Best kept secret
by jade254
Summary: Brennan is pregnant and is facing the ultmate dilemma. Yet when tragedy strikes it seems her choice may have already been made. B&B PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing but the laptop I am writing this on.

Rated M for now may change in later chapters. Very minor language, minor violence, minor sexual content.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter One

_This can't be happening, How did this happen? What am I going to do? Oh god how can I tell him? Hell what am I supposed to say?_ The internal debate she was having with herself was nauseating to say the least.

She stood there staring into the bathroom mirror, yet the face staring back was pale, her normal blue eyes were now red and bloodshot. She glanced down at the three white sticks lining the edge of the bathtub hoping that there was some kind of mistake, a faulty batch maybe. _Not likely, these things are meant to be 99.9 reliable. _"How could I have been so careless?" she shouted out loud whilst wiping yet another tear which had fallen down her cheek. _Why didn't I take precautions? Was I that naive to think it could never happen to me?_ She composed herself. This attitude wasn't going to solve her problem. She couldn't put the clock back six weeks when she wanted nothing more then to release her biological urge with someone who had made her feel so special. _Wait! Why am I blaming myself? Why is it that I was the one expected to take care of the birth control? It's not like I have sexual confrontations on a regular basis so why would I need to pop a daily pill or have something inserted inside me or have my body injected with unecessary hormones._

Now though as she saw the two pink lines clear as day on each test she knew that whether she liked it or not it had happened and now she had to focus on what to do next. In her mind there were only three choices and none were really formidable

_What do I do next? How do I fix this? This isn't what I want, it never has been. I'm not ready to be a mother. _As she climbed back into bed finding solice in her comforter thoughts raced through her mind. _I could terminate before anyone was any the wiser. It was a quick procedure, a day in the clinic would be all it would take. _She wrapped herself up more tightly her breathing quickening. _What am I saying? How could I contemplate on ending a life that didn't ask to exist_. _Come on now thats just ridiculous it isn't even a life yet it doesn't even have a consciouness._

_Adoption?_ Now this was a definite possibility. To avoid speculation which was bound to arise she could leave, hide until she gave birth. Arrange the adoption and then return like nothing had happened. It would be simple. There were literally hundreds of prospective parents waiting for a child they so desperatley desired. Who was she to deny them that. Of course she had always heard of those parents who agreed to adoption then by the end of nine months of carrying their child had bonded to the point they had changed their minds, especially after the birth. _Would that be me? Even though I have no maternal instincts would I bond with it? Would I leave the adoptive parents devastated?_

_Keeping the baby. _This couldn't even be considered an option.She had worked hard to get to where she was. Her job was her life, and as hard as it was identifying remains of murder victims on a daily basis she prided herself on the indispensable skill she possessed. Besides seeing what she saw everyday the thought of bringing a life into the world didn't bare thinking about either. Then there would be the amount of explaining she would have to do and could she really take the inquisitions that were to follow. The only person who could truly be relied upon, to be kind of understanding was Angela. She would most likely squeal at the news, probably even take it upon herself to prepare the baby shower as soon as the word _i'm pregnant _left her lips. After her excitement had worn off though she would then ask the ultimate question _Who is the father?_

_Yes the father. He is a big part of this isn't he?_ _He does have the right to know doesn't he?_ He has made it perfectly clear to her that day that he didn't want another child. He already had a son who he doted on, yet who could never be a big part of his life since his mother was making his parental rights seem worthless. _No he deserves to know the truth however much it may hurt him._

Her stomach was churning as she clambered out of bed. She picked up her cellphone from the kitchen countertop. Her hands trembled as she pressed speed dial.

"Booth." Came the familiar answer almost instantly.

She was suddenly lost for words. "I- I"

"Bones is that you?" He questioned as she stuttered uncontrollably.

She quickly hung up. _I can't do this_ and backing up against a nearby wall she let herself slide to the floor where she buried her head in her hands_. How can I tell him? How can I tell my partner, my best friend that i'm pregnant with his child...Well i'm not going to. Until I decide what to do this has to be my best kept secret._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Okay it's short but tell me what you think shall I continue? _


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks to those who reviewed the first chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2.

_Theres something wrong, theres something wrong _That was the one thought that raged through his mind. _She sounded preoccupied about something. Upse even. Is it something i've done? Or not done No that can't be it. Is she mad because we went to fast? Was she even ready for this relationship?_Booth couldn't stand not knowing so grabbing his jacket he decided that the best way to put his mind at ease was to come out with it and ask her himself and that meant paying her a visit..

Weaving in out of the traffic he tried to calm his nerves. _Is this it? Does she want to call it quits? Is that why she couldn't tell me? I mean I wouldn't blame her if she did._ All this childish sneaking around was beginning to take it's toll on their relationship. Three months ago he would never have thought in a million years that his wish would have finally come true and fate would had brought them together but not just as closer friends but in each others arms.

At first it had been for comfort when she found out her father and brother had been killed in a car accident after fleeing some vengeful members of an old gang whom her father had been accquainted with. She hadn't cried, not even became remotely emotional. To Booth is seemed they could have been just another two people in a crowd that she had no connection with. However Booth knew it went deeper then she was letting on. She had gone on with her work as usual no-one dared talk about the subject but he knew that beyond her hard exterior she was fighting for someone to hear her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After already several trips to the bathroom Brennan decided that a long hot shower was most definitely in order. She grabbed her robe and disappeared into the bathroom. It felt so good the stream of water flowing over her body. She could already begin to see the changes that were happening. The worst one her slightly enlarged breasts which were now tender and sore. She instinctively moved her hand over her flat stomach making circle movements not quite believing that even though it didn't seem possible there was a life growing inside her. _NO It's wrong for me to get emotionally attached._ _At the moment it just a fetus not yet a baby_. Instead she washed her hair and body and then quickly dried herself before changing into a comfy silky pajama set that she noted Booth had bought her. _I will tell him. I just have to find the right time and the right moment whenever that maybe._

The knock on the door alerted her and she quickly made her way over checking through the spyhole first. _Oh god Booth._

"Booth what are you doing here?" she asked rather abruptly.

"Well hello to you to" he answered sharply. "Did I interrupt something?" He stood there for a good few minutes before Brennan moved to the side allowing him pass by with ease.

"No you didn't interupt anything. But you didn't answer my question. What you're doing here?"

Booth grabbed her hand "You sounded upset on the phone and I was worried about you."

Brennan felt herself tense up as he moved in closer, his body touching hers."It's nothing Booth i'm fine."

As much as he wanted to believe her he could tell by now when something was bothering her. "Look bones you don't have to hide anything from me. If there is something you want to tell me then please just do it. _If you're telling me you want to break up then do it quickly_ "Is it me?" He quickly asked

"No! absolutley not! Why would you think it's about you?" she questioned, a little hurt he would have come to that conclusion.

He slumped himself down on the couch. "Well I don't know because youre not telling me" his voice was becoming more agitated by the minute.

A single tear fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Booth saw this and was instantly by her side "I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back "Whats wrong? Come on you can tell me. I mean how bad can it be?"

Brennan choked back a sob _It is bad like life changing bad_ "I can't tell you Booth, at least not yet."

Booth stepped back "Well when will you be able to tell me?" He didn't want to contemplate his next thought but he had to ask only if it was for some reassurance.  
"Is there someone else?"

"No!" Her tone of voice was less then amused "How could you think that?" Just then she felt herself desperately rushing to the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

He put his ear to the door not daring to go in and help. Having a child meant he was quite experienced with the whole vomiting thing. "Hey Bones are you alright?" There was silence then he heard the running of water before she finally emerged looking rather pale.

"You don't look so good Bones. Lets get you lying down." Taking her by the shoulder he lead her into the bedroom and got her comfortable on the bed.

"Booth i'm fine." She pushed him away annoyed that he was fussing over her.

"What is is? I'm just trying to help."

_Must be these hormones._ "Sorry" she whispered feeling rather guilty of her treatment towards him.

"Would you like me to get you something? water? milk?" He had never in the time he had known her seen herl ooking so peaky so he couldn't help worrying more then usual.

"I'm just tired Booth." The fact was she couldn't keep her open any longer and before long she was fast asleep.

Booth curled up next to her. Placing one arm around her waist. Her hair was still damp from the recent showering but he didn't care. Just laying with her with her was enough to relax him so much so he coud feel himself droppjng off into a peaceful slumber.

Brennan woke four times in the next hour needing the bathroom. Booth was disturbed as she leapt out of bed heading to the bathroom. On the last time Booth had heard enough and now he didn't care now what she said he was going to call a doctor. When she came back to the bedroom Booth had already had his cellphone out ready.

"Booth what are you doing?" she asked a little groggily.

"What does it look like. That is the fourth time in the past hour you have been sick. I'm calling the doctor."

"It's fine Booth" she tried to reassure him but he seemed adamant on calling. "I don't need a doctor." She grabbed the phone from his hand and threw it to the floor

"What the hell? Damn it Bones what has gotten into you. Look you're sick it may be serious."

"I'm not sick Booth!" _Why is is doing this? Things were so much better when I was the only who I had to depend on._

"Fine!" He threw his arms up in defeat stalking towards the door. "If you don't want anyone to take care of you then be my guest. Maybe when you decide that i'm here and i'll always be here then call me."

"Booth! Please don't go" she sobbed

He turned to face her tears streming down her face. "There is something I want to tell you, but I don't know how."

He reached for the door handle when she stopped him again.

"I'm pregnant Booth..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan stood there paralysed not daring to move. She had just told Booth, no more like forced to tell Booth something she really hadn't been ready to tell him.

_Did she just say what I thought she did. Is she serious? No it isn't possible, she had to be taking birth control wasn't she?_

"Well aren't you going to say something?" She had been the one to break the uneasy silence between them.

"Bones I-I really don't..."

Her almost whisper of a voice interrupted what he was about to say. "You don't have to say anything, really. This came as much as a shock to me as it did to you. I can understand if you don't want it, I mean there are other alternatives. You have Parker and he's your first born son so i'm not expecting..." Suddenly she broke down the tears streaming down her face. "I- I'm so sorry Booth."

In an instant he was by her side. He cupped her face in his hands, wiping the tears with the pad of his finger. "Bones, Temperance."

On hearing her name she looked up at Booth staring straight into his chocolate eyes. It felt like they were piercing her very soul.

"What I was about say was... Oh forget it " His mouth curved upwards into a big smile "Temperance Brennan you've just made me the happiest man alive."

"What?" _Did I hear him right? Did he just tell me he was happy_. "You're not angry, or mad?"

Booth rested his hands on her shoulders. "Of course not why would I be? You're pregnant with my child why would that make me mad?"

"Because you said before that you didn't want another child, all the complications with Parker and that. They were your words not mine."

Booth was surprised, out of all the things they talked about this was the one thing that she remembered the most. "You're right Bones I do have issues with the situation concerning my son, but that doesn't mean I don't ever want another child."

Brennan made her way to the couch and sat herself down. She was feeling weak from the amount of vomiting she had beEe enduring. _I'm glad this morning sickness thing passes by the second trimester. I mean how am I going to be able to study remains when i'm likely to contaminate evidence by throwing up the days stomach contents all over them._

"So what do we do now?" he asked joining her on the couch.

"I'm not sure Booth. I mean I've never done this before. I have no experience with kids I have no idea how to raise them. What about my job,my career? I can't just give all that up."

Booth knew how seriously she took her job. and it was true she would need to take time off closer to the birth and afterwards, but he also knew there were thousands of moms who balanced both work and family life. "We'll make it work Bones I promise. I'll give you all the support you need but you have to help make it happen understand?"

"Okay."

"Well first things first you need to make a prenatal appointment so they can confirm everything and they'll be able to explain all the facts you need to know. The do's and don't that kind of thing." He explained. It didn't seem like five minutes ago he was going through the same thing with Rebecca but this time it was different. Bones was his partner, his best friend, his lover and now the most beautful mother of his child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was lucky Brennan turned up when she did as she was about to send out a search party.

"Sweetie " she screeched when Brennan entered the lab a rather pale, tired look on he face. "Where have you been?"

"The power went and reset the alarm I got up late." She lied but it all seemed easier then the truth right now.

Angela could tell she was lying or at least stretching the truth. It was a shame because she wasn't very good at it _Maybe i could give her some tips._ "What is it? The truth now you were never any good at lying.

"It's nothing." It was no use Angela was right she couldn't lie it wasn't in her nature. "If you must know I didn't get much sleep. Then I was sick and I'm just really tired. _Hormones to really wrech havoc._

"Sick? You mean to tell me the great Temperance Brennan who has never took a sick day in her life would come up with that lousy excuse." A grin spread across her face "You were with Booth. Go on admit it."

"Well to tell you the truth he did come to see me but it's not what you think."

Angela squealed "Bren i'm your best friend so tell me everything."

This was going to be harder then telling Booth. After all Angela wasn't even aware they were having that kind of relationship even though she had provided her with plenty of her playful hints during their two year partnership.

Just then Booth appeared his nose buried in a book. He strolled straight into her office not even glancing up so totally unaware that Angela was standing right there "So for a girls name I've been thinking..."

"Booth!" Brennan shouted trying inconspiculously to announce the presence of her best friend. Angela and I were...

"So what for a girls name..." Angela cut in suspicious as to why he would be discussing baby names with Brennan.

"Oh Angela!" He quickly put the book down.

Brennan stood there a look of disbelief apparent on her face. She slapped her forehead "She's bound to put to two and two together."

"Booth why are you reading...?" She flipped the book to get a better look at the front cover "The hundred most popular baby names for girls and boys.  
Is there something you're not telling me." She saw the looks exchanged by both Brennan and Booth and it clicked "Oh my god you're not!"

"Ssh Angela please." Brennan ran acroSs to shut the door. I don't waNt the whole lab to know."

"So it's true then?" _This too good to be true._

"Yes" she answered in a hushed voice.

"This is so..so... When, who?"

Booth coughed slightly aiming to get her attention.

"You didn't, tell me you didn't. No way!" They both stood there not saying a word. As they were denying it she took it as a yes. "You did! This is unbelievable, way to go." She ran and hugged Brennan clutching her tightly "I'm so proud of you sweetie. I understand why you didn't tell me but hey you had your reasons." Then she ran to Booth who was not expecting her to plant a huge kiss on his cheek. "You don't know how long i've waited for this. I knew you two had it in you."

Brennan was a little surprised at her choice of words "What me and Booth sleeping together or the whole baby thing."

"Both of course. One things leads to another and before you know it the patter of tiny feet is never far behind."

Booth laughed. _She really has a way with words._

"I'm so excited I don't know where to start."

A knock on the door brought them all back to reality. It was Charlie the security guard "Agent Booth tis just came for you."

Booth took the paperwork and read it throughly

"What is it Booth?" Brennan asked curiously

"It looks like we have case."

Brennan immediatley grabbed her coat "What are we waiting for."

Booth stopped her "Whoa sorry Bones but you're staying here."

What!" she spat placing her hands on her hips in disappoval.

"You're responsible for another life now so you stay here and make that appointment we talked about. "

"I may be needed out there Booth. Whether you like it or not i'm coming with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a long agonizing twenty minutes en route to the crime scene. Booth seemed to be driving much slower then usual and he was wearing his searbelt which really surprised her. "Booth can I ask why we are going at such a snail speed?"

Booth just smirked and kept on driving not taking his eyes of the road.

"Can I ask then why when we are going at such snail speed you are deciding to wear your seatbelt, yet when we are speeding along with sirens blazing and lights flashing you choose to remain unrestrained" she asked mockingly.

"If you must know I have turned over a whole new leaf and from now on when I am transporting my delicate passenger I will be doing everything by the book. That includes keeping to the speed limit and wearing my seatbelt. Is that okay with you madame?"

"Sarcasm won't get you anywhere and besides i'm just pregnant it doesn't mean you have to treat me like some fragile porcelain doll." Hearing no response Brennan from her partner she just huffed and rested back in the seat staying silent for the remainder of the journey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As thye arrived at the scene Brennan took in her surroundings. They were in what seemed to be a rather run down area of the city near an old disused railway track. There were abandoned buildings with heavily boarded windows as far as the eye could see. It certainly didn't seem too much of a surprising place for a body to turn up. As soon as Booth's suv was stationary Brennan wasted no time in exiting the vehicle hastily making her way towards the swarms of agents already scouring the scene.

"Hey wait up Bones" Booth shouted as he hurried to catch up with her.

She was already beginning to get fired up about the possibility that the remains may have already been compromised.

"Calm down Bones you're making something out of nothing" Booth tried to reason with her. "I don't think anyone would purposely compromise the remains just to piss you off."

Brennan stopped in her tracks and glared at her partner "Booth you really have no idea how much precision my job requires so please don't tell me to calm down. When you start examining decomposed corpses and I shoot the bad guys, then we'll talk."

Booth just shrugged it off. _Maybe it's the hormones playing havoc or maybe it's just Bones being Bones._ Either way he had worked with her for far too long to take any of her crude comments to heart.

A young agent whom Booth vaguely recognised waved them over to a ditch where the remains had been discovered.

Booth turned in his direction and led Brennan towards him placing his hand on the small of her back which he tended to do quite often.

"Agent Booth" he greeted before turning to Brennan "and you must be the famous Dr Temperance Brennan I hear so much about."

Brennan rolled her eyes before quickly focusing on the task at hand. "How long ago were the remains discovered?" Brennan asked as she instantaneously got to work.

As she stepped down into the ditch Booth caught her arm "Be careful there Bones I don't want you to assert yourself unnessarily."

"I'm fine Booth" was all she replied, not really in the mood to argue his alpha male protectivness right now.

"Two kids found the body. We called you straight away" The agent replied not taking his eyes of the anthropologist. He had heard quite a few things that had been gossiped around headquarters. They were on a regular basis the top topic of conversation and now he knew why.

"Has anyone else been near the remains?" Brennan then asked.

The Agent trembled slightly "Well I just stepped down to get a closer look, but I didn't touch anything I swear."

Booth gave him a gentle pat on the back "It's okay she's just a little cranky today" Booth told him before taking out his notepad ready to write down her findings.

Brennan glanced up at him making sure he was ready. "Female, caucasian I'd say between 20- 25." Brennan began prodding some of the remaining tissue "Multiple stab wounds to her right intestine and lower back. Broken phalanges on both her right and left hand. I'd say defensive wounds she fought back hard."

Booth paused as he felt a pang of sadness. Just knowing that this young woman had fought for her life but ultimately lost the battle plagued his mind.. Here she was lying dead in a ditch in the middle of nowhere. Her life ended by some miserable bastard who felt no pity, no mercy and certainly no remorse.

The remains are in the early stages of decomp telling me she has been out here a week at the most. I'll know more when I get the remains back to the lab." As she stood up she felt slightly lightheaded. The ground began spinning and she felt hot and giddy. "Booth I don't feel so good."

"Dr Brennan are you alright?" the Agent asked as Brennan collasped to the ground.

Booth was immediatley at her side. " Bones!" He gently slapped her cheek. This was something he was unfamiliar with. Rebecca had most of the early pregnancy symptons but nothing like this which only added to his list of worries

The young agent looked rather concerned "Agent Booth is she okay? Would you like me to call an ambulance?"

"Thanks but she's fine, must have been the burger she ate this morning." He lied, but he didn't want to exactly blab she was pregnant. That would only give them more to talk about back at headquarters. "Can you arrange for the remains to be transported back to the Jeffersonian."

"Yes sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here drink this." Booth handed her some bottled water. She was now sat comfortably back at the car also nursing a very queasy stomach.

"I can't do this Booth. I'm an anthropologist this is what I do. What good am I going to be either bursting for the bathroom or having the urge to vomit for the next few months or to top it all fainting at crime scenes."

Booth could see her point so this time he knew he had to be firm. "That is another reason why I think it would be better if you stayed at the lab. Better still maybe you should hold off on work altogether, maybe write a few more chapters for your book. Zach is quite capable of holding the fort" _I can't believe I just said that._ "And you were saying how your publisher keeps pressing for you to finish your new novel." He flashed her a cheeky grin which was enough for her to see sense at least for now.

"Fine, but i'm not discontinuing my work at the lab altogether just means It just means I won't be coming out into the field for a while. Once the symptons subside though i'm back out there with you, Deal?"

"Deal." They both shook on it but then Booth was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

"Booth. Yes, okay, thanks."

"Anything on the missing persons?" Brennan questioned.

"No one reported missing in the past two weeks in the D.C area. This girl must have been either from out of town or..."

"Maybe she has no family to report her missing" Brennan concluded."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had taken Booth's advice and was quietly typing away on her laptop when Angela knocked. Without waiting for her friend to answer she strolled in.

Brennan glanced up from her screen Angela, does this visit mean you have anything for me?"

Angela chose to ignore the slight sarcasm evident in her tone of voice "As a matter of fact yes I do. I managed to get a facial reconstruction, that along with dental records I was able to get a confirm. Angela took a seat opposite her best friend and handed her the file.

Brennan opened it to a picture of a pretty blond haired girl staring back at her. "Rachel McAdams. Twenty one. It says here she was a law student at George Washington university. So she wasn't a foster kid after all."

Angela raised her eyebrows "So why did no-one report her missing?"

"Good question. I need to let Booth know" Brennan reported as she stood up grabbing her jacket.

"Bren I heard what happened at the crime scene today."

Brennan locked eyes with Angela "Booth told you?"

"He was just worried sweetie. Don't be mad at him, he has every right to be concerned you're carrying his child and my future godchild."

"What!" Realising what her friend had just said.

"Well you do realise Booth is a devout Catholic and i'm sure he is into the whole baptism thing, so I figured I could be his or her godmother."

"I think it's a little early to be thinking about that and besides you know how I feel about the whole religion thing."

Angela rolled her eyes " Yes I'm well aware of that and I hate to break it to you but this isn't just your decision anymore is it?"

Brennan folded her arms casting her a disppproving stare "This baby is already taking over my life and it isn't even born yet."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"That was easier then I thought it was going to be" Booth told himself. Usually getting Brennan to stay in the lab was a difficult task indeed but on this occasion it had been surprisingly easy. He did feel a hint of disappointment about leaving her there, but he knew it was for the best. As he weaved in and out of the mid morning traffic he decided his next plan of action was finding Brennan a good ob/gyn. The one Rebecca had when she was pregnant seemed to be near to his top of choices. Dr Matthews was his name, he was one of the best in the D.C area and seeing that he was well familiar with him he would be sure to call him first. He was going to make sure she had the possible care throughout this pregnancy. Then once it had been officially confirmed he would feel comfortable with announcing the news, that was of course as long as Brennan was happy with that. _Everything is going to be perfect this time around. _As he entered headquarters less then ten minutes later he became aware of a few stares as he made his way down the hall to Deputy Directors Cullens office.

"Agent Booth."

Booth turned only to come face to face with the Agent from the crime scene. "Agent..." He frantically searched his brain for any recollection of a name, but it became obvious he didn't have one.

"Quinn" he informed Booth realising that he hadn't actually introduced himself at the scene and neither Booth nor Dr Brennan had taken the time to ask his name either. It didn't matter he knew that Dr Brennan was a very busy woman, what with juggling her job and writing her books he could understand her not being used to formalities but Booth, this highly regarded, respected Agent. He expected more from him. "By the way how is Dr Brennan?"

Booth nodded his head "She's going to be fine. Like I said it must have been something she ate."

"Well thats good to hear I hope she's taking some hard earned rest she looked rather peaky this morning." Quinn waited for some witty remark but Booth didn't seem to have one today. As a matter of fact he seemed to be in a great hurry.

Booth eyed Agent Quinn suspiciously. He hardly knew this guy, had never even struck up a proper conversation with him yet he made him feel uneasy. The way he talked about Brennan was like he knew her personally. He stayed silent clicking his heels ready to escape from this little confrontation and he think it worked.

Quinn relented "I'm so sorry Agent Booth you're busy I can tell. I hope Dr Brennan feels better." He then disappeared down the hall leaving Booth slightly curious.

The meeting with his boss had gone well. Cullen had demanded he be kept up to date with any developments regarding the case. Of course as yet he didn't have much to go on but he hoped when he arrived back at the Jeffersonian Brennan would have something he could work with. After the meeting he made a quick detour to his office so he could find the listing for Dr Matthews that way he could shedule that appointment as soon as possible. He found it pretty quickly and so began dialling.

"Dr Matthews office." Came the bubbly female voice on the other end of the line when Booth had finally managed to get through.

"Yes I would like an appointment to see Dr Matthews please."

"One moment please" then there was silence.

Booth felt excited but in another way nervous. _Am I going to love this child as much as Parker? What about Bones will she even love this child? Will she change her mind about keeping the baby?_ His mind was so full of doubt. _No! I have to believe that deep down she wants this as much as I do. After all she could have easily of had a termination without my knowledge, but she didn't and that was the difference._ Something inside told him she was sincere about her true feelings.  
The deep voice which had replaced the female voice on the line brought him out of those thoughts.

"Dr Matthews here."

"Hi this is Seeley Booth. I would like to book a prenatal appointment for my girlfriend Temperance Brennan."

"Dr Temperance Brennan the forensic anthroplogist and author?"

Booth could hear the excitement in his voice. "Yes that correct she's six weeks pregnant and I'd appreciate if you could see her as soon as possible."

"Yes, Yes I'll just check my appointments." Another bout of silence before he spoke again. "I can fit her in this Thursday at eleven if thats convenient for you. Now will she be coming alone or will it be for the both of you?"

Booth had promised he would give her as much support as she needed so of course he was going to be there. "That will be for the both of us" he clarified with the doctor.

"Right Thursday it is then."

Booth thanked him and then disconnected the call. Just as he was about to put his phone away it rang again. Booth looked down to see it was Brennan calling this time. _I hope everything is okay_ "Bones are you alright?" Came his first question even before she had the chance to speak.

"Booth calm down i'm fine. I'm just calling to tell you Angela got an ID on our victim."

Booth reached for his notepad and pen whilst balancing his cell between his shoulder and ear "Go ahead."

"Rachel McAdams, twenty one. She was a student at George Washington University. I'm on my way over there now."

"What!" Booth wasn't amused at what she had just told him. "Bones you agreed you to stay at the lab." He quickly clambered into his suv and pulled out onto the busy roads. This time not bothering to buckle up and ignoring the speed limit.

"Booth i'm fine. There was no home address on her records so I figured if I could talk to maybe some of the other students I could get some information that would help." She had the feeling Booth would disapprove of her leaving the lab but she was feeling alot better then this morning so she really didn't see the harm.

"Just wait until I get there before you go charging in there okay Bones?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan didn't have to wait too long before Booth sped into the parking lot of the University. He slammed the car door shut a look of contempt on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were decided to go off alone Bones?" Booth asked her as they strolled up towards the entrance.

"Do I have to run everything by you? I mean i'm a big girl and this was important pertaining to the investigation don't you agree?"

"No Bones this isn't that important for you to do on your own. I am quite capable of following up leads that you provide FROM THE LAB. You see how I emphasised on the lab part."

Brennan clutched her stomach as another wave of nausea washed over her. "Is this how it's always going to be from now on? You told me this pregnancy wouldn't take over my life Booth." She was seething over his alpha male protectiveness yet again.

"And I wasn't lying about that. It's not going take over your life Bones just three months thats all i'm asking. Please just confine yourself to the lab for three months."

"You're right Booth."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise and he smiled, gleaming with the satisfaction that he was right and she agreed with him, for once. "I am?"

"Yes. This pregnancy isn't taking over my life. You are!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N You know what needs to be done now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brennan and Booth made their way towards the visitor center in total silence. Booth felt like he's been punched in the stomach and as much as he tried to deny it he knew that he was becoming periously closer in driving her futher away. He just couldn't believe how stubborn she was being about the whole situation. _Maybe she doesn't really want this baby. Who am I kidding anyway. She has on numerous occasions expressed her reluctance to be a mother. Perhaps by coming out into the field she's hoping that something terrible will happen and she'll end up losing it. NO! what am I saying? Do I really think that of her, that she would even dream up something up like that. What kind of person am I to be having these omonious thoughts?_

"Are you looking to enrol because the application date has already closed" came the deep voice Booth heard next. That was when he realised they were already at their destination.

Booth shook his head at the well groomed woman who was wearing thick purple glasses and who looked to be in her mid to late forties.

"Enrol?" Brennan quizzed, but before she could say another word Booth stepped in front of her eager to show authority by flashing his credentials at the stern faced woman. "Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr Temperance Brennan" He announced.

"Oh." Her face turned a bright shade of red as she eyed the badge more closely.

"We're investigating a murder of a young woman who we believe to be a student here" Booth continued. "A student by the name of Rachel McAdams."

The woman's face took on a slight pale pallor. "Did you say Rachel McAdams?"

"Yes" Replied Booth.

"She used to be good friends with my daughter Lydia. That was until she ran off with that no good boyfriend of hers and decided to tour around Europe." Glad to be getting that off her chest she continued on. "Rachel though well she was such a lovely girl. Can I ask what happened to her?"

As much as Booth felt for the woman he knew he couldn't discuss the case. "That's what we're trying to find out."

"Could we see her records?" Brennan then asked before finding herself fighting the urge to throw up once again. Her head took on the same lightheaded feeling she had first experienced at the crime scene.

Booth could see her swaying slightly and he grabbed he arm so she could maintain her balance "Hey Bones you okay?"

"I'm just going to sit down over there" she told Booth who was giving her a 'toldyouso' glare.

"How far along?" The woman behind the desk announced out of the blue, which was a total surprise to Booth.

"Excuse me?"

"Call it a womans intuition. I have five myself."

"Six weeks." Even though Booth was here to conduct other important matters relating to this case and he didn't really want this complete strangers insight, he couldn't help but ask. "This the second time she has been getting this dizzy sensation. Do you think she should be worried?"

"Well the body is going through a number of changes at this early stage, but i'd say it's most probably because she's not eating enough." She bent down to whisper to Booth "She looks like she could put on a pound or two."

"Hey I heard that" Brennan chipped in still feeling queasy.

"Could also be due low blood sugar levels or just generally the heat. Is she getting alot of morning sickness?"

"Yes!" They both answered as Brennan also overheard that question. It wasn't like the woman was trying to keep it quiet.

"Well that explains why you probably don't feel like eating much. Just try to eat small healthy meals whenever you can. I promise you it will all pass. Now if you'll excuse me i'll just go retrieve her file and list of professors. You'll probably best talking with Professor Robins though, she was very close with her."

"Yes that would be good." Booth agreed.

"Alright then i'll just see if she is in her office. She picked up the phone and after a few exchanged words it looked like this Professor had agreed to see them. "Just make your way over to 2000 G street, thats where you'll find the the law school departments and Professor Robins should be in her office."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I take it you are Agent Booth" Professor Robins noted, now smiling at the handsome man standing before her. She then directed her gaze to Brennan who was still looking rather peaky. "And you must be Dr Brennan. I'm Professor Henrietta Robins." She held her hand out to greet the visitors. "I hear you wanted to speak with me."

All three of them sat down and Booth began "We've been told you were well aquainted with one of your students Rachel McAdams."

"Yes I am. Oh good lord she's not in any trouble is she? I know she's been going through a rough time lately but she is a good student."

Booth composed himself "Rachel is dead Professor Robins.We believe she may have been murdered."

Professor Robins gasped in shock slapping her hand over her mouth. "Dead?"

"What can you tell us about her?" Brennan asked, as the feeling of nausea had now subsided.

She was one of my best students. Came from a very wealthy family too. Her father's a lawyer, her mother a legal secretary. She worked so hard. Sometimes i'd find her over in the libary until late just absorbed in her books. But lately she had been going through a rough time. I first noticed something wasn't right when her grades starting slipping, and then I found her sobbing in the auditorium. It was so unlike her so I confronted her."

"About what?" Brenann inquired rather curiously.

"Well about what was going on. It was after some significant coaxing she finally found the courage to tell me."

"Tell you about what?" Booth probed, feeling that this Professor was being awfully cryptic.

"That she was pregnant."

"Pregnant!" They both shouted in unison.

"Yes she was devastated, said it was going to ruin her whole life. I advised her best I could but I'm really not in the position to offer advice to students especially on decisions like that."

"What about her parents? Would she have told them?" Brennan pursued her line of questioning.

"No way. They would have been the last people she would have confided in."

"Did she ever mention who the father was? Or were you aware of anyone she may have been seeing?"

"No she never said, and I wasn't aware of a boyfriend. She always said that boyfriends were the last thing on her mind. That her studies were far too important."

"What was she doing about the pregnancy?" Brennan then quizzed as a possible motive came bubbling to the surface.

"She told me she wanted a termination so I referred her to one of our nurses over at the medical center Helen Hamiliton her name is and she may have more information that can help you."

"Thanks for your help." Booth stood up and gestured for Brennan to follow.

"I hope you find the person responsible for this Agent Booth" the professor said sharply as they exited her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they took the mile or so walk over to the medical center Booth made an attempt at a civilised conversation.

"So do you think Rachel was killed because she was pregnant or because she wanted an abortion?"

Brennan seemed to have her head in the clouds as she clearly wasn't listening "What was that?"

"Well perhaps the father to be found out she was pregnant and things got ugly. Either because he wanted her to have the baby or the fact she was getting rid of it."

She had always learned not to jump to conclusions and this occasion was no different. "Lets see what the nurse has to say shall we?" Honestly though she was finding this case unsettling. Maybe it was becoming too personal for her to really focus on. It had never bothered her this much before, yet she found herself relating with the victim in more ways then one. This young woman was pregnant with a baby that she obviously thought was going to ruin her whole chance at a career. Okay she had been irresponsible and careless not to have taken proper precautions but who was she to talk. Here she was a mature thirty one year old woman who had no desire for a baby, yet she had made the same mistake. The choice to have an abortion can never be taken lightly but she would never persecute anyone for making that choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting with the nurse had got seemingly well. She had been able to confirm that Rachel had been eight weeks pregnant but was so desperate to get rid of it that she was unable to focus on anything postive about the pregnancy and the life growing inside her. She was also able to confirm that Rachel had booked herself into a private clinic to have the prodecure carried out, and by the dates given to them Booth came to the conclusion that it was just three days before she was murdered.

As they strolled back to the car Booth couldn't help think what possessed this woman to want to kill her baby. "I don't understand it."

"Understand what Booth?" She could tell something was bothering him. Even in the nurses office she could see he was feeling uneasy.

"How someone could want to kill their baby. Their own flesh and blood."

"Technically it's called a embryo until twelve weeks. Then it becomes a fetus, but there has always been the big debate about when it becomes an actual baby."

"Your saying it's okay then?"

Brennan looked hurt by that comment "Of course not Booth. I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're catholic so i'd expect you to be against abortion anyway. Ultimatley it has to remain the womans choice. Why be forced to have a child by someone you have no desire to be in a relationship with. Wouldn't you agree a child need both parents?"

Thats why there is something called birth control Bones. There is really no excuse for it these days. There are thousands of single parents out there managing very well. Some even make the effort to go out to work whilst bringing up kids. But for some of these girls to sleep around and therefore get pregnant and to top it all think they can use abortion as a contraceptive method I find that pretty disheartening."

"Booth this really isn't the time to be discussing the moral and ethical issues behind abortion. I don't agree for someone to have an abortion because they were careless but sometimes there are underlying circumstances behind it Booth and we cannot judge."

"Look Bones I think it's best for you to visit the abortion clinic because I don't think i'm up to it just now."

She didn't even need to question his reluctance "Sure Booth." _This case is definitley getting to the both of us_

"By the way I booked you in for an appointment on Thursday with Dr Matthews. He's a very highly respected obg-yn."

"Thanks Booth" she answered in a very disappointed tone of voice. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, it was just she didn't want to have to rely on Booth to do everything for her. It only told him that she was incompetant and give him more of excuse to raise more doubt on her yearning for this child.

As she stood beside her car Booth quickly opened the door and helped her in. He pulled the seatbelt down ready to hand to her when she bit his head off once more.

"I can manage Booth!" she snapped.

Not wanting to engage in yet another argument Booth turned to walk to his suv, but there was one thing on his mind and he needed to ask. "Bones."

"Yes Booth."

"I want you to tell me the truth now. You wouldn't have considered killing our baby would you?"

She turned away not daring to look him in the eye. That sure wasn't the type of question she thought he'd ask, but now confronted with it she knew she couldn't ignore it and lying wasn't exactly one of her specialties. "Yes Booth I did consider it..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I suck at case stuff so there won't be much of it. Next chapter will be the appointment with the doctor so expect lots of bickering.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay first I would like to say a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now for the next chapter which is a little longer then anticipated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Booths face contorted in absolute horror. _So my feelings hadn't been so far fetched after all. _With each passing second he stood looking at her the more he was thinking less and less of her.

"Booth please let me explain!" Yet she could tell her attempts at an explanation was falling on deaf ears as he sauntered to his suv, slamming the door shut and subsequently driving off with not so much as another word.

A tear rolled down her cheek. She never imagined it would be like this. Having a child was meant to be a happy occasion, but all she could feel right now was alot of pain and heartbreak.

Booth couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. She would have aborted their baby without so much as a moments thought. It was like no one elses feelings even came into the equation. This is all about her, she was selfish and with what it seemed like to him with no regard for the new life they had created - together. Yes together, but what did that mean? He could see another Rebecca scenerio rearing it's ugly head and it was eating him up inside. The sudden honk of a horn blaring alerted him and he quickly swerved to avoid the car he had almost careered head into. _Maybe once she sees the doctor it would change her perspective on things. Perhaps when the ultrasound date comes around she would see things in a different light. That was when the reality of it would really sink in._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The abortion clinic was a fresh looking building in a highly respected part of town. _At least if someone had chosen to go down this route they were in a safe, sterile facility and not some back street alley _she thought. She had heard about that kind of thing happening all too often. Many of these abortions were carried out by someone with limited or no medical knowledge with unsterilised, dirty equipment. Consequently leading to infection, infertility and on rare occasion death. As soon as Brennan walked through the door the nurse who had been prowling the waiting area pounced on her before she even had the chance to introduce herself.

"Come in my dear. What can I help with you today?" Brennan shuddered. This woman was way to cheery to be working in a place like this. She glanced around the waiting area. There were three woman sat down reading the magazines left for the patients whilst they waited. She couldn't help but notice one particular woman who seemed to be very far along, at least past the stage where she felt abortions shouldn't be carried out.

Brennan quickly introduced herself before the nurse was able to ask her any further questions. "My name is Temperance Brennan. I'm working with the FBI on a murder case involving a young woman who we know came here to seek a termination."

The nurse quickly hurried back to the desk. "I'm sorry but you know I am unable to give out any personal information regarding patients."

"I know. All I need to know..." she reached into her bag for the records she had obtained at the University. "Is whether or not this girl who we know checked in here on the fifteenth of April went through with the abortion?"

The nurse stared at the photo Brennan handed her "I really can't discuss this with you, i'm really sorry. Now if you'll excuse me I really have to get back to work."

"That's okay I'll just come back with my partner and a warrant." She had hoped with a harsher tone of voice the woman would be more cooperative.

The nurse smiled but obviously still sticking to her guns "Yes you do that."

She knew it had been a long shot. "Maybe Booth should have come along. He's so much better with people and much more intimidating. He may of been able to get her to give up some information" she reminded herself out loud. It wasn't until she was driving back to the lab that a thought came to her.

Once she was back at the Jeffersonian she was exhausted and emotionally drained. _Tiredness great! Yet another sympton to add to the long list._ It didn't help that she was bombarded with information from both Hodgins and Zach that had been retrieved from the remains.

"Dr Brennan. From the soil sample and particulates I was able to determine an exact time of death."

"And?"

"She has been dead for five days."

"Good work Hodgins. Zach did you get an exact cause of death?"

"Yes Dr Brennan. The stab wounds she sustained were not the cause of death."

Brennan was shocked, seeing as there were at least five stab wounds on the body. "You're saying she didn't die from being stabbed."

"Thats what I just said" Zach remarked, surprised she hadn't understood what he meant from his first statement. As he felt her eyes solely focused on him he continued "I found a bullethole in her left ventricle. This would have been instantly fatal."

"Zack I need you to go over the remains again and see if there is any indication of whether she was pregnant when she died."

"You're saying you think the victim was pregnant?"

"Don't ask questions just do it!" She barked.

Zach nervously made his way back over to the remains whilst Hodgins cast her a look of contempt _Her and Booth have obviously had a big disagreement._

Angela on hearing her best friend sudden blunt tone of voice came to join in the discussion. "You're saying the victim was pregnant?" This was news that was sure to hit a nerve.

"Yes. Booth and I visited the University and we've been told that she was pregnant but had checked in for an abortion before she was murdered. I visited the clinic but I wasn't able to get confirmation as to whether or not she had gone ahead with the procedure. Booth wouldn't have had a problem." Brennan was talking so fast she hadn't even paused for a breath."

Angela rested her arm around her shoulder "Sweetie now just breathe and lets get you to your office." Sitting her down Angela needed to know what was up with her. "Are you sure you are okay? You were a little harsh with Zach there weren't you?"

"I know i'm sorry, but today has just been horrible Ange. It's like i'm not even me anymore, just a vessel for another lifeform."

Angela was confused "Sweetie you're not making any sense. What happened?"

"I don't know but I feel terrible. I thought being pregnant would be a breeze but i'm just not cut out for motherhood. Booth insisted I stay in the lab and I was all for it you know, but I can't just sit around here in the knowledge there is some killer out there. Also all my day would consist of is either running to the bathroom to pee or throw up."

Angela gave her supporting hug. "It's not going to be easy Bren, but what mother out there can't say they didn't go throught the same motions as you."

"How many other mothers do you know Ange?"

Angela shrugged. "Well technically none.Well except you, but since you haven't actually had this baby yet I don't think that counts." She could see her friends disapproving gaze and so she decided it best to shut up. "I'm rambling, i'm sorry."

Brennan now able to speak carried on. "Angela, Booth asked me something today and I think it hurt him alot." She didn't want to tell Angela but she was desperate to tell someone and being as no-one else was aware of this pregnancy it was going to have to be her. "Booth asked me if I would have considered getting rid of the baby."

Angela gasped "What did you say?"

"I told him the truth. That yes I would have."

Angela was lost for words "Oh god Bren do you think that was the best course of action? No don't answer that. So how did he take it?"

"Not well Ange. I think he hates me."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door which turned out to be Zach.

"Em Dr Brennan. I was able to determine that the victim was not pregnant when she died. Although I did find some remaining tissue confirming that she had been pregnant prior to her death."

"Thanks Zack" she replied before turning her attention back to Angela "I'll tell Booth he'll need a warrant to get those records from the clinic."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursday had arrived quicker then she expected. After Booth had informed her that it was going to take a few days to secure a warrant they hadn't spoken to each other. Now the day had arrived for her appointment and she was nervous. Booth had promised he would come with her for moral support and he had kept his promise as she met him in the waiting room.

"Booth." She felt like they were formally introducing themselves as if meeting for the first time.

"Bones." Now he felt uncomfortable. Just seeing her again brought back those indescribable feelings.

Booth sat down on the opposite side of the couch whilst Brennan emerged herself in some leaflets which were strewn all over the table. They didn't have to wait long before the doctor called them in.

"Hello you must be Dr Brennan. I'm Dr Hamiliton." He shook her hand in a friendly greeting "It's a pleasure please take a seat. And you must be Mr Booth. He recognized the man immediatley "I remember now didn't I deliver your son?"

"Yes you did his name is Parker."

"He must be what four now?"

Booth corrected him "He's five."

"Oh what lovely age. He sat himself down "Now why don't we get back to this lovely lady now shall we? So Dr Brennan you estimate you're approximatley six weeks pregnant."

"Six and a half."

"Six and a half." He typed that into the computer. "And is this your first pregnancy?"

"First and last" she commented rather bluntly.

"Bones!" Booth whispered harshly .

Dr Hamiliton could feel the tension rising already "I take it then this wasn't planned."

"Not exactly" Booth began.

"No!" Brennan then remarked in a raised voice.

"How is your relationship at present? I take it Mr Booth here is the father."

Surprised at Dr Hamilton's line of questioning they both felt awkward "Well technically we are just partners, What I mean is we work together. We're not in a serious relationship oh and yes Booth is the father" Brennan eleborated.

Booth felt numb "What? So this was just a bit of casual sex to you?" He hissed throughly disappointed.

The doctor interrupted them as he could see things were getting out of hand. "And how do you feel about this pregnancy?" The doctor then inquired.

"Well not good actually."

"Bones" Booth nudged her again, anger bubbling inside him.

"How so?"

"Well I am a forensic anthroplogist. My skill requires me to be one hundred percent focused on my work. Instead though i'm running to the bathroom every five minutes, throwing up or passing out a crime scenes. So forgive me if i'm not estactic about the whole thing."

"I'm a little worried about her passing out." Booth interjected.

"I'm sure it's nothing Booth" she reassured him.

The doctor smiled "We'll get onto that later. "Now it's quite normal to feel low, especially with the early pregnancy symptons you seem to be experiencing. I can promise you this will all pass once you make it into the second trimester. Now why don't we proceed on."

"When was your last menstrual period?"

"March 13th."

"Excellent. So that makes your due date." He flipped the small colored chart "December 18th."

"Did you hear that Bones might be a christmas baby" Booth needed to remain positive even if Brennan wasn't.

"Just great!" Brennan retorted. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time of the year and she did not feel at all happy.

"Now don't get too over enthuastic" The doctor reminded them. "Remember this is only an estimate. Pregnancy can last anything from thirty eight to forty two weeks."

Brennan sighed. _Such a long way to go._

"Now I would like to carry out a pelvic exam if that okay with you."

She nodded and he gestured for her to follow him into an adjoining room. I can bring in a nurse if you'd like."

"No thats okay." If he tried anything she could quite easily kick his ass, pregnant or not.

Whilst the doctor was examining Brennan Booth had time to sit there and ponder. When Rebecca had first told him she was was pregnant he remembered how proud and excited he was when he first learned he was to become a dad. He had been absolutely delighted when Parker had been born nice and healthy. Then their relationship had broke down and now he had to practically beg to spend time with Parker. This wasn't going to happen this time around he would make sure of it.

Brennan and the doctor came back shortly after. "That's all good. Your dates are right on track."

"Now I just want to check your blood pressure." He wrapped the pad around her arm squeezing harder which made Brennan slightly uncomfortable. "Reading the results his face took on a more serious look. "Your blood pressure is quite high and that may explain the dizziness you described earlier. Although there are other factors that could contribute like low blood sugar levels."

"Told you so." Booth singsonged in a childish kind of voice.

"We will need to watch your blood pressure very closely as a condition called pre-eclampsia can develop, especially later in pregnancy and this can be dangerous for both mother and baby."

Both of them nodded before the doctor continued. "Now there are just some health questions I need to ask. "First of all do you smoke?"

"No."

"Very good. How about drinking?"

"You mean alcohol?"

The doctor suddenly thought how that last question sounded. Though he would have expected someone as smart as her to know what he meant "I'm sorry, yes alcohol."

"Occasionally."

Booth interrupted "Don't worry she won't be consuming any alcohol."

Brennan was seething "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. If I want to have an occasional drink then i'm not going to refrain from it."

"Doc please help me on this" Booth pleaded.

"Dr Brennan I would strongly agree with Mr Booth. Even small amounts of alcohol can pass through the placenta and damage the developing embryo and fetus, especially this early in pregnancy. Studies show alcohol consumption increases miscarriage and stillbirth."

"Well I guess she should go ahead then." Booth spat vehemently

"What was that?" She quizzed. She had heard full well what he had said but she wanted to hear it again just for the record as so to speak.

"Well you made it perfectly clear the other day that you had comprehended aborting the baby."

"That was harsh Booth."

"No I think having those thoughts in the first place is harsh Bones."

The doctor decided to step in again as tempers were flaring. "Look stress levels are really not going to help you right now Dr Brennan. Mr Booth she really needs support right now and not ridicule. In my personal opinion I believe there are serious underlying realtionship problems resulting from this pregnancy, and ones I cannot help you with. Maybe it would help if you could wait outside Mr Booth."

"Gladly!" He yelled as he stomped outside."

"You'll have to excuse Booth's behavior he really has been acting so alpha male since he found out."

"Maybe you ought to be asking yourself if you can work together and be in a relationship together. Sometimes couples in this situation find this can cause major problems."

"As much as she would liked to have denied that last statement she knew he was right.

The rest of the appointment went considerably well. They discussed her medical history, yet when it came down to discussing her family medical history she wasn't able to provide much.

"Great! we're almost finished. I just would like to take some blood and urine samples and and perform an STD test and then you're free to go. Seeing her face turn pale at the word STD he explained himself "It's standard procedure we check just in case you were to have anything that can be passed to the baby."

He informed her she could phone for the results in a few days. "So can I look forward to meeting you again?"

"Yes most definitely." The next time she thought it best not to bring Booth along.

"Good. I'll shedule an appointment for two weeks time then."

"Yes."

He gave her an appointment card and a bundle of leaflets and then she left his office. Once in the waiting room she glanced around for Booth but he was nowhere to be found.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If you feel the need please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Booth couldn't think straight and he really needed to cool off, but he needed to take care of something first. _Why can't everything in life just be simple and straightforward instead of complicated._ He floored it to the FBI headquarters. He needed to consult Cullen on recent matters and to arrange some time off. Now Brennan's pregnancy was confirmed he had no reluctance in informing his boss of the situation and how it was affecting him.

"Booth!" Came the stern voice of the deputy director. "What can I do for you? Are you here to tell me you have a lead on the current investigation."

Booth lowered his head "No sir."

"No!" Cullen moved towards the door and firmly closed it. "So what else would you possibly be turning up in my office for?"

"Sir it concerns Dr Brennan."

Cullen could see something bad was coming. "What's she done now? She hasn't shot someone by any chance has she? Because if she has i'm not going to hesitate putting her in jail this time."

"No it's nothing like that."

"Okay. So what is then? Come on spit it out I haven't got all day" he barked, clearly agitated.

"She's pregnant." There he had said it. It had even been easier then he thought it would be.

Cullens serious face relaxed "Pregnant! Are you serious? You mean to tell me someone knocked her up."

If it wasn't his Boss stood right before him he would have beaten him to a pulp for talking about her in that way, but instead he couldn't afford to jeopardise his job, so he remained silent.

Cullen crossed his arms "Okay she's pregnant so how does this affect you?"

"Sir." He could deal with sick, twisted criminals. Even being in the same room whilst they gave him details of how they killed his victims didn't turn his stomach, but now sitting in this same room as Cullen he couldn't handle it.

Cullen could tell the Agent was clearly distracted, and by his sudden lack of enthuasim to give up information he think he had it all figured out "It was you wasn't it?"

"What sir?"

"Don't play dumb with me Booth. You were the one who got her pregnant didn't you?"

"Yes sir." Booth replied quietly.

"Well I pity you Agent Booth. I really do."

Booth relaxed a little, glad that he had managed to get that off his chest and that Cullen had seemed pretty fine with it . "Sir. Dr Brennan has been having a hard time accepting this pregnancy and I admit I haven't been too supportive of her lately, so I was wandering if it would be alright to take some time off."

"How long?"

"A week if that's possible."

"A week? Come on Booth you are in the middle of an investigation and you expect to take a weeks leave. I'll give you three days. If you can't sort out your issues with Dr Brennan in that time then I suggest you rethink how involved you really want to be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is he?" Brennan was frantic. She was beginning to think she had pushed Booth so far away he wasn't going to want to be with her and she would be alone again. A single mother bringing up a child was not how she wanted things. Getting back in her car she pulled out her cellphone and dialled Booth.

"Agent Booth" the voice began. "I can't answer the phone right now please leave a message."

"Damn it!" Brennan cursed as she realised it had gone to his voicemail. Next she tried the lab but she had no luck, Booth hadn't been there either. Next she headed for the Hoover building in the hope she would have more luck there. She knew she couldn't blame him for just leaving her. She had practically told him that their relationship was nothing more then just sex and that she wouldn't have thought twice about having a termination. All this in just a short time was bound to be taking its toll.

As she parked up and clambered out of the vehicle she felt a cramping sensation in her lower abdomen. She clutched her stomach as the pain escalated. _What's happening?_ She stood there for a few minutes before the pain subsided and she was able to continue her walk into the building. The dizziness although was beginning again as she slowly made her way to Booth's office. Several Agents glanced at her as she brushed past them. Further along the hall she almost lost her balance and had to grip the wall for support.

Agent Quinn was cheerfully whistling his way along the hall when he saw Brennan there looking rather pale. "Dr Brennan are you alright?" He inquired noticing the beads of sweat collecting on her forehead.

"Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Realising the sudden urgency to pee.

"Yes right down the hall and take a left. Do you want me to show you?"

"I'm fine!" She didn't want to sound ungrateful but she was determined not to show vulnerability.

"You really don't look fine. Look let me assist you. It's okay you know I'll wait outside."

On this occasion she had to agree and he grabbed her arm to steady her. "So what brings you here?" He quizzed.

"I needed to see Booth. Do you know if he's here?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he is. I saw him come in earlier. I think he had a meeting with Cullen."

_Great that's all I need._ She swung the door open to the bathroom and rushed in. After relieving herself for what seemed like the hundreth time today she stood at the sink washing her hands. She looked in the mirror noting how crap she looked. Just then she doubled over in agony as the cramping she had experienced before had started again. "Ahh!" She cried out.

Agent Quinn was patiently pacing outside when he heard the scream. "Dr Brennan! Dr Brennan! are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine" she managed to answer in between clenched teeth. She sat herself down on the floor hoping that the pain was just temporary like before. More pain though caused her to scream again.

"Dr Brennan i'm coming in." Agent Quinn entered the bathroom and was instantly overwhelmed when he found her half sitting half lying on the floor. "Oh my god Dr Brennan whats wrong?"

"Please get Booth" she sobbed. For the first time she was scared, scared that something was happening which she absolutley no control over.

"Sure." He raced out almost knocked two other Agent down as he hurried past them. As he reached Cullens's office he noticed Booth just leaving. "Booth, It's Dr Brennan she's in the bathroom. Somethings wrong she's in pain."

Booth wasted no time and he bounded down the hall with Quinn in tow. When he finally reached the bathroom Brennan was sobbing her heart out.

"Booth."

"It's okay baby." He crouched down beside her stroking her hair. "It's alright i'm here now."

The other Agent looked on, mildly confused at his endearing words of comfort.

"No Booth it's not. I'm being punished I just know it."

"Don't be silly." Why would she think she was being punished. He really didn't know what was in her mind sometimes.

She clutched her stomach again "I'm sorry Booth." She directed her gaze towards the floor not bearing to look.

Booth followed her gaze also, and now on closer inspection he noticed the small streaks of blood that had soaked through to the floor."

"Agent Booth. She's bleeding is she hurt?" Quinn quizzed, genuinley concerned for the anthropologist's wellbeing.

"No she's pregnant."

He gasped in shock "Pregnant!"

"Yes! Now don't just stand there dial 911."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N okay tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews it really keeps me going. Okay onto the next chapter and I couldn't be mean and have Brennan lose the baby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9.

"I'm loosing the baby aren't I?" Brennan sobbed in between ragged breaths. She had always heard the term that everything happens for a reason. _Maybe my reason is because I don't deserve to have this baby._ That was all she had thought about when she first realised that she was bleeding. That, with the cramping was definitely a recipe for a miscarriage, and whether she liked it or not she felt her body was rejecting this baby just like she had.

"Bones look at me!" Booth ordered as he gripped her hand tightly. "We don't know that do we? Besides, you're the one who says to never jump to conclusions." Even in these dire circumstances he still could manage a little humor and it did make her smile. "Everything is going to be okay." He knew he had to remain positive for both their sakes, yet deep down he was scared to death.

"You can't know that Booth. It's illogical for one to predict the future."

_Trust Brennan to have an answer for everything, even in a crisis._ "It's a supportive gesture Bones, and it's something i've not been very good at lately." He felt ashamed at how he had been acting. All this time, all his mind was focused on was the fact she had contemplated an abortion, yet he had never took into consideration the fact that she actually decided not to go through with it. _That must count for something. _Dr Hamiltion had been right all along, she needed support and he needed to provide it now more then ever.

"Agent Booth the ambulance is on it's way" Agent Quinn declared. "It's alright Dr Brennan just stay calm." By now several other Agents had congregated outside the bathroom whispering amongst each other. Each with their own theory as to what was happening. "Hey there's nothing to see in there!" Agent Quinn angrily told the mob. "If you want to do something constructive could someone please inform Cullen of the situation."

_Great! _Brennan thought silently. _Now I have two alpha male FBI agents to deal with. _Although they were both looking out for her in different ways, it felt kind of nice.

"I really had no idea you were pregnant Dr Brennan .When you passed out at the crime scene Booth just told me it was something you ate."

"Thats okay" she answered him. Brennan then took a deep breath in as the cramps worsened. "Booth please I don't want to loose this baby." She couldn't believe what she was saying, but for the first time in six and half weeks she could think of nothing else but wanting this child.

"Bones i'm sorry. I really am." He pressed his lips against hers, lingering on the kiss for several moments Then he cupped her face with both hands and lay his forehead against hers. "Whatever happens Bones, I will still love you."

Brennan was just about to say something when the voices outside interrupted her. "Could you please let us through." That was when she realised the emts were here. Agent Quinn directed them to where Brennan was still slouched against the wall, and they swiftly moved in to assess their patient.

"Okay what do we have here?" The first medic asked.

"Her name is Dr Temperance Brennan" Booth informed them. "Please she's just over six weeks pregnant and she's bleeding."

The second medic scribbled some notes down on a chart.

"Okay Temperance my name is David. Now I need you to tell me, how long ago did the bleeding start?"

"It had seemed like forever where infact is had only been a short time. "About twenty minutes ago."

"Have you noticed any clots or tissue?" David went onto ask.

Booth and Agent Quinn both had to cringe at that question.

"Not really, but the bleeding has been quite heavy."

"Have you had any pain?"

"Yes."

"What type of pain? Sharp pains? Dull, achy?"

"Like very bad cramping."

"Would you say like typical menstual cramps?"

"No! Much worse, like a thousand times worse" She went onto describe.

"When did the pain start?"

It was after my prenatal appointment. I was walking to my car, when I felt some cramping in my lower abdomen. I thought it was just normal pregnancy pain." It was silly for her to assume that, considering she had never been pregnant before so how could she possibly differentiate 'normal' pregnancy pain from any other, more sinister pain. She continued on with the events. "It lasted for a short time but then it passed. I drove over here to find my partner Booth and thats whe I began feeling dizzy. I needed to use the bathroom and afterwards the cramping started up again, and thats when I noticed the blood."

Booth wasn't impressed as to how they were handling things. "Look what are these bunch of questions going to achieve? Shouldn't you be taking her to the hospital. This is my kid she's carrying. She could be suffering a miscarriage here." From his tone of voice he sounded frustrated and stressed out to say the least.

David calmed him. "Mr Booth we have to establish whether or not Dr Brennan is indeed miscarrying, it may just be threatening at this stage. It is also our job to collect as much information as we can before we take her to the hospital."

"Booth felt his cheeks reddening. Here 'they' were in charge but he still felt helpless. "Well don't you think she's given you enough information."

"Ignoring his question he turned back to Brennan, "Temperance. Has there been any further bleeding?"

Even though the bleeding had now subsided she still feared the worse. "No it seems to have stopped." .

David nodded to his collegue who then stepped in.

"Hi. My name is Matt and I'm just going to need to check your blood pressure." After several seconds he gave the reading to David.

"Okay Temperance your blood pressure is very high at the moment, but that could be due to the stress you've endured. Now we're going to take you to the hospital where they'll be able to carry out an pelvic examination to see whats going on."

Brenann nodded and so did a relieved Booth. _Finally things are moving. _

As they wheeled Brennan through the halls of the Hoover building a very panic stricken Cullen joined them. He was sweaty and almost out of breath "Agent Booth" he gasped "I've just heard. Is she alright?"

"We're not sure yet. It's possible she may have lost the baby but we won't know for sure until we get to the hospital."

Cullen gave him a supportive pat to the shoulder "For what it's worth i'm sorry, about what I said earlier. Take some time off, as long as you want. I'll get Quinn and Morris to follow up on the case.

"Thanks, but I still want full involvement. It's still sort of personal for me" Booth reminded him.

Cullen gave him his word and then let him accompany Brennan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached the hospital Brennan was immediatley put into the hands of a female obgyn who cast them both a friendly reassuring smile. "Now you must be Dr Temperance Brennan. I'm Dr Calvert." She diverted her gaze at the dishevelled man at Brennan's side. "And you are?"

"Booth. Seeley Booth. I'm her partner and the baby's father." Of course by 'partner' one could interpret that as two different things, although at this point he didn't care which.

"I see." She shook his hand and instantly she could feel how tense he was. "Right it says here you have had some severe pain and bleeding."

"Thats correct."

"Now I'm going to need to ask you some questions and then we can carry out a pelvic exam. If required we might need to do an ultrasound."

Brennan was visibly shaking. She knew that if it turned out that she had lost the baby Booth would never forgive her.

Dr Calvert asked if they were ready to begin.

They both shook their heads in agreement.

"It says here you are six and a half weeks pregnant."

Brennan concurred.

"When was your last normal period?"

"March 13th."

"Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"No."

"What type of birth control were you using before this pregnancy?"

Brennan was a little confused at that question, but answered anyway. "I actually wasn't using anything." Wasn't that after all the reason she had found herself in this situation in the first place.

"Was this pregnancy planned?"

"No it wasn't."

Booth didn't react the way he had the last time. He was half expecting her answer this time around.

"So in light of the last question do you plan on going ahead with this pregnancy."

She didn't have to think twice before answering "Yes I am."

Booth gripped her hand firmly, just so she could acknowledge the admiration that he had for her.

"Are you having an prenatal care?"

"Well I went for my first appointment today."

Dr Calvert smiled "And how did that go?"

"All i'm going to say to that is it'll be better the next time around." A tear ran down her cheek as she realised she was still in a very precarious position.

The doctor could tell that was a touchy subject so she continued with the next question. "Have you had any problems urinating?

"No."

"Do you know your blood type?"

"O positive."

"Do you currently take any regular medication?"

"No."

"Thats great. Now lets get on started that exam. Now this will allow me to see if the cervix is dilating. It is going to be rather uncomfortable but I'll try to make it as quick as possible. "Mr Booth if you'd prefer you can wait outside."

"NO! I want Booth to stay, please."

He didn't have to utter one word as it looked like she had already made the decision for him.

Once the exam was over Brennan and Booth were on tenderhooks just waiting for her prognosis.

"Please tell me my baby is okay?" Brennan sniffled.

She threw the latex gloves in the hygienic trashbin. "You'll be pleased to know that the cervix is still closed. However, I would still like to carry out a ultrasound just to be on the safe side."

As soon as the image appeared on the screen, they both stared at it in awe, although still a little nervous as to what it was going to show. Once the picture became clearer it seemed that their fears were about to be dismissed, and they along with the doctor smiled contently. "Here is the amniotic sac." She showed this by pointing her finger at the monitor. "It is intact and right where it should be."

"Is that my baby?" Brennan asked as the small blob like image appeared.

"Yes that is" the doctor announced "We aren't able to get a heartbeat yet, not for another couple of weeks at least, but the baby is developing as it should be."

Booth was elated. He even found himself kissing the doctor just out of pure excitement. Adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He then leant down to Brennan who was also crying. At least this time the tears she shed were no longer from saddness, they were tears of joy.

"Booth you have to believe me when I tell you, that although I had contemplated having an abortion I don't think I could ever have gone through with it. "Aren't all children sacred in the eyes of god?"

"Ssh Bones. You don't have to explain. None of that matters anymore. All that matters now is that we're going to be a family and no-one can take that away, you hear me no-one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Aren't you all glad she didn't lose the baby. Please review and make me happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Brennan and Booth had been so overwhelmed with the good news they had recieved concerning the pregnancy they had indulged in a long awaited, well overdue lingering hug and kiss. It was because of this 'caught in he moment' act they had completley blanked out what Dr Calvert was needing to tell them next.

"MR BOOTH! DR BRENNAN!" She had to raise her voice in an attempt to make herself heard. She was well aware that this news was exciting for them both, but she had to make them aware that this pregnancy could still be a high risk.

Booth pulled away now a little embarrased by his actions in a hospital examination room. "I'm sorry Doc, but this is after all the best day of my life" he declared honestly. He glanced down at Brennan who seemed now equally as happy. He instantly put to the back of his mind how easily things could have turned out so differently.

"Yes Mr Booth I completley understand your elation, but the next piece of information I have for you is vital for this pregnancy to continue without further complications. Now first things first." She turned to Brennan who lay there unmoving. Judging by the look on the doctors face she could tell something bad was coming. "I was unable to pinpoint any medical reason for the cramping and bleeding you seem to have been suffering from. It could be a combination of the high blood pressure and stress so that is why I want you on complete bed rest for the next four weeks."

Brennan's face contorted in absolute shock "What!"

Booth wasn't surprised at all. He just felt the guilt slowly knawing away at him knowing that he was partially responsible. Bed rest was a great idea he was only too glad that it was the doctor dictating orders and not him. Although by the sound of her reaction she was not at all happy.

"There is no way i'm being confined to my bed for four whole weeks! What about my job? My team rely heavily on me, not to mention we're in the middle of a case. I can't just stop everything at the drop of a hat."

Booth attempted to reason with her. "Bones, come on you heard the doc this is your health we're talking about. Zach is a fully fledged anthroplogist now and more then capable of holding the fort don't you agree? Then there's Hodgins and Angela."

"Booth, I don't deny Zach is capable of taking charge, but he is still learning and sometimes requires guidance."

Booth was aware that sometimes the younger anthropologist and his little sidekick did find numerous opportunities to mess around in the lab, but he also know that when it came to the investigation and help with solving the case they could be counted on one hundred percent.

"Dr Brennan" the doctor interjected "if you do not take this advice then you maybe back here sooner then you think, and next time you might not be so lucky." _She really is headstrong i'll give her that. _

Booth gave her a supporting hug "Bones please for once if you're not going to listen to the doctor then at least listen to me. You need to do this for all of us and you gotta admit you were so scared at the prospect of loosing this baby weren't you?"

_Wow he really knows how to play on the heartstrings. _Brennan then shook her head "Yes."

"You don't have to worry Doc, i'll be there to make sure she gets all the rest she needs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Brennan arrived home she decided a soak in the bath was the first and foremost thing on her to do list. It had been a long day and just the warmth of the surrounding water and the aroma of the bath oils was enough to keep her mind off recent events.

Booth had made sure she had got in safely before telling her he needed to head back to headquarters to keep everyone up to date, especially Cullen. He had promised to be back as soon as possible. He needed to make sure Cullen still remembered about the time off he had promised him. Now Brennan was confined to her bed that break was going to come in very handy indeed.

As he strolled to Cullen's office he was approached by several other Agents all expressing their concern about Dr Brennan. He was sure by now they all knew that his involvement with her was more then just a figment of their overactive imaginations.

"Agent Booth." He recognised that voice as belonging to none other then Agent Quinn. He was actually glad he had bumped into him if only to say thankyou for how he had helped Brennan out.

"Agent Quinn" he addressed the younger Agent.

"How is Dr Brennan? Mother and baby doing well I hope."

Booth chucked to himself. "Yeah you could say that, well apart from her frustration when the doctor ordered her on bed rest that is."

"Oh dear! I can imagine that would thoroughly... well..."

"Piss her off." It may have not been the words Quinn may have chosen but it sure as hell was the words he was going to use. "She's never been away from that lab for one day so can you imagine what four weeks is going to be like. Anyway before I forget I did want to thankyou for looking out for her like that. It sure means alot to me."

"Your welcome Booth. Dr Brennan is obviously very special to you." He was grinning and Booth could see right through him so it was no use pretending "Yes well if you must know we have been a little more intimate then partners should be. Well she is having my child so I think the intimate part has already been achieved don't you?" For some unknown reason it felt comforting talking to to this younger Agent. He felt connected with him more like a brother or best friend.

Agent Quinn smirked "Well I knew you had it in you Booth. Dr Brennan is one lucky lady."

"Lets just say I think i'm the lucky one in all this. Anyway I really must be getting off now. Cullen will be bursting a blood vessel if I don't keep him informed on things."

"Yes you go do that. Remember anything you need to know in the McAdams case just ask."

"I'll do that." Booth promised before sauntering off towards Cullens office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had relaxed down on the couch when her cellphone rang loudly. From the caller ID she knew it was Booth.

"Bones It's me."

"Booth where are you?"

"I got caught up with Cullen. We finally recieved the warrant for the abortion clinic records. Cullen however wants me hand the case over to Quinn and Morris.

"I thought Cullen agreed that you could still be involved?" She stressed.

"He did, but I think for once he's thinking about you. Mabe I should do it, that way I can at least focus all my attention on you."

Brennan huffed in obvious frustration. "This is important Booth. We have to find the person responsible for this crime."

"I know that Bones believe me I do. Anyway whats with all this 'we' stuff. The only participation you'll be having is from the comfort of the couch."

"Booth this is still our case."

"I know Bones but Cullen is my boss and he sort of makes the rules around here. Besides you are going to need lots of care."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, pregnant or not."

"Look we'll discuss 'that' later. For now let me take care of things here and i'll see you later." Before he ended the call he uttered two words "Love you."

"Love you too" Brennan replied before disconnecting the call and turning on the stereo. A little music was just what she needed. She put in her cd of soothing, calm sounds and curled herself up. She instinctively put a hand to her stomach. It may have only been only a small blob on the screen but this was still her baby and it was never too early to start treating it as such "I'm Temperance and i'm your mommy" she spoke soothingly. "Later we'll talk about your daddy." Brennan yawned and it suddenly hit her just how shattered she really was. She laid her head down still listening to the soothing melodies and closed her eyes. She was totally relaxed when she was awoken by a loud knock on the door. Brennan glanced at the clock noting it read nine pm.

Brennan hesitantly went over but checking out through the spy hole first. She was a little taken back when she saw a rough looking guy standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Unhooking the chain she greeted the man. "Can I help you?"

"Temperance Brennan?" He asked, looking down on his delivery chart.

"Yes" she replied.

"I've got a delivery for you."

"Isn't it a little late for you to be delivering flowers?" she questioned a little nervous.

"Ma'am we deliver until ten. The only, I repeat the only florist in town that does so. Now do you want your flowers or not?" His tone was less then friendly.

Brennan opened the door fully and now was amazed at seeing the amount of roses he was holding. It wasn't the normal twelve she counted twenty four.

"Sign here." He stood tapping his foot as he handed her the pen.

Brennan scribbled a signature and then he handed her the bouquet. "Someone must really love you" the man announced managing a smile. It's not even Valentines day."

Brennan was unsure what to say as she just exchanged a small smile and then closed the door behind her. She placed the flowers down on the kitchen countertop and took out the card. All it read was 'with love'

"Oh Booth" she said aloud. This was the first time he had sent her flowers ever. She thought it rather strange as she had mentioned once or twice before how she wasn't really into the whole flower scene. It was still a lovely gesture though so she quickly placed them in a vase of water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't until just after ten that Booth finally arrived back at her apartment. He had called her five minutes before to let her know he was on her way, just so she would be ready and he wouldn't take her by surpsrise.

Brennan answered the door almost leaping into his arms "Booth I can't believe you."

Booth yawned as he gave her a kiss. "Whoa Bones! Can't believe what?"

"That you went to that much expense. It's not that I don't appreciate it or anything but I'm not really into flowers."

"Flowers?"

"Yes. The TWENTY FOUR red roses you sent. She emphasised the twenty four part because even twelve would have been heavy on the wallet.

"He followed her in to the living room where she had displayed them in a ceramic vase on the coffee table. "Bones I didn't send you any flowers. I didn't forget you giving me your little anthropological speech on the whole giving of flowers aspect. So what did the card say?" He was just as confused as she now was.

"It's alright Booth if you don't want to admit it. It was really a sweet thought and they do make the room smell nice."

Booth read the card "I'm telling you the truth Bones. I didn't send you the flowers."

Brennan mouth gaped in disbelief "Well if you didn't send them who did?..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay who sent the flowers any ideas?.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter will contain some smut. Please read cautiously. I'm not very good at this kind of stuff so please bear that in mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 11.

_With love. Yes but with love from who? _Seeley Booth flipped the card over for what seemed like the hundreth time already. Yet the more he stared at it the more he came to the dreaded realisation it was never going to give him any clue as to who had sent the flowers. What it did tell him though was that it had been written in italics with a red pen in a very elegant style. It was almost as if it had been written by a woman.

For once in her life Temperance Brennan had to admit she was stumped. She had no idea either who would have sent her twenty four red roses, yet she wasn't going to lose sleep over it. It was actually quite endearing and more of a mystery then a crime. Booth however had obviously convinced himself that this was exactly what it was.

"Can you at least tell me who delivered the flowers Bones?" Booth then asked, still awfully suspicious and with no intention of letting the subject matter drop.

"Some guy" she announced half heartedly

Booth raised his eyebrows "Some guy? Well that's elusive."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"Well what did he look like? Was he tall? Short? Fat? Thin? Did he say which florist he was from?"

"No. Come on Booth you're questioning me like i'm a witness in a murder investigation. All he did was deliver some flowers."

"How do you know he even worked at the florist?" He gave her a playful pinch "Hey?"

"Well he did say it was the only florist in the city to stay open until ten, maybe you can put some of your FBI investigative skills to the test and find out, if you really do feel this strongly about the whole thing."

"Tomorrow i'll check it out okay?"

Brennan couldn't see why he was getting worked up over a bunch of flowers. "They are just flowers Booth."

"They're not just a bunch of flowers Bones, they're roses, red roses to be exact and from what you have told me that symbolises passion and love." He was deadly serious. She may have thought he was blowing this all out of proportion, but they were starting to get their lives back on track and he would be damned if any eerie, creepy, crazy stalker was going to come along and ruin things for them.

From the tone of his voice Brennan could sense a little of the green eyed monster rearing it's ugly head. "Seeley Booth are you jealous?"

"Jealous!" He chuckled slightly waving his hand in gesture "No!"

"So you're not jealous?" She asked again just for her own clarification.

"I said no!" He could tell by the stern look on her face that she knew he was lying. "Okay... maybe just a little." The fact was, she was right as always. He was jealous and it was driving him crazy, so much so he had to find out who these flowers were from.

"You know they could be from a secret admirer." She smiled sweetly as she joined him on the couch resting her head onto his chest.

"Be serious Bones."

Instantly she raised her head locking eyes with his. "What! Is that so hard for you to believe that I may have an admirer."

"It's not that at all" he countered. "The reason I wouldn't want you to have a secret admirer Bones is that they tend to turn into obsessed psychopaths who then stalk their victims.

"Booth!"

"Well i'm telling you now if it does turn out to be a secret admirer he isn't going to stay secret for very long."

Deciding it best to change the subject she prompted him for information about his little meeting with Cullen. "Okay on a lighter note what happened with Cullen?"

"Officially i'm off the case, but Quinn has promised me he'll keep me informed of any leads. He's going to retrieve the records from the clinic tomorrow. Hopefully Rachel may have named the father, then we may have at least have something to go on." It was a leap but anything was better then nothing at all.

"How is Agent Quinn? I never did thank him for assisting me."

"That's 'why' I did it for you. Poor guy, he seemed awfully concerned about your wellbeing. I was just glad to be able to put his mind at rest."

"Does that bother you?"

That took him by surprise that he had to laugh "Bother me! No of course not. He seems a great guy and well now he's involved in the case I guess we'll be seeing alot more of him."

She curved her lips in a upwards smile. "I guess we will be then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they snuggled in closer together on the couch Booth grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips. "Are we good?"

She pressed her lips lightly against his slightly roughened skin. "We're good" she concurred. "As a matter of fact we're more then good." In her adult life Temperance Brennan had, had her fair share of boyfriends, but that's all they were. They were never lovers, just sex partners. She had never once felt any emotional attachment to them whatsoever. They were there to satisfy one thing, and one thing only, the need for that sexual release, that biological urge every living creature craves and desires. Booth however was more then just a sex partner. He was someone she cared for very much. They had a deeper connection, first as partners, then friends and now as lovers. Her love for him was unconditional. That night six and a half weeks ago may have started out as just a fling but it had ultimatley brought them together in a way she had never expected. Brennan grabbed his hand and to his total surprise began leading him to the bedroom.

It wasn't that he was in need of it. His need to be with her now was more then just about sex. They had made a baby together they were connected in more ways then one. That night six and half week ago he was running on pure adrenalin. It hadn't been planned, hell he couldn't quite believe it had happened in the first place, yet now he was glad it had. If it hadn't he probably wouldn't be here standing in the bedroom with the woman of his dreams. Instead she would only be in his dreams, in his every thought, whenever they were together or not together.

"Booth you seem a little preoccupied. This is okay isn't it?"

Booth mind shifted back to reality. "Of course it is." _How can she think this isn't._

She began unbuttoning his shirt. The last time they had engaged in any kind of romantic encounter there hadn't been any time for foreplay. It had been spontaneous, clothes had just been ripped off and things had gotten underway pretty much straightaway.

He grasped her shoulders. He wanted to make sure this is really what she wanted. When she nodded in agreement he too began to undress her. First her shirt, then her pants, then he slowly slid off her underwear. "You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear.

"You're not so bad yourself" she chuckled as she grasped his pants doing her best to yank them off. Stripped down to just his boxers Brennan had to stifle a laugh. "Booth where did you get those boxers?" They were red with big yellow smiley faces printed all over.

"Em... well they were. I bought them" he finally told her whilst trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh!" she couldn't quite keep a straight face.

"They were on sale" he quickly interjected, now finding her amusment amusing.

"They are..."

"Stupid" he interrupted, knowing that was probably what she was thinking.

"No. More like interesting, and very sexy." She pushed him down on the bed and gradually began teasing them down little by little until they were all the way off and had joined the pile of clothing gathered on the floor.

She moved her hands up and down his perfect, well toned body, now able to appreciate every inch of him.

He cupped her breasts massaging them ever so carefully yet causing her to moan sightly. He then made his way further down until he reached her stomach just below her belly button. He traced his finger around in circles. "I still can't believe it Bones. That our child is growing away in there." He gently layed butterfly kisses on her still flat stomach. He couldn't wait until the day when he would be able to feel the baby move or even spot a hand or a foot.

"Well you'd better believe it Booth, because I have had enough to remind me of whats going on in there" she joked.

"Yes you have" he agreed as he locked lips with hers. He moved his tongue into her mouth exploring every part of it whilst she returned the favor. He could feel himself becoming harder and harder. He began planting kisses down her neck, chest and then onto her breasts.

She arched her back as she felt a sensation like no other. "Booth I have never felt this way before, about anyone."

Booth was breathless, his body sweating as the their body heat mingled. "I've never felt this way before either. I love you so much." He was ready, but this time not for sex, but for making love. He slowly moved on top of her but then suddenly he stopped.

"Whats the matter?" She asked again, concerned at his hesitation "Is it me?"

"What about the baby?" He remembered back to when Rebecca had been pregnant. They had abstained from sex for most part of her pregnancy. She had told him she had been uncomfortable with it. "I mean is it safe? You know with the near miscarriage and all."

"I'm sure the baby will be fine Booth."

"I'll be gentle Bones. I promise." As he entered her he made sure he was a gentle as he could possibly be. He thrusted slowly, still every movement more pleasurable then the last.

Brennan couldn't begin to describe what she was feeling, only that it was pure ectasy. Now she knew what he meant. Making love was far more sensational then crappy sex.  
They reached orgasm simuntaneously leaving them both breathless but more then satisfied. Booth rolled onto the bed laying there with a big smile plastered on his face.

"That was amazing!" She gasped.

"I told you it wasn't going to be crappy sex" he said as he kissed her once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Okay a nice partially fluffy chapter. Sorry if this disappointed. I'm not too good at the smutty stuff. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N I have no idea of Brennan's address so this is purely made up. The name of the florist is real but I have no idea how much their roses are. This chapter is a little longer then usual hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 12.

Brennan awoke to the sunlight emanating through the bedroom curtains. The next thing to catch her attention was Booth and the way he was looking at her. He was stroking her hair and his eyes were still full of passion and lust.

"Morning Beautiful" were the first words to escape his lips. He smiled as he leaned in closer, his lips touching hers. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too Booth" she managed to reply as Booth finally pulled away. She quickly turned her attention to the clock like it was second nature. When she saw it read nine thirty she let out an almighty gasp and she instantly shot up "Booth the time! I need to get to the lab."

"Calm down Bones." He shook his head in disapproval. "Have you forgotten already? No work for the next four weeks."

Brennan sighed. It was just she was so used to her normal routine of getting up, taking a shower and then dressing herself ready for work. It was definitely going to take a little time to get used to the fact she was going to be a lady of leisure for pretty much a whole month. To be perfectly honest she wasn't sure how she would cope being stuck at home. "Can I at least take a shower?" Was her next question, hoping she wouldn't be denied that.

"Of course you can Bones." He snuggled in next to her "Can I join you?"

With that lost puppy dog look evident in his eyes there was no way she could turn him down. "Well...Okay then."

After a playful twenty minutes in the shower that really didn't involve much washing of the hair or body they both emerged from the bathroom, both of their faces glowing. "You make yourself comfortable on the couch and i'm going to make you a nice breakfast" Booth informed her as he began humming away to himself.

Temperance Brennan certainly wasn't used to being waited on and it kind of made her feel inadequate. "There really is no need for that Booth." He wasn't listening though, instead he was already fishing around in the kitchen for some fruit and cereal. "You know Booth I was thinking..."

"What?" He asked now turning out her cupboards for a bowl and plate.

"Do you think we should tell the others about the baby? There is no real reason to keep it a secret any longer is there?"

"Who did you have in mind Bones? Just the rest of the squint squad or.. like everyone." He was most worried about Cam and how she would take the news. True they were no longer an item but he had the uneasy feeling it would bring up underlying emotions, from her not him. He had to remind himself over and over that he no longer had any interest in her whatsoever. _No Bones is the only woman for me. She has and always will be._

"Well all your people know so I think it only fair my people know" she added.

Booth came into the living room and knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his. "You've made me so proud Bones, so of course we can tell everyone. We can shout it from the rooftops if you'd like?"

"I wouldn't quite go that far" she joked humorously. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with it."

"Look before you tell them would it be okay if I tell one other person first."

Brennan raised her eyebrows "Who?"

"Parker."

_Parker. Oh god I didn't even think about him._ "Yes" she nodded "Parker should know. Do you think he'll be excited?"

"Excited he'll be esctatic he's always wanted a brother or sister."

"Half brother or sister" she corrected him.

"That doesn't really matter Bones. What matters is he'll have a little brother or sister to help take care of. Now i'll finish up getting you that breakfast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Morris and Agent Quinn had arrived at the abortion clinic to obtain the records in the McAdams case they were now working on. The nurse was pretty reluctant to hand them over but with the warrant that she was served with she really didn't have much choice.

"Do you mind if I take a look at these first?" Quinn asked Morris when they were seated back in the car.

"Sure why?" Do you have one of your gut instincts coming on again?" Morris quizzed as he handed the file over.

"Not really, but I promised Agent Booth to be thorough in this investigation, and I think i've sparked up quite a close working relationship with him. He did after all nominate me to keep him informed on anything detrimental to the case." It was like he felt superior. Starting the the engine up he pulled out into the busy morning traffic

Morris had thought he was rambling so he just nodded in agreement "Fine man. You take a look at the file and let Booth know anything important. He has after all got his work cut out for him taking care of that a partner of his."

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked rather bluntly, not caring too much for that comment.

"Well from what i've heard she's a pretty stubborn piece of ass."

"Quinn reddened in anger "I don't think thats anyway to talk about a lady."

"Come on man. I was just joking around." He began to laugh in his own defense, yet he could see it had obviously gotten to Quinn, so he couldn't help liven up the conversation "I guess you just gotta feel sorry for that kid she's carrying."

Quinn was not impressed with his attitude towards Brennan that he immediatley slammed on the brakes forcing Morris forward."

"What the hell are you doing Quinn?" Morris yelled, now holding his head that recieved a pretty bad knock

"Gosh Morris I thought I saw something in the road." Inside he was sniggering to himself "Sorry bout that."

"Yeah well just pay more attention to the road next time. Are we clear?"

"Crystal" With a disconcerting salute he continued on with their journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when are you planning on telling Parker about the baby?" Brennan asked after finishing the lovely breakfast Booth had conjured up.

"I thought I would tell him today, after I put my 'investigative skills to the test' as you put it and seek out this elusive florist."

"Good, about telling Parker that is. What did you tell Cam about me not being at the lab?"

"I told her you were sick Bones, and I think everyone deserves one sick day now and then don't they?"

"I guess, but for four weeks. I doubt she's going to be happy. What if she fires me?"

"You're pregnant Bones and when she knows the truth she can't fire you. Like any other pregnant woman you have your rights. Now when i'm gone there is to be no sneaking off to the lab. Don't forget i'm an FBI agent and if you feel inclined to make any unexpected trips to the Jeffersonian i'll find out, cause investigating is what I do best.

"Fine no trips to the lab. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took him less then an hour to track down the florist where the flowers had been delivered from. "Rose Express" He told himself out loud. He made a note of the address and then went to pay the florist a visit. As he walked up to the entrance first impressions told him that this was a very expensive florist. One just had to look at the prices to know that this florist was for someone who must have been raking it in.

"Can I help you?" The young woman behind the counter asked. _Whoa he is dishy. _Making herself a mental note.

"I hope so." He held up his FBI badge. "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"FBI?" She inquired "Our flowers didn't kill anyone did they?"

"No not this time" he grinned. "I'm just after some information." He turned on his best charm smile. "Some flowers were sent from this florist to a Temperance Brennan. Apartment 2B, Lincoln Ave. They were delivered yesterday evening around eight pm.

"Well we delivered a lot of flowers yesterday and then there is the fact we do deliver until ten" she reminded him.

"How often does someone order twenty four red roses?" He was pretty sure that would get her attention.

"Twenty four! Gosh that would have been a very expensive order. $199.50 to be exact."

Booth almost choked when he heard the price. "$199.50?"

"Yes plus delivery which is an extra $7.50."

"That is just daylight robbery."

The cashier returned a friendly smile "I'll just check our records."

Booth tapped his foot rather impatiently. Whoever sent those flowers were out to make an impression all right. He still had a creeping feeling of anxiety. Whatever way Brennan wanted to interpret this he did have every right to be cautious.

"Here it is. Twenty four red roses ordered yesterday at three o clock. Wow same day order that would incurr another $3 charge."

"Okay what else do you have? How were they paid for?"

She scanned the paperwork again. "It was a telephone order."

"Thats good, so that means they would have used a credit card then?"

"Yes, but you know I can't give any information like that to you don't you?"

It was true he would need a warrant and he could only imagine what Cullen would say about it. He was never going to agree to him obtaining credit cards records based on his so called need to satisfy his over active imagination and jealous mind.

"Thanks." Booth left the shop disappointed to say the least. The card was absolutely of no value to him now. He had been right, it had been written by someone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had read her entire library of forensic anthropology books whilst Booth was absent. After making herself a coffee she decided to find out what was going on at the lab. She went over to retrieve her laptop when the doorbell rang. She sauntered across to answer it looking through the peephole first. She was a little surprised to find none other then Agent Quinn standing there.

_What's he doing here?_ It wasn't that she didn't appreciate him being here, it was just she felt a little embarassed at the circumstances in which they had last met in. Nevertheless she opened the door offering her best smile.

"Dr Brennan!" His face was gleaming as he saw her standing there. She was certainly looking much more healthier then the last time he had seen her.

"Agent Quinn." She could tell by his body language he was itching to be invited in.

"I'm sorry, come in." She moved aside to let him through, the musky smell of his cologne causing her to coughy slightly.

"Are you alone?" He asked suspiciously as he peered around her apartment. He hadn't seen any sign of Booth so he figured that she was indeed here on her own.

"Booth had to nip out but he'll be back soon. I've just made coffee would you like some?"

"That would be nice, thankyou." He stepped into the living room and was soon met with the aroma from the huge bunch of flowers. "Wow! Are they from Booth?"

"No!" she answered a little more abruptly then she intended.

"Oh who are they from?" _Now, now, now try not to act too inquizzitive._

"Actually I have no idea. This guy delivered them last night and my first obvious reaction was that they had to be from Booth, but when I questioned him he was quite adamant he didn't send them." Brennan handed him his coffee whilst offering him a seat on the couch. "Would you believe it? He was actually so bothered by them that he's gone to check out the florist. He's pretty insistant on finding the mystery sender."

Quinn held his breath. _Don't panic he won't find anything. I've covered my tracks. _"So Booth was that worried huh?"

"Yes he was. He thinks I have a stalker, which is totally ridiculous. The only reason he's worried is because he's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous?"

"Because then he would have to share me with the mystery flower sender." She had to laugh at that.

"They are beautiful though aren't they?" Quinn asked her.

"I suppose they are." She lowered her voice after that as if worried or anxious "I just wish I knew who they were from."

Quinn desperatley bit his tongue. He was really eager tell her it was him who sent the flowers, but he decided to hold off for a little longer. He wasn't really sure how he would explain himself. She may get upset, or angry and he wouldn't want that at least not in her delicate state.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N so for those who didn't know it was Agent Quinn who sent the flowers.


	13. Chapter 13

Thankyou so much for all your reviews it really inspires me to write more. I know I was going to have B+B tell the rest of the squints this chapter but i'm going to save that for the next. Okay then on with the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13.

Booth clambered back in his suv rather displeased at the lack of information he had gotten regarding Brennan's mystery stalker. Although she had dismissed the stalker theory, he was less then convinced. _No-one in their right mind spends that amount of money on a complete stranger unless they believed they had some sort of special connection with. that person. _Deciding though he wasn't going to gain anything further from the florist short of obtaining the credit card records he planned his next course of action. Telling his son his great news.

"Rebecca it's Seeley. I was wandering if it would be okay if I collected Parker from daycare this afternoon, maybe take him for some ice cream." Hearing her huff on the other end of the phone he could only wait for the answer to be an outright no.

"Seeley you know you can't just decide to call up at such short notice expecting to see Parker, you know the rules and how this just confuses him."

"Confuses him? I think it is more confusing for him wandering why his own father can only see him every other weekend! Have you ever stopped to think about that?"

"I don't want to argue about this now. Just make sure you have him home for four as he's attending a birthday party."

Booth agreed then disconnected the call his hands tightening on the steering wheel. _Why does Rebecca always have to make things difficult. Is it such a sin to want to spend time with my own kid?. It's not like i'm asking for custody or anything, but just being able to spend time with him without it always having to be on her terms wouldn't go amiss. _Since though he still had an hour to kill before picking up Parker he decided to check in with Brennan.

"Hey Bones," he greeted when she answered the phone.

"Booth where are you?"

"I'm on my way to get Parker from daycare. I'm going to be taking him for ice cream so I can tell him about the baby."

"Don't you want me to tag along?" She asked, believing this should be a joint discussion.

"You know I think it best if I tell him first. It may come as a shock seeing as though he doesn't really know that we're together and all."

"Oh, okay," she answered in a disappointed tone of voice which Booth clearly noticed.

"Look babe if all goes well maybe i'll try and get Rebecca to authorise a visit to to the zoo, what d'ya say?"

"That would be nice."

"Well I gotta go i'll see you when I get home."

She was just about to tell him about Agent Quinn being there to see him but by the time she went to say something she was left with a dial tone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy!" Came Parkers excited voice when he saw his dad standing there outside the daycare center. "Look what I made," he shoved a bird like mobile into his hand whilst leaping into his arms. "Does mommy know you're here?"

As innocent a question as it seemed Booth felt slightly hurt that his son would ask such a question."Of course she knows i'm here. Now why don't we go and get some ice cream, I have something I want to tell you."

"Can I have mint chocolate chip please daddy, please."

Booth chuckled "You can have anything you want."

"So who's lucky birthday is it today Parker?" Booth asked as they stood in line at the kiosk.

"Nathan Thompson," came the little boys reply.

"Nathan eh? And how old is Nathan going to be?"

"Five."

"Wow five years old."

When they had been served with the ice cream and were comfortably seated and Parker was dishing into his big bowl of ice cream Booth began his announcement of the news. "Parker?"

The little boy looked up at his father. "Yes Daddy."

"You know Dr Brennan don't you? Daddy's partner at work."

"The bone lady?" he questioned.

"Yes the bone lady. Well daddy and the bone lady have been going out together."

"Like Mommy and Drew?" he mumbed in between scoops of ice cream.

Booth smiled "Yes like mommy and Drew."

"Do you kiss her?" Parker then asked whilst giggling.

"Yes I kiss her."

"Thats so funny," Parker continued laughing uncontrollably. "Is she going to be my new mommy like Drew is my new daddy?"

A little taken back at that question Booth took a seat beside Parker trying to act more serious. "No thats not what I wanted to tell you."

"What then?" He quizzed curiously.

"Parker. Dr Brennan is going to have baby."

"A baby?"

"Yes and it's daddy's baby too, which means you're going to have a little brother or sister. Won't that be nice? You said you always wanted a brother or a sister didn't you?"

Parker face turned pale "Daddy does this mean you won't want me anymore?"

Booth felt a tear welling up in his eye "Absolutely not! Listen Parker you are my son, my little bud and I love you very, very much, and nothing will change that... ever."  
Parker threw his arms around his father hugging him tightly "I'm going to be a big brother, i'm going to be a big brother," he shouted. So loud in fact that several people turned to look at him.

"Yes Parker and thats why you are so special."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know maybe I should be getting off. Morris is going to be wandering what has been taking me so long." Quinn informed Brennan later that afternoon. He had spent much more time there then he had first anticipated. That of course wasn't a bad thing but he had to take things slow.

"I'm sure Booth won't be too much longer. What about a beer? I think I have one in the fridge."

_I can't believe she's trying to keep me around._ "Well if you insist."

Brennan knew it was alot to ask but it felt nice having him around. _It is all innocent _she told herself. Just having someone else to talk to whilst Booth was out all day made her feel less lonely.

"Can I ask you something?" She inquired handing him his cold beer and sitting beside him on the couch. It wasn't her normal practice to pry into people's personal lives, especially someone she hardly knew, but Agent Quinn seemed a really nice guy and he too seemed lonely.

"Anything," he answered her.

"Are you married? Or have someone special in your life?"

"No i'm not married, but I did have someone in my life, that was until she betrayed me." He clenched his fists tightly, anxiety began surging through him.

Brennan noticed she may have hit a nerve. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked," she apologised quickly hoping that would be enough.

"No it's okay. I guess it's just sometimes you don't really know someone until they decide to ruin your whole life."

Brennan's face paled as his tone of voice turned rather angry. "I didn't mean..." she didn't even know what to say with regards to that comment.

Quinn moved closer to her "Oh god i'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I just went through a very bad experience but i'm over it, that's all in the past now. There are so many other good people out there it seems silly to dwell on the past."

As she relaxed again Brennan continued her line of questioning hoping not to cause any more friction. "So what kind of girl are you looking for?"

There was silence as Quinn seemed deep in thought "Well she has to be smart, intellectual, funny but not ditsy. I hate those ditsy blondes. You know the ones with the big breasts and plastic lips, the ones who go around flaunting themselves to any Tom, Dick and Harry that show them any interest."

_Okay he has issues with blondes. Makes me glad i'm a brunette_.

"Brunettes are so much more intelligent don't you think?"

She nodded, completley mesmerized as she gazed into his crystal blue eyes. She was so captivated by them that she failed to even hear the door open to find Booth standing there, his mouth gaped open in shock...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please make me happy and press the little blue button.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Okay this will be a longer chapter to compensate for not being able to update sooner. Sorry if there are any Cam fans out there but this chapter will have her acting quite bitchy. The thing is I kind of like her now but I thought it better to have her acting a little mean for this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14.

He studied the situation rather ambigously. In one respect he had to remember that he was an FBI agent and was expected to show some professionalism in his role. However in another respect here he was sitting next to this beautiful anthropologist whilst indulging in a can of beer, and who he now noticed was gazing lustfully into his eyes.  
In all honesty she had instigated this, it almost felt like she could be the perfect seductive temptress. Then there had been the whole getting him to reveal parts of his private life stuff, which he didn't really like to talk about much. Due to all that who in their right mind could blame him for wanting to touch her, so instead of holding back any longer he did indeed touch her.

It was nothing more then him placing his hand on her leg, stroking it gently. It just felt so warm and inviting he could have easily been forgiven for thinking that this was exactly what she was looking for. In fact it would have been a perfect moment if he hadn't been so rudely interrupted by a very angry looking Booth. Now he quivered slightly as he felt Brennan's hand on his forcing it away, so he pulled back immedialtey as if it was some mortal sin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan hadn't even realized he had layed his hand on her leg until she felt the tickling sensation as he began to stroke it. _When did I give him that idea? Oh yeah when I began delving into his personal life and offering him the beer. NO! That's stupid. He couldn't possibly interpret that as a sign that I would want him to feel me up. _Yet somehow she couldn't ignore it. She was the one too who had been melting away just looking into his eyes, they were so full of need. _Pull yourself together Temperance! You're with Booth, only Booth. It's him you've always ever wanted, you're even carrying his child._ As she saw Booth standing there his arms folded sternly across his chest, his face pale and ashen, she somehow felt like a naughty schoolgirl who's father had just caught her in a very compromising position. "Booth!" She exclaimed, quickly pushing Quinn's hand away and praying he hadn't seen that. _He's bound to take this the wrong way._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Booth's opinion he had walked in on something which looked a little more then just a friendly chat. _What the hell was he doing touching her like that? What was she playing at letting him touch her like that? What exactly was going on here?_

They both stood up simutaneously, both now red with embarassment. "B-Booth I didn't hear you come in," she faltered, her voice somewhat quaky.

"Obviously," he replied in a sarcastic tone. "Would you care to tell me what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry Booth this is all my fault, Quinn profusely apologised. "I guess with the beer and me pouring my heart and soul out to Dr Brennan here got a little out of hand." It was stretching the truth somewhat but given the circumstances he felt it necessary. The last thing he wanted was to be on the receiving end of the agents obvious jealousy. "She is such a great listener," he praised, hoping his tactic would pay off.

"Yes she is," Booth agreed, as he now took his place by her side, placing his arm around her shoulder as if to say hands of my property kind of thing.

"Well I think i've outstayed my welcome," he stated. "I 'll just leave you this file. I'm sorry to have to disappoint you but it doesn't really contain anything useful pertaining to this case. Tomorrow Morris and I are going to question the victims parents. I'll let you know if we turn up anything."

Brennan nudged Booth in the side, and he took that as his cue to say something, instead he managed a half hearted smile.

"Okay then," Quinn declared. "I'll get going." He grabbed for his jacket then cast a smile in Brennan's direction. "Well it's been a pleasure Dr Brennan. Thanks for the coffee and of course the beer."

_Coffee? Beer? How long exactly was this guy here for?_ Booth pondered silently. He decided to walk the younger agent to the door, there was something he needed to get off his chest. As Quinn stepped out into the hall Booth grabbed for his balls, gripping them hard "I'm sure Dr Brennan is grateful for what you did for her the other day." He paused as he moved in closer whispering a little more quietly "But not that grateful."

Quinn grimaced struggling to remove Booth's hand from his nether region.

"Are we clear?" Booth squeezed harder.

Quinn squeaked a yes out before breathing a sigh of relief. Then without either of them saying another word Quinn turned on his heels and stalked off down the hall flinching as he heard the door slam behind him. "Shit!" was all he could say.

"Booth that was totally uncalled for!" Brennan said raising her voice as Booth re-entered the living room. "Agent Quinn took time out of his, i'm sure very busy work shedule to come here and keep you up to date with the case. The least you can do is seem a little grateful instead of being so hostile towards him." She continued to stand there, her hands firmly on her hips, her eyes blazing.

"Uncalled for?" Booth yelled defensively. "Bones the guy was groping you, and what about the coffee and beer huh? How long was Quinn here anyway?"

"Her normal blue, green eyes were now gray and pale as she heard his inexcusable accusation. Are you interrogating me?"

"Nope," he denied. "What? Does it sound like an interrogation?" he asked, still seething.

"Yes, yes it does. First of all he was not groping me." If only he knew she was the one who couldn't help melt whilst looking into those gorgeous eyes of his. "I was the one asking him some very personal questions and he just got carried away thats all. Secondly he did initally come over to see you..." She could see he was itching to interrupt her but instead she continued on. "And if you were actually here instead of running around D.C hoping to find out who sent a bunch of flowers then we wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place."

"Look can we not argue about this." He had lowered his voice to a more soothing, hospitable tone. "We all know what happened the last time we found ourselves at each other throats don't we?" All i'm going to say is that maybe it's best you don't have any male company around when i'm not here. You know with the possible stalker and all that." He used air quotes just to emphasize the possible stalker bit. He then came closer wrapping his arms around her as she sank in his arms. "I'm sorry I got carried away but I just love you so much, and to think that another man may want to take advantage of you doesn't bear thinking about."

"Booth," she looked him straight in the eye "You don't have to worry about Agent Quinn, he's one of sweetest guys I know. Not that I know too many guys except Zach and Hodgins, but they don't really count. Besides if he did try something you know I could kick his ass."

"Yeah you're right. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," she assured him now leaning in for a kiss.

"Besides I hardly think Agent Quinn is my mystery stalker."

"Nope, not on his salary," Booth smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela Montengro slumped down in her office chair. She had not heard from her best friend since she had been admitted to the the hospital. She was aware Booth had called in to report Brennan's absence, only because since then Cam had been venting her anger around the lab, so she thought it best to keep out of her way. She reached for her phone quicky dialling her number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Brennan," came the husky voice.

"Sweetie it's me."

"Ange!" Now she felt awkward about totally dismissing her best friend. "Yeah it's me. You know your best friend, you do still remember me don't you?" She asked, mustering up as much sarcasm she possibly could.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Brennan asked simply.

"Yes you could say that."

Brennan bit down on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry I haven't called but there has just been so much going on around here."

Suddenly's Angela's tone of voice changed and it became alot more interested. "What things are we talking about?" She squealed in her top girly voice.

"Why don't you come over tomorrow and we can catch up."

"Deal!" Angela agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agent Quinn drove back to headquarters at high speed not being able to put out of his mind recent events. He had seen the way she looked at him, and if that wasn't lust then what else could it be? He has felt a connection with her, one he never dreamt he would ever experience, at least not with a woman like that. Someone strong and independant, someone whom Booth would never appreciate. Talking of Booth made his blood boil. _Why did he have to ruin it all?_ _Where was the harm of just being friends with someone without their partner, boyfriend, lover or whoever he wanted to call himself becoming jealous. Then he had made his distrust quite clear when he handled him rather precariously._ Maybe he was to blame, but it wasn't like he had intentionally gone over there to get it on with her. It hadn't been premeditated it had just happened. He hadn't even meant to touch her like that so soon, but it had felt so right, he hadn't even known he was doing it. Now though he knew he had scared her off. She would probably not trust being alone with him ever again and that was something he would have to stride to put right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The knock on the door the next morning came early, far too early for Booth's liking. As he nestled in closer to Brennan she announced that it must be Angela.

"I'm sorry I didn't think she would show up this early."

"Thats okay," he huffed as he clambered out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

The knock came louder this time as Booth sauntered to the door. He was rather disappointed he wasn't going about to get any alone time with Brennan this morning.  
"I'm coming," he yelled.

"What took you so long," Angela growled as she crashed through the front door. "On the other hand don't tell me."

"Good morning to you too Angela," Booth said eventually in a sarcastic tone of voice.

The first thing Angela saw as she walked through the door was the huge bunch of roses occupying much of the small coffee table. She instantly ran up and pinched Booth's cheek. "I never took you as the romanticize Booth. What did you do take out a loan?"

Booth blushed slightly as he moved her hand away "For your information I didn't send the flowers." Now he just needed to wait for her to ask questions.

"What?" She was completely shocked at that piece of news Booth had given her.

"I didn't send the flowers," he repeated himself.

"So what are you saying? That Brennan has a secret admirer?" Angela smiled to herself, there was no way she was going to able to keep quiet about this.

Brennan emerged from the bedroom after quickly wrapping herself in her dressing gown "So you're in cahoots with Booth now are you?" She asked her friend after hearing her and Booth discussing the flower situation again.

"What? No! Sweetie of course not," she stuttered defensively. She was just more intrigued more then anything.

"Actually Angela said secret admirer not stalker." Booth reminded Brennan.

Angela then began counting the roses adding to Booth's annoyance. It would be a simple reminder of how much expense someone had gone to. "Wow twenty four roses that is huge, someone really likes you."

Booth shushed her "I think that's enough talk about the flowers for now." Eager to change the subject he decided to get all of their minds of it by offering to cook breakfast. "Okay!" he clapped his hands together "Who's up for some breakfast?"

"Well if you're offering Booth, I certainly wouldn't say no," Angela jumped in realizing she was starving.

"That would be nice," Brennan answered more calmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they had eaten an all you can eat breakfast courtesy of Booth they trundled out of the apartment. Today was the day they were going to tell the rest of the squints the good news.

Angela took her place in the backseat of Booth's suv after he had offered her a lift to work. "You know Cam has been been in one of the worst moods imaginable since you've been off sick, as so to speak," Angela announced leaving Brennan more nervous then ever. It was pathetic really, here she was a grown woman who would never let anyone push her around let alone her boss. If it had been anything else she needed to tell her she wouldn't have thought twice, but this wasn't exactly the good news that Cam probably would want to hear, therefore this is what scared her the most. Then there was the fact she still had to be on complete bed rest. That was sure going to go down a treat.

"Don't worry about Cam Bones her bark is worst then her bite," he remarked trying to reassure her.

"Booth it's not so much Cam that bothers me, i'm more worried about my job. Ultimatley she makes the decisions about who she employs or who makes unemployed."

Angela interrupted "You know Bren Cam can't fire you. I mean where would she find another forensic anthroplogist with your expertise and indispensable skills, huh?"

Booth smiled, glad Angela was on his side.

Bones shifted in her seat still slighty anxious but trying her best to act confidently "Lets do it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Brennan glad you could make it in today. I was begining to think that you had abandoned your post here," Cam told her smugly. Not recieving any kind of response she continued. "Okay so are you going to just stand there or are you going to get to work?"

Brennan stepped close to her boss, her heart clearly thumping _Since when did I become so afraid of Cam._ "Actually there is something I need to discuss with you.  
It actually concerns Hodgins and Zack too."

Cam was slightly confused but hollered for Hodgins and Zach nevertheless. "We can talk in my office." Once all seven of them had bundled into Cams office. Hodgins was the first to speak. "So what is this all about?" Given half the chance he would have theorised about what was going on, but now seeing the looks on everyone's faces he decided to keep quite.

"Yes this does sound rather exciting," added Zach.

"Well shall we cut to the chase Dr Brennan," Cam snapped.

Booth came closer to Brennan throwing his arm around her for support.

Upon seeing Booth's gesture Hodgins had now already made up is mind what was going on here, and he flashed both of them a huge grin. "I knew it! You guy's are getting married?" He didn't know why he had come to that conclusion. He hadn't exactly known they were that serious about each other. _Yeah when exactly 'did' they get serious about one another?_

"It's not that," Brennan interjected. "Actually i'm pregnant." _There I said it._There was no use beating around the bush as it would only prolong the agony.

"That's great news Dr Brennan," Zach said excitedly.

"Wow way to go Dr Brennan," Hodgins joined in, although still a little confused about how their relationship had suddenly materialized. No bother he would get all the juicy details from Angela later.

Cam stood there with her arms folded looking not too impressed. "Well that certainly came out of the blue. So who's the father?"

Both of them stood there not saying a word, as if it was blasphemy or something.

Cam began clicking her heels "Well?" Then it dawned on her, not that she could quite believe it but by the way they were indirectly avoiding her it could mean only one thing. Still she chose to give them the benefit of the doubt until she noticed how Booth was being awfully supportive of Brennan, and it was then she had her answer. "Booth!"

Not waiting for Brennan to give her a response he did it for her "Yes Camille I am, the father that is."

"Okay then," her tone less then reassuring. "Are you keeping it?"

Brennan turned to Booth for support "What kind of question is that?" He asked coldly.

"Yeah what 'kind' of question is that?" Angela quizzed finding it hard to believe Cam would ask such a thing.

"Well it's a logical question isn't it? I mean if you were getting rid of it that would mean more sick days and I can really can't do with you taking more of them. So do you plan on keeping the baby?"

"Unbelievable!" Angela muttered and stormed from the room. She could have strangled Cam right there and then and she didn't think that even Booth would have been able to stop her.

Watching as her best friend left the room Brennan answered. "Yes."

"Okay then lets get back to work." She growled though clearly stressed.

"Dr Saroyan aren't you going to congratulate them," Zach chirped in.

"Get back to work Zach." Her tone meant there was no use in arguing with her.

Before Brennan herself decided to leave she had one more thing she needed to tell her "There is something else. The doctor has ordered bed rest for four weeks so I won't be back until the she is satisfied I can return to work."

"Well this just gets better and better! Who is going to replace you while you're lazing around? Well tell me?"

"Zach is more then capable of running things whilst i'm away." She had every faith that he would do a fantastic job.

Cam scowled maliciously "Well Dr Brennan you'd better get back to that bed rest don't you think?"

Brennan shuffled out of Cam's office a little tearful but she wasn't about to let Cam's unnecessary behavior get to her. "Aren't you coming Booth," she asked noticing Booth was still rooted to the same spot. Why he would want to be in the same company as that witch any longer was beyond her. Obviously there was a reason why he wanted to stay behind so she wouln't stand in his way.

"I'll be there in a minute," Booth waved her on and then slammed shut the door to Cam's office.

"Don't you have a bad guy to catch?" She snapped as she slumped in her chair sighing heavily. "So what are you still doing here?"

"Thats it?" Was all he could think of asking at that moment.

"About what?" she quizzed not quite understanding the question.

He cast her a playful smirk "Come on Camille. I know you far better then you know yourself. I know very well that you're not taking this lying down. Now what gives?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Seeley. What would you like me to say?"

"Well you could at least pretend to care. It may not be part of your nature to actually care about another human being but Bones almost lost the baby a couple of days ago so that's why she is on bed rest. Of course you wouldn't care about that. Well what you think doesn't really matter here. What matters is Bones and I are very happy."

"We were happy once weren't we?" She asked. "Or is it true to say that all the time we were together that all you could really think about was screwing Dr Brennan. Or maybe you were banging her and me at the same time"

That stung and even for her that was pretty harsh "It wasn't like that! I was not in any kind of sexual relationship with Bones when we were together." _How dare she even suggest that. _"Well I guess there is nothing left to say," and he moved to exit her office.

"Well I hope you two are happy," she called after him, "Just you remember though if I see the slightest hint that Dr Brennan isn't competant to carry out her job due to this pregnancy, i'll have her removed from the Jeffersonian. Do you hear me Booth?"

_Another empty threat _he thought as he plainly ignored her...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Next chapter will be the trip to the zoo with Parker. Brennan's bed rest will be over and they will have their first proper 12 week scan. Agent Quinn has got something up his sleeve but you'll have to find out what that is going to be.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N I know I promised a trip to the zoo and the ultrasound but this chapter would have just gone on too long. It will definitley be in the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15.

As they sat in a queue of traffic Booth tapped the steering wheel, clearly agitated. Brennan had first noticed his sudden change in persona as soon as they had left the lab.

"What did you and Cam talk about when I left?" She inquired curious as to what could have been said that was so private between them.

Booth didn't answer, he couldn't answer really. It would only add worry to an already stressful situation. _She doesn't need to know what Cam had said about putting a foot wrong and she's be out of the Jeffersonian thing. It will never come to that, at least not while I have a single breath in my body. I will make sure of that._

"Booth!" She raised her voice this time whilst waving her hand in front of his face in an attempt to gain his attention. "Did you just hear what I said?"

"I heard you Bones." His voice was no more then a whisper. It was almost as if his mind was somewhere else.

"Well what did you two talk about?" It looked like Booth was just about to give her an answer when the traffic began moving and finally they were able to break free."

"Would you look at that? Well sorry Bones but you know I have to keep my full attention on the road now, so no little chitchat whilst driving."

Brennan let out a heavy sigh and slumped back down in her seat. Something had definitely transpired between him and Cam, yet he wasn't about to give anything up at this moment in time. The sun was beating down and it was was getting awfully stuffy so she let down the window to let some air in. She used her elbow to lean against the window and let the gentle breeze blow in her face. _What is he keeping from me? _She wondered.

Booth could see her annoyance, it was plastered all over her face, and when she gave that deep sigh he was adament it was bothering her. _I have to say something to take her mind of things._ "Hey Bones. Why don't I treat you to dinner and then maybe we could do some shopping."

"What about my bed rest?" She quizzed.

Booth smiled "Well I won't tell if you don't," he replied with a cheeky grin. He didn't even have to wait for an answer, her face said it all. That was most definitely a yes in his book.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was after five pm when they arrived back at her apartment. Booth was just glad he was going to be able to finally dump the fifteen or so bags he had been carrying. "You know Bones when I said i'd take you for a little shopping It didn't mean you had to buy the whole store," he ranted sarcastically. He took out one of the first pieces of clothing he came to and held it up.

"This is a tent Bones!" He exclaimed after seeing the enormous size of the black tunic top. He remembered how Rebecca had been dead against the whole maternity wear. There was never the designer gear that she craved available in that department.

"Well you know in a few months time i'll be looking like a tent myself," she reminded him, mainly worried that he would go off her when she got fat.

Booth pulled her into a warm embrace."Tent or not i'll still love you all the same." She let out a yawn as total exhaustion set in. All she wanted to do now was to collaspe on the couch and put her feet up.

"Everything okay Bones?" He asked in a concerned tone of voice, suddenly noticing at how tired she looked.

"I'm fine Booth. It's just been a very tiring day. I guess I really should be getting some of that rest now."

Booth planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll get these clothes hung up for you and then what'dya say about me giving you a feet massage." It had been a bad idea keeping Brennan out for the whole afternoon. He should have known better. It wasn't liked she was complaining or anything, but then as stubborn as she normally was she probably wouldn't let it be known it was bothering her. He knew she hated the thought that she could be vulnerable .

"That s-sounds really g-good," she mumbled as she closed her eyes in total relaxation.

After Booth had got the clothes hanging in the closet he came back out with some oils to use on her feet. He had been sure to check they were safe to use in pregnancy. Brennan had explained to him that some aromatherapy oils can be dangerous. "Okay Bones time for your massage." Hearing no response from her he bolted towards the couch only to find she had fallen fast asleep. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bear to wake her, so instead he cuddled up next to her on the couch and lay there watching her. He continued watching her for what seemd like hours, that was until he found himself too drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Booth awoke to the sound of Brennan's cell ringing. He glanced across at Brennan who still seemed to be in dreamland. The night had been uninterrupted, she hadn't been tossing and turning like she normally did. Now Booth jumped up to answer her cell. It wasn't his normal practice to answer her phone but he figured it was most likely Angela checking in.

"Hello Dr Brennan's phone," Booth answered politely. He heard breathing but no response.

"Hello." Still no response then the line went dead and he realized whoever had called had just disconnected.

Booth shrugged _I guess it wasn't Angela._ He put the phone back where he had found it and then went back to join Brennan who seemed to be arousing.

"Was that my phone?" She asked still a little sleepy.

"Yes, but I have no idea who it was," he told her. Most likely was just a wrong number." At least he hoped it was a wrong number. "Did you sleep well?" He then asked.

Brennan didn't get the chance to answer as she felt nauseous again and she leapt up from the sofa with her hand over her mouth and then locked herself in the bathroom. She would be glad when these pregnancy symptons were gone for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later when Quinn had called to tell Booth that even after him and Morris had questioned the victims parents, they were still no closer to finding her killer. Booth was glad their only communication was by phone. If he had turned up on her doorstep he probably would have been leaving in a body bag, especially after he had found him the last time. He was after all a man, a man who could easily take advantage of a woman and he would be damned if he would let that happen. It wasn't a trust issue. He could trust 'his' Bones, it was Quinn he didn't trust.

"They were pretty upset, as you'd expect," Quinn explained.

"Did they mention if she was seeing anyone," Booth went onto ask.

"No-one in particular. They did talk about some guy called Ben, but no last name. Booth they had no idea she was even pregnant. I think they were pretty cut about that."

"Can you blame them? Not only have they lost their child but also a potential grandchild."

"Yeah well I don't think she was thinking about that when she opted for an abortion. And what about the father of the baby? Is he unimportant? Didn't he lose a child too?"

Booth had no idea what he was going on about "Look Quinn we do not have the full facts so we cannot judge." It was hypocritcal really. He had judged Brennan when she had first announced to him she had considered getting a termination. "We also have no idea who the father is, let alone if he even was aware of the baby or if he wanted it. He could even be our number one suspect."

There was along awaited silence before Quinn spoke again "You're right. I'll let you know if we turn up anything else. I know she may not what to hear this but tell Dr Brennan I said hi."

He was right she wouldn't want to hear that and neither did he, but nevertheless he put on a brave voice "I'll tell her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three and a half weeks had been pretty boring. The morning sickness had taken it's toll along with the most major exhaustion she had ever experienced in her whole life. Angela and Hodgins had made a few visits, but with Cam being quite the bitch in the lab they really hadn't found much time to see their favorite anthropologist. Within this time there was little progress on the case. With every passing day it was going to become harder to bring anyone to justice for this horrific crime. At least there was one good thing going on, Brennan was feeling much better and alot more happier. She could finally shedule her next appointment with the doctor and see if he would allow her to return to work.

After getting off the phone with the clinic she relayed the information to Booth. "They were able to fit me in for an appointment tomorrow. Maybe i'll be able to get back to work, that should keep Cam happy. Angela and Hodgins didn't seem too thrilled when they came over last. I think the work load has got on top of her and she is blaming anybody and everybody," she declared.

"Look baby. I really don't want you going back to work if you're not sure you can handle it." He couldn't help think back to the discussion he had had with Cam. He would never let her walk all over Brennan, not that he thought Brennan would ever let her walk over her in the first place. That conversation she had with Cam the last time, she had been nervous so she was bound to be a little hasty. He guessed he would have to face facts though, she was in charge of the lab and whether he liked it or not she did have some kind of power over them.

"I can handle it Booth. The sickness has really settled down. As a matter of fact I feel great." It was true, she was glowing and she had never felt more radiant.

"I just want you to be careful Bones." He looked her straight in the eye. "Promise me."

Brennan nodded still a little unsure of how he was he acting. _What was he so afraid of?_ "Okay sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Brennan, Mr Booth i'm so glad you could make it," Dr Hamiliton greeted rather cheerfully.

"Likewise," Brennan said returning the gesture.

"How have things been?" He began to scan through her notes "Oh dear from what I've read here it seemed you had a near miscarriage a few weeks back. As a matter of fact after our last appointment."

It was something she'd rather not be reminded of but she knew Dr Hamiliton would have no choice but to bring it up.

"Y-Yes," she replied reluctantly.

Booth could see the tears welling up in Brennan's eyes so he interrupted the doctor. "Would it be okay if didn't talk about this? It hit us both pretty hard, but as you can see things have been great, there haven't been any further problems at all."

Doctor Hamilton smiled "Of course. Now I had all your blood and urine test results back and I can safely say everything was normal.

Brennan and Booth both sighed in relief.

"How are you feeling Temperance? May I call you Temperance?"

"Thats fine," Brennan assured him. It was only natural that he could be on a first name basis with her. "Actually I feel fine. I feel less tired now and the sickness is pretty much gone. I feel like I have so much more energy."

"Thats good to hear. You are almost at the end of the first trimester, so the early pregnancy symptons should be showing signs of disappearing or at the very least subsiding. Now I would like to carry out another pelvic exam for measurments and then we can listen to the baby's heartbeat."

It had to have been the most amazing thing she had ever heard as he pressed the doppler against her stomach. "Wow it really is beating fast."

Booth was amazed. It had seemed so long since Parker and he was just so thankful he was able to have the chance to experience all this again, with her.

"Yes about 140 beats a minute," the doctor informed her as he counted them."Nice strong healthy heart on that one. Just one last thing we just need to do before you can be on your way and that is to check your blood pressure."

Booth was nervous along with Brennan. The last time there was the mention that it was high. He had just hoped with her being in a less stressful enviroment it would have settled down.

"It does seem your blood pressure is still a little high, but it has come down considerably from your last visit. Now about you returning to work. How do you feel about that?"

"I need to get back to work. These past weeks have been been pretty daunting. I think the only thing that has kept me sane is having Booth around."

Booth prided himself when she let that comment slip. It wasn't like her to compliment him but he had to admit he had been there for her and he always would be.

"Even though I would have been happier if your blood pressure was normal I will go ahead and sign you back to work. If however you have any unusual pain, bleeding or anything you feel uncomfortable with, please call me. I can also tell you i've gone ahead and booked you in for your twelve week ultrasound appointment. Is Friday okay for you both at eleven?"

"Yes, yes that would be great." They both agreed.

"Good. Well good luck with that and i'll see you again in another three weeks."

They left the clinic pretty excited, Brennan even more so. In just under a week she was going to see her baby properly for the first time.

"This is great. I'm going to call Rebecca. I thought after the ultrasound we could take Parker to the zoo like I promised. We can get one of those pictures and we can show him. It'll give him the chance to see his baby brother or sister."

Brennan kissed Booth "That sound like a good idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they walked to the suv hand in hand, smiling, engaged in conversation Agent Quinn sat in his car watching. He had followed them ever since they had first left her place. _They really look so happy. Booth is so lucky to have this wonderful woman in his life. _Now thanks to his own little escapade a few weeks back he was positive she wouldn't want him showing his face around her again and Booth most certainly wouldn't let him anywhere near her. _Well i'm going to have fix that aren't I?_

He pulled out his cellphone and dialled. "Yes Ben I need to call in a favor...


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thanks to Ravennanightwind who pointed out that Brennan should call Booth Seeley. In this chapter I tried to get her to call him this. Thanks also to McStevens who also wanted to know what Agent Quinn looked like. Sorry I guess I hadn't described him, so in the end of this chapter I have a given brief description. I also have never told his first name so you 'll get to find out this too. Okay then nice long chapter for you. Took me a very long time hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

Booth had called Rebecca as soon as they had left the clinic and requested that they meet up. He had invited Brennan to come along but she had declined, stating it really wasn't her place and that she would only feel awkward. After dropping her off at her apartment he drove to the diner sitting himself down in the booth and awaited her arrival.

"Seeley," came the familiar voice of his ex. She sat down opposite ordering a large coffee. "So what is the occasion that you would ask me to meet you here in person?"

He was curious if Parker had mentioned anything about Brennan being pregnant. Normally children could never be counted on to keep a secret, but from her obvious curiosity it seemed he hadn't told her anything.

"Did Parker not mention anything the other day after we went for ice cream?" He inquired, a little disappointed to say the least. _Perhaps he isn't so happy about the whole baby thing after all._

"No. Why should he have?" She quizzed becoming more intrigued.

"Well what I wanted to tell you is... Bon..Temperance I mean, she's pregnant."

Rebecca didn't seem that bothered about the news "Okay...and you're telling me this because?"

"Well I would have thought that would have been obvious." He couldn't believe she would been that naive as to not wander why he was divulging this piece of information to her. "The baby is mine."

"Yours! Well I can't say that i'm surprised. You always did have a thing for the ladies didn't you? I just didn't think your partner would be one of them."

Booth face reddened in anger "What is that supposed to mean? I admit i've had my fair share of relationships, but everyone i've ever been with i've treated with the upmost respect."

"So are you sure it's yours?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's mine, who elses would it be?" He was livid at her line of questioning.

"Well I can't really comment. I don't know Dr Brennan all that well, but she could be, well trapping you."

"Trapping me! Are you insane? I think you should be the last person to pass judgement considering what you have put me through with regards to Parker. I mean come on Rebecca you wouldn't marry me and therefore I have no parental rights over my own kid. I have to beg to spend time with him. Well you know something, Bones and I we love each other, the baby is mine and I know she wouldn't be as spiteful."

Rebecca just shrugged, unable to give any kind of answer to that "Fine whatever. So what about Parker are you just going to forget about him now?"

"Of course not, besides Parker and I have already talked about it and even though he was a little unsure in the beginning, after I explained everything to him he's now excited at the prospect of becoming a big brother."

"Good. I just hope he feels that way when the baby comes along. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get going."

"One more thing. I'd like to take Parker out next weekend."

"Why?"

"Well not that I have to justify my reasons to you, but I think it would be nice if Parker and Bones spend some time together."

"You want my son to spend time with Dr Brennan and your love child?"

"Don't say it like that. Now yes or no?" He needed to end this conversation quickly. Rebecca was pissing him off and he was worried about leaving Brennan alone for too long.

After much internal deliberation Rebecca finally agreed. You can pick him up at ten, and Seeley don't feed him any candy it makes him a little hyper. She picked up her bag and took off leaving Booth relieved that was finally over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben clambered in the car next to Quinn. They had met up an hour after Quinn had called. "Hey man how ya been?"

"Never better," replied Quinn.

"So Charlie what is this favor you're after then?" Ben asked "Enlighten me."

"Rachel's murder was being investigated by a certain Agent Seeley Booth. Some kind of 'think he knows it all type' His partner is Dr Temperance Brennan."

"The author?" Ben quizzed.

"Yeah exactly. Well she helps the FBI identify remains and well on this case she was most definitely required. I first met her at the crime scene and from the moment I first layed eyes on her she captivated me beyond anything i've ever known."

Ben looked away his face contorted in anger "Not another one! I thought you said you were through with women after the last time."

"I couldn't help myself. She's so beautiful yet unfortunatley unattainable."

"Thats never stopped you before, whats so different now?" Ben asked curious to know the reason behind his reluctance.

"Seeley Booth whom I mentioned, well he's not just her partner he's her boyfriend."

"O-Oh," Ben stuttered slinking back down "That is a problem then," he concluded.

"There's more," Quinn added. "She's pregnant with his kid."

Ben perked up as soon as those words left his mouth "Quinn I hope you are not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Don't be stupid, it's far to early for all that. The thing is Dr Brennan had some misfortune recently, she came close to loosing the baby. Booth being the kind hearted and considerate person that he is." He put his finger in his mouth to state his objection to that. "Decided to take care of her after she was told to stay on bed rest for a while."

Ben listened intensively still not sure how he was needed.

"Anyway Cullen ordered Booth off the case and passed it on to me and another agent by the name of Morris, who by the way is a complete loser."

"Do you think thats wise, you working the case?"

"Damnit Ben of course it is! This way I will be able to keep track of any evidence, whilst still keeping in touch with Booth and still see Dr Brennan."

"So what's the problem then?" He just wanted him to get to the point.

"Unfortunatley the last time I went to see her she was alone, and I kinda made a pass at her, actually not even a pass it was more a stroke of affection, but then Booth came home, caught me in the act and basically shit hit the fan and my jewels almost paid the price as so to speak."

Ben winced just at the thought.

"Now Booth is awfully protective of her, too protective if you ask me, and well I can't see myself getting another look in anytime soon, so thats where you come in."

Ben sat up. _Yes finally now we're getting somewhere._ "What do you need Bro?"

"I need for you to attack her."

"Attack her? What kind of an attack?"

"Nothing physical." Quinn grabbed him by the throat "Do you hear me not physical!"

Ben pryed his hands away "Okay okay," he gasped straightening his shirt.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"We have to be patient and wait for a moment when she is alone. Preferably when she is leaving her apartment. You're going to make it look like a mugging, steal her bag and then run like hell because she can fight you know. Then I come running and chase you just to make it look realistic. I get her bag back, she thanks me and I become the hero."

Ben didn't look too convinced "You really think she'll fall for it. I mean won't she think it's a little strange you'd be at her apartment at that particular time."

Quinn slapped him over the head "Just let me worry about that. Now are you in?"

Ben smiled "Sure bro."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't believe it's today Seeley," Brennan shouted excitedly as she hurried around getting ready for the big day. Her twelve week scan. Finally she would see her baby properly and be reassured once again that everything was well.

"Did you just call me Seeley?" He had to stop to see if he heard her correctly

"Yes why? Is it okay? I mean now that we're officially together I thought it would make more sense to call you by your first given name, don't you agree?"

"Booth nodded "I don't mind at all, so I suppose you want me to call you Temperance now huh?"

"It's up to you I guess. I have gotten so used to my nickname it really doesn't bother me anymore."

"He flashed her a cheeky grin "Well if you don't mind i'll just keep calling you Bones."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth had butterflies the entire journey to the hospital. "It's been so long since I went through this with Rebecca. I'm so excited."

Once they checked in they didn't have to wait too long before they were called in.

"Dr Brennan, Mr Booth. Hi, I'm Lisa Chapman. I'm the sonographer who'll be performing your ultrasound today. Now have you drank the required amount of fluid?" She asked Brennan.

"Yes."

"Good, now lets get you lying down on the bed. "Okay so the first day of your last menstual cycle was March 13th and today is June 1st, that should put you at around eleven and a half weeks."

Booth sat next to her on the bed as the nurse rubbed the gel over her and then began to run the scanner over her stomach instantly bringing up a clear view of the gestational sac and their baby. There it was clear as day. Brennan couldn't believe her eyes as Lisa continued to wave the scanner back and forth in aid to get a better picture.

Booth leant in closer to Brennan "Can you believe it Bones thats our baby," he declared as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

The sonographer smiled at how happy the two of them looked "Lets see if we can get some measurements. After several attempts she was able to get a good enough reading. "Well your baby measures just over 5cms, this is typically normal at this stage. According to size it looks like your dates are quite accurate the fetus is eleven weeks and four days DPO. Now lets see if development is coming along normally."

Booth and Brennan waited with baited breaths. Booth gripped her hand tightly and he could feel how tense she was. Her heart was beating really fast and Booth could feel the butterflies again.

Lisa began to point out different parts of their baby's anatomy as they both looked on in awe and wander. "It looks like everything is absolutley fine. Everything is exactly where it should be and I detected a strong heartbeat. Unfortunatley there is no way we can detect what sex the baby is yet, but if you do want to know we may get a better result at your next ultrasound."

Brennan couldn't contain her emotions any longer and she burst out crying, floods of tears streaming down her face which then caused Booth to well up too. He hoped it wasn't noticed, he had to be the strong one here. "I never thought i'd get this far Booth," she sobbed.

Booth hugged her "Well we have and now we have all the rewards of this pregnancy to look forward to."

"One more thing," Lisa asked before they left "Would you like any pictures?"

Being so overwhelmed with the whole happy event they had completely forgotton about the pictures. _Of course we want photos _Booth thought. "Yes please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parker is going to love seeing these pictures," Booth said as he began flicking through them over and over again, not bearing to put them down. They had chosen five altogether. One for Angela and Hodgins, one for Parker and three for themselves.

"I can't believe Rebecca agreed you could take Parker for the whole day." She had to admit she was excited, yet a little nervous. She would have Parker on Saturday and then she would be back to work on the Monday, she really had missed the lab so much. She couldn't wait to see Angela, Hodgins and Zach. Cam was another story but she would deal with what ever she dealt when and if the situation presented itself. "I'm going to all Angela tell her how today went," she informed Booth.

"Sounds like a good idea i'll just grab a shower."

"Thats fantastic Bren. I wish I could have been there but we've been so busy," Angela informed the anthropologist in a disappointed tone.They had been talking for around twenty minutes. Angela mainly had been complaining about how bad things were at the lab.

"I'll be back on Monday and it really can't come quick enough. As much as i've loved this time off and Booth being here I just can't wait to... and I know this sounds weird but back to dealing with dead bodies."

"That is weird," Angela concurred "Maybe instead of craving certain food you're craving rotting flesh."

Brennan turned her nose up at the thought but maybe there was some truth in it. "Well i've really gotta be going. Wish me luck tomorrow with Parker."

"Yeah good luck i'm sure you'll have a great time."

Brennan said her goodbye then relaxed back down on the couch. Anxiety began to creep further into her thoughts. She had never really struck up much conversation with the little boy. She didn't even know how to act around him, what to say or what not to say. Luckily Booth would be there for support she was going to need it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had arrived at Rebecca's house at just after ten thirty. Brennan found it to be a quiet neighborhood with rows of small one storey houses pretty much identical to each other. They had white picket fences, well kept lawns and fresh paintwork. Booth had hurried up to the front door leaving Brennan in the car her heart racing, sweat beads forming on her forehead.

As Rebecca opened the door she stepped out on the porch with Parker. She stared directly at the suv giving Brennan a small wave.

Brennan took this as a friendly wave and returned the gesture. She then watched as Booth and the blonde curly haired boy walked towards the car. "Lets get you strapped in there buddy."

"Hi Parker," Brennan greeted turning her head to face him.

At first he ignored her but once his father gave him a small nudge and a whisper in the ear he answered her. "Hello Dr Brennan."

_This is sure going to be a long day._

"He's as nervous as you are," Booth explained jumping into the drivers seat. Now lets go see some animals."

"Yeah!" Parker yelled from the backseat.

It was rather busy at the entrance and Booth was getting agitated. "If the park didn't employ twelve year olds i'm sure we'd get in alot quicker."

Parker pulled on his dads jacket "Daddy why don't you just tell them you work for the FBI and then they'll have to let you through right?"

Brennan laughed at that. "I don't think it works like that sweetie."

"Oh," Parker groaned not at all happy with her answer.

Finally they were served and though the gates. "I wanna see the monkeys first." Parker shouted gleefully taking Booths hand and dragging him over to the monkey enclosure. "Look at that monkey," Parker pointed to one showing off with some fancy tree climbing.

"Actually Parker thats a chimpanzee," Brennan corrected him. "They belong to the Hominidae family."

"It looks like a monkey to me," the child replied slightly confused

"Well there are major characteristic differences first..." She felt Booth place his finger to her lips in an attempt to shush her.

"I don't think he'll understand that Bones. He grabbed Parker around the waist. "Okay where to next bub?"

The lions, the lions," came Parkers energetic voice. Booth only wished he shared his sons's extreme fitness, but with the sun blazing down he could feel the back of his neck beginning to burn.

"Booth are you alright?" Brennan asked, concerned at how uncomfortable he seemed to be. She pushed his hand away only to find his neck crimson "Booth you really should have bought some sunscreen that is going to be painful."

"Yeah tell me about it. Look why don't you stay with Parker and i'll see if I can find some in the gift shop."

"Em.. Booth..maybe..." Reluctantly though she agreed. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous about being left alone with a five year old.

"Where's my daddy going?"

"He just needs to find some sunscreen he'll be back soon. Why don't we head over to the lions."

"Dr Brennan?"

"Yes Parker."

"Are you and my daddy really having a baby?"

That question caught her off guard. "Yes Parker. She decided to probe for further details "Tell me does that bother you?" She studied his face hoping there was a glimmer of hope he would say no.

"It did at first cause I thought my daddy would forget all about me."

Before he could continue Brennan knelt down to his level "Parker, you are the most important person in your fathers life. He loves you very much, he tells me all the time how he misses spending time with you. Therefore every moment he has with you is very precious to him and no new baby is going to change that."

Parker stared deep into her eyes. "Now I know why my daddy chose you." He smiled then grasped her hand entwining his small fingers in hers. "Dr Bones lets go see the lions now."

Brennan cast the small boy a smile and followed him to the lions. After she had done some more scientific explaining about lions they were off to see the the elephants.

"What do you know about elephants?" Parker asked. He was getting alot of science from this trip aswell as having fun.

"Well elephants are mammals and are from the elephantidae family. Hey Parker look over there at the elephant calf."

"Aww it's so cute."

"Did you know female elephants are pregnant for twenty two months?"

Parker took a while to figure that one out. "Nearly two years, wow thats a long time."

"It sure is," the voice behind them bellowed. Booth clutched Brennan around the waist spinning her around his lips crashing into hers.

Parker just stood there laughing "Daddy don't kiss Dr Bones in front of the animals they might see."

"Come here buddy," and he lifted Parker into his arms tickling him on his belly.

"No daddy no." Parker giggled. "I wanna go see the penguins now."

"Okay bud but then we'll go get some lunch and i'll show you some very special pictures."

It was way past three when they finally sat down. Brennan was shattered Parker was still running wildely around the small playground whilst they waited for their food. "He sure has alot of energy," Brennan stated when Booth sat down with some drinks.

"Yeah he sure does. He definitely keeps you on your toes.You got along okay when I was gone didn't you?"

"Yeah we did. You have a lovely little boy Booth you sure are very lucky."

"Soon we'll have one of our own soon and he or she will be just as lovely Bones."

"Daddy," I need to use the bathroom." Parker said as he jumped around crossing his legs.

"Sure thing." He got up to take Parker who soon put up a resistance.

"NO! I want Dr Bones to take me."

"Be good Parker, Dr Bones really needs to rest," he firmly told the youngster

"It's alright Booth," she assured him as she took over. Just tell them to hurry with the food i'm famished.

After lunch Booth took out the pictures from the ultrasound and he layed them out in front of Parker "Meet your baby brother or sister."

"Where?" Parker innocently asked.

"Well the baby is still in Dr Bones' stomach and these pictures show inside to where the baby is." Booth did his best to explain, but to a five year old it was pretty hard.

"Cool," chimed Parker. "Am I allowed to keep one?"

Booth handed him one of the copies. "Here, so you can look whenever you want. Now It's getting late your mom will be wandering where you are."

"Booth could you drop me home first i'm really tired."

Parker had already fallen asleep in his car seat. "Can't we just drop Parker off first it'll only be about fifteen minutes difference, tops."

"Booth could you just do as I ask?" Her tone quite insistant.

"Alright." _She always has to have it her own way._

"Just drop me here Booth."

"No way Bones." _What is she thinking of, this is a like a fifteen minute walk away._

"Booth! I think I can manage to walk half a block to my apartment."

"Bones just listen to me." He tried to change her mind but as she folded her arms and pouted he knew he had lost.

"No Booth listen to me, you need to get Parker home or Rebecca will be mad with you and that could potentially harm any future trips out with Parker."

"Just make sure you keep your cellphone out at all times." He made that quite clear to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben and Quinn had followed the trio all day. First when they picked up Parker then to the zoo and now back to her place. He had been awfully surprised when Booth had let her out at at least a ten minute walk away from her apartment.

This would suit him fine. "Bingo! Right Ben this is your chance. Don't screw it up and remember what I said do not touch her. The deal is to steal her bag and get out of there understand?"

Ben nodded feeling like Quinn had imprinted instructions onto his brain. He clambered out of the car and began to walk briskly behind her. He kept a safe distance just in case she turned around and noticed him.

Quinn followed safely in his car ready to jump out and save the day.

Brennan was too busy fumbling in her bag as the door to her apartment building was in close proximity. Her cellphone began to ring and answering her it meant her defences were down.

Ben took this moment to strike and as he got closer he bolted up to her snatching the bag from her hands. Brennan heard Booth on the other end but then she screamed as she felt the bag being tugged from her hand.

"Hey!" She yelled loudly. She took her phone and slammed it down on his head, stunning the mystery man.

"Goddamn bitch!" He had the bag but in revenge for the smack to the head he pushed her violently to the floor.

Quinn was furious at what Ben had done and leapt out of his vehicle giving chase. "Hey stop FBI!"

Brennan had enough time to see who it was before he darted off after her assailant then she realized Booth was still on the the line.

"Bones! Bones! What the hell is going on?"

"I'm okay Booth."

"I'll be there in five." He wasn't about to waste anytime.

Quinn caught up with Ben in an alley. He grabbed him slamming him forcefully against the wall. "What did I tell you? I said no touching her."

"Stupid bitch hit me with her cellphone." He showed him the small cut on his forehead.

"Quinn hit him firmly in the jaw before grabbing the bag. "I can do alot worse," he threatened in a serious tone of voice.

"Go ahead brother because i'm sure this Dr Brennan would love to know what you're really like."

Quinn turned around ignoring him completley and left the alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you're alright? Quinn inquired as he sat Brennan down on her couch after escourting her safely inside.

"I'm fine, thankyou. Did you catch the guy?"

"No. He dropped the bag then I lost him. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm just glad you were there." Her face then took on a confused look "Why are you here?"

"I had some pretty important information for Booth regarding the case. A suspect really."

"Oh really. That's excellent news."

Booth crashed through the door not sure what to expect this time. As soon as he saw the slightly shorter agent sitting there, his appearance dishevelled, his normally slicked back jet black hair a little ruffled, his clothes a little disorganized and his boyish features smiling at Brennan he feared the worst again.

"I don't believe this! I thought I told you to keep away. What part of stay away did I not make clear."

Brennan interjected. "Booth! You don't understand a man stole my bag and assaulted me."

"Assaulted you?"

"He pushed me to the floor."

Booth stuttered "A-Are you alright? The baby?"

"I'm fine Booth. Agent Quinn was quite the hero..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	17. Chapter 17

Okay sorry about the delay it seems the site was down and I wasn't able to upload this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please as much as i've grown to like Cam in the show in this fic she will be a little OOC but I really felt she needed to be a bitch in order for some angst.

PLEASE NOTE ONE USAGE OF BAD LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 17.

"So I guess I should be thanking you then," Booth said as he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. He wasn't about to give Quinn any more reason to think he could come onto her, not that he would dare do anything whilst he was around, he would break every bone in his body if ever touched her in that unprofessional manner again.

"It was nothing," Quinn shrugged, trying his best to act as if him coming to her rescue didn't bother him at all.

"Nothing!" Brennan chipped in. "How can you say it was nothing? You were like my knight in shining armor. That man could easily have pulled out a knife or a gun on me if he wasn't thwarted by you."

_Her knight in shining armor! What the hell happened to me? Have I been made redundant now that wonder boy has come into the picture again? _Her usage of that reference certainly stung and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt that he didn't insist on making sure she was safely in her apartment before dropping Parker home. Now Quinn had succeeded where he had failed and now all he could do was listen as she sat there praising him.

"Well it sure seems you were in the right place at the right time," Booth's tone was both sarcastic and malicious and on hearing it Brennan thought it best to intervene.

"Why don't we all sit down." She offered Quinn a seat and then cast Booth a sharpish, piercing gaze. "Then Quinn can tell you about the lead he has on a suspect."

Booth's attitude suddenly changed and he was all ears. "Suspect?"

"First of all i'd really prefer it if you would call me Charlie. It seems so informal for you to both be calling me Quinn."

"Well if you say so but you can still address me as Booth, and you will respect Bones by calling her Dr Brennan," Booth reminded him, whilst still keeping the same vicious like tone.

Quinn put his arms up in defense "Yeah sure, whatever you want."

"Good." Now Booth could relax and listen to what information good ole Quinn had to offer up."

Quinn had his story all prepared. It was funny how he was able to commit a crime, get away with it and now even conjure up some story that he had in his sights a primary suspect. _This is so easy and Booth has no clue. After all who would suspect an FBI agent. _It had been surprisingly easy really. He had simply gained access to Rachel's diary and looked up the names of her so called friends, just making sure it was one of the male of the species. _Ah yes Peter Willis. _"Yeah I've been looking into a student from the university. His name is Peter Willis, twenty one, hails from Bethesda." He briefly remembered hearing his name during a conversation, one where he had been caught as a peeping Tom. "Get this, he took all of the same classes as Rachel... and wait for it he was reported to the dean over five times last year."

"For what?" Booth quickly inquired.

"Stalking," Quinn announced proudly, as if it happened to be a good thing.

"Stalking! "Well that's all very well and good but it doesn't make him a killer," Booth pointed out.

Quinn tried to keep his cool. "Well he has no alibi and his roomate remembers he didn't get in until after four in the morning."

Although Brennan wasn't familiar with the law she knew Quinn was going to have to come up with alot more then that to convince Cullen to take him seriously. "Do you have anything else connecting him with the crime?" she then asked out of curiousity.

"He was obssesed with her, and believe you me creepy stalkers can turn into psychopathic killers, especially when the person being stalked fails to return the same advances."

Brennan felt a cold chill just listening to him talk like that. She looked to Booth who didn't look too impressed either. Quinn however just continued.

"If he did in fact kill her i'm going to turn up every shred of evidence there is to make sure he's punished for her death and that of the baby she was carrying." The evil gleam in his eye told both Brennan and Booth he meant business.

"Well Charlie," Booth began. "I think it's best you get yourself off now. It has after all been a rather hectic day and Bones has already had her fair share of drama for one day."

Quinn nodded and after informing them he would see himself out he made his way towards the door. As he passed a small table he caught eye of some items sprawled across it. Booth's weapon, FBI badge, wallet, keys and four ultrasound photos. He glanced behind him to make sure neither of them were looking in his general direction and realizing it was safe to do so he grabbed one and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Monday morning and Brennan had woken up at the crack of dawn to get ready for her first day back at work. It had been hard, she had hit snooze on the alarm clock four times before she managed to drag herself from the warmth of the bed and Booth's arms. She was sure though that by the end of the week it would be like second nature and in time it would be like she had never been away.

Booth opened one eye wearily as he felt the empty space next to him. It was then he heard her pottering around loudly, so loud in fact she could have woken the dead "Bones!"

Brennan appeared in the doorway having trouble clipping her earring in. She moved across to the mirror for a better look. "Yes Seeley."

He couldn't quite still get used to her using his first name "Do you mind making so much noise, some of us are still on sick leave, meaning '_no work' _He emphasized the point rather overdramatically.

"I thought you were planning to go back in and see if you could talk Cullen around to letting you back on the case." She grabbed a brush and began combing it through her already straightened hair.

"I was, but Bones after what happened the other day I just wouldn't feel happy about leaving you. I mean you said yourself that guy could have hurt you, or the baby for that matter." He reached out and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back down onto the bed. He nuzzled into her neck which caused her to let out a girlish giggle making him aware it was tickling.

"Booth!"

He then brushed his lips against hers, parting her lips in an attempt to gain entry. Simultaneously he roamed his hands under her shirt and over her breasts. "Wow Bones all those changes in the body are really paying off." He couldn't help but notice that she had increased at least one cup size.

She pushed his hands away "For your information that's the glands producing milk in preperation for breast feeding, and ouch they are still a little sensitive."

He had managed to finally slip his tongue in and began exploring "I'm sure I can be sensitive too." he mumbled.

She could feel imminent arousal and knew she had to put a stop to it. "Seeley please! I really have to get to work. I wouldn't want Cam to have an excuse to start a war over my lateness, we can finish this tonight." He hesitantly let her go and she took this opportunity to hurry from the room.

Booth huffed then layed back down. "I'm going to hold you to that Temperance Brennan, so don't go using up too much energy today," he smirked. They had decided to abstain from anymore sex until the twelve week ultrasound. _Well now that was over and done with, and everything looks to be well, it looks like I deserve some booty call. Of course if she says no then I will go along and respect her decision._

Brennan peered her head around the door casting him a flirtatious look. "Don't worry I won't." Then before she stepped away she thought she would ask again the question which had been plaguing her mind. "Seeley can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"What did Cam say to you, that day at the lab?"

Booth hoped she would have forgotton about that, evidently not. "Look Bones, just don't do anything to piss her off and you'll both get along fine."

_Okay he's being cryptic again._ "Well if she doesn't piss me off then _we_ will get along fine," she retaliated. "Well goodbye Seeley see you tonight."

The next minute he looked up she was already gone. "Goodbye Temperance," he called out as he heard the front door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a mere ten minutes after she left that he called her cellphone to check in. It bumped straight to her voicemail so he just left a small, endearing message instead. "Well I suppose i'll take Bones' advice and see what Cullen has to say about the case. Maybe offer some insight, maybe worm my way back into the investigation. At least that way I can keep an eye on wonder boy," he told himself out loud. After showering, dressing himself and munching on a slice of toast he picked up his essentials from where he had discarded them that Saturday evening. Since Sunday had been pretty much uneventful he hadn't had the need to touch any of the items. The first thing he did notice though was that one of the pictures was missing, then he reminded himself that Brennan must have taken one for Angela.

Brennan felt nervous as she parked her car in the garage of the Jeffersonian. The only thing she could say she was looking forward to was seeing her friends again. She walked silently through the door where she was instantly greeted by Angela.

"Sweetie there you are. I was almost thinking that lover boy had talked you out of coming back." She leant in closer to whisper "I think even Cam thought you were about to let the side down as so to speak."

"Well Dr Saroyan doesn't have anything to worry about," she remarked more loudly as she noticed her boss standing above her on the upper walkway.

"Dr Brennan so glad to see you back." She was grinning with a look of contempt.

"Glad to be back," the anthropologist retorted.

Angela stepped in linking her arm around Brennan's. "Why don't we get you to your office, you can put your bag down and just chill, while I fill you in on what's been going on around here, and you can tell me all about your ultrasound."

_Ultrasound great! I forgot to bring the photo. Well if she doesn't mention anything about it then I won't either. I can alway's surprise her tomorrow. _"I appreciate that Angela, but I really need to get back into the swing of things. How about we catch up later?"

Angela concurred leaving Brennan to go about her business. She strolled to her office, feeling several pairs of eyes watching her with every single move. _Stop being paranid Temperance. _It was Hodgins though who she knocked into as her concentration continued to lapse. The paperwork he had in his hands spilt across the floor. "Hodgins oh god i'm sorry," she profusley apologized.

He didn't mind, not now that he was faced with her well slightly more endowed cleavage in his face as she knelt down to help him pick up the paperwork. "Dr Brennan you look hot." _Did I just say she looks hot._ "Sorry I mean you look great..good, thats what I meant to say, you look good." He was rambling but by the look of her silky hair, glowing radiant skin, perfect complexion and her more well curvier body he couldn't help but stare in awesome wonder.

Angela could see him standing there mouth wide open. "Hodgy are you okay?"

Distracted by her angel like voice he hastily looked away "I'm so sorry. It's great to have you back Dr Brennan." His voice now taking on a more professional tone.

"Well thankyou Hodgins. Have you seen Zach around?"

"He should be around here somewhere, but he has been spending alot of time with Cam latley. I think she has taken him under her wing since you've been away."

"Right." she nodded slightly as she continued on her way.

Hodgins kept staring at her, and Angela notice his drooling mouth was still open, as she slapped him. "Are you having sordid thoughts about my best friend?"

"What! me!..of course not. She's.. well um Dr Brennan.. and she is with Booth. God he would kill me wouldn't he?"

Angela smiled "So would I."

Hodgins kissed her "I have a better idea lets go and make lots of babies."

She pulled back not sure whether he was serious or not. "When would you like to start?"

"Now baby, in the Egyptian room." he panted, but his sudden urge for her was sadly interrupted.

"Don't even think about it people," Cam informed them, her voice dripping in venom. "If I keep seeing unethical behavior like that I might have to seperate you two." Her tone told them she was deadly serious. "Now i've got to go speak with Dr Brennan, you two I suggest you get back to work.. immediatley."

Brennan sat down at her desk and turned on her computer awaiting any incoming mail. It was obvious Cam hadn't knocked because the next minute she was there stood right in front of her desk.

"Dr Saroyan can I help you?"

"Yes you can. I would like to know what gave you the right to come between me and Booth?"

Brennan was confused. "Come between you and Booth? I don't understand," she answered simply.

"Well things were going just fine before you decided to get yourself knocked up," she spat vehemently

"For your information," she replied firmly "Booth and I were already seeing each other before I became pregnant."

"Really?" _Well then it must be true he really was screwing us both at the same time._ "Tell me Dr Brennan do you think Booth is going to continue to find you attractive when you're fat, unsexy and it's so uncomfortable he won't be able to fuck you?"

Brennan stood up placing her hands firmly on her hips and stared at Cam in utter disgust "Excuse me!" Anger was rising to rather dangerous levels_ Calm down Brennan you know this isn't good for the baby._

"Face it Dr Brennan you were just another notch on the Seeley's Booth's bedpost. He's only staying with you now because he feels obligated to do so."

That was the final straw and violence erupted within her as she lunged at Cam aiming for her throat.

Cam screamed as she desperatley held off the crazy anthropologist. It hadn't been intentional but she felt her elbow connect with her Brennan's stomach and the next sound she heard was a loud yelp. Brennan clutched her stomach and collasped to the floor.

"Dr Brennan!" Cam grabbed for the phone on the desk and dialled 911 before calling for assistance from outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth whistled happily as he strolled along the halls of the FBI building. _Bones was right, coming back to work was a good thing to do. _He caught sight of a few nods and smiles from his fellow collegues as he approached Cullens's office. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," came the stern voice from the other side of the door.

Booth entered and watched as the deputy directors face went blank "Booth what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well sir I just wanted to inform you that Bones decided to go back to work today, and I thought I would grace you with my presence in the hope that you would consider letting me back on the McAdams case."

"First of all Booth, you can grace me with how Dr Brennan is doing."

"She's fine sir."

"And the baby? I hope you have been taking good care of them both."

"Yes absolutley sir." He shifted in his seat rather uncomfortably._ Why all of a sudden is he taking a special interest in Bones._

Cullen pulled out of his desk drawer a brown file and quickly flipped through it. "Quinn and Morris have been doing a grand job but really they haven't had much in the way of leads lately. Morris seems to be a little distant from Quinn too. I'm not sure what went on perhaps that is something you can prise out of them. I'll get Quinn and Morris in here to discuss the situation. I understand you are eager to get back into the swing of things but I must let you know if it is agreed you can return to this case it will require your full undivided attention. I want the person responsible behind bars so I need your word you'll be completely focused on finding this piece of scum."

Nobody wanted this sick sonovabitch caught as much as he did, and if he come back to work he could also make use of valuable resources to find the person responsible for attacking Brennan too.

As Quinn stepped into Cullens office his heart missed a beat _What is he doing here? _Morris just stood there sucking the end of his pen less then amused.

"Agent Quinn, Agent Morris. Now that Booth is deemed fit enough to return to work he's requested he be allowed to resume with his investigation. Now I understand you haven't come up with much in a way of leads so I think by bringing Booth back with a fresh pair of eyes is just what this case needs. What do you say?"

Morris spoke first "This was your case man take it. I've got some other cases that need some paperwork filed on them anyway."

"What about you Agent Quinn?" Cullen asked impatiently.

"I-I don't mind sir, but I will request if I can continue working alongside Booth."

_Just great! though I will admit I don't feel comfortable about Bones being out with me now anyway. _"Well...I don't mind at all," he relented as he managed a small smile _At least I can keep him away from Bones._

"That's settled then," their boss exasperated. Watching them both standing there annoyed Cullen "Well what are you waiting for? get out of my office."

After leaving the office Booth didn't get the chance to say a word to Quinn before his cellphone rang. "Booth."

"Booth it's Angela," came the panicstricken sobs.

"Angela! what is it?"

"It's Brennan. Something went on with her and Cam, and well she's in the hospital."

_I knew I shouldn't have left her today _"I'm on my way."

Quinn was anxious and judging by the sincere look on Booth's face it was bad. "Booth what's the matter? Is it Dr Brennan?"

"Yes she's in the hospital..again. I need to go."

"You're upset Booth let me drive you to the hospital."

"Thanks but no thanks."

Quinn wasn't going to take no for an answer. He needed to see Brennan too. "Booth! you're shaking, and by the look of you there's every possible chance you'll cause yourself an accident. I will take you."

Booth reluctantly agreed as he hurried Quinn to the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cam stood there terrified. She hadn't meant to go off on one at her, it was just she was mad, more mad then she had ever been before. Mad at Booth, at Brennan, at the whole situation with the baby. She paced up and down waiting for any word to her wellbeing. She was so focused on the room where they had last taken Brennan she was startled when she felt a hand thrust on her.

"What the hell did you do Camille?" Booth asked as he roughly manhandled her, forcing her against the wall.

"Booth!" Angela cried when she saw his reaction.

"Keep out of this Angela. Now i'll ask you again what did you do?" He knew Cam was a bitch, but he'd never thought she'd go this far.

Quinn watched how Booth was enraged at this woman's actions. He stood back out of view grasping the ultrasound photo in his hand. He began rubbing the pad of his thumb over the image. _If this bitch has done anything to Dr Brennan and our baby she is going to be very sorry..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N let me know what you think. Is Quinn becoming too obsessive and will he get even with Cam. Well next chapter will be up sometime early next week.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Okay this is alonger chapter because i'm not use if I can update again before christmas. I have like most of my family arriving on Saturday and I very much doubt I will have time to write anymore. I therefore hope you enjoy and Happy holidays.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18.

Hodgins had only been gone ten minutes at the very latest. He had gone to fetch two coffees from the vending machine. Angela had first barked her orders at him as soon as they had arrived at the hospital. Now though as he strolled back carrying the styrofoam cups in his hands, he swore he almost emptied the contents all over the floor when he saw the scene playing out before his very eyes.

Booth had Cam against the wall, his hand gripped tightly around her throat, yelling some obscenties that would have made a nun blush. Angela was stood back stifling a sob and then there was another individual that he did not recognize standing further back again. He was watching, almost as if he was enjoying it. If indeed he wasn't then he certainly wasn't doing a damn thing to stop it.

He quickly threw the cups of hot beverage into Angela's hands and then made a futile attempt to pry Booth's hands away from Cam.

"If you have done anything to harm Bones or our baby i'm going to kill you. Do you hear me? I am going to kill you!" Booth raised his voice in a serious more threatening tone.

"Booth!" Hodgins yelled loudly gaining the agents attention. "Let her go now!"

Booth shrugged the entomologist off of him. "This is between me and Cam so stay out of it," he snapped maliciously.

"Look Booth i'm going to have to call security." The intensity was overwhelming and it looked like anytime soon Booth's limits were about to be pushed to the extent of causing Cam some very serious harm. He simply had to put a stop to it.

Booth's eyes darkened as he scowled at Hodgins, they were filled with more malice then he had ever seen before. He plainly added "Go ahead."

Cam now deprived of much needed oxygen could feel herself blacking out. "P-Please," she choked out. "Everything and everyone around her was becoming a blur.

Angela desperatley tried to reason with him once again, "Please Booth. This isn't helping anyone. Also for what it's worth Cam did bring Brennan here to the hospital herself instead of waiting for the ambulance. That must count for something."

Booth's eyes darted from Cam to Angela and then as he heard a click from the room opposite he relented and released his hold on her.

Cam doubled over gasping for much needed air. She spluttered and coughed clutching her neck which now had an unsightly red ring around it.

"Get out of here Camille. I don't want you here," he told her in a harsh underlying tone.

A tall, blonde, male doctor stood before him carrying a patient chart and looking totally oblivious as to what had just transpired a few seconds earlier. He then spoke in a very deep voice "Is there a Mr Booth here?"

Booth stepped forward, sweating profusley, breathing heavily and straightening up his jacket to at least look more presentable. "That's me."

"Dr Brennan has been asking for you."

Booth then disappeared in with the doctor leaving the squints stood there a little shaken as to how their friend had just reacted.

Cam made for a quick exit and Agent Quinn watched as she brushed past him. He then looked across at Angela and Hodgins who were now consoling each other.

"Um can you tell Booth that i'll call him later to check on Dr Brennan," Quinn informed them.

Hodgins caught his attention "Yeah sure man. Who are you again?"

"Quinn, Agent Quinn."

Only suspecting this guy was a friend of Booth's he nodded. "Sure." Then he slumped back down next to Angela soothing her by rubbing circles on her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Seeley!" Brennan's face lit up as soon as soon as she saw him enter the room.

"Bones, my god Bones are you okay?" He was by her side in an instant, checking her over for any external signs of injury.

Brennan shuffled herself off the bed falling into his arms and began sobbing her heart out.

Booth stroked her hair "Ssh it's okay i'm here." They stayed in each others arms for a good five minutes before Brennan composed herself enough to retrieve her pants which seemed to have been discarded to the floor. It was then he realized he hadn't asked the next most important question of all.

"The baby? Is the baby okay?" He turned to the doctor for clarification.

"The baby is fine. Dr Brennan did however suffer some minor bruising to her abdomen. She has been pretty sketchy on the details of what happened, and I would advise not to let this kind of thing happen on a regular basis, as next time it could be significantly worse. I would suggest now that she go home and get some rest, and then if she feels up to it she can return to work tomorrow."

"Thank doc." A great weight felt like it had been lifted and he was more then relieved then ever. Once she was dressed and ready to go he escorted her from the room, where she was met by a very anxious Angela and Hodgins.

"You alright there sweetie?" Angela asked. It was obvious something intense had transpired between her and Cam today, and now she was unsure whether the lab would ever be the same again.

"I'm fine. The baby is fine, everything is fine. Now I just want to get out of here."

"Oh Booth your friend Agent Quinn said he had to go and that he would call later," Hodgins reminded him.

Brennan turned to Booth. "Quinn was here?"

"Yeah he gave me a ride. I was pretty upset and he insisted. Doesn't mean that him and I are... you know back to being buddies again."

Brennan patted his arm "C'mon Booth don't be like that. He is one of the good guys you know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had followed Cam out of the hospital and into the parking lot. She had walked briskly and not once looked back. He put a hand on his gun but then forced it away. It was the middle of the afternoon, bustling with patients and visitors, definitely not the time to dish out a little payback on the cold hearted bitch.

Instead he watched vigilantly as she clambered into her red suv. Now all he had to do was formulate a plan.

He headed back to the hospital realizing that the duo might need a ride home. As he approached the entrance he noticed that she was already being assisted into another unfamiliar looking car by Booth. The vehicle it seemed belonged to the other male at the hospital. _Hodgins_ he thought as he recalled the name.

_Well it's nice to know my services are no longer required._ With that in mind he sauntered rather disappointingly back to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth had requested that Hodgins drop them both off at his place. He had decided that since he had spent so much time at her apartment anyway he was going to take the next step and move himself in. There would be no negotiating, he wasn't going to ask for her approval, he was just going to do it.

Brennan was surprised Booth hadn't mentioned anything about what had happened between her and Cam. She had psyched herself up for him pumping her for information, yet when she was finally prepared for it, it never came.

Booth gestured her and quickly rid the couch of some very unclean articles of clothing. Then he patted the cushions and sat her down. "Now I want you to sit there whilst I get some things done. Can you do that without getting yourself into trouble?" His sarcasm was very apparent. It only told Brennan that this was the calm before the storm.

He grabbed small suitcase from his bedroom closet and began filling it. Then he moved to the bathroom throwing in his whole collection of toiletries. It wasn't long before he felt the urge to ask her some questions of his own. "So are you going to tell me what went on with you and Cam, or am I going to have to hear it from the horses mouth? I'm pretty sure our little encounter at the hospital didn't do me any favors where she is concerned. As a matter of fact she'd probably call security on my ass the next time I make a trip to the lab, so if you care to tell me yourself I won't have to go down that route."

_What 'had' happened between him and Cam at the hospital._ Now curiousity had gotten the better of her. "What did you do Booth?"

_She wasn't going to get out of it that easily. _Uh uh Bones that's not how it works here," he gloated as he stood leering in the doorway. "You tell me your story first and then I may decide to let you in on what happened with me and Cam."

She let out a hugh defeated sigh. "This is all her fault. She really should learn to keep her opinions to herself." She stood up getting more and more agitated as she reminisced on what Cam had said. "I mean how dare she spread such vicious lies."

"Bones you need to calm down." He ordered her rather then just telling.

"I will not calm down Booth! You have no idea what she said."

A little nervous he asked her anyway. "Why? What did she say?"

"She said that it was my fault that you two broke up. That you are only staying with me because of the baby. There is no truth in that is there? I mean if you feel this baby is trapping you into a relationship you have no desire to be in... you would tell me wouldn't you?"

_Is she totally insane? _"Bones you and this baby mean more to me then life itself. How could you even think that I would stay with you purely for that reason?"

Cam said so herself.," she stated simply

_That conniving snake._ "She said that?"

"Yes. She also had the satisfaction in telling me that you won't find me attractive when i'm fat." She thought it best to leave the other part out, that probably would send Booth in a fit of rage.

"Bones, look at me." He put one finger under her chin forcing her to look at him "I could never find you unattractive. As a matter of fact pregnant women can look awfully sexy." He moved in closer settling his hand on her stomach on her still flat stomach. "I won't look at you any different now or ever. Now come here." He kissed her on the forehead, letting his lips linger there for a good few minutes.

"Right now you stay there and i'll go shower. I've already packed some things. I'll call us a cab later to take us over to your place. I can pick up my own car tomorrow."

"Things?"

"Yeah i'm moving in with you Bones."

"Really?" That was a little bolt out of the blue.

"Yeah it's okay you don't have to thank me. After all I live to serve."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was still shocked over his sudden announcement. At first she had thought_ No way _but now she was glad he would be there. They needed to start acting like a family and this was the perfect place to start. She decided to indulge in some light reading whilst waiting for Booth to finish up. She engrossed herself into a book containing some very hardcore material when the doorbell rang, startling her.

"Booth!" She heard the shower still flowing so she knew he wouldn't have heard it. _Maybe it's no-one important. I'll just ignore it._

Another minute or so later and the bell rang a second time and then a female voice called from the other side. "Seeley it's me Rebecca. Please open up."

On hearing Rebecca's voice she ran to the bathroom knocking on the door. "Em Booth. Booth can you hear me? Rebecca's at the door." Still no response. The next voice she heard was distinctly Parker's "Daddy."

_She's sounds a little panicky Something must be wrong._ She opened the door a little anxious about facing Rebecca. As it opened a little wider Rebecca forced it open. "Booth why weren't..." She paused as she saw Brennan standing there."Oh Dr Brennan."

"Dr Bones" Parker yelled excitedly. "Look what I got?" He flashed a book in her face although she had no clue what is was.

"Where's Seeley?" Rebecca then asked.

"He's um in the shower." Brennan could see from the look of her bloodshot eyes she had been crying. Now filled with concern she posed her own question. "Rebecca is everything okay?"

"I appreciate you asking but I don't really think it's any of your business do you?"

Just then then shower stopped and Booth emerged from the bathroom. From his view he couldn't see the other two occupants in the living room.

"Hey Bones how about we practice some of those sex positions I told you about tonight. It's never too late to prepare for you know when you are as big as an elephant," he joked.

As he stepped into the living room dressed in just a towel he caught sight of his two unexpected guests and a very red faced Brennan.

"Daddy!" Parker lunged at Booth not caring he was still slightly dripping wet.

"Oh shit! Rebecca what are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too Seeley," she mocked. "I'm afraid though your little sex positions are going to have to wait."

Booth ruffled his hand through his hair. It was now his turn to be embarassed. "Whats going on?"

It's my aunt Daisy, you know the one in Vermont. The hospital called this morning. She's been struck down with pneumonia and well since there isn't anyone else to take care of things I agreed to visit."

Booth was puzzled. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I need you to take care of Parker. She's going to be in the hospital for a while. I feel that it's not really an appropriate enviroment for him. You don't mind do you?"

"Booth lifted Parker in his arms. "Mind? Of course not. Why would I mind? This is a great time for me to spend some time with Parker."

"I just thought with you know the other thing going on, you would have enough on your plate." Rebecca declared.

"No it's fine... really. How long do you think you'll be gone for?"

"It should be only for week or so, but you know Aunt Daisy she can be pretty demanding when she wants to be."

"Well Parker can stay as long as he wants." Booth couldn't believe his luck. It may not have been under the best of circumstances but getting to spend additional time with his son was a godsend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On arrival back at her apartment Brennan immediatley darted to the guest room whilst Booth dumped his suitcase on the couch. He then grabbed Parker's Nemo backpack and took it to the guest room where Brennan was frantically trying to pack everything into the small storage cupboard. She had gotten into the habit of dumping everything and anything in this room. The bed was piled with boxes she was now trying to stash away.

"Bones what are you doing? You shouldn't be doing that just now." He grabbed a box from her "Hell Bones what have you got in here?"

She shrugged. "Just things."

"Just things. Lead weights more like."

"Well Parker is going to need a bed to sleep in," she answered still continuing to move some boxes off the bed, although this time with Booth's help.

Parker suddenly appeared in the doorway crying. "Daddy why can't I stay at your house? I liked my room there and Dr Bones doesn't have a tv. How can I watch my Finding Nemo dvd now?" he groaned as he began hugging onto his fathers waist.

"He leant down closer to Parker whispering closely. "I know bud, but your mom is only going to be gone for a little while, and my place is a little small for all three of us. Why don't we go out tomorrow and buy Dr Bones a new tv huh?.

Parker cast him a goofy smile "Yeah!" he shouted jumping up and down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days later

Quinn sat in his apartment staring down at the ultrasound photo he held in his hand. He had called Brennan four times in the past three days only to be told she was on sick leave again. He hated that and he knew it was all because of her. He gritted his teeth and then glanced at the photo one more time. "Don't you worry little one. Your mommy will be free of that bitch very soon. Daddy will take care of everything." He looked up at the clock_. Well I think it's time for a date with dear old Cam. _He laughed cruelly at his own malicious plan. Everyone had heard Booth at the hospital. His threats towards this woman hadn't fallen on deaf ears. He had been angry with her, so angry in fact it could easily motivate him to take matters into his own hands. It would start off as a civil conversation, until it got ugly and Booth would end up doing something he would most certainly regret. He had watched her for the past three days. Cam left the institute at six pm on the dot. The first night he had even followed her to her home, a large two storey house in a very expensive neighborhood on the outskirts of town. Now there was just one more thing left to do.

"Hi Ben it's me."

"What can I do for you now?"came the tired sounding voice on the other end of the phone.

"I need you to call Agent Booth for me and ask him to meet you. Make it somewhere way out of town."

"Yeah right! Like he's going to fall for that." Ben exclaimed

"Tell him you have information about who attacked Dr Brennan. I guarantee he won't turn his back on you."

"Then what? What do I say when I meet him?"

Quinn balled his fist at his obvious stupidity. "You're such a dumb ass. You're not really going to turn up, this is purely to get Booth out on a wild goose chase and unable to account for his wherabouts when the cops come knocking."

A laugh was heard on the other end. "Cool Charlie what are you going to do?"

"Lets just say I have plans for Agent Booth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since her incident with Cam, Booth had commanded her to take extra sick leave until he had time to go with her and get the matter cleared up hopefully quickly and in a professional maner. Brennan lived for her job and there was no way he was going to give Cam the satisfaction thinking she had driven her away. Cullen had been extra understanding and extended his leave for an extra few days leaving him more time to take care of Parker.

"Come on Parker time for a bath," Booth called as he finished up the dinner dishes.

"Parker had been cuddled up with Brennan all evening listening intensively as she read him every disney book he had brought along with him."

"I don't want to go for a bath. Dr Bones hasn't read the Peter Pan story yet."

Booth had been surprised as to how quickly Parker had taken to Brennan. He was even more surprised at how easily she had taken on the mommy role too. _Well she needs all the practice she can get I guess. _"I''m sure I can read you Peter Pan after your bath."

Parker pouted then tore himself away from the warmth of her body. "Okay dad, but can Dr Bones read to me when I go to bed?"

"If she wants to then it' not a problem."

Brennan smiled. "I'd love to read you a story."

Booth had just got him into the bath when his cellphone rang loudly. "Bones, hey Bones. Can you come and watch Parker while I get that."

As soon as he heard what this guy was telling him, that he had some information regarding who attacked Brennan, he only asked two questions. "Where? When?" Booth scribbled the location down then ran back to the bathroom where Parker was happily splashing Brennan. She had a huge amounts of bubble bath in her hair and face and her shirt was drenched along with the floor.

"Are you okay Booth?" she asked as she saw a sincere look in his eye.

"Something came up and I need to nip out. I won't be too long." He kissed her on the cheek flinching as the bubbles tickled his nose. "Remember to get Parker to bed by seven and give him the hot cocoa a half hour before." He had been taking charge of getting Parker ready for bed the past three nights so now he had no choice but to give her firm and clear instructions on his parenting preferances.

She nodded telling him without words she understood.

"Don't answer the door to anyone," he then firmly told her.

"Ok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Quinn glanced at his watch he smirked knowing that anytime now she would be leaving work. He was right as when his watched bleeped telling him it was now six o'clock. she pulled out of the parking garage. She was dead on time just like she had been the past three days. He followed her closely, but not too close. He didn't want to risk detection by alerting her that he may have been tailing her. There had been more traffic then usual on this particular night and on one occasion he had lost her when he got caught at a red light. He sped on though catching her up considerably easily. When she turned into her street he parked across the road out of sight and then watched as she drove up her driveway and brought her suv to a stationary position.

Quinn waited patiently until she was almost at her front door then walked swiftly towards her. He pulled out the gun and stroked it over and over. It was an unlicensed weapon and totally untraceable. He had put on the black leather gloves before exiting his vehicle. He couldn't afford to leave a trace of himself anywhere near the scene.

Cam fumbled in her bag for her doorkey when she felt a tap on her shoulder, rather startled she spun around to meet him. "Excuse me."

Quinn didn't say a word he just stood there holding the gun behind his back out of her view.

"Hey you were at the hospital. Aren't you working with Agent Booth?"

"Very clever," he sneered evilly.

"Did Booth send you. Is he too much of a coward to come and face me himself. Well that figures really. He never did have any backbone. I mean how could he if he decided to get involved with the likes of that whore Dr Brennan."

Quinn was furious as soon as she spouted those words "What did you just call her?" he asked viciously.

"Oh don't tell me you've come to defend the worthless slut aswell. What is it with her? She seems to have this hold over every man she comes in contact with."

Quinn showed her the gun now pointing it directly at her head. "You might want to retract what you just said about her."

Cam began to tremble violently. "W-What are you d-doing with that?" she stuttered nervously. "Aren't you supposed to be FBI?"

He ignored her completely instead he prodded her forward with the end of the gun. "Open the door now! I'm freezing my balls off out here."

She obeyed him as she unlocked the door and he firmly pushed her inside."

"Please what do you want?"

"Well first I would like an apology."

_This can't be happening. This so can't be happening. Who does this guy think he is and why is he so concerned about Dr Brennan? _For what?" she inquired.

"For what you did to Dr Brennan and my baby of course," he grinned.

Cam was extremely puzzled now "Your baby? I thought the baby was Booth's."

"Booth's I don't think so. Temperance is mine. The baby is mine, she just can't admit it to herself yet. She is so besotted with Booth even 'she' believes she is carrying his child."

Cam backed herself further away as she carried on his psychotic speech. She knew the phone was now inches away from her.

Quinn gained on her tapping the gun against his forehead. "So where is my apology?"

"You'r insane!" she screeched. I really can't stand Booth right now but he is not a liar."

"YES HE IS!" he yelled at her in a definitive tone. "Now I want you to say sorry for hurting Brennan and endangering the baby." He was standing right in front of her now waving the gun.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to hurt her I swear, but she attacked me."

"LIAR! Temperance is sweet and kind. She would never attack anyone."

"Then you don't know her very well," she retailated. It was the last thing she was ever going to say though as Quinn pressed the gun to her forehead.

"Well I think i've heard enough from you tonight. Pleasant dreams." And with those last words said he pulled the trigger...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As it is the season of goodwill and all please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Hope everyone had a great christmas. Mine was very hectic with 15 family members crowded in my house on christmas day it was noisy, very noisy. Anyway had a chance to write the next chapter so hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 19.

Quinn casually sauntered back to his vehicle. The corners of his mouth turned upwards in a satisfied grin as he relished in his accomplishment. _That was all too easy putting a bullet in the woman who had hurt Temperance and my baby. She certainly isn't going to be a thorn in her side any longer_. All he needed to do now was to make the anonymous 911 call to bring the calvary here and then feed some slightly stretched truths to Cullen so it would look like Booth was the one responsible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth felt like he had been driving for hours when in fact it had only been forty five minutes. He had hoped leaving at six hadn't given too much time for Parker to give Brennan a hard time. _Why should I have anything to worry about? Parker really likes Bones and she is really getting to used to handling him now. _Turning from the main highway onto a backroad Booth felt uneasy._ Who is this guy some kind of hermit? I sure would have favored the coziness of the diner instead of this Millers Pond place I was told he wanted to meet. _The road was pitch black which really wasn't helped by the thick trees which lined each side of the road. The only visible light being emitted was from his beaming headlights.

Now he was just looking forward to getting this over and done with so he could get back to his loved ones as soon a possible. As he approached a fork in the road he had come to the dreadful realization he may be lost so stopped to consult his map for further directions. _Thank goodness! Looks like it's just another half a mile up ahead._ Once he found the turning for Millers Pond he pulled to the side of the road, switched off the engine and waited. When he saw a pair of headlights of a car coming up behind him he felt relieved, but his optimism was soon dampened when the car drove straight past him and soon was just a small dot in the distance. Booth stared at his watch and sighed. _Looks like i've been led up the garden path and this guys going to be a no show. I really should've known better._ Another long ten minutes of false hope he was tired, tired of waiting so he started up the engine and decided to head back. Deep down he was fuming that this whole trip had been a complete waste of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Parker was tucked up in bed Brennan decided to take a long warm bath. She was a little mad Booth hadn't called her though she was even more curious as to why he had left in a such a hurry _What could have been so important? _she asked herself.

As she exited the bathroom in just a towel and headed for her bedroom she was startled as she noticed Parker standing in his bedroom doorway rubbing his eyes.

"Parker you scared me." She took a deep breath clutching her chest.

"Dr Bones is my daddy back yet?"

"No Parker he isn't. Why is something wrong?"

The little boy stood there visibly shaking, and that's when she noticed the wet patch at the front of his pajama pants.

"I'm sorry," he wailed. He tried to back away as she advanced on him.

"No no no Parker," she uttered calmly. "It's okay." To show she wasn't angry she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

Parker took in her scent just like he did with his own mother. "My d-daddy will be m-mad if he knows I w-wet myself," he told her still sniffling.

"Well I won't tell him if you don't," she promised. Now why don't we get those pants off and i'll go and have a look for another pair." Digging through the set of drawers where she had placed his clothing when he first arrived she found another pair and quickly bundled them up and took them back to the living room where she helped him pull them on.

"You're really good as a mommy," Parker told her.

"Thanks Parker. Now I just need to go and change your sheets so stay there and be a good boy." Once she had settled the little boy back into his clean bed she decided it was about time to call Booth. After several rings though it directed her straight to his voice mail "Oh great Booth," she groaned as she put the phone back down. Instead she sat herself down and began reading a book on baby names. Engrossed in the huge amount of names and their meanings she jumped when her cell rang. Instantly thinking it was Booth she answered a little harshly.

"Booth where the hell are you?"

Heavy breathing was all she was met with followed by a dial tone.

"Great!" Again she dialled Booth's number and this time she recieved an answer.

"Bones why are you calling me. Is something wrong?"

"No everything is fine. Where are you?"

Booth could hear some intensity in her voice and became worried.

"Bones are you sure everything is okay? Is Parker alright?"

"Yes Booth we're fine, now where are you?" She stared up at the clock it was now eight thirty.

Booth it's been two and a half hours. What was so important it took you this amount of time?"

His cellphone signal was beginning to weaken and he could hear a lot of crackling. "Bones i'm on my way home now speak soon."

"What? I can hardly hear you it must be a bad reception."

"I said i'm on my way." Then the signal was lost completely and he dumped the piece of plastic on the passenger seat as he sped on home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a good half hour and as yet he had not heard a single siren. _Looks like the local cops don't take domestic violence very seriously these days _Quinn thought. As he had some time to kill he decided to call Brennan if only it was to hear her voice. It had certainly been worth it even if she had mistaken him for Booth. _Her voice is like that of an angel_ he told himself. _Booth doesn't deserve her. He doesn't appreciate her. She if far too intelligent to be shacked up with a loser like him. That baby needs a proper father and I am just that person for the job._ he said to himself with a evil glint in his eye.

Now as the sirens echoed in the distance Quinn whistled along to a tune on the radio waiting for the right moment to shed some information to his boss he would surely love to hear. Two local police cars were the first to arrive on the scene. He watched as they moved up to the front door and knocked. They knocked twice more before checking out the perimeter of the house. One disappeared around the back shining his flashlight in front of him. The other officer who remained at the front decided to give it the door a little push and to his amazement it opened. _Yes I thought that would gain them better access_.

The officer hollered for his partner and they both entered the premises. Quinn waited for a good five mintes before one of them bolted from the house and raced to the car and reached in for his radio. Quinn put his hands behind his head and slouched back relaxed. _Give it another ten minutes and the FBI will be arriving too._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was so tired he could feel his eyes rapidly closing. They felt like lead and he had to struggle to remain focused on the road ahead. _Okay Seeley this is not the time to get yourself into an accident. _Rain began splattering on the windscreen forcing him to turn his wipers on. Checking his phone once again he tutted when it was still showing up there was no signal. He had only driven another quarter of a mile down the road when he noticed a young family stood on the side of the road getting rather wet. Torn between the desperation of getting home or helping them out was eating at him. _Well considering i've only seen one other car on the road I guess I should stop to help. After all the next guy may not be so law abiding._ He honked his horn then pulled over.

The family consisted of teen girl of around fourteen, a younger girl who Booth guessed was aged around five years old, a newborn baby in a carseat who was fast asleep and a woman who had her head buried in the trunk The girls were wary as Booth approached them "Everything alright here?" he asked, but he didn't recieve a response from either child.

The mother on hearing the male voice quickly came to her childrens aid "Rachel, Melissa come here."

Booth flashed his badge in an attempt to gain their trust "It's okay ma'am i'm FBI."

The older of the two girls stepped closer to get a better look "Really? she questioned. "That's so cool."

"Thanks," Booth replied "Now what seems to be the problem?"

As the woman felt no longer threatened by him she quickly apologised. "I'm sorry about that, but you can never be too careful these days. I'm Tina Wilcox and these are my children. Rachel, Melissa and this here is Robby," referring to the baby. We were on our way home when something just ran into the road. I swerved to avoid it but it looks like I blew the tire. I tried my cell but the signal is pretty crap out here."

"Yes that you are right about." Upon further inspection Booth could see that the left front tire was in a bad shape and would need to be replaced. "Do you have a spare?"

"Yes in the trunk but I really have no idea how to change a tire." Tina admitted.

Booth glanced at his watch and saw the time. _Bones is going to kill me!_ He decided though she couldn't really complain about him helping out a damsel in distress, and at least for once it wasn't her. "Don't worry I can change that for you."

The woman smiled "Thankyou Mr..."

"Booth, Seeley Booth."

The two girls stood next to him watching him the whole time. The older girl smiled sweetly at him. "Are you married?" she asked out of the blue. The younger girl giggled at her sisters question.

"No i'm not," he replied. One day he hoped Bones might decide to marry him. For now though he had everything he could ever wish for.

"A girlfriend then?" came her next question.

The mother quickly intervened. "Rachel that's enough! Now i'm just going to try calling your father again and tell him we're going to be late getting home."

Booth smiled back at Rachel "As a matter of fact. I do have a girlfriend."

"What's her name?" she then quizzed.

Booth chuckled to himself _Teenagers! _"Bones.."

"Bones? what kind of name is that?"

"Well that's her nickname. Her real name is Temperance."

Rachel stood there as if in thought "That's a pretty name. Is she pretty?"

"Beautiful!" That was he truth alright. His Bones was beautiful.

The younger sister Melissa decided to interrupt. "Rachel has a boyfriend. His name is Davey Trenton and I saw them kissing."

"Ssh!" Rachel nudged her sister to keep her quiet then continued questioning Booth.

"Do you have any kids?"

"Rachel I told you that's enough." Tina shouted as she came back to her daughters side.

"That okay," Booth assured her "I have a son Parker who's five and another baby due in six months time."

"Cool!"

Booth finished up "Well it's all fixed for you. Did you manage to get hold of your husband?"

"No there can't be a relay tower out here. It's okay, once I get back to the city i'll try again." Tina held out her hand and shook his. "Thankyou Mr Booth I really appreciate you getting us out of a tight jam."

"Anytime." Booth was just glad he had done his good deed for the day. As he strolled back to his suv he felt the woman tap him on the shoulder. "Hey look. I couldn't help but overhear that your wife.."

"Girlfriend," he interrupted

"Sorry, that your girlfriend is pregnant. Well here is my business card. I run a store that specializes in baby goods. If you drop by i'll give you a good discount. You know just to say thankyou for fixing my tire."

Booth took the card and thanked her. Making sure they drove away safely Booth started up the engine and headed home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Cullen arrived at the address he had been given. He had only been told that there had been a murder and it was an FBI matter. The house was now swarming with police, forensics and he saw that the ME was examining the body as he stepped into the hallway Once he saw the identity of the person lying there with a bullethole in her forehead he gasped in shock not quite believing what he was seeing.

The medical examiner saw his face turn pale "Are you alright there?"

"No I'm not. That's Dr Camille Saroyan head of forensics at the Jeffersonian institute, " he explained.

"Dr Sarayon from New York?" she inquired. She had heard from talk that Dr Saroyan had come to the Jeffersonian purely for it's facilities.

"Yes. She took over when Goodman went on his sabbatical. I still can't believe it," he said still slightly numb from shock. "What can you tell me?"

"Well she died from a single gunshot wound to the head point blank range. No other injuries except for some minor bruising around the neck. No defensive wounds tells me she knew her killer."

"How long has she been dead?"

"Her body is still warm so not long i'd say Approximatley 2-3 hours."

"Sir, sir." came a voice from the doorway.

"Yes." Cullen answered the young agent.

"I've got an Agent Quinn here says he needs to speak with you urgently."

"Let him in."

Quinn crept into the hallway trying not to look at the body lying there in front of him. The sooner he could forget that woman's face the better.

"What brings you here so late Agent Quinn?" Cullen barked.

"Oh my god is that Dr Saroyan?" Quinn tried his best to act shocked.

Cullen took Quinn outside "Yes i'm afraid it is."

"Does Agent Booth know yet?" Quinn then asked casually.

"No. I've only just arrived myself and am still trying to take it all in. I also think Booth has enough on his plate without having to worry him about this just yet. I'll go and see him first thing in the morning," he informed the agent.

Quinn was in two minds about what to do next. _Oh what the hell. I have to do this for me and Temperance. _"It's just today at at the hospital Booth was very angry with her."

"What do you mean angry? With who?"

"Look sir. Agent Booth is a good friend and I don't want to get him into trouble."

"Agent Quinn if you know something then you have an obligation to tell me. Dr Saroyan was just murdered tonight and if you decide to withold valuable information then that's obstruction of justice wouldn't you agree?"

"I know. It's just it may not even be relevant."

Cullen put his hands on his hips sternly "I'll decide what's relevant or not, now speak up boy," the deputy director ordered him.

"When Booth found out Dr Saroyan had lashed out at Brennan this morning and caused her to end up at the hospital again, he was angry. So angry in fact he threatened her."

Cullen found this very intriguing. "Threatened?"

"He had his hands around her throat and was strangling her. He kept saying he was going to kill her."

"Really!" _Is that how she recieved that bruising around her neck?_ On one hand Cullen couldn't quite believe Booth would act like that. Unfortunately though on the other hand he was also aware of the deep connection him and Dr Brennan shared and the lengths he would go to keep her and his baby safe. Murder though that was something different altogether. That was something he definitely couldn't wriggle his way out of.

"Did anyone else witness this threatening behavior?"

"Yes those two other squints who work with Dr Brennan. Angela and Hodgins I think their names were."

"When was the last time you saw Agent Booth?"

"Em well he called me and said he had to take care of some business tonight. That what scared me the most sir." That had been a little white lie but hey it would be Booth's word against his.

"I see." Cullen knew what he had to do next and he sure didn't like it. "Well I think it's about time I pay agent Booth a visit and ask him some questions then."

"Go easy on him. I wouldn't want Dr Brennan to have to go through anymore upset then she already has."

"Well you can come along to take care of Dr Brennan can't you?"

"Absolutley!" he gleamed. He was going to take care of her alright. Booth was going to be away for a while giving him plenty of time to get her to change her mind about him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review pretty please!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Okay hope everyone had a happy new year. All I can say is it's nice to return to some kind of normality. Anyway onto the next chapter and please enjoy. There will be one last chapter after this and then I will skip to a little further into Brennan's pregnancy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20.

Brennan was just beginning to doze off on the couch. Waiting impatiently for Booth had left her drained, and now all she wished for was a little shut eye. When the loud knock on the door alerted her she bolted upright rubbing her tired, ailing eyes. _Booth did you forget the key?_ She wearily made her way towards the door, and as if by instinct she used the spyhole to check for her late night visitor. She had been hoping and praying for it to be Booth standing there all puppy eyed because he had indeed forgotton his keys, yet panic quickly consumed her when instead of her boyfriend standing there she was confronted by none other then Deputy director Cullen accompanied by Agent Quinn and another smartly dressed agent she didn't recognize at all.

She wasn't sure why, maybe one could call it the strong connection she and Booth shared, because what she experiencing now deep down in the pit of her stomach was that this had something to do with him, and it was highly unlikely with the presence of the FBI standing outside her apartment door that they were here to tell her anything but good news.

"Dr Brennan," Cullen announced as he again pounded on her door.

Reluctantly she answered it to reveal all three agents who could have been easily mistaken for the three stooges if she didn't know any better.

"Dr Brennan," Cullen greeted nodding his head. "Sorry to impose on you so late but may we come in?"

From the corner of her eye she saw Quinn standing there with a less then amused look on his face. "Is there something wrong? Is it Booth? Oh god something bad has happened hasn't it?" She was ranting uncontrollably until Quinn stepped in to calm her nerves. "We're just here to ask Booth some questions?"

"This is Agent Lowery." Cullen quickly introduced the other Agent who had been silently standing there. "I believe you already have made acquaintance with Agent Quinn here."

She nodded then moved aside to let the men through and subsequently offered them a seat on the couch. "Would you like something to drink?" _Best to keep hospitality on high priority._

"I'll just have coffee if you don't mind," Quinn answered whilst Cullen and Lowery shook their heads.

"So when are you expecting Booth back?" Cullen chimed in glancing around her spacious apartment.

"He should be back anytime soon." She pottered around the kitchen, boiling the kettle and then brought in the coffee for Quinn. He instantly took it fom her and began to drink. "That's going to be hot," she gently reminded the agent as he retreated his hand away and she was able to rest it down on the table. "He called me a couple of hours ago to say he was on his way, but you know the signal from his cell was really bad." She sat herself down and that was when Quinn came and made himself comfortable by her side.

_Wow! Even in her loungewear she looks as radiant as ever. Can this woman even look more beautiful. I can't wait until her pregnancy starts to show. Only then will it seem more real._

An eerie silence fell within her apartment until she decided it was time to start asking some questions of her own. "What is this all about?" There was something going on and she was determined to find out exactly what that was. "Why do you need to see Booth? Is he in some kind of trouble?" She could feel herself about to vent some anger if they didn't keep her in the loop. Everything that concerned Booth now concerned her too. "I mean this is pretty peculiar you turning up here ten thirty at night. Is this the normal behavior for the FBI? Because i've never known for Booth to be out at these hours questioning suspects."_ Questioning suspects? _She suddenly felt numb._ This isn't what Booth is... is it? A suspect._

Dr Brennan this is something I really am not comfortable discussing without Agent Booth's presence. Therefore I think it's best we wait." Cullen declared seriously.

"What? What is with all the secrecy? Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" She was done with the asking, now she was ordering some answers.

"Very well." Cullen finally relented now relinquishing in the fact she was obviously frustated and very agitated. _Anything to keep this woman quiet. And to think I was beginning to warm to her, but at the end of the day she is just the same meddling squint as always_. "Maybe you should tell her Agent Quinn," Cullen informed his little minion.

"Temperance." He hesitated for a mere second. "It's Dr Saroyan. She was shot tonight.. in her home."

Her first reaction was to laugh thinking it was someone's idea of a sick joke but with three FBI agents sitting in her living room told her this was deadly serious. "Is she okay?"

Quinn wrapped a comforting arm around her "No she's not," he told her softly.

As much as she hated Cam right now she would never wish anything bad upon her. "Is she dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Cullen interjected. "That is why it is imperative we speak with Booth."

That was when the sheer realization hit her. _They are here to question Booth_. "Now why would you want to do that?.. Unless...unless you have reason to believe he is in some way involved." They did nothing to discourage her sudden overreaction so it must have been true. "You do don't you?" She began to scurry around the apartment stifling sobs as Quinn followed her around in an attempt to calm her down.

"Temperance," Quinn's voice remained rather soothing.

"Dr Brennan. It's Dr Brennan to you," she spat angrily.

"Look can you please sit down?" He grabbed for her shoulders but she shuffled out of his grasp.

"I will not sit down! Cam is dead and I know exactly what you are thinking. You think Booth is responsible somehow? Well you're wrong!" she exclaimed.

_Talk about talent. She's a mind reader as well as a genius_ Cullen thought to himself. "Dr Brennan. You said yourself that Booth has been gone for over four hours. You have no knowledge of his whereabouts and he did threaten Dr Saroyan earlier today."

"What? When?" It was obvious now to her that he had conveniently forgetton to mention that. _Thanks alot Booth_

Quinn interrupted. It was best he tell her the truth it would be for her own good. Now maybe she would see her precious partner, boyfriend whatever she was calling him these days in a whole different light. "Today when he went to see you at the hospital and after he had found out Dr Saroyan was the one that hurt you.. well he... well he assaulted her. He was out of control. I have never seen him filled with so much rage. It was like he was a completley different person. That was when he said he was going to kill her."

"No he wouldn't." Her hands began shaking as she shook her head vigorously. _NO! it couldn't have been Booth._

"It's true Temperance," reverting back to her given name. "Ask your friends they heard him too."

"Well if that were true, which I don't believe it is, then it was because he was concerned for my welfare. After all it was Cam that attacked me this morning. It was probably just a figure of speech, and i'm sure one that hundreds of people say everyday." She threw her arms up in despair. "Does it mean they are all guilty of murder?"

No it doesn't Dr Brennan," Cullen snapped, "but unless it was you who killed her which I very much doubt then Booth is our only other suspect," he regrettably reminded her.

"No Booth didn't do this," she said raisinig her voice a little louder. Amongst the chaos and commotion neither one of them saw the frightened little boy standing in the doorway.

"Dr Bones what's with all the noise? Who are these people?" came the small voice.

Brennan attended to him immediatley. "Everything is okay Parker. They are just friends of your daddy's. Let's get you back to bed shall we?"

Cullen approached her now smiling at the young boy who he recognized as being Booth's son. "I'm sorry I didn't realize that Parker was staying over."

"I'll just get him back to bed."

Quinn eyed up the boy. He was the spitting image of his father he could tell that much. "Dr Brennan let me."

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's a little wary with strangers."

Quinn insisted "I'm great with kids. Why don't you try giving Booth a call?"

"A-Alright." She hesitated in leaving Parker with Quinn but he seemed to be handling the boy remarkably well.

"Hey there sport. I'm Agent Quinn and i'm a good friend of your dads, and Dr Brennan of course."

Still slighty precarious Parker backed himself away from the Agent. "I want Dr Bones to put me back to bed."

"Well she's a little busy at the moment sport. Look if you're good i'll let you see my gun. I bet your dad never lets you see his gun huh?"

The boy shook his head "No way! He says it's too dangerous."

"Only if it's not handled correctly and I bet you know how to handle one correctly right?"

"Yeah I saw it on tv."

"Okay well here you go then." He gave the gun to Parker letting him hold it for a good few minutes. His tiny hands wrapped around the shiny black weapon.

"Wow my daddy would never let me do this."

"Well this will be our secret then." _Gaining this kids trust is going to be as simple as gaining Dr Brennan's._

Parker nodded and smiled before jumping back into bed. "Night."

"Night." Quinn switched off the light and closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth was shattered by the time he pulled into her street. He was pining just to curl himself up next to Brennan, fall asleep and have some very erotic dreams about her. As he neared his parking space he noticed the two familiar looking black cars parked there instead. His first thought was that something was wrong, so he leapt out of his suv and bounded up the stairs three at a time. He almost collasped against her door trying to get the key in, and if he had bothered to take the time he would have realized it was already unlocked.

"Bones!" He blurted out as he pushed the door open breathing heavily. As he got through he was met with several pairs of eyes all focused on him. The only thing that caught his attention though was that Bones was there and looked to be safe and sound.

"Sir," he quizzed as he noticed his boss sitting there a solemn look on his face. Quinn was standing by the door leading to the bedroom Parker was sleeping in and another agent who he vaguely recognized had his head lowered.

"What's going on?" He locked eyes with Brennan who's face was streaming with tears and her eyes red and bloodshot.

"What is this a wake for a funeral?" He joked, yet no-one laughed.

Brennan ran into is arms "Where have you been Seeley?" She had so many mixed emotions swimming around in her head. She was furious yet upset at the same time.

He grabbed hold of her arms "It's been a long night and I wish I could explain but..."

"Cam's dead Seeley." There was no use in prolonging the inevitable.

"What?" _Is she serious?_ _Yup she sure as hell looks serious. _As a matter of fact everyone in the room looked serious to him. "I don't understand."

"Where were you tonight Booth?" Cullen inquired. He really hoped he was wrong about all this.

"I went... "_I guess I need to tell the truth now._ "I went out to Millers Pond."

Brennan gave him an exasperated look. Her hands now placed firmly on her hips as she raised her eyebrows at him "What were you doing out there?"

"I went to see someone.. a tip off really."

"A tip off?" His boss questioned.

"Yeah. Look I was off duty this was something I did completely off my own back."

Booth we are investigating the murder of someone who you had very close relations with, and who's life you threatened this very morning. Now i'm going to need your gun and badge then we're going to take you back to headquarters for questioning so hopefully we can get this mess cleared up."

"Headquarters? Brennan suddenly shouted out. "Can't you just ask him your questions here?"

For the first time Agent Lowery spoke "It's standard procedure Ma'am."

Booth ruffled his hands through his hair. "I can't believe you think I did this. I was angry with her yes... but only because of what she did to Bones. I would never actually hurt her." He shot a look at Brennan. "Bones you do believe me don't you?"

Brennan put her fingers to his lips. "Of course I believe you."

"I don't want to leave you and Parker alone," he then added.

"I'll be fine Booth. Just tell these incompetant neanderthals the truth and i'm sure by the morning they'll be hanging their heads in shame to even think you could be capable of such a thing." She flashed a murky grin at Cullen who was gesturing for Agent Lowery to retrieve Booth. He ignored her offensive comment and then questioned Quinn "What are you doing? We're leaving now."

Quinn could see how emotionally distraught she was and he needed to play on those emotions. "I think Dr Brennan is going to need a friend tonight," he informed the deputy director.

Booth heard this and his eyes filled with hate _However much he has convinced her is he one of the good guys I haven't been solely convinced he has the best intentions. _"Bones please get Angela over i'm sure she won't mind."

She gave him one last kiss on the lips "Booth it's late and Quinn is already here. He's right I don't want to be alone. Now go i'll call you first thing in the morning."

Booth couldn't get another word out as she shut the door ans turned back to Quinn. "This is all a big mistake I know it?" After what had just transpired here tonight Quinn sure seemed to be incredibly calm and collected.

"You believe Booth is innocent right?" _He has to say yes right?_ He was his friend, collegue, he had to know deep down that the gentle, kind Seeley Booth would never hurt another living soul, at least without just cause anyway.

"Temperance I know you want Booth to be innocent and believe me I do too. But you didn't see him at the hospital when he took his hatred out on that Dr. I mean I thought he was going to kill her there and then. Then there's the evidence, it simply can't be ignored. Booth has been out all night, he says he was at Millers Pond but can anyone verify that.. No. He knew where Cam worked, lived. The ME also said she found no defensive wounds on her hands, indicating it could have been someone she knew, or trusted."

_Is he trying to make Booth look guilty? _Not necessarily.

"Not necessarily what?"

"The defensive wounds. Just because she didn't have any doesn't mean it was someone she knew. It could be simply because she didn't get the chance to fight back. Then there is something else I like to call proof. Without it they surely can't have a case against him."

"Well you may be right about the lack of defensive wounds. The shot was to the head sorta of execution style, quick and painless. Best way really."

She cast him a disconcerting look. It repulsed her to even think of the maniac who had done this to her. She sauntered to the kitchen events still plaguing her mind. As she leant against the fridge for support she became aware of an appointment card stuck there. "Shit!"

Quinn sprang up "What is it?"

"I forgot. I have my next appointment with the obg-yn tomorrow."

"And?" He wasn't sure why she seemed so panicstricken about that.

"It's Booth he likes to be there. He has to be there."

"Can't you cancel?"

"I suppose I could but it would be awfully short notice. The appointment's sheduled for ten. Then there is Parker. I have to drop him to school and then I have to go and find out what's happening with Booth." She was rambling her voice was on the verge of quavering.

Quinn shushed her "I'll tell you what. If you agree for me to stay the night... on the couch." He made that extremely clear. He wouldn't want her getting the wrong idea this early into their relationship. "Then in the morning I'll come with you to drop off Parker at school and if you'd like i'll come to the appointment with you. Then I promise we'll find out how Booth is. How does all that sound?"

"You'd...you'd come with me?"

"I know it Booth's thing but hey it'll be a new experience for me."

"Are you sure?" Having Quinn there wouldn't seem too strange. He was FBI, male and a friend. Apart from the lover bit he was as good a substitute as any.

"Definitley. Now you look like you're about to drop dead at my feet so why don't you get yourself to bed and i'll just make myself comfortable on the couch. He began kicking off his shoes and taking off his jacket. She watched for a second but as he was about to undress any further she made herself scarce disappearing into the bedroom and shutting the door.

Quinn lay there wide awake for the next hour thinking only about her. He could feel himself becoming aroused just by knowing she was sleeping just across the hall. _Here I am spending the night with Temperance Brennan. Tonight I maybe on the couch but when they arrest Booth she is going to get lonely very quickly. Soon i'll be in her bed and in her life forever..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know i'm evil but evil is my second name. Anyway never fear Booth is not going to go down for Cam's murder. Remember the family he helped well they will come in useful. Soon Brennan is going to find out the sex of the baby and the most loveliest feeling ever... The baby moving. Unfortuantley Quinn is going to be around for a little while longer causing havoc.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Okay now I have only one fic on the go I am going to be able to update a little quicker. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed it really keeps me going.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21.

For the first time in his entire career as a federal agent he found himself sat across an interrogation table answering questions instead of asking them.

"I already told you everything I know!" This was the fifth time he had repeated himself and now he was getting rather tired and pretty pissed off. Why wasn't this getting through to those two numbskulls. That was right Cullen had assigned two agents who had introduced themselves as one Agent Taylor and an Agent Steddler. Booth had no recognition of either men, yet here they were carrying out the line of questioning, however nothing he was telling them seemed to to registering.

"Agent Booth I think it would be best if we go through this again," Taylor then announced as he interlocked his fingers. His hands had been rested on the open file in front of him the whole time. He then lifted his eyes to meet with Booth's.

Booth, having been sat in one position for the past six hours stood up to have a good stretch. Wrapping his hands behind his head he also let out a wide yawn. His face was pale, his eyes almost sunken due to lack of something called sleep. His clothes had been sent to forensics and he had now been reduced to sweatpants and a matching top courtesy of the FBI. Without warning he approached the table and slammed one fist down."Why is nothing I say getting through to you. I mean what kind of idiots does Cullen have working for him these days? Literally how many more times do we have to go through this?"

Agent Taylor stood up "Agent Booth sit down!" He then began to speak more calmly. "Now let's start again from the beginning shall we. Begin from the time when you ran into Dr Saroyan at the hospital."

Booth let out a huge sigh, but then relented in the fact that these goons were insistant on milking him for every small insignificant detail for what it was worth. "Yesterday morning I recieved a call that my girlfriend was in the hospital."

Agent Taylor referred to his notes. "That would be Dr Temperance Brennan, correct? Am I right to believe that this is the famous author, forensic anthropologist and your partner Dr Temperance Brennan?"

_Is this guy seriously lacking a large amount of brain cells? I mean how many other Temperance Brennan's could there possibly be?_ Resigning to the fact though that these men obviously had not been properly briefed about his present relationship with Brennan he decided to ignore his dumb question. "The one and the same," Booth declared proudly.

"I see." Booth could tell by his expression that he found that unethical and probably totally unprofessional. "Why was she in the hospital?" He then asked.

Booth couldn't help but fuel the fire. "Well if you had bothered to do your homework you would know why."

At this point Agent Steddler who had remained mostly silent cut in. "Agent Booth may I remind you that you are here being questioned as a part of a murder investigation, so enough with the quirky remarks."

"She had been attacked by Cam..I mean Dr Saroyan. After I recieved the call Agent Quinn drove me straight there."

"Then what happened?"

"Well after I heard what happened I was mad."

"How mad?" Taylor probed further, hoping to get a little more helpful insight into Booth's state of mind.

"Well how mad would you expect someone to be when they have just learned their girlfriend has been attacked, not to mention that my unborn child's life was endangered also."

Suddenly Taylor's attitude changed "Yes I guess I would be angry too," he gladly admitted, but i'm not the one being suspected of murder now am I? We also have a witness who heard you threaten the victim." According to the witness you were clearly heard saying, and I quote _If you have done anything to harm Bones or our baby i'm going to kill you, Do you hear me i'm going to kill you._ Now tell me if any of that was wrong?"

Booth lowered his head in shame. He knew he shouldn't have been so vocal but then at the time he wasn't exactly thinking straight. "No that is what I said but.. I wasn't myself..." he trailed off as he knew he had shot himself in the foot this time.

_Who ratted on me though? Angela? or maybe Hodgins perhaps. Who else was there? Quinn. Yes Quinn was there. It must have been him. _"Let me guess was it Agent Quinn who decided he couldn't keep his mouth shut?" Although neither agent commented, he just knew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn hadn't really had what he would call a comfortable nights sleep. His back was killing him not to mention the awful cramp he had in both of his legs. _Hopefully I won't be spending any future nights on the couch. _He sat up and gave himself a good old stretch paying close attention to his aching legs. Then he began silently thinking that he could always ask Brennan to give his back a rub for him. _Steady on there Charlie. That is certainly not a good idea. _He picked up his watch which had been thrown to the floor the previous night. _Six thirty. _Listening for any obvious sounds of movement from either bedroom he slowly got up and crept across the living room. He hadn't bothered to get dressed yet, as he was quite satisfied that his silky red boxer shorts would be sufficiant enough for now.

He started to the bathroom for his morning relief, but as he passed Brennan's bedroom door something caught hs attention. A noise was clearly coming from inside, more of a moan really, but nethertheless he couldn't ignore it and he couldn't help but investigate further. As the door was tightly shut he would need to be very quiet. He grabbed the door knob and turned it slowly, only hearing a slight click as it opened allowing him access.

Brennan was tossing and turning, rolling over to the empty void in her bed which would normally be occupied by her one and only affectionate lover. She was dreaming. No not a dream it was more of a nightmare, a really horrible nightmare.

She found herself sitting in a courtroom. Angela and Hodgins were sitting either side of her whilst Zach sat a row in front and she was crying, yet she was unsure why. That was until she looked towards the front of the courtroom and she set her sights on Booth. He was seated in the defendants box accompanied by what she figured must have been his lawyer. The judge then began mumbling something in Booth's direction.

_Will the defendant please rise._

She watched as Booth stood up. He turned his head so he was now looking directly at her. His eyes were teary and as he was about to mouth something to her he was nudged by the man sitting next to him and he turned around again.

_Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. How do you find the defendant?_

_We the jury find the the defendant Seeley Booth... guilty._

Horrified faces filled the courtroom along with cries of obvious objection. She sat there in complete and utter shock, completely numb. Her hands trailed to her stomach which was now huge like she was about to give birth. _No! No!_ She cried.

She felt several hands touching her, comforting her but not a single person could ease her suffering. It was then that she felt it, a pain rocketing through her. It was just like the braxton hicks she had been experiencing recently, but these were no braxton hicks, these were like ten times stronger and much more painful... she could only come to one conclusion... she was in labor.

Quinn stood there holding his breath. He couldn't bear to take his eyes off her. She looked so small and vulnerable, and by the looks of it caught in some painful nighmare. The way her face contorted told him that much. The covers had been instinctively shuffled down her body revealing her scantily clad lower half. He moved closer so he was almost at the side of her bed. It wasn't his fault what happened next. How his body reacted in the the way it did. He had absolutley no control over it whatsoever. His boxers tightened as he felt his erection pushing it's way through. He had to use every ounce of will and restraint not to just force himself upon her. _No! I am not that kind of man, I am not some degeneratewho is only after one thing. Besides any amount of trauma could seriously harm her and my baby. _He still let out a devilish grin. _Soon though Temperance. Soon you will accept me, and then you will be mine._

"Hey Mr what are you doing in there?"

Quinn froze when he heard the childs voice behind him, and that was when he realized that it belonged to Booth's son. He desperatley began to try and hide his bulge and along with the fact that Brennan was stirring awake he burst from her bedroom and raced to the living room to grab his pants.

Parker began following him closely "Hey mister."

"Quinn. It's Quinn or Charlie if you prefer," he quickly informed the youngster. He was feeling rather humiliated that he had been discovered lurking in her bedroom by a five year old child, who probably now thought he was some kind of deranged pervert. _In reality children are not exactly known to keep secrets. He would be sure to tell her about this little episode._

"Charlie? What were you doing in Dr Bones' bedroom? Daddy and me are the only ones allowed to go in there."

In an effort to explain himself he somehow felt foolish that he had to justify his actions to this kid who really shouldn't have been be sneaking up on people in the first place.  
"Parker I was only went in there because Dr Brennan was having a bad dream. Have you ever had bad dreams?"

"Yes."

Who comforts you when you have a bad dream?" Quinn asked.

"Mommy."

"Mommy. Okay what happens if mommy isn't around?"

"Daddy comforts me."

There you go then. You need someone to be there for you if you have a nighmare so I would think Dr Brennan would need someone too."

"She has my daddy," he said raising his voice.

"Well maybe you haven't noticed but your daddy isn't here right now." This wasn't helping at all. The last thing he wanted to do was get on the wrong side of Parker. "I'm sorry, but I just wanted to make sure she was okay. You understand don't you?"

"I think so," Parker nodded.

Quinn knelt down in front of the boy "I don't think we should tell Dr Bones about this though.. right?"

"Okay, but next time just let me take care of Dr Bones." He let out a disappointed huff then headed for the bathroom and slammed the door.

_This kid really does take after his father.. being overprotective and all that._

"What was all that about?" Brennan asked sternly obviously overhearing their little conversation. It seemed she had only caught the tail end of it though, which for him was pretty damn lucky.

"Ah nothing. I think Parker is just upset about Booth not being here that's all."

"Yeah me too." It was strange but only after just one night she was missing him like crazy. "Well i'll just go start on breakfast then."

Quinn stopped her from taking another step to the kitchen "You sit down, i'll take care of breakfast. Just remind me again of what time we need to leave for Parker's school."

"Eight thirty," she reminded him.

"Great."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had offered to drive and although he wasn't exactly used to driving her sports car he just relished he was sat in the seat where she had been sat so many times before. He was touching the steering wheel she had touched. The car still smelt of her perfume which drove him crazy. Once they arrived at the school Brennan took Parker along to his kindergarten class. As they drew up outside his classroom he insisted he was old enough to go in all by himself.

"Now i'll be back to pick you up at three okay. I want you to wait right here until I come and get you..understand?"

The little boy nodded and then before she turned to leave he rewarded her with a small kiss on the cheek causing a couple of other children entering the room to giggle. She blushed immediatley, instantly moving her hand to her cheek to hide her embarrasment. That was something she wasn't expecting. After clambering back into the car she gave Quinn directions to the health center.

The whole journey to her appointment Brennan was having second thoughts about Quinn coming in with her. _Maybe he'll be happy just to wait outside. I mean i'm sure I won't be too long. _It just kept nagging at her that this was something that only her and Booth should share and nobody else..even if it was Quinn who had been extremely supportive it still didn't seem right. Once they were parked up Quinn hurried and courteously helped her out of the car.

"What exactly would Booth do at the appointment?" He asked rather excitedly. He would be sure to make this as enjoyable as if it was Booth who was with her.

_I'm going to have to tell him. "_Charlie."

"Yes."

"I know I said you could come with me.. and I really appreciate you offering... but I just think I wouldn't be comfortable going in with anybody else but Booth."

He tried to remain strong but the disppointment he was feeling was agonizing "Oh. I just thought you were okay with the idea."

Hearing his lowered tone she felt guilty "I was.. but this is Booth's baby and..."

Quinn interrupted her, his tone of voice had now turned harsh. "Booth isn't here though is he? Booth doesn't even have to know. I'm here and i'm more then willing to be there for you. I may not be Booth and this may not be my kid but that doesn't mean I can't experience this wonderful thing."

Brennan was a little startled by his reaction that is almost scared her. "I'm sorry Charlie. It just wouldn't feel right." Her watch now read nine fifty five so she knew she had to go. Without any further exchanging of words she hurried on inside.

Quinn didn't follow. She had said enough. _What a bitch. _He kicked her tire a few times. He was furious and for once it was with her. _No I can't be angry at her. I love her. I love everything about her. We are going to be a family. _His foot throbbed now so he limped back to the car. Figuring she would be there for a while he headed to town. He would buy her something to make up for his aggressive behavior.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Temperance! Such a pleasure to see you again," Dr Hamilton greeted as he called her in. He checked into the empty hallway before closing the door and then took her coat. His eyes widened in surprise "No Seeley today?"

_No he's being accused of murdering Dr Camille Saroyan. Head of the forensic department at the Jeffersonian. _Yeah she would have liked to see his face if she told him the truth. "Oh he's in middle of a big case and he couldn't make it."

"Such a pity. I really believe in seeing both parents at each appointment," he went on to say.

Brennan shrugged. "Sometimes work just get in the way of our personal lives I guess."

Dr Hamiliton smiled "Yes, yes it does. Now let's see..." There was a bout of silence before the doctor spoke again "Gosh Temperance I would have thought that by now you would have learned not to put excess stress on yourself and the baby, but here you are again being admitted to the hospital with bruising to the abdomen. This really won't do you know."

"I know and I can assure you it won't happen again." _He sure got out of the bed the wrong side this morning._

"Well be sure it doesn't, otherwise it is not going to do you or the baby any good. Right first off let's start with taking your blood pressure."

Brennan was upset she was even trying not to cry. Dr Hamilton seemed to firmly believe that everything that had happened recently was her fault.

After taking her blood pressure he seemed to have settled down. His voice was calmer and he seemed happier. "This is wonderful. Your blood pressure is normal today. Now as you are into your second trimester you should start to feel more comfortable. The nausea should have passed, the trips to the bathroom should have stopped. The danger stage is over, although I wouldn't recommend you getting into anymore cat fights anytime soon. This stage is ideal for you and Seeley to really bond with the baby." Now if you could you go and do me a urine sample and then we'll listen to the baby's heartbeat again."

This was the highlight of the whole appointment when she was able to hear her baby's heartbeat once again. It was louder and much more clearer this time. The doctor moved the dopplar vigorously over her stomach aiming to pick up the best signal. "That's one hundred and forty four beats a minute, very strong and healthy."

Once Brennan was seated back down Dr Hamiliton handed her some leaflets. I was wandering if you would be interested in attending Lamaze classes."

"Lamaze what?" She questioned, slightly confused.

"Lamaze classes. We hold them here three times a week. We have afternoon or evening classes whichever are more convenient. It would be important for you to bring Seeley along though. It is important for him to to understand just how supportive he will need to be later on, especially when you are in labor."

"What exactly will I have to do?"

Dr Hamiliton offered a small smile. "The classes will help you prepare for labor and childbirth. They teach you signs of labor, and if you do opt for pain relief the different methods available to you. You'll be taught different breathing exercises which can help tremendously. There will be help with learning about the basics of newborn care, including diaper changing and breastfeeding."

After hearing his description of what Lamaze classes entailed she wasn't sure it was for her. "I don't really think i'm a strong advocate for some stranger telling me what I should and shouldn't do when it concerns my body and my baby. I want to be in total contol when the time comes."

"Temperance of course you can be in control. You and you alone can be the only one who decides what to do regarding labor and birth. I only ask you to consider it, seeing as this is your first pregnancy. Think of it as if you are going into unchartered territory where neither of you will know what to expect. This will merely help prepare you and it can be quite fulfilling."

Scanning through the leaflet she had been given put her off even more Just the thought of being in the same room as several other women rolling around the floor or on huge inflatable balls didn't really sound all that fulfilling to her. "I'll have a word with Seeley and see what he thinks." Although she knew it wouldn't matter what he thought... she was not going.

"Yes think about it. Now it seems that is all we need to do today, but I do have some good news and that is i've sheduled your next ultrasound. It will be in six weeks time where you'll be just over eighteen weeks pregnant. From this appointment they will be able to get alot more accurate measurements and should even be able to tell you the sex of the baby. If of course you want to know."

Yes we are definitley keen on finding out the sex." She was excited, yet six weeks seemed so far away but she was determined Booth would be there for it. As Brennan left and stepped outside she switched on her cell only to find there had been ten missed calls and they had all been from Angela's phone. She called her back immediatley.

"Angela," the artist answered.

"Ange it me." She was glad to hear the familiar voice of her best friend on the other end.

"Bren where have you been? I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry Ange. I had my obg-yn appointment this morning which I had almost forgot about. I just thought i'd check in to see what was so urgent."

"I'm sorry sweetie nine out of ten times of calling did seem a little overboard but i'm really worried."

"About what?" She quizzed.

"Jack and I are on the way to the FBI. Cullen called this morning. He wants us to come down to give a witness statement."

Brennan stopped in her tracks. "About Booth?" She didn't need to be a genius to figure that one out.

"Looks like it. What do you want me to do sweetie? Jack says he'll lie if he has to."

Brenann rubbed her forehead "No! Quinn already told Cullen you both heard what Booth said to Cam. There is only one thing you can do and that is you need to tell the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is the only thing they have against Booth at the moment, and they are using it to their own advantage, but i'm pretty sure once they get their asses in gear and get some real proof they'll have to let him go. Now i'm on my way over there myself so i'll talk later."

"Okay sweetie see you then."

Brennan put her phone away and then began scanning the parking lot realizing her car was nowhere in sight. _Where is Quinn?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How much longer is this going to take?" Twelve hours later and they were still going around in circles. Booth could hear his stomach rumbling.

"Until we have all the information we require," Taylor reminded him. "Now we had the results back from the lab who tested for GSR, and i'm glad to tell you it was negative both for your hands and clothes. It also seems your gun hadn't been fired recently either."

Booth folded his arms "Well I could have told you that, since I didn't do it."

Steddler flashed him a look of contempt "Doesn't mean you didn't fire _a _gun. You're an FBI agent and I would think of you as not very smart if you used your own weapon to kill someone."

"I didn't kill anyone... let alone Cam. You may not be aware of this but I was in love with her once."

"I'm afraid that doesn't mean a thing these days," Taylor stated. "Now if you could just tell us again what happened after you left your apartment yesterday evening.. sorry your partner's apartment yesterday evening."

He was surprised he hadn't fallen down dead from lack of sleep and nourishment. It was nice to know how well he was being treated whilst being held captive here. "Hey do you think i could get a pizza?"

Taylor nodded to Steddler who got up though notably displeased he was the one who was in charge of getting the pizza.

"And a nice beer wouldn't go amiss," he joked.

Steddler just smirked "In your dreams Agent Booth."

Taylor nudged Booth's leg "Hey focus. Let's start with when you left your partner's apartment."

Booth told him the story again from the time he left Brennan's place, to the time he arrived a Millers Pond until the time he left. It wasn't until after he told him about the phonecall he made to Brennan did it hit him. _That's it! _"In my jacket pocket there should have been a card, a business card."

"What do you mean?"

"On my way back I saw some family stranded by the side of the road." He was even able to confidently recite their names. "Tina Wilcox and her three kids. Rachel, Melissa and baby Robby."

"Where did you meet this family?"

"About ten minutes after I left Millers Pond. I turn onto this road and see them standing there. One of the car tires had blown and I offered to change it ."

"How long would you say you were with them for?"

"I'm not sure, but a while. If you get the business card there should be a contact name and address. I can assure you if you speak with them it'll be the proof you need that I didn't do this."

Taylor picked up his cell. "Hey did you retrieve all the belongings from Agents Booth's jacket?" There was a moments silence. "Yes just what i'm looking for... thanks."

"So?" He eagerly awaited his answer.

"They found the business card. We'll contact the family immediatley. If this woman can put you with her at the time of Dr Saroyan's death then I believe you've got yourself a alibi which really will go in your favor and probably one step closer to you getting out of here." Taylor cast a small comforting smile. _I never thought for one second this Booth guy was guilty. It does sometimes suck, but I am just doing my job._

Booth sat there not quite believing how lucky he had been to have met this family. This was the only thing that could possibly prove his innocence and save his ass. His heart ached to see Brennan, so the sooner he was out of here the better. Once he was back in her arms he was going to show her just how much she meant to him.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Okay next chapter will definitely skip six weeks so that Brennan can have her ultrasound and finally find out the sex of the baby. This will give enough time for Quinn to do some more evil scheming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 22.

Once the assistant handed him over the yellow drawstring organza bag containing the gift Quinn had bought for Brennan, he smugly left the jewelry store. It wasn't until he was outside did he realize how much precious time had lapsed. _Shit 11.15._ _All I can say is that I hope the appointment has lasted this long. _It had been time consuming picking out the right piece for her. It was after all not his fault he hadn't the chance to really get to know her..at least not enough to realize her taste in jewelry. He wasn't a great fan of the big chunky necklaces she lined her beautiful, delicate neckline with, so he had gone with something a little more traditional.

Once Brennan had finished the call with Angela she scanned the near vacant parking lot, only to find her precious car was nowhere in sight. _Where is Quinn? _For one second it did cross her mind that he had abandoned her there, perhaps as payback for her disallowing him to accompany her to see her obgyn. _He wouldn't do that would he? _Reaching her cell she called the number he had given her and Booth not so long ago. It rang and it rang but there was no answer. Slumping herself down on a cold, hard bench she waited. It was a good twenty minutes later when he finally rolled into the parking lot. Clambering out of the car he raced across to the bench she had sat herself down on.

"I m so sorry. I just had to pick up a few things and I totally lost track of the time."

"Her face was a picture of annoyance and upset. As she stood up she shot him a look of contempt. "Do you have any idea how long i've been sat here for?"

"He shook his head. "No, not really."

"Twenty minutes, Twenty long minutes freezing my... well ass off." It was unlike her to use such language but at this moment in time she didn't care."

_That's not the only thing that's cold. _he said to himself as he watched how other parts of her anatomy reacted to the temperature.

Noticing at the inappropriate way he was watching her she folded her arms across her chest and brushed past him without uttering another single word.

Quinn followed her back to the awaiting vehicle, and was most pissed off when she made her way to the drivers side and climbed in. "Do you think you're okay to drive?" he asked, although already expecting what her answer would be.

"This is my car isn't it? Of course i'm alright to drive."

"Quinn cast her a disconcerting "It's.. I just...well you're angry."

"This is my car, you know my property. You had no right to take it without my permission. I believe in the eyes of the law that's called theft. You of all people should know that." She was seething, though venting her anger didn't seem to be doing her any good. Instead she calmed herself down turned the key and putting the car in drive she pulled out of the parking lot. The only thought that occupied her mind was that Booth would never have been that inconsiderate.

Quinn hadn't expected quite that kind of reaction from her. "Hey I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't expecting you to be out so soon is all." His attempt at a reconciliation didn't seem to be going too well, so instead he flashed her one of his michevious, yet charming smiles which seemed to work, as all the anger she felt welling up inside her slowly melted away. He felt for the gift bag inside his jacket. _Maybe this isn't the ideal time to spread my affection by offering her the gift. She is obviously experiencing some momentary distress at this present moment in time, but I am a patient man. I will bide my time until it feels right._

As they navigated in and out if the morning traffic her thoughts somehow drifted to Booth, and what he could be going through right now plagued her mind. She just hoped they were treating him with at least sort of respect and dignity he deserved. After all he was one of their own, which only made it more ridiculous that somehow, someone how come to the conclusion he could be capable of cold blooded murder. _Someone had killed Cam though and unless a miracle is bordering on the horizon there is every possiblity he is going to be charged with her murder. _How could she go through the next six months without him by her side. The awful feeling of giving birth to their child alone overwhelmed her, though even more frightening was the prospect of having to go through motherhood on her own. It was true she would have Angela, who would definitely act as a surrogate mom that much was certain, but still another feeling raged inside her. It could have come more from her own childhood memory then anything else but still it overwhelmed her and that was that every child deserves to have both parents in their lives.

"Hey Temperance."

She was brought out of her senses by his deep voice. "Yes."

"Do you mind me asking how your appointment went today?"

"Every ounce of amonicity seemed to have vanished as she answered him. "It went extremely well actually. I got to listen to the baby's heartbeat again. This time it was over 140 beats a minute." She instinctively touched her stomach. More and more she felt a strong bond with the baby. A connection no-one, not even Booth could ever understand.

"Perhaps a girl then?" Quinn automatically questioned.

"What do you mean?"she quizzed.

"Well haven't you ever read up on the myths about how to tell if you're carrying a boy or girl?" He himself had done alot of that recently.

"No," she chuckled. _How can one possibility know that._

Well apparently if the heartbeat is over 140 beats per minutes like you said then there is a high probability that it will be a girl, and if below..well there is more likelihood of it being a boy. There are several other myths too like carryig high or low."

Before he could continue any further Brennan jumped in to give her own explaination."Yes well as an anthropologist I would rather stick to the science and not some myths which have sprouted up through history. It is a well known fact that it is the male partner's sperm which is solely responsible for determining the sex at the moment of fertilization. Being able to predict what sex it will be is pure fiction made up by some crazy witch doctor."

Quinn laughed "What makes you think it was a witch doctor?"

"Well who else would conjure up such ludicrous hypocrisy. Besides I have no specific gender preferance. As long as he or she has ten fingers, ten toes and everything is where it should be then i'll be happy."

"He turned to face her. He couldn't help but admire her more every minute. "I loathe those couples who want all this gender selection crap. I mean who cares whether the baby is male or female as long as it's healthy right?"

She nodded showing she did indeed concurr with his thoughts.

_I only wish I would have had the chance to meet my child. _The more and more he thought about that the more and more he was determined to be a father to her child.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tina Wilcox was assisting a customer when she noticed the two smartly dressed men enter her store. She quickly finished with the lady at the counter saying her goodbye before approaching the strangers.

"May I help you?"

"Tina Wilcox?"

"Y-yes," she answered hesitantly. The scene kind of reminded her from that Terminator film when Arnold Schwarzenegger would ask the woman at the door if her name was Sarah Connor and then blew her away when she answered that it was.

"We're with the FBI." They flashed their credentials before continuing "I'm Agent Taylor and this is my partner Agent Steddler."

"Em what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"We're conducting a murder investigation and we just need to ask you a few questions," Taylor informed her.

"A murder?" She was both intrigued and a little nervous at the same time. Why would the FBI would be here in the first place. Then it dawned on her and she couldn't help but panic slightly. "Is this about last night? I knew I hit something on the road. Oh god did I kill someone?"

Taylor stepped forward casting her an inquizzitive stare. "No ma'am that isn't why we're here. We're actually here to ask if the name Seeley Booth rings a bell."

"Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI?" _Great I was probably right. He is going to turn out to be some lunatic psycho killer who now knows my name, my children's names and where I work. Tina don't be so paranoid, if that was the case we'd all be dead by now. "_Yes in fact I do. He stopped to help last night. I blew a tire and he offered to change it for me. He was such a gentlemen." She couldn't help but praise him enough for his quick thinking and prompt action.

_Well that is good enough confimation for me that Booth was at least telling the truth about where he was. That and considering I never mentioned he was FBI proves she is has indeed made his acquainatance._

Tina continued with her admiration of Booth. "He was like a knight in shining armor turning up like that you know? I mean here we all were stranded out on Rock Creek Road with a crap cell signal, and then when all hope is lost this guy turns up and announces he's with the FBI. That in my book was like a miracle, and believe you me really settled my nerves somewhat."

"Do you happen to know what time this was?" Steddler cut in, clearly agitated that it was looking more and more like Booth wasn't responsible for the crime.

"It had to have been just after seven thirty because I tried to call my husband who I know finishes work at 7.30. It was just after I tried calling him that he stopped by to help."

One more question Taylor announced. "How long would you say Agent Booth with in your company for?"

"Forty five minutes at least. When I got back in the car I heard my favorite radio show starting. Yes it must have been past 8.15. He isn't in some kind of trouble is he? Because he was so sweet and he has a baby on the way and.. tell him i'm still offering that discount if he is still interested."

Taylor nodded "Thankyou Mrs Wilcox, you've been most helpful." They left the store with new information which definitley could help prove Booth's innocence. As both men arrived back a the car Taylor's cell rang.

"Taylor."

"Hey it's Agent Forbes here. I 've just been informed by the local PD who have been carrying out some door to door enquiries regarding your murder case. Well there is some lady living across the street from the victim. Look maybe you should come down here. She has something you may want to hear."

"Excellent. I'm on my way."

Agent Steddler couldn't but help give his partner a curious gaze. "What was that?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Brennan and Quinn entered the building she was surprised to see Angela and Hodgins sitting in the lobby. Angela raced over as soon as she saw her friend trundle through the door. "Hey sweetie." She threw her arms around the anthropologist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Have you heard anything about what is happening with Booth yet?"

Hodgins stepped forward. "We spoke to some agent earlier but he told us to wait here and we would be called when they were ready for us." He shot a disapproving in Quinn's direction. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Quinn a little stunned at this guy Hodgin's tone of voice just shrugged "Ashamed of what?"

"Well squealing on one of your own collegues that's what. Was it really necessary to go and tell them about Booth's threatening Cam? Maybe you were one of those kids at school who relished at being the class snitch. I thought you might have seen already how protective he is of Dr Brennan, and how he would react if anyone, and I mean anyone hurt her physically or otherwise. If you knew Booth as well as we do then you would know what a trustworthy and loyal person he is."

Quinn felt his cheeks burning "Look I am an FBI agent and I have to uphold the law. I didn't spend four years at college just to let pathetic murderers think they can pull one over on me."

Brennan pretended she hadn't heard that otherwise she may have done something she certainly would have regretted.

Quinn noticed her scornful stare which caused him to rethink his handling of the situation. "I didn't mean Booth was a murderer. What I meant was if I believed every killer who came to me with that same sob story well we've have an epidemic of sick, twisted individuals running amock in the city wouldn't we?" His words to her didn't sound comforting so he decided to put it simply. "The truth is I can't just lie to my boss about what I heard. I'm sorry about Booth I really am, but if he really is innocent then he has nothing to worry about."

"If he is innocent! Bren are you hearing this?" She grasped her best friends arms pulling her away from the two males now throwing evil looks at each other. "What are you doing hanging with this guy anyway?"

"Hanging?" Brennan wasn't used to that terminology.

Angela knew Brennan lacked in the whole pop culture business but she was sure she would have know what hanging meant. "All i'm saying is that he is obviously in no hurry to jump to Booth's defense now is he?"

"I admit he may not be talking much sense at the moment but he's been a good friend." Brennan reminded her, though in a harsher tone she would have liked.

"Sweetie, as your friend and future godmother to this little one." She placed her hand on Brennan's stomach stroking it gently. "I just think you should watch yourself. I mean he's been han...well he's been around you an awful lot. It maybe nothing and he might just be another Booth... no forget I said that. There is no-one quite like Booth. I just feel he is trying to hone in on your insecurity."

Brennan just laughed "Angela you really have been spending too much time with Hodgins."

Angela put her hands on her hips snarling at her friend "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I don't think Agent Quinn is involved in some big conspiracy now is he?"

Quinn gazed at the two women deep in conversation, which probably would turn out to be about him no doubt. _What the hell is that woman doing? Is she now trying to turn Temperance against me? I sure hope not. I would most hate to have to do anything to her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Booth had been sat in the interrogation room for more then three hours. Taylor had nominated another Agent by the name of Pattison to keep Booth company. Neither agents had spoken a word to easch other, so instead Booth had scoffed down the cheese and pepperoni pizza Steddler had brought for him earlier. The beer ...well the beer he had hoped for turned out to be nothing more then sparkling mineral water. It was killing him just sitting here with no control over the situation. For once he was relying on someone else to collect enough evidence to get him out of this place. Mind you he could have had this cleared up hours ago if only he had remembered about Tina Wilcox and her family. _How could I have forgotten something as important as that._

The next sound he heard was the click of the door and Agent Pattison instantly went over to greet the visitor, yet he moved away as soon as saw that it was Cullen who had now appeared before him. He was followed closely by someone Booth wasn't expecting to see so soon. It was the woman of his dreams. As a matter of fact he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Bones?"

"I'll allow you two five minutes," Cullen confirmed. He nodded at Booth "You have mainly Dr Brennan to thank for this. She can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be."

Booth had only one thought. _That's my girl._

"Hi Booth." She sat down opposite him instantly taking his hand in hers and stoking it gently. It was cold and clammy. "Are they treating you alright in here?"

"Yeah like royalty. Can't you see i'm sat on my throne in my golden palace, but at least now it's complete. I finally get to share it with my one and only beautiful queen."

Brennan admired how he could deflate such a serious situation with some light hearted humor. "That's great Booth. How are they treating you..really?"

"Like some cold hearted killer."

"Cullen informed me they are looking into a possible lead as we speak. Sounds really promising," she reassured him.

He hoped she was right. That as soon as they spoke with Tina they would be grovelling for forgiveness, yet he didn't expect it would be quite that simple.

"How's Parker?" Just the thought what his son was going through made the pain ten times worse.

"I think he may have been a little upset this morning. Quinn said it was probably because he misses you. As soon as I took him to school though he cheered up, even gave me a kiss."

Booth smiled "He's really warming up to you Bones. Hey like father like son right?"

"Right."

"What else did Agent Quinn say?" Booth was all too eagar to hear if Quinn had heard any rumors floating around.

Brennan wasn't sure what he was getting at. "Nothing." she assured him quite firmly.

"He stays the night and you don't talk about anything," he said in a sharp tone of voice.

"We were both tired. I went to bed and Quinn slept on the couch." _What is he getting at? Does he think something else happened?_

"Are you sure he slept on the couch?" That wasn't initally what he meant to say. As soon as he saw the tears spring into her eyes he wished he could have taken that back.

Brennan stood up and slapped him. "How dare you!"

That stung, even from her. "Baby i'm sorry."

Agent Pattison saw what had transpired and went over to detain Booth who was already frantically trying to reason with her. "I think your five minutes is up Agent Booth and you Dr Brennan."

"Bones please I didn't mean that. I just can't stand how Quinn seems to be hanging around you so much."

It was ironic how Booth had mentioned the same thing as Angela. _Maybe great minds do think alike._ "Please Booth give me some credit. I mean how many more times do I have to tell you that I have no interest in Agent Quinn in any way, shape or form. You are the only man for me now and forever."

His heart melted. _How could I have insinuated that she would have any sexual desire to be with Quinn? _Yet now he had to explain his innermost feelings to her. "It's like I get this terrible idea that he's gone fishing and ever so gradually he's reeling you in and it scares me. The thought of going down for Cam's murder is highly probable and I can't bear the thought of only being able to see you on a visitation order once a week. More frightening though is the fact that you'll be free to date someone else, perhaps Quinn himself. Not that I would blame you. I would understand if you needed some other male company."

Brennan pressed her lips against his. "I don't need anyone but you."

Pattison had allowed the two lovebirds to spend a little extra time together but now it was time to break up their little embrace. "Sorry guys but your time is up."

Booth held onto Brennan as long as possible, that was until Pattison escorted her from the room.

"I love you Seeley."

"Love you too Bones."

xxxxxxxxx

Steddler and Taylor had listened intensively to what the neighbor from across the street Mrs Billings had to say. "Well I was waiting for my grandson Billy to arrive to walk my precious little angel Cindy. She's my little chihuahua," she explained after seeing the confused expressions and raising of eyebrows from both men. "He was late... as usual. I kept watching at the window for him to arrive and that's when I noticed the man coming out of her house. I really didn't think anything of it, until the young officer who dropped by earlier told me what happened. It is such a shame she was really nice."

"Can you tell us what time was this?" Taylor asked now rather excited.

"It was seven fifteen. I had been hoping to sit down and watch the reruns for 'Days of our lives', but I was worrying too much about Billy."

Taylor became more intrigued. "Did you get a look at this man leaving the house?"

"Well my eyesight isn't what it used to be but I got a pretty good look. I only thought it odd because the other boyfriend she had who came to visit her a few months back was much more handsome and charming. He even helped me carry my shopping in one time."

Agent Steddler by this stage was clearly fed up. "Mr Billing's can you just answer my partners question."

She snarled at him. "Well ain't you just the charmer."

Steddler didn't care what she thought of him. They were here to get a job done and not to make friends.

Taylor prompted her. "Please any information will be very helpful in our investigation."

The old lady nodded "Of course. He was tall, well I would say about the same height as you dear."

Taylor gestured wiith his hands at how tall she meant. "Well i'm 5'9, so perhaps 5'10, 5'11."

"Yes," she agreed. "He had light colored hair, dirty blond I would call it."

"Not dark?" Taylor confirmed with her.

"Definitley more blond and he got into a blue car, a buick I think."

Tayor stood up. "Thankyou for your cooperation."

"Just find the rotten scumbag who did this and let him rot in hell."

Sat back in their vehicle Taylor went over what they knew so far. "Two witnesses, two accounts and neither of them can link Booth to this crime. As a matter of fact I have every faith he is innocent." Taylor went on to tell Steddler.

"What makes you so sure," his partner inquired.

"The medical examiner puts time of death between seven and nine pm. Tina Joyce told us Booth was with her from 7.30 until 8.15. Rock Creek Road is at least an hour and fifteen minutes drive from here. Then Mrs Billings places a possible suspect at Dr Saroyans house at seven fifteen. There is no way Booth could have been there and then out on Rock Creek road for seven thirty."

Steddler was ready to counter his explanation. "Maybe it's just a coincidence and the guy the old lady saw wasn't our killer. What if Booth killed her after he left that family."

"Still pretty impossible. As I said it would have taken Booth an hour and fifteen minutes to drive back to DC and that's at a good speed. I think we've been barking up the wrong tree here. I'm going to call Cullen and present him with our findings. We may still have a killer on our hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan sat back in the lobby still surrounded by Angela and Hodgins. It had been hard seeing Booth and then having to leave him. She decided not to tell him about the appointment this morning. It was no use hurting his feelings anymore by knowing he couldn't have been there. "Hey Bren." The sound of Angela's soft spoken voice brought her back to reality. "I was thinking. Do you think I could come with you to the next ultrasound. I mean that way I can be sure get one of those cute little pics."

That was when Brennan almost felt guilty. She had promised her one the last time and then for some reason had totally forgotten to give her one. "Of course you can come, bring Hodgins too."

"Hey thanks Dr Brennan," smiled Hodgins. He had never been to an ultrasound before, it sounded omonious to say the least.

Quinn stood alone on the other side of the lobby, yet he heard them talking. _Why am I not being invited to this social gathering. I guess i'm not that important though am I? Never mind things happen we aren't prepared for. Still I will make sure another picture comes my way. I was able to sneak the first one I can sure do it again._

Brennan began to crack. "I just hope Booth is going to be there for it too." Emotional wreck she could have called herself and it definitely wasn't something she was used to. Strong and independant was what he was. _Where did it all go wrong?_

Angela comforted her "He will sweetie, believe me he will be."

"Dr Brennan and... squint squad that of course excludes you Agent Quinn," Cullen declared as he graced them with his presence. "I have some good news to report."

Brennan was hopeful. "Is is about Booth?"

"Yes. He's being released without charge. New evidence has come to light that is about to be investigated."

Brennan could have kissed him if she hadn't been surrounded by so many prying eyes who would never let her live it down. "When?"

"I'm off to inform him now."

Angela showed her amount of estactic behavior by almost jumping on her. "This is great news Bren."

The only one who wasn't celebrating was Quinn. _How could my plan had been so flawed? And this new evidence what did that mean? Great Booth is going to be back and now i'm not even going to have the luxury of the couch any longer. This is all so wrong! _He couldn't stand them being happy about Booth when inside he was furious. _Booth is clearly in my way. _There was only thing for it. He knew that there was only one thing standing in his way of his happy relationship, and that was Booth. _This time I have to arrange something more permanant. Permanant being that Booth has to be out of the picture for good..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Oh dear what is Quinn planning for Booth this time? Next chapte should be up at the weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Okay I just wanted mention a coule things about this chapter. First I only know that Emily's birthday is in October not Brennan's but I decided to make it October so I could use the birthstone. Then the restaurant I borrowed from Monster Inc one of my favorite movies. Now this is rather a long chapter because i'm not going to be able to update until next weekend due to a very busy shedule ahead. This chapter we will find out what the sex of the baby is which I know maybe on some peoples minds.

Thanks Sarali1983 for pointing out the champagne thing. I don't know why I put that in. Anyway I edited it to orange juice and beer for Booth

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23.

Seeley Booth had been left speechless at the words he was now hearing. He smiled incredulously at his boss as the news of his iminent release began to steadily sink in.

"You have my deepest, sincerist apologies about all this Agent Booth. It seems a terrible mistake has been made, and I for one can only apologise for that. I can now at least inform you that we are already looking into another possible suspect. I also want you to be safe in the knowlege that this incident will no way damage your impeccable record here with the bureau, so you can come back to work as soon as you feel comfortable enough to do so."

Cullen had sounded sincere yet Booth still couldn't help but drop a few words that hinted at sarcasm. "I understand your position in all this sir, and all I can say is that i'm so glad to see that those two clowns Agents Taylor and Steddler actually put some of their investigative skills to good use this time. It doesn't however excuse the fact that i've been sat in here for over fifteen hours, made to wear this unfashionable article of clothing, whilst staring at four walls and forced to eat cold pizza that tasted like rubber." Okay he may of exaggerated on the cold part, but the rubber part was definitely the truth. "Also for what's it's worth can I just enlighten you to the fact that I have three wonderful things in my life at present. The first is Parker, he's five years old already yet I barely feel I know him. Then there is Bones, yes Bones she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love her more then life itself, and last but not least is my unborn child, whom I haven't met yet, but I am damn sure going to make sure i'm there for him..or her. In light of what i've said I find myself asking this question. Why would I have risked all that by killing Cam?"

As Cullen led him out the door he gave him a firm pat on the back. "This was a mistake Booth, a horrible mistake, but as a cop you must be aware that sometimes this kind of thing happens, part of the territory I guess. How many times have you arrested someone who you knew deep down was innocent but evidence was telling you otherwise.. huh?"

"That is hardly the same thing though," he countered.

"Maybe so. I for one never believed for a moment you shot Dr Saroyan, but as the Deputy Director here it is my job to remain objective." He ushered the agent further out the door. "Now go... get out of my sight. Find that lovely lady of yours and give her my best."

"I will. Thanks sir. You will let me know if you find anything pertaining to the murder won't you?"

Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Booth that is the last thing you should be worried about, now just go, before I change my mind and arrest you for stupidity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been thirty minutes since Cullen had offered up the news to them, yet as Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Quinn waited paitently there was still no sign of Booth.

"Where is he?" Brennan had been pacing, almost wearing out the floor. Dreaded thoughts were racing through her mind, like perhaps something had gone wrong at the very last moment, delaying his release.

"He'll be here sweetie," Angela assured her. "I just hope this is going to be the end of it, so you and Booth can get back to some kind of normality. I think what you two need is a long vacation. I was thinking, maybe Barbados."

"Angela thanks for that but a vacation is the last thing on my mind, besides we haven't heard a word from Rebecca so Parker is still going to be staying with us. Now that Cam is no longer around." She bit back her tongue in an effort to show some honest sympathy. "Well all i'm saying is there will be alot more work to do in the lab now."

Hodgins was the next one to speak as Booth finally made an appearance. "Hey it's Booth." His over excited voice alerted all three of them.

"Seeley!" Brennan almost leapt into his arms. All the apprehension she had been feeling since their little chat in the interrogation room disappeared as soon as she was back in his arms.

_It feels so good to be finally out of that room. I think claustrophobia was beginning to set in._ Then as he strolled cautiously to the lobby where Cullen had told him Brennan and company were waiting, he wondered whether or not she would still be angry at him about what he had said. As soon as she threw herself at him though all the uncertainty faded away. "I'm sorry Bones, about what I said before." He grinned at Quinn who had his eyes firmly fixed on the happy couple. "I'm here now, and i'm not going to leave you again."

Quinn watched with utter disgust. _Do you think you can get away with this? Ruining my plans like that! Well treasure this moment with her Booth, because next time you won't be so lucky. _"Booth buddy." Quinn approached his collegue trying to hide the poisonous thoughts running through his mind. "I'm really happy for you man. I knew that if you were innocent you would have nothing to worry about."

Although Booth wanted nothing more then to pummel this guy to a bloody pulp for turning him in to Cullen, he painfully resisted. He knew any further trouble would most likely land him in jail this time. "Well they had nothing on me. I heard they already have another suspect."

Quinn felt a knot in his stomach. "Another suspect? Did he say who?"

Booth was getting a little suspicious of Quinn's growing curiosity "No Cullen didn't elaborate, but once they find him I hope they stick a needle in him for what he did to Cam."

Brennan could see the venemous look Booth was casting at Quinn. It was almost like he suspected him of the one being responsible or something. "Come on Booth let's get out of here."

Hodgins and Angela followed the happy couple. "You know if there is anything you would like to us to do then just ask," Angela chirped in.

Hodgins followed her lead "Yeah anything."

Since they were offering, Booth thought it a perfect opportunity to accept. "Anything you say?"

Angela stopped in mid stride. "Did you not hear me the first time?"

"Of course I heard you. I just would like to clarify that's all."

"Go ahead then big FBI man," Angela chuckled.

"Can you babysit Parker tomorrow night?"

_Parker he says. Five year old wild child running amock, sure how hard could it be? _"Babysit?"

"You don't have to do it... does she Booth?" Brennan questioned as her best friend was obviously lacking the confidence.

Angela stood tall. "No that is fine. Hodgins and Parker will get along fine. I, you see only do babies, little tiny babies," she joked. "Babies are so much easier to take care of."

"Okay then. We'll drop him around about seven."

"Seven it is then," Angela agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy!" Parker couldn't believe his eyes when his daddy was standing there with Brennan. "I thought you were going to jail daddy."

Booth picked up his son and hugged him. "I'm not going anywhere buddy. I promise you."

"Good," Parker nodded "I didn't like that Agent Quinn who stayed over, he was creepy."

Both Brennan and Booth didn't know how to answer that. "Why was he creepy Parker?" Booth asked now a little curious as to why his son would say something like that.

Parker remembered what Quinn had told him about the whole dream thing, and that he was only comforting Brennan when he was in her bedroom. Parker shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just gad you're back daddy and that you'll be the one looking after Dr Bones now."

Although Booth was still sure Parker was hiding something he didn't pursue it. He had faith that if his son wanted to tell him something important he would do it in his own time. "We can both look after her can't we?" he then pointed out.

"Yeah!"

Brennan blushed at the thought of not one, but two Booth men taking care of her. It made her feel special, something she had rarely experienced in her life. "Thankyou," was all she could say.

Booth responded by kissing her gently on the lips which caused a breakthrough of laughter fom Parker.

When they arrived back at Brennan's apartment Booth switched on his cell only to find there were ten missed calls, and they were all from Rebecca. As he listened to them one by one he found them to be almost all identical.

_Seeley. I know this maybe a little inconvenient for you right now, but Aunt Daisy has taken a turn for the worse so i'm going to need to stay up here a little longer then I first anticipated. I hope you don't mind it's just I wouldn't feel comfortable just leaving her right now. I promise it should only be another week or so. I'll try to call again soon. Give Parker my love will you. Speak soon._

This was fantastic news, more time with Parker was just what he needed. He just hoped Brennan would understand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 weeks later.

"Ben where the hell have you been! Quinn shrieked as the rough looking male answered the door to his apartment.

"I went to visit Grandma in New Mexico that's all. Why is that a crime now?" Ben snapped as Quinn forced his way in.

"No it's not a crime. I just wish you would inform me of these things. You know so I can look out for your wellbeing and all that."

"Okay so what do you want?"

"A favor."

Ben let out an almighty sigh. "Don't you think i've done enough for you?"

"I don't think so. Whether you agree or not, you still owe me. I think helping you cover up the murder of Johnny Kramer certifies as an indefinite debt don't you?" Quinn replied smugly.

"Well that was five years ago. How long are you going to expect me to do your dirty work?"

"Until the job is successfully done," Quinn smirked.

Ben huffed clearly not at all happy with the current situation "What is it this time? and before you say anything it better not be anything to do with that doctor again, because whatever you may think of me i'm not a monster and hurting women is not exactly my specialty."

Quinn sat himself down on the couch "Well that didn't stop you the last time did it?"

Ben suddenly hurled himself at the agent landing a swift punch on the jaw "I only did that because you were going to give me up to the cops."

Quinn shot him a evil grin "Yes that's correct and I can do the exact same thing again."

Ben saunted to the fridge grabbing a beer "When are you going to get it through to that thick skull of yours, that Doctor is never going to be yours."

Now it was his turn to deliver a punch and it was harder then the one Ben had given him. He was knocked backwards crashing into a small coffee table. "What the fuck!" Ben cursed loudly. Quinn then grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him harshly to his feet. "Don't ever say that! She is going to be mine! She loves me!"

As much as he feared for his own safety right now Ben could help but push him further "She doesn't love you! She is in love with that Booth guy. They made a baby together didn't they? and that in my book counts for something. This is your problem Charlie. Once you fixate on something, or someone you can't just let it go. It was the same with Rachel, it's a no wonder she chose to call it a day, because she couldn't stand your over possessiveness and stalker type tendancies."

Quinn pulled out his gun and began waving dangerously in front of Ben. "Just remember where your loyality lies. That bitch killed my baby. She never gave me the chance to make it right. Her precious studies and carefree life far outweighed the wonderful thing we had created. I never wanted to hurt her but she gave me no choice."

Ben wrapped a comforting arm around the now sobbing agent "You know what the last thing she said to me was?"

"No."

"She said she was sorry and that she still loved you."

Quinn shook his head violently "How could she have loved me when she took the most precious thing from me. When Lily died in childbirth I couldn't bear to look at Isabella. I blamed her. I thought it was her fault why Lily died. Then when I held her tiny hand and looked at her little face I could see Lily in her so much. I felt something like never before, it was pure happiness. Then when they told me about the heart defect and that she wouldn't survive my world fell to pieces. My wife, my two day old baby were gone.. forever. Then Rachel came along and when she told me she was pregnant it was like I was being blessed with a second chance, another child to love and call my own. I would have given her the world we could have got married. Instead though everything came crashing down once again when she had that life ripped out if her, like it was nothing." He buried his head in his hands "Then there is Temperance, she's not at all like Rachel, she wants this baby so much. The only thing standing in my way is Booth."

"I had no idea about Lily. Why didn't you tell me the whole story?"

"I didn't think you would care."

"How could I not care. I'm your brother, your own flesh and blood. You've taken care of me my whole life and i've taken care of you too. It's just I can't do it anymore. This Booth guy he's going to be a father. Why are you hellbent on destroying that?"

It was true this was an internal struggle for him, but he couldn't stop now. "I love her so much and this is why this has to be done, and you ARE going to help me."

Ben relented. His brother was suffering, and if he was suffering then so was he "What do you want me to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The past four weeks had been pure bliss for both Booth and Brennan. Due to insufficiant evidence in the Rachel McAdams case Cullen had reassigned him. He no longer had to work with Quinn, yet just because things were returning to normal Booth had firmly told Brennan she was no longer coming out into the field with him. Quite obviously she had been less then cooperative and frustrated at being told what to do, but finally he had convinced her to stay in the lab. Cam's death was still under investigation, yet there had been no further leads and the man Mrs Billings had described was like a ghost. A car fitting the one she had described was found burned out a few days later, but forensics had found nothing to lok it to the crime. A week after the murder Rebecca had called only to tell him that her Aunt Daisy had passed away and now the funeral was over she was no longer needed. Two days later Parker she had returned to take Parker but assured Booth he could see him on a regular basis and that could he attend to Brennan's next ultrasound if he wished to.

As Booth was heading home on night he spotted the jewelry store and couldn't help but take a look at what they had to offer, especially the engagment rings. It wasn't her thing she had announced it many times, but for some reason he wanted their baby to be born into marriage and he hoped that she would change her mind once he got down on one knee and proposed.

Since they hadn't found a replacement for Cam as yet it had been rather busy in the lab, but much more peaceful. Brennan sat in her office writing up some notes on the computer when Angela appeared in the doorway.

"I was thinking a baby shower is in order." There was no beating around the bush Angela just told her straight.

Brennan immediately glanced up fom her monitor.

"A baby what?"

"A baby shower," Angela repeated. "You know a party where you recieve gifts for the baby. We can play some games and... well you know have fun."

Brennan wasn't sure about this "Who exactly would we invite to this party?"

Angela paused as if in deep thought "Well me, Hodgins, you and Booth obviously. Then there is Claire and Naomi."

"Who are Claire and Naomi?" Brennan quizzed.

Claire is a friend from authentications, and Naomi well she's from palentology. You know the one who Zach kind of had a thing for."

It didn't strike Brennan as something riveting to be involved in but she agreed anyway, if only to keep Angela happy. "Alright but on one condition."

"Depends what the condition is."

"We wait until we find out the sex of the baby. That way if people feel the need to present gifts they will at least know whether it's a girl or boy."

"Done." Her best friend knelt down and kissed the bump that was now quite prominent under her loosely fitted tunic top "See your mommy does know how to have some fun."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later and Booth had plucked up the courage to finally ask the question. He had chosen the ring that day at the jewelry store. It had sat in his pocket of his jacket for the past week, that was until Booth had decided it was time to do the deed. He wanted it done properly so he had arranged dinner. He called her on her cellphone to announce his plans. When she answered he was more then excited. "Bone's it's me."

"Seeley is everything okay?"

"He smiled "Everything is perfect."

"Why are you calling then?" Her tone of voice somewhat inquizzitive.

"I called because I need you to finish early today."

"Well i'm not sure. What sort of time are we talking about?"

"Say around four. I want to take you out tonight."

"Again?" It was only four weeks ago when they had both gone out to dinner the last time.

"What do you mean again? Is it against the law for us to go out to dinner?"

"Of course not it's just..."

He firmly interrupted "Bones can you get off early or can't you?"

"Four is fine."

Once she had agreed on the time Booth decided a little shopping was in order.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as he heard her arrive home from work he grabbed the pink sqaure box from the bag and shoved it underneath the bed out of sight. He hoped she liked the dress he had picked out. She had been quite fussy latley about what to wear. With her newly developed bump she had spent an hour each morning just choosing something that was comfortable and appropriate.

"Hi Seeley."

"Hey Bones."

"So where are we going for dinner?"

"That is a surprise." He grabbed for her before she even had a chance to sit down. He unexpectedly crashed his lips onto hers not even stopping for a breath.

Once he pulled away she was left a little breathless herself. "What was that for?"

"Enough with the 20 questions already. Does there have to be a reason?"

"Well no." The grin on his face was creeping her out. "Seeley why are you acting so strangely?"

Why don't we take a long, hot shower together."

She was sure something strange was going on, but she didn't question him about it. "Remember though not too hot, it's not good for the baby."

xxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know what I can wear tonight," Brennan complained as she paraded around the bedroom in just a towel.

Booth clutched her waist tightly bringing her in closer to his still damp body, so close in fact he could hear her erratic heartbeat under him. He began to kiss the flesh he could see then started to lower the towel from where it was wrapped just above her breasts.

"Booth!" She couldn't help but giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"I'd rather see you go naked but then I would have to shoot any man who I found ogling you."

She gave him a hard punch "Seeley Booth you really do have a dirty mind."

"Well as long as it stay in the privacy of this apartment I don't see why it matters." He continued tugging at the towel until it dropped to the floor. He caressed her breasts that were now at least two sizes bigger then before. He was also glad he was able to have a good grope this time without her screaming in pain. She moaned slightly from his tender touch then he moved his hands down to her firm, hard stomach. _That's not the only thing firm and hard at the moment. _He dropped down so he was facing her belly and began taking to it. "You're not going to believe how sexy your mom is right now." He then slapped his hand over his mouth "Oh god I shouldn't have said that what if it heard?"

"Recent studies prove that babies can't recognize voices until around 24 weeks, but probably not your voice until 27 weeks."

"Ahh that's not fair now is it? He or she deserves to know how beautiful you are."

" You really think i'm beautiful?"

"Yes Bones, and you are going to look sensational in this." He leant down and pulled out the pink box from underneath the bed. "Here open it."

Brennan's eyes widened in shock as she fumbled with all the tissue paper and pulled out a red low cut strapless dress with sequins that glistened around the neckline. "Booth it's..really nice."

Her hesitation only told him she wasn't sure about it "Do you really like it?"

"Help me put it on." She put her arms up and he slipped it over her head bringing it down until it was in the right position. He had bought a size bigger to allow it to lay over her stomach comfortably. It rested just above her knee and when she looked in the mirror she could see how perfect it was.

"Turn around Bones and i'll zip it up." Once he had zipped it she turned around "I do love it Booth.. thankyou."

"Your welcome Bones. Now slip on those red shoes you have hiding in the closet and I think we're set to go."

xxxxxxxxx

Booth had been keeping an eye on the small red heartshaped velvet box in his pocket. It housed an aquamarine and diamond set 18ct gold ring that had set him back a rather large amount of money, but he didn't care, she was well worth it. He had chosen aquamarine only because he had learned it was her birthstone and therefore would represent something more then just an engagement

After they had eaten Booth ushered for the waiter to fetch a bottle of their best champagne.

"Seeley you know I can't drink when i'm pregnant. I'll just have an orange juice."

"Sorry Bones I forgot. Just a glass of beer and an orange juice then."

"Is all this really necessary? It must be costing you a fortune. Along with this place." He had brought her to Harry Housans. A very expensive restaurant in a very posh part of town.

_Great now she's worried about the cost_. Bones just sit, relax and enjoy." The waiter soon came back with the beer and orange juice. He gave them both a small smile before attending to another table.

Booth then felt for the box again as sweat began to form on his forehead. He wasn't sure if it was because of the heat or because he was nervous as hell.

Brennan took a sip of orange "Is everything okay?"

"Em.. em. Yeah."

"Booth you look a little flushed. You're not coming down with something are you?"

_Just getting very bad jitters. _"I'm fine Bones, just fine."

I'm surprised this place is so quiet tonight," she stated as she glanced around. There were eight tables yet only two were occupied.

_Quiet is good. At least this way there won't be so many people laughing when she turns me down on the spot. _"Bones I need to do something before I totally bottle it." He brought out the box and Brennan's first impression was he had bought her a pair of earrings. "I know you don't really believe in all this religious stuff, but I do and I'll understand if you don't want to because I know that you're scared of stuff you don't understand." He was rambling and felt he wasn't making much sense at all.

"I'm not scared," she scoffed at him.

"You are and that's not your fault, your a scientist and everything in your opinion has to be absolute. Look what I want to say is." _Oh forget about all this melodrama_. He stood up fom his seat and came around the table until he was directly in front of her. Then whilst no-one was watching he dropped to one knee. He flipped open the box to reveal the sparkling ring.

Brennan's heart was beating faster and faster_. What is he doing? _

"Temperance Brennan will you marry me."_ There I said it._

Brennan was speechless she didn't know what to say. Marriage was the last thing on her mind. "Booth I.. I... Ow," she screamed out when she felt it, the hard kick in her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked now concerned for her.

Brennan looked up. "The baby."

"What about the baby?"

"It just kicked."

"Let me feel." He placed his hand on her stomach "Come on do it again for daddy." Then he felt it, one small kick. "Oh my god this is fanstastic."

This had to be a sign. _I guess all the those studies could be wrong and the baby was listening. _"Yes Booth."

"Um what? That this is fanstastic. Yes it is."

"No not about that. What I meant was I will.. I will marry you."

Now it was Booth who had been left dumbstruck. Instead he slipped the ring on her finger and held her in his arms not ever wanting to ever let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 weeks later.

Brennan, Booth Angela, Hodgins and Parker were all gathered at the hospital for Brennan's ultrasound. This was the big day when hopefully they would find out whether it was going to be a girl or a boy. The baby had been moving vigorously ever since that evening at the restaurant, typically more so at night when she was trying to sleep. Everyone had, had a good feel and Brennan sometimes felt a little jealous that so much attention was now being paid to the baby instead of her.

Angela sat patiently. She watched how happy Brennan and Booth truly were. She remembered how Brennan had come to work that morning and announced that she was getting married. She had squealed and danced around her office for a good fifteen minutes before eventually calming down.Then she had complained at how she now had to organize a baby shower as well as a wedding. "So Booth, Bren have you set a date yet? You know so I have time to get the baby shower over and done with before I start with the next happy event. You really don't do things by halves do you?"

Brennan answered "We haven't decided yet, but I'm not leaving it until I can't fit into my wedding dress."

Angela laughed "Yeah because you sure are piling on the pounds there sweetie." It was true though, in the past two weeks she had noticed Brennan increasing in size much more then she would have thought she would.

Parker giggled. He had been really excited when he had been given the chance to start stroking Brennan's bump. He even talked to the baby, saying how he was the big brother and that he would help take care of him or her.

"Mr Booth, Dr Brennan," came the soft female voice from the across the waiting room. "I'm Dr Sinclair your sonographer for today."

Both of them instantly stood up and walked towards the room. Booth had Parker in his arms and Brennan invited Angela and Hodgins along too.

"Gosh this is a family affair." Dr Sinclair remarked.

"Is it okay for them to come in," Brennan asked politely

"Yes. The more the merrier. Now why don't you lie down and we can get started." Booth stood next to her whilst the others huddled around the bed.

"Now you are nineteen weeks correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," Brennan concurred.

"Were there any problems at your last ultrasound?"

"No. At least not that i'm aware of."

"Have you been feeling plenty of foetal movement?"

Brennan chuckled "Yes I have."

"Good. Now would you like to know the sex of baby today?"

Brennan and Booth both answered that at the same time "Yes."

"I'll see what we can do then." She poured the gel on her stomach and then like last time began moving the wand across. It brought up a very clear picture of the baby which on this occasion was lying on it's back with what looked to be it's thumb in it's mouth. The other arm appeared to be waving at them which brought a smile to all of their faces.

Parker was a little surprised when he saw the gray speckly image. "Is that my brother or sister?" he asked innocently.

"Yes Parker," his father replied. "You were like that once."

Angela and Hodgins held each other "That is amazing," Hodgins declared with almost a tear in his eye.

Brennan was already crying. This was the first real picture of her baby.

"Now this appointment will take a good 45 minutes because I need to carry out a number of measurements and examinations to make sure the baby is growing and developing normally."

"What kind of measurements?" inquired Brennan.

We measure the head from crown to rump, We check the spine and abdominal wall, Heart and stomach, kidneys and bladder, hands and feet and the placenta, umbilical cord and amnotic fluid.

Booth held Brennan's hand tightly whilst the doctor poked and prodded. She muttered a few words in between her calculations and notes she was recording onto the file. "Well everything seems perfect. Although your placenta does seem to be lying a little low I don't believe it is anything to worry about. We will offer another ultrasound in your third trimester which by then it should have positioned itself correctly. Now let's get on and see if I can tell you if it's going to be pink or blue."

They all waited with bated breath, watching aimlessly as the sonographer moved over her stomach again and again. "There." She pointed to the screen.

All four sets of eyes looked at the monitor with screwed up confused faces. Neither of them could make out anything she was showing them. Booth couldn't wait any longer "What is it doc?"

She stood back smiling contentedly "I am pleased to inform you that you are having a baby girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Ah isn't that cute a baby girl. I went with a girl purely because Booth already has Parker and I was thinking daddy's girl, and i'm sure Parker would be more protective of a little sister aswell.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N I know I said I wouln't be able to get the next chapter up until the weekend but I managed to get some free time so here it is..early.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 24.

"I can't believe we're having a girl!" Booth could no longer contain his pent-up excitement. He leant down and plastered a huge kiss on her Brennan's quivering lips. She had been moved to even more floods of tears once the sex had been revealed, and it seemed that due to all this overwhelming emotions surging through her body, the baby was moving much more vigorously then ever before, causing her slight discomfort.

"Angela joined in her ranting as the exciting news sank in. "I can't wait to pick out all those cute, frilly outfits," she squealed in her best girly voice. "I can't tell you of how proud I am of both of you."

Hodgins gave Booth a reassuring slap on the shoulder. "All I can say is that i'm gonna kind of feel sorry for any future boyfriends she has, especially when she reminds them her daddy is an FBI agent. He'll probably run a mile and never look back." He was already too aware of how overly protective Booth was of Brennan, so he could only imagine how protective he was going to be of his own daughter. Any guy who so much as looked at her in the wrong way would probably find himself facing down the barrel of a gun.

"What about me?" Parker's little voice questioned. "I am the big brother so I'm going to help take care of her aswell, aren't I?"

Booth ruffled the curly locks of his sons hair "You bet bud. You're going to be the best big brother there is."

Dr Sinclair stood to one side watching the enjoyment filling the room. All she could see was that they all seemed to be one big happy family, and that was a pleasant enough thought to bring a huge smile to her face. "Sorry to interrupt your little celebration here, but would you like to chose some photo's now?" As Brennan pulled on her jacket she nodded.

"Yes Please."

"How many would you like?"

Brennan counted in her head. _Well three for us, one for Parker, two for Angela and Hodgins to make up for last time. Then there is Zach, although i'm not sure if he would really want one, but he is after all still part of the team. _"Seven should be sufficiant," she finally announced.

"Seven!" Dr Sinclair repeated, a bewildered look apparent on her face. "I'll get right on it."

As the five of them left the hospital they began flicking through the pictures they had be given, now laughing at each one. "Look at this one? it's as if she's looking right at us." Angela shuddered at the rather spooky image.

"I like this one because she's waving at me," Parker interjected.

"I still can't get over that's it's going to be a girl. My beautiful baby girl." Booth was still numb with shock that much was obvious.

"I'm sure she is going to be a daddy's girl too, I can just tell," Angela boldly interrupted. "Any thoughts on names yet?" she added.

Booth looked at Brennan and vice versa. "I have read up on hundreds of baby names, but just hadn't really decided on one until we were sure of whether it was going to be a girl or boy," Brennan informed her best friend.

"I've always liked Matilda," Hodgins cut in.

"What!" Booth bellowed. "If you so much as think that i'm naming any daughter of mine that, I will shoot you between the eyes."

He raised his hands in defense "Hey it was just a thought," though he was stifling a laugh under his serious exterior.

"Can we call it Dora? After Dora the explorer." Parker had decided to offer up his suggestion which didn't seem to go down too well either.

"While we are at it why don't we call it Boo, or Nala or perhaps even Dory or Belle," Booth answered sarcastically, after recalling some names he remembered from repeated viewings of Parker's favorite disney movies.

"Enough!" Brennan yelled. "Angela we really haven't thought of any names as yet, but as soon as we do you'll be the first to know.. I promise."

xxxxxxxxx

Quinn was sure he was too late. He had vaguely remembered her mentioning the date for her ultrasound and now he only wished he had recorded it in his diary at the time for future reference.

As he entered the parking lot he found a parking space close to the entrance and waited. It hadn't been a long wait, he counted five minutes at the most. _Good timing if I should say so myself, _he mentally noted. _Would you just look at that scene? It looks like they invited the whole Jeffersonian institute along_, he chuckled to himself. Well if they could be involved then so could he, and with that he exited his vehicle and strolled happily towards them whistling as he went.

Hodgins was the first to notice the long strides of the FBI agent who was bounding towards them._ Oh great what does he want?_

"We got trouble," Angela then chimed, in a sing song kind of way.

Looking across the crowded parking lot Booth now understood what both Angela and Hodgins were muttering about. Parker had now huddled himself between his legs as if trying to hide.

"What is is buddy?" he calmly asked his son.

"I don't like him," Parker announced.

"Likewise buddy I can assure you. Don't worry though he won't be here for long." _At least if I have my way._

Quinn grinned. The look on Booth's face seemed to convey anger, fear and jealousy all at the same time. _Can't blame him really, seeing I am the better man here._ Giving Booth no time to engage in conversation which was most likely going to start with words like _What are you doing here? or get lost. _He guessed it would be something along those lines. "Now before you say anything i'm not here to cause trouble. Temperance told me that they may be able to tell what the sex of the baby was going to be, so I am here only to offer my congratulations."

Even though she deemed it honorable to stay loyal to Booth, she still felt guilty for leaving Quinn out. "If you must know it's a healthy baby girl."

"A girl that's..." he bit back a sob as he thought back to his own baby girl. "That's amazing! Really good news."

Angela stood there with her arms tightly folded, hoping that now he had got what he came for he would take the hint and leave. He didn't belong here. He wasn't want of them, yet he didn't seem in no hurry to leave.

"I think Bones has told you everything you need to know," Booth spat vehemently. "Now why don't you just turn around." He made a gesture of spining his trigger finger. "Get back in your car and drive away." His voice continued to drip with sarcasm.

"Seeley!" Brennan exclaimed.

"What! Come on Bones humor me. He is like a snake, really slimy."

"Actually snakes are not slimy." Brennan was about to give her lecture on snakes before Booth shushed her.

"I didn't literally mean snakes were slimy just that his character was slimy."

"It's okay Temperance. I understand." Quinn knew when he wasn't wanted. "I'll just be going now. See you around Booth."

_I wouldn't count on it._ Booth silently thought. After Quinn huffed disapprovingly and stumbled back to his car Booth came up with the next port of call. "Come on why don't we go grab a bite to eat at the diner."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement with that little invitation.

xxxxxxxxx

Quinn was fuming after being humilated like that. _Oh Booth is so going to pay for this. _He clenched his fists in obvious frustration even pounding them against the steering wheel until his knuckles were red and raw. Once he had calmed down considerably, he forgot all about Booth and focused his attention on Brennan and the baby. _A girl just what i've always wanted. We can call her Isabella, because it means beautiful one and that is just what she is going to be._

Ben had already agreed to do the deed. Death was coming for Booth and he couldn't help but relish in the the elation he was feeling. There would be no room for mistakes this time. Once Booth was out of the way Brennan would just have to accept her new life with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later.

"Now Booth I've called you here to help me with the baby shower, not to moan and groan every five seconds," Angela stated raising her voice at him. Everyone else is sharing the responsibilty to make sure this runs as smooth as possible, so I expect you to aswell. Brennan has gone out to collect the pinata and all the party favors. Hodgins is dealing with the caterers and Zach, well he's in charge of collecting materials for the games."

"Don't you think you're taking this baby shower thing a little too far? I don't see why can't we just have a little quiet get together." He hadn't been totally against a baby shower it was just he wished Brennan hadn't left him alone with this over enthuastic woman.

Angela squeezed his cheeks. "May I remind you that it is popularly traditional to hold a baby shower, and being a first baby makes it all the more special. Just be grateful you're invited, as years ago it was a women only occasion. Now quit stalling and help me put this baby banner up."

_If this is how Angela goes all out on a baby shower I can only image what she has in store for us when the baby is born._

"So exactly who else is coming?" Booth asked as he stretched his arm up so Angela could get the banner in the correct position.

"As hostess for the evening it'll be me, Hodgins, Parker if you asked him. Zach who's bound to show now that Naomi is invited. Oh I love being the matchmaker," she giggled. "Then finally Claire," she finished.

"Well of course I invited Parker he is my son after all."

Angela rolled her eyes at him. "I think I know that."

It had taken the entire afternoon of careful planning until Angela was satisfied. Decorations were up and the food and drinks were ready. "The shower starts in ten minutes so it's a little late to do anymore tweaking. Bren have you sorted out that pinata yet?"

"Just hanging it up now." Brennan wasn't familiar with all this party entertainment. She couldn't even remember her childhood birthdays and as for her adult ones, she would usually spend it indulged in some intense reading and listening to classical music.

"Jack is all the food layed out?"

Hodgins poked his head around the doorway leading to the kitchen. It seemed to be a thumbs up from him. Booth joined the entomologist "You wanna beer?"

Hodgins nodded firmly "I wouldn't say no."

Booth grabbed two cold beers and handed one of them to Hodgins "When do you think they'll start to miss us?" Booth asked.

"Give them five minutes," he replied.

"Seeley what are you doing out here? The others will be here any minute, and what about Parker, aren't you supposed to be picking him up," Brennan's stern voice reminded him.

"I didn't even count two," Hodgins remarked whilst Booth began cursing. "Shit I forgot about Parker." Lucky for him he hadn't had a chance to touch his beer so driving wouldn't be a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe i'm doing this!" was Brennan's reaction as she tasted the mushy babyfood whilst blinfolded. Angela had started them off with a game called guess the Gerber's. The aim was to taste the contents from different jars of baby food and then try to guess the flavor. The others involved in this little game was Claire, Naomi and even Zach who had decided to tag along, even if it was so he could impress Naomi, had joined in. After ten jars Claire happened to be the winner and she won herself a big bag of baby feet lollipops.

Parker had requested a disney movie and a big bag of marshmallows. As fun as it was watching these grownups make fools of themselves a disney movie would beat that anyday. Booth and Hodgins had continued with their little drinking session, but not for long. Angela soon made an appearance, her hands firmly on her hips.

"I hope you don't think you're going to be hiding out here all evening."

Both men shook their heads "No," Hodgins turned to Booth for added support, nudging him gently in the side.

"No," the agent complied.

"Good. The next game everyone can participate in, and that includes you two, comprende?"

The next game Angela announced was guess mommy's tummy size. "Right people. I am going to give you some string and and all you need is cut to the length you think will be able to fit around Brennan's waist here." Once everyone was ready Angela sent them up one by one to place their string around her stomach. First Naomi, whose string was far too short. Then Zach whose piece was way too long. Brennan laughed at how long he had made it.

"Perhaps in a couple of months Zach."

Claire was up next, but hers didn't match either. Then came Booth who's was way out. Lastly came Hodgins who placed his piece firmly around her. As he wrapped it around he could feel eyes piercing his very soul, especially Booth's. He thought it best to put the agents mind at ease. "You do know i'm hot for Angela don't you? So please no shooting of the bug man."

Brennan smiled "You're fine Hodgins, isn't he Seeley?"

"Just make sure those hands only touch Angela," he assured him.

"Angela decided to interrupt this little bickering session. "Oh don't you worry i'll make sure of it." She cast Hodgins a goofy smile. "Isn't that right Hodgie pie?"

He stuttered slightly under the pressure "Y-yes of course." It seemed though after all that he had guessed correctly and Angela declared him the winner. "Lets go eat now shall we?"

After they had eaten all they could Brennan slouched down on the couch. "As if I wasn't fat enough," she groaned. Her stomach felt bloated like she could never eat again.

"So, Naomi began. "Can I just ask you something Temperance."

Brennan nodded. "Of course."

"Does.. well you.. know," She began stumbling over her words "Does Zach ever mention me in the lab I mean?"

That was the last thing she expected this young woman to ask. "Um well he is pretty quiet in the lab, unless it involves his work, or he's doing one of his little unethical experiments with Hodgins. Why? Have you got a thing for our Zach?" she prompted.

Naomi blushed. "We did go out once, but at the time I kinda got the impression he was too immature to be taking on the sort of relationship I was looking for."

"And now?" Brennan proposed.

"Ever since he recieved his doctorate and got his makeover, not to mention his time out in Iraq..well I think he's alot more mature now."

Brennan turned towards the kitchen where the three men were congegated and smiled. "Zach has definitely come a long way."

"Okay," Angela's loud voice boomed. "I think it's time to open the presents and then Booth and Brennan are going to announce the name of the baby."

"I am?" That was the first Brennan had heard about it.

"We are?" Booth joined in with his surprised tone of voice.

"You can't keep us waiting any longer, so you are going to spill."

Parker on hearing the news sprang up from his position in front of the tv. He had managed to watch two movies the duration of the party. "Yay!" came his excited response. He leapt into his fathers lap and waited.

Once the presents had been unwrapped and the exchange of thankyou's had been done. Angela tapped her glass. "Right I just want to say thankyou all for coming and hope you enjoyed yourselves. Now over to you sweetie."

Brennan was a little nervous. What if no-one liked the name._ Maybe I need more time. _

Booth showed some encouraging support "It's alright baby it's the perfect name."

She took a deep breath. "We decided on Lily Christine Booth." There she had said and now it was just a matter of seonds before everyone would be in fits of laughter, yet no-one laughed or made a joke, there were smiles all round.

"That is really beautiful," Angela sobbed wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

"It means, innocence, purity, and beauty," Brennan then went on to inform them. It had been a hard choice but she knew it was the right one.

Booth got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "If she's anything like you, then that's just what she'll be. Now we also have another announcement we'd like to make," he concluded. "We have set a date for the wedding. November 2nd,"

Angela put a hand to her chest "I am just so speechless right now." She went over to hug her best friend, then Booth whilst Parker fought desperatley to get a look in. "I'm going to be page boy," he said proudly.

Once everyone else had left Angela and Hodgins stayed behind to help clear up. Parker was staying the night and although still very overstimulated from the excitement he hadn't made a fuss about going.

"I still can't believe in less then three months you are going to Mrs Booth," Angela declared as she piled some glasses in the dishwasher.

"I can't believe it either. I never imagined I would be getting married, let alone to Booth." She glanced down at her bump. "Mind you I never thought I'd be almost six months pregnant with his baby either. Do you think i'm doing the right thing?"

"What about marrying Booth?"

"Yes."

_Well i'm not exactly the type to ask about marriage, considering how my own turned out. _"Sometimes we just have to be spontaneous and do something we never thought we would, regardless of whether we think it's right or wrong. I mean you love Booth don't you?"

There was not a single doubt in her mind about that. "With all my heart."

"And he sure loves you, and little Lily here?" she stroked her stomach again feeling the flutter of movement underneath her hand. "Do you remember how you told me she first kicked when Booth proposed."

"Yes," she concurred.

"There you go then, even she knows it was right." Taking her best friends hand she dragged her towards the living room. "Lets go and see what those men of ours are up to."

What Booth was about to do next he never imagined himself doing. "Hodgins I -I wanted to ask." He found himself getting hot and his hands were clammy. "If you'd like to be my best man."

Hodgins' mouth gaped open pointing to himself "Me?"

Booth wasn't sure why the sudden shock. Was it that much of revelation.

The entomologist grabbed his hand shaking it violently "It would be an honor."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later.

The past week had been pretty unevenful with just the odd case which had been taken care of rather quickly and efficiently. As Booth ambled towards his office, a gruff voice caught him by surprise. "Booth!" It was none other then Cullen and his face was bright red. "In my office.. now!"

_Great what is all this about? _Booth followed his boss to his office and sat himself down opposite him. "Is there something wrong sir?"

Cullen rested his fists on the table his face had paled in comparison to what it was a minute or two ago. "Would you care to explain to me why I am the last to know that one of my best agents didn't have the decency to tell me he is getting married."

Booth was relieved it wasn't something more serious which he initially suspected, yet Cullen's tone of voice told him he wasn't too happy. _How did he find out? I haven't told anyone here at work. _As if to answer his question Cullen did if for him.

"If you think for one minute you can keep that kind of news hush hush then I would suggest you think again. "Now obviously I am happy for you, but I am rather concerned as to how this relationship is going to affect your job? I mean it is one thing to be 'dating' someone, but married, well that a whole new different ball game."

"Sir. I can assure you it will be no different then the relationship we have now. The only difference is that our child won't be born out of wedlock, and I can be safe in the knowledge that I won't be struck down for having pre-marital sex."

Cullen blushed at that "I do believe it's a little late for that considering Dr Brennan's.. well condition."

"Yeah you're right about that." He hoped god would take pity on him. It wasn't his fault he had fallen madly in love with her and then such an amazing thing had happened in due course. "I can assure you this will not affect my job here."

"Good. Now am I invited or what?"

"If you wish to be in the company of squints, then yes."

"Anything for a little drinking and partying," Cullen replied.

"Sir I never took you for that type."

"Oh there are alot of things you don't know about me agent Booth, believe you me."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had only been passing Cullen's office when he heard the muffled voices inside. As he got closer he recognized one as being Booth's and he became increasingly worried._ Maybe he's discussing me. Perhaps he's suspects something. _The door was slightly ajar so he couldn't resist eavesdropping a while longer. When the marriage part came up he had to cover his mouth to stop himself screaming. _Marriage! No no no this can't be right. _He had the sudden urge to put his fist through a wall. _Charlie get a grip. There is still time to put this right._ He slid silently away reaching for his cellphone and dialled his brothers number.

"Ben."

"It's me."

"You okay dude you sound a little anxious."

"No time to explain. You know what we talked about. I need it done asap, like tonight. _The soon the better in my opinion_

"You serious?"

I've never been more serious in my life," Quinn sneered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past eight when Booth finally left the Hoover building. He had needed to catch up on so much paperwork it had delayed his departure by an hour. As he made his way across the near empty parking lot he felt a strange sensation like someone was lurking in the shadows, watching his every move. Spinning around and finding no sign of anyone in close proximity he continued walking. He was just about to open the drivers side door of his suv when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps behind him. Before he could react a hard object came crashing down on his head, causing him to stumble backwards. He lifted his hand to feel the wet liquid running down his face when another blow came this time hitting him square in the ribs. He jolted in pain as yet another crunch came and he collasped to the floor. He tried to get a glimpse of his attacker but he was wearing a hooded top so he couldn't see his face. His attempt to reach for his gun was thwarted when his assailant kneed him in the face, producing more blood, this time from his nose.

"Not so tough now are we?" A dangerously low voice sneered, as he crouched down menacingly in front of Booth

His head and ribs were both throbbing, but even though he was in an immense amount of pain he still managed to sweep his leg out and caught the man by surprise. He consequently lost his balance and fell backwards crashing to the ground. He winced in pain but only for a moment before jumping up and continuing on with his evil attack.

Struggling to stand and even with blurred vision Booth lunged at his attacker sending them both crashing to the hard asphalt again. "What do you want?" Booth gasped. His attacker remained silent though. Ignoring the agony an opportunity came where he was able to get the upper hand and he slammed his attacker's head down. It seemed however he was ready and headbutted Booth violently. Then whilst Booth was nursing another added injury, Ben reached for his gun.

"W-what are you doing?" Booth asked.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing personal," he apologised as his finger cocked the trigger.

Booth lay there helpless. _This is it. I'm going to die and i'm never going to see Bones or Parker again. I'm never going to hold my daughter. _"Please don't do this," he begged. It was too late though as a shot resonated around the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Reviews are welcomed.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N For all of you had faith I was not going to kill Booth you were right. I really appreciate all the reviews you guys have left me they encourage me to keep writing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 25.

Brennan was lying comfortably on the bed playing some of her favorite classical music to her daughter. She had flicked through her entire collection of cds before choosing the appropriate three, well more like her favorite three. Now with her hand resting flat on her stomach she could feel the tiny flutters these only gave her the pure notion she was soothed by it, so much so a sense of calm quickly enveloped her herself. Her cellphone ringing loudly from the other room however interrupted the pure serenity of the moment. Once she reached the phone, she answered softly. "Brennan."

"Dr Brennan it's Cullen. I'm down at DC General."

As soon as he mentioned the name of the hospital she knew it was Booth. _His gut instincts must be starting to rub off on me. _Her heart was racing, but as she was about to ask for confirmation Cullen spoke again.

"Dr Brennan i'm calling you concerning Agent Booth. He was attacked this evening. I need you to come down here right away."

Her hands were trembling as she put the phone away. _Focus Tempe, just focus. Cullen said Booth was attacked, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's that serious does it? _A moment later she found herself pulling on some comfortable clothing and a jacket. She then grabbed her purse and car keys and was out the door.

Driving through the traffic she quickly dialled Angela's number. Then she placed the phone in the special holder allowing her to be able to talk handsfree. She was still taking a considerable risk engaging in conversation whilst driving, especially considering her state of mind. More worrying was the speed she was whizzing up the beltway at. _Booth would kill me if he knew I was driving this erratically._

"Hogins I have to get this," she distinctly heard her best friend voice. "Hi sweetie," Angela answered, although Brennan could tell she was obviously precoccupied, therefore she remained silent. The giggles coming from her and the sexual comments coming from Hodgins had told her as much. "Bren is that you?"

"Y-yes it's me," she sobbed. She used one hand to wipe the tears from her eyes temporarily distracting her. The sudden honk of a horn and the sound of a car whooshing past her caused her to swerve nervously.

"Bren where are you? Are you driving?" Her friends panicked voice quizzed.

"It's Booth. Something's happened to Booth. Cullen called me and told me he's been attacked."

Angela's high pitched voice suddenly took on a more serious tone. "Oh my god. Is he okay?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be in this hysterical state now would I?" she practically yelled down the phone.

It was understandable her friend would be this upset. It certainly didn't help with raging hormones attributing to it. "Which hospital?"

"DC general. Please hurry Ange I'm really going to need you."

xxxxxxxxx

Ben stumbled rapidly into his apartment. He quickly took of his hoody and pants that had accumulated some blood from his victim. He then hurried into the bathroom, turning on the tap and began splashing cold water on his face. He faced himself in the mirror. _What have I done? _He then shrieked as a seering pain shot up his arm. G_oddamn it! _he cursed loudly. He nursed the injury, then able to the conclusion that it was just a sprain and nothing was broken like he first suspected.

As he sank onto the couch a can of beer in his hand he recalled the events of the evening. His little rendevous with Booth hadn't exactly gone to plan. _Charlie is going to kill me._ How was he going to explain that he couldn't do it. He had wanted to, that much was certain. He had killed before he should have been an old hand at it, though as he had stared into the pleading eyes of his target a sense of humanity overwhelmed him. He has raised the gun aiming for a fatal shot to the heart, but instead of piercing the flesh of the agent it had instead lodged itself into a nearby car. He did however finish off their little encounter by giving him another couple of firm kicks to the stomach before fleeing the scene.

_I have to get away. _he announced to himself. He scooted to the bedroom and opening a set of drawers grabbed a handful of clothes and stuffed them quickly into a small suitcase. _Charlie is my brother and I love him dearly, but lately he has been acting psychotic, obssessing over something that will never belong to him. Also once he finds out I didn't kill Booth, most likely i'll be next._

Ten minutes later he was out the door and descending the steps reeking of urine of his apartment building stairwell. He almost urged from the stench. Then the sound of footsteps now accending towards him caused him to freeze. He was able to breathe a sign of relief though when it happened to be just the couple of junkies living down the hall from him. _Stop being so paranoid. _He continued on down more confident of a quick getaway now that the exit was in sight.

"Going somewhere!" came the dangerous voice at the bottom of the stairwell.

Ben turned to run but Quinn was on top of him after he managed to only make it up two steps. Quinn grabbed the back of his jacket, then squeezed his hand around the back of his neck forcing him to drop the suitcase. He then he proceeded to drag him back up the stairs and back to his apartment.

"Thought I could depend on you Ben. I thought I could trust you to get the job done. You really disappoint me you know that." His voice was deadly, obnoxious even.

Ben was shaking. He had never heard his brother talk this way, so desperate and crazy. "I don't know what you're talking about," he lied.

Once they were back in the cockroach ridden apartment Ben shoved him to the floor and stood menacingly over him. "Here I was expecting some good news. The news that would have made me a very happy man. The news that Seeley Booth was dead." He crouched down so he was closer to his brothers face. Instead when I get back to the bureau you know what news I 'do' get?"

"W-what," Ben stuttered anxiously although knowing exactly what the answer was going to be.

"I get to hear that my dear friend is in the hospital with multiple injuries. MULTIPLE INJURIES!" he repeated more harshly. "Do you know how that may me feel?"

"No Charlie," Ben said his lips quivering.

"It made me feel that my little brother betrayed me."

This time Ben put up more of a defense "I did not betray you! I was going to do it. I had meant to do it, but when I looked into his eyes I just couldn't force myself to pull the trigger and put a bullet in him. He is going to be a father, and you remember how that feels don't you?"

"Once yes, but not anymore. He doesn't deserve to be a father, not now not ever," he screeched pulling at his hair in a fit of rage.

"Charlie please.. get a grip. Why don't we get away, far away from here. We can go anywhere you want to go, leave all this behind you. You don't need to worry about that doctor or Booth again."

There was silence as Quinn thought it over. It was tempting, but not tempting enough. He couldn't shake the feeling that even if he was a thousand miles away he'd never be able to get her out of his mind. "No! she is too important. My child is too important."

"Your child?" Ben asked, wandering if he had heard him correctly.

"Oh Yes. I think I may have forgotten to mention that Temperance is mine and so is little Lily."

"Lily? _He really has lost it._ "Please Charlie you need help."

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that!" he screamed. "You're lucky to still be breathing after defying me. Your poor performance in all this is intolerable, but you are still my brother all said and done. Although don't think for one minute i'm done with you yet."

What'dya mean bro?" he asked nervously.

"We'll finish up later. Don't even think about skipping town at all tonight, because you won't get far. One phonecall and the entire FBI will be hot on your ass."

"What are you going to do?" His brother was out of his mind, and his behavior was so inpredicatable he was afraid he'd be capable of anything.

"I'm off too take care of some unfinished business," he told his brother. "As the saying goes if you want something doing then you've got to do it yourself."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"To finish what you started," Quinn beamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

On arrival at the emergency room Brennan tapped the counter of the reception desk. "Excuse me. My name is Temperance Brennan. I've been informed that my fiance is here Seeley Booth."

The older nurse smiled sympathetically at the woman standing before her "Who dear?"

Seeley Booth. He was brought in just over a half hour ago." She watched as the woman approached the computer. "Ah yes, but you can't see him yet he's still in surgery."

_Surgery! How bad was this attack? _"Do you happen to have any information on the extent of his injuries?"

Before the nurse was able to speak a gruff male voice interrupted "Dr Brennan."

She turned to face the balding older man. "Cullen?"

"Come with me." She followed him to a family room situated on the third floor. "Would you like something to drink? I mean that is if you can take the lumpy coffee from the vending machine."

Brennan flashed a small smile._ I never would have thought Cullen had a sense of humor. _"I'm fine thankyou."

"Can you tell me anything about what happened?" she asked desperation apparent in her weepy voice.

"The attack took place in the parking garage at headquarters around 8.15. With all Booth's skills there is no way he would have just let this guy get the better of him, so my only conclusion is that he was struck from behind."

"What kind of injuries? and please the truth," she demanded.

"Severe concussion, two broken ribs, ruptured spleen and some minor cuts and bruises."

Brennan slapped her hand over her mouth sobbing violently into it. "Who would have done this?"

Cullen took a seat next to her "I just want to let you know I have a team of my best agents scouring the streets for this guy. I'm having the security tapes assessed as we speak. I have to tell you though that Booth was parked in the area of the garage with limited visibility from the cctv cameras."

Brennan couldn't hold back the tears. Everything was going well, perfect in fact, and now this had happened. "He will be okay won't he?"

"Your the forensic anthropologist here," Cullen reminded her.

"Yeah with a PHD not a MD," she replied. _Who am I kidding?_ She knew exactly the severity of his injuries and the complications which could occur.

For the first time in his career Cullen found himself comforting a squint. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leant into him, finding surprising warmth and comfort.

A few minutes later the door opened and Angela popped her head around. After her appearance Brennan left the safety of Cullen's arms and embraced her best friend. "Angela i'm so glad you're here."

"How is he?"

Brennan nodded "I haven't been told anything. I've been sat here for over thirty five minutes and not one doctor has come to see me. That means it's bad isn't it? I mean the longer it takes the worse it's gotta be right?"

Cullen made his way to the door "I'll go see if I can find something out."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Cullen arrived back not more then five minutes later with a tall, burly looking Doctor. The deputy director then gave Brennan a peck on the cheek before announcing he had to leave so he could overlook the investigation. Before he left he informed her he would be posting two agents outside Booth's door. They had since introduced themselves as Agent Hollier and Benson.

"The doctor was fnally able to catch their attention. "Hello i'm Dr Chandler. His eyes flicked from one woman to the other. "Which one of you two ladies is," he checked his clipchart. "Dr Temperance Brennan."

"That would me," Brennan announced as she stood up to meet the doctor.

"Mr Booth is out of surgery and in recovery. His condition is stable, although he is did suststain some serious injuries. The most worrying was some internal bleeding caused by a ruptured spleen, and unfortunatley we had to remove it."

"Remove it?"

"Yes. Please rest assure that one can survive without it, but there is a much higher risk of infection. He'll need to be monitored closely for the next few days at least. Any further questions?"

There was just one. "When can I see him?"

"As soon as he's out of recovery. Please be aware though that visiting hours finish at 10."

"I'm going to call Jack and tell him of the situation, " Angela told her friend. "Why don't you wait here to see Booth."

A mere fifteen minutes later and Brennan entered the dimly lit room and approached the bed. It was quiet except for the bleeping of the heart monitor. The doctor had made it clear that he had been heavily sedated in order to aid his body to heal. Bringing the uncomfortable looking chair to his side and sitting herself down she was now able to get a complete view of his injuries. His head was bandaged and he had another larger bandage around his abdomen. His face was swollen with some small abrasions on his cheek. "Oh baby what did he do to you?"

"Em Brennan," Angela whispered from the doorway. The doctor just told me visiting hours are almost over. Did you want to come back with me?"

Brennan shook her head. "That's okay. I'd just like to stay another five or ten minutes."

"I'll drop by in the morning okay?"

"Thanks Angela."

"Hey so who's the damsel in distress this time?" she joked as she regained her position by his side, though he didn't stir. "I had Lily listening to some classical music earlier. I know you probably would laugh at that but I think she liked it. I'll call Rebecca tomorrow, maybe she'll allow Parker to visit when you're a little stronger." She pressed her lips gently against his then stroked his bruised face. It pained her to see him this way and it had seemed to have a reverberating effect on Lily also, as she hadn't felt much movement since she arrived. "It's okay baby girl. Daddy is going to be just fine." She suddenly began feeling queasy, realizing the last time she had eaten was at lunch. She promised she would grab something on her way home.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as he would loved to have strolled into the hospital and put a final end to Seeley's Booth life, he had decided it was far too risky. There would no doubt be FBI swarming the building, not to mention that Brennan would be there and possibly those damn squints. He glanced at his watch, it now read 9.55. Once inside he flashed his badge at the young nurse at the reception desk "Seeley Booth's room please." The nurse offered up his room number without a second thought. Quinn smiled sweetly as he stalked down the corridor. As he gained the distance between him and Booth's room he was promptly intercepted by two agents.

"It was Benson who stepped forward "Can we help you?"

_What fools. _"Agent Quinn," he informed them, again flashing his credentials.

"What brings you down here this late Agent Quinn?"

His acting skills had to be perfect so they wouldn't need to question his genuineness. "I was just at headquarters and heard what happened to agent Booth. It's awful isn't it? I'm one of Booth's closest collegues and personal friend to his fiance," the word sickened him. "Dr Brennan. That's when I thought it was my duty to come down here and offer my loyal support."

"I'm sorry you're..." They were about to tell him he needed to leave when Brennan stepped into hall and interrupted them.

"It's okay you can let him come in."

"Dr Brennan," Hollier answered her. Cullen gave us firm instructions that Agent Booth was to have no further visitors tonight."

"Well Cullen isn't here and I say he can stay." Her voice told them she was deadly serious.

The two agents relented unblocking his path. "Ten minutes Agent Quinn," Hollier warned.

Quinn almost skipped past them casting them both a malicious smirk as he did so. "Told you personal friend." He then followed Brennan into room 206. The sight of Booth unconscious on the bed delighted him. _Oh Booth you poor thing. At least whilst you in here you won't be able to interrupt any more of my plans. _

"I can't understand who would do this," she whimpered. "He must have been so scared there... alone facing that monster." More tears threatened to fall. "I just can't bear seeing him like this, so hurt, so vulnerable."

Quinn took her in his arms and she sobbed more uncontrollably. "He'll be okay," he reassured her. The fact she was visibly shaking fueled him to hold her closer. "Booth has had to endure alot more then a beating. You wait and see. He'll be back on his feet before you know it."

The doctor then made an entrance "Dr Brennan..oh sorry I didn't realize you had company."

"That's alright. This is Charlie he's a friend from the FBI."

Dr Chandler smiled "I just came to let you know that visiting hours were over fifteen minutes ago."

She wiped her tears "Oh okay."

Quinn grasped her shoulders "I really don't think it's a good idea you driving home this late and in your current condition. Come on why don't I give you a ride."

It wasn't that she was ungrateful, far from it. There was just that nagging feeling that somehow she was giving him the wrong impression. The kind of impression that she only depended on him when Booth wasn't able to himself. "I can't."

_Try harder Charlie. _It really would make me feel better, and besides how would Booth feel if anything happened to you and the baby?"

Brennan picked up her jacket, keys and purse "I don't think so."

Quinn was furious. _Ungrateful bitch! _Are you sure I can't change your mind?"

Brennan leant over to kiss Booth yet when she got up again she suddenly felt sick and the room began to spin. "I-I don't feel too good."

Quinn caught her and pulled her close so she was leaning against him for support "I really do think you're going to need that ride." This time he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"She mumbled incoherently as she was led from the room. Quinn looked back at Booth. _Don't worry. I'll take good care of Temperance and little Lily too. _Hollier and Benson eyed him suspiciously on his exit.

"Is Dr Brennan okay," Benson inquired.

"She isn't feeling too well. I'm going to take her home," he stated flatly

"Shall I inform Cullen?" Hollier then asked.

Quinn shook his head "That won't be necessary." He then continued down the hall half dragging a mumbling Brennan with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"There you go Tempe." As soon as Quinn had sat her down on the bed her head instantly met the pillow. "Don't you want to get out of these clothes?"

He was met by a serious of unidentifiable words, although he couldn't imagine she'd be comfortable with them on. "Come on let's get you undressed." He lifted her up so he was able to take of her jacket and the top she was wearing, leaving her in just her white bra. _Beautiful just beautiful. _He then started on the pants she was wearing. He loosened them down her legs with ease taking her boots off at the same time. There she was lying in front of him practically naked. He could have done anything he wanted without her knowledge, but he restrained himself once again. Instead he reached down and stroked her stomach. The strong kick from within startled him. _I see. You're a feisty one just like your mother. _Then he proceeded to tuck Brennan in under the duvet and then left the room.

Now completely alone he was able to get a good look around her home. He picked up some books but tossed them aside uninterested. Some pictures then caught his eye most of them were of Booth and Parker, but one he noticed was of Booth alone with Brennan. He grasped the frame and slammed it down on the table shattering the glass. The picture fell to the floor and he swooped down to pick it up. Carefully folding it in half he shoved it into his jacket pocket.

His stomach was rumbling so his next stop was the kitchen where he fixed himself a snack. Once he was done he slouched himself comfortably down on the couch and switched on the tv. _Now I guess it's time to think about my next plan of action. _It would have to wait a while, a couple of weeks perhaps. If another little accident were to happen so soon it could definitely raise suspicion. No he would wait. There was no way Brennan could ever find out he had been involved in Booth's attack or any future attack for that matter. If she did that would certainly have very bad repercussions, and he would have to do something he might regret...


	26. Chapter 26

A/N This chapter is mainly B B centric with a little Parker thrown in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 26

Brennan shivered awake as the gentle breeze flowed from the half opened window. As she struggled to sit herself up she realized she was no longer at the hospital but in her own bed. _How did I get here? _Flipping the duvet to one side she was even more confused as to who had undressed her, as she simply couldn't remember doing it herself. The soft knock at the door scared her enough that her chest felt constricted. Without so much as an answer from her the door slowly opened. She quickly wrapped the duvet back around her and waited. _I don't even have a weapon to defend myself._ When the person who she had first thought was perhaps an intruder made an appearance she found herself mildly settled. "Charlie?"

"Ah you're awake." He could see her shivering ever so slightly "Sorry if it's a little cold in here, but when I checked on you earlier it was rather stuffy. He had made her breakfast and now sat the tray down on the edge of the bed. "I wasn't sure what you liked so I brought you a bowl of fresh fruit, a slice of toast and some coffee."

_He was in here earlier? _"Charlie what are you doing here?" Her last memory was sitting with Booth at the hospital.

He sat himself on the bottom of the bed. "Don't you remember me bringing you home last night?"

"No," she replied with a firm shake of her head.

"You weren't feeling too well so I gave you a ride. I didn't want to leave you alone so I thought it best I stay over." Her face was now a mixture of anger and worry. "I slept on the couch if that's what you're so worried about."

_It wasn't that I was apprehensive about. _"I was actually more troubled about something else."

"What would that be?"

"Did you undress me?"

He could see her face was deadly serious "Yes, but only because I believed you would be more comfortable."

"Comfortable! More like you took take advantage of my vulnerability?"

"No it wasn't like that! Look i'm sorry, but it was all very innocent All I did was take off your clothes and tuck you into bed. I thought you would at least be grateful," he snarled. "I mean if Booth was here he would have done the same thing."

"You are not Booth! Booth is my fiance and future husband. Booth has the right to do that, not you!" Now if you don't mind I need to get to the hospital." He continued lingering on the bottom of the bed though until she snapped at him again. "Do you mind?"

He hopped off. Obviously she was trying to state the fact she needed her privacy. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?"

Hunger had surpassed her now, all she could think of was Booth. "I'm really not that hungry."

"Not hungry! but I made that especially for you." He couldn't believe how ungrateful she was being lately. It wasn't what he expected from her. He picked up the tray roughly and disappeared from the room.

_What is wrong with him?_ Brennan shrugged the uneasy feeling off and then quickly got herself dressed. _I hope I haven't pissed him off that much he'll refuse to take me to the hospital._

Quinn was slouched against the kitchen countertop when Brennan strolled into the kitchen. "You are going to take me to the hospital aren't you?" she asked.

He was more relaxed now. All the anger which had been bubbling up inside him had vanished and he softened up again. "Of course I can give you a ride."

Thankyou," she replied. It was a silly thought, but he kind of reminded her of a character from a novel she once read. _Yes Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde._

As he followed her to the door his eyes suddenly widened as some of the remnants of the glass picture frame he had smashed the previous night were in plain sight. She almost stepped on them until he immediatley stepped into action and guided her so her foot just missed them. When she was safely past he used his foot to shuffle the rest of the pieces under the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Once they had pulled into the hospital parking lot Quinn explained to her that he needed to head back to headquarters. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked calmly.

"I'll be fine," she replied clambering out and slamming the car door. Without looking back she briskly made her way to the entrance.

He would have loved to accompany her inside, even if it was just to provoke some jealousy from Booth. He figured he may have aroused some feelings of distrust from her this morning and therefore decided distancing himself was necessary at this time. He needed her on his side. He couldn't afford to make an enemy of her. Once he took care of some things back at the bureau he would drop by her apartment again later and surprise her with the gift he had bought her all those weeks ago. That would cheer her up, it had to.

As Brennan approached Booth's room the congregation of the Doctor, Cullen and a different set of agents keeping watch sent a sickening thought straight to her stomach. _No no no. _She quickened her pace until she was directly outside his room.

"Dr Brennan." Cullen announced.

"What is it? Is Booth alright." Her heart was almost pounding out of her chest.

Cullen took her hand "Booth is fine. He regained consciousness in the early hours of this morning and I just came down here to ask him some questions."

"Why didn't someone call me?"

The doctor cut in informing her of his reasons. "Mr Booth was very groggy when he first came around. The pain meds were obviously still affecting his brain."

"How so?" she inquired further.

"Well he kept uttering one word.. 'Bones' No-one had any idea what that meant. He kept murmuring it over and over until he fell back to sleep."

Cullen had to laugh. "Em that's Agent Booth's nickname for Dr Brennan here?"

She crossed her arms defiantly "Yes that's correct."

The doctor blushed with some embarassment "I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

Deciding to forgive the doctor on this occasion she turned her attention back to Cullen. "Was he able to tell you anything?" She had to have at least some faith he would have information that would help catch the sonovabitch.

Cullen nodded "I'm afraid not much. He doesn't seem to remember much about what happened."

The doctor interrupted again. "That can sometimes happen with a head injury. Give it a few days and he may start to regain some memory."

Cullen agreeing with the doctor nodded with his response. "He also said he didn't get a look at his attacker. It's going to be hard to identify the perpertrator based on such little information we have. Dr Brennan. Maybe you might be able to jog his memory a little. I'll stop by later and see if there is any news."

xxxxxxxxxx

Brennan was almost afraid to go in. She had spent far too much time at hospitals lately. _It's no point putting it off though. I have to be brave. _She stepped quietly inside and smiled at her beloved Booth. Yes he was all bruised up, yet here he was enjoying himself by munching on a pudding.

"Hey Bones," he mumbled in between a spoonful of the dessert. "How are my two favorite girls?" he asked as his eyes dropped to her stomach.

"_We _are just fine now. She had to admit she was a little disappointed at his taste in foods. "I can see you're feeling much better, but answer me. Is that seriously a breakfast food?"

The corners of his mouth turned upwards in a satisfied smile "It's the only decent thing they had for breakfast, plus my throat is sore and the only ice cream they had was boring vanilla."

Brennan walked closer towards the bed throwinh her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alright Seeley. Do you know how worried I was?"

"You were worried?"

Brennan slapped his arm "Of course I was worried. We both were."

"What do you mean?" A sense of uncertainty in his voice.

She shook her head "I-It's nothing."

He grasped her hand "It was just last night Lily wasn't move that much. It was like she knew something was wrong."

He tried to assure her best he could "Bones I don't think she has a much of a consciousness yet to understand what is happening."

She was just about to challenge his theory when a pretty young blond haired nurse entered the room. "Hello there Mr Booth." Her broad lustful smile lit up her entire facial features.

Booth shuffled up in the bed "Well hello nurse Tanya."

_Typical. He's only been here five minutes and he's already on a first name basis. _Well he can look but not touch. _What am I jealous? I've never been the jealous type. Although she does have the blond bimbo look about her and a DD breast size to go with it._

Tanya's green eyes quickly darted to the other woman occupying the room "Aren't you going to introduce me?" She plumped up Booth's pillow standing directly in front of him and showing as much cleavage as her uniform would allow.

Brennan rolled her eyes disapprovingly _Oh Please! _Booth saw this look and if he didn't know any better he would have said she was jealous. "Oh yes. This is my beautiful fiancee Dr Temperance Brennan," he informed Tanya. He firmly believed emphasizing the point would at least keep both women happy..or maybe not.

"The author?" Tanya then quickly acknowledged.

"Yes." What were the chances of her bumping into a avid fan of hers here.

Tanya suddenly began engaging in conversation with Brennan "Wow I 've read all your books. Can you really do all those things you write about in your books?"

She was about to answer before Booth interrupted. "Oh that and much more," he grinned devilishly.

"Ignoring that comment, Tanya continued with the task at hand. "I just going to need to change your dressings now."

"Whoopee! Booth exclaimed.

Tanya was a little startled "Is he always like this?"

Brennan was not amused. "No not really but I think the morphine is still affecting his thought process at this present moment."

Booth wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Hey my thinking process is just fine... Tanya carry on."

"Would you mind waiting outside Dr Brennan?"

_What! and let nurse Tanya have her way with my soon to be husband. "_I think i'll stay if you don't mind."

Booth couldn't help but taunt her further "Jealous that i'm going to seduce nurse Tanya here?" he joked.

"That's not funny, not funny at all." Her arms were folded tightly across her chest and her face contorted into a hard and cold looking stare.

"Lighten up Bones, i'm just kidding."

_I could take this little matchstick out with a single blow._ "Well I suppose I could go and call Rebecca and see if she'll bring Parker along to see you."

Booth grabbed the nurse's hand "Let me tell you about Parker. He's my son and he's five years old and he is soooo adorable."

_Those drugs have definitely scrambled his brain. _came her last thought as she wandered out into the hall.

xxxxxxxxx

It was half an hour later when Rebecca knocked on the door to Booth's room. "Hi."

Brennan instantly stood up to greet her. Parker was sat silently on a chair playing with a tonka truck. "Hi Rebecca."

"How is Seeley?" she asked a little concerned.

"He's much better. Actually the doctor has already said if he keeps up this amount of progress then he's be home in a few days."

"That's great. Look I haven't told Parker exactly what happened. I thought it might make him too upset."

Brennan concurred. "You're right. There is no reason for him to know all the details." _Lets just hope he doesn't start asking too many questions._

Both women then stood there neither of them knowing what to say next. "I know this is probably not the best time to ask but I have an important meeting this afternoon. Could you possibly take Parker, just for a few hours. I can pick him up around five." Rebecca waited for the answer which she suspected would likely be a firm NO.

Brennan didn't even have to think it over, therefore her response was immediate "I'd love for Parker to stay."

Rebecca knelt down beside her son. "Honey. I have to go to work now but Dr Brennan said you can stay with her and daddy. Is that okay with you?"

Parkers face lit up and he leapt up from his seat hugging the anthroplogist around her bulging waist. "Can I stay the night..please..pretty please." His little puppy dog eyes reminded her so much of his father.

Brennan stroked his curls. "I think that's up to your mommy."

"Mommy can I? can I?"

"Parker. Dr Brennan has enough to worry about like taking care of your dad. I'm sure she doesn't need the burden of looking after you aswell."

"Dr Bones please. I can help take of daddy. He only came to the hospital for a shot didn't he?"

Seeing her son so pleading Rebecca took pity and granted him his request. "Well if it's okay with Dr Brennan then it's fine with me.\"

Brennan then took his small hand in hers. "You can keep me company. Now let's go see your daddy."

Rebecca hugged and kissed her son. "I'll pick you up in the morning sweetheart... Bye."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Hey bud." Parker instantly ran to his fathers bedside but seeing the amount of bruising and swelling Parker burst into tears. "Daddy you're hurt. Why did you get hurt from having a shot?" he asked quizzingly still sobbing violently.

Booth turned to Brennan "You told my son I came for a shot?"

She shook her head "No. That was all Rebecca's doing. Apparently she didn't want to tell him what really happened."

Parker overheard this and prodded for information. "Daddy you can tell me what happened you know. I am a big boy now. I can take it."

_I can't believe my little boy is all grown up. _It almost brought a tear to Booth's eye as to how much Parker had grown and developed, and not just in body but in mind too. "Actually I didn't come here to get a shot. The truth is daddy was hurt by very bad man."

"Like on tv?"

"Yeah. Don't you worry though daddy's friends are out looking for him now."

"Hes not going to come back is he?" The look on Parkers face only told Booth that his son was scared stiff. Now he fully understood why Rebecca had decided against telling him the truth.

The next voice to fill the room was Angela's chirpy one. "Hi guys."

xxxxxxxxxxx

After Angela informed them she was only able to stay for an hour due to work commitments no-one felt as guilty as Brennan did right now. "I'm sorry Angela. I really should be there helping you guys out. I don't think i've spent this much time out of the lab since I began working at the Jeffersonian."

Angela hugged her best friend "You just worry about Booth, and take good care of my godchild aswell. The lab can take care of itself."

Brennan squeezed her waist tightly. Angela was truly the bestest friend she had ever had. "Thanks Angela."

"Dr Bones, Dr Bones! Came Parker's squealing voice. "Daddy said you're going to take me to the playground."

"Oh did he now," she replied sarcastically.

"I just thought what is the point of you spending this glorious day stuck in here looking after this beat up guy huh?"

Brennan was unsure about leaving him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah i'm sure. It'll certainly give you and Parker some alone time together, and really this place is not a good enviroment for a five year old." He was also very tired so getting them out for a few hours served two purposes.

"Okay then Parker it looks like a date." She kissed Booth on the lips then gestured to Parker if he wanted to do the same. Brennan then linked her hand with Parker's and off they went.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Look at me Dr Bones i'm hanging upside down." Brennan watched in horror as Parker was clinging with his legs to some monkey bars. "Please be careful Parker." _I don't need two Booth men in the hospital._

"Don't worry. Daddy lets me do this all the time." He eventually flipped himself back over and Brennan felt her heartbeat returning to normal rhythm. "Why don't you go play on the swings now?"

Parker ran to the swings and leaped in. "Can you push me?"

It was hot outside, much hotter then she had first anticipated. It was slightly cloudy but still the heat the sun generated was making it rather uncomfortable_. Maybe I'm only feeling it more because i'm carrying around a few extra pounds._

After the swings Parker ran to the sandpit and began interacting with a couple of other children who were already playing there. Brennan took this opportunity to check her cellphone for any messages. She had only got as far as opening her inbox when Parker was screaming at her once again. "Dr Bones. Can I have ice cream please."

_Who would think looking after a five year old could be this demanding_. "Sure." Brennan turned her head to the ice cream truck parked a few metres away.

"I can go by myself. Daddy would let me." He knew he was going to get a huge pimple on his tongue for telling that little white lie.

"I don't think your daddy would let you go alone. _No way! _

Parker pointed over "It's just over there. Please i'm a big boy."

Although Brennan didn't like the idea of him going over there on his own she finally relented and handed him five dollars from her purse. "I want you to come straight back here... understand?"

"Yes," he nodded and then he ran over towards the truck and was soon out of her line of vision.

She had recieved three text messages and they were all from Angela. They were simple questions she was able to answer immediately by relaying a text message. When it was safely sent she glanced over to the ice truck again_. How long does it take to get ice cream? _Dragging herself up she waddled over to the truck, and upon her inspection she found there was not one single child in sight. Brennan quickly became anxious running to the window. "Excuse me."

The short, stubby man peered out. "Have you come to buy an ice cream?" he asked gleefully in almost what sounded to her like a young childs voice.

"No. I need to know if you served a little boy. He's five and he has really blonde, curly hair." she explained.

"Look lady do you know how many kids I served today," he mocked.

Brennan was in no mood for his stupid childish games. "IN THE PAST FIVE MINUTES." She was so frantic she grabbed the bright pink overcoat he was wearing. "Do you remember serving anyone like that in the last five minutes."

"Hey get a grip lady. I did serve the little tyke but we were out of his flavor so he left."

Brennan stepped back her eyes darted furiously around the picnic area and then back to the playground "Parker! she yelled. "Parker where are you!" A tear quickly formed as severe panic arose within her. _Parker where are you?..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N oh dear where is Parker.. grins evilly.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N Okay everyone I am really sorry for the long delay, but I have just moved house one month earlier then expected and things have been extremely hectic. The internet was deciding to cause me sigificant problems but eventually I got it sorted. Here is the next chapter I'm sorry for any typos or spelling errors but my brother is away and wasn't available for proof reading. Also may I add that I think this is the longest chapter...ever.

Warning of minor sexual violence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 27

Every minute that passed her desperation was becoming more unbearable. Several other parents had kindly come to assist her in the search for Parker, but it had been over twenty minutes and there was still no sign of him. It was becoming more and more likely that she would need to call the police and then she was certain Booth would find out and blame her for her lack of competance. He would never entrust her with Parker's safety ever again, she was sure of it.

It was only as she was reaching for her cellphone that her prayers were answered when she caught sight of two teenage boys running across the grass. "Hey are you the lady looking for your little kid?" one of the lads shouted.

"Y-yes have you seen him?" Her heart was pounding inside her chest as she walked over to meet them.

They were both out of breath as they panted heavily. "In the bathroom," the older of the two boys gasped as he pointed across to the public restrooms.

_The bathroom? How could I have forgotton the bathroom. _"Show me," she asked bluntly.

Brennan, the two boys and a family who had been trying to keep her calm accompanied her. It was only a short trek to the bathroom yet she was sweating profusley just having to make the extra journey across the park area. As soon as she stepped inside she instantly heard the whimpering coming from inside one of the stalls.

"Parker?" The door was locked denying her access. "Parker sweetie it's me Temperance." There was no answer from the opposite side of the door, just sobbing. "It's me Parker, Dr Bones. Please sweetheart open the door."

Parker stood up and hesitantly unlocked the door. He opened it slowly at first, then once he was sure it was Brennan he opened it up further. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were wet with tears. Instantly he threw himself into Brennan's arms, clinging onto her for dear life.

Brennan was beginning to worry even more knowing how upset the little boy was. "Parker what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I went to get ice cream but they didn't have my favorite flavor. The man said he had some money in his car and told me if I went with him he would buy me the biggest ice cream they had. I knew it was wrong, daddy always told me not to go anywhere with strangers but he kept saying he had a little boy too and that I reminded him of him. We walked for a little while, but then I got really scared and told him I didn't want to go with him anymore. Then he got angry and told me I was naughty and I wouldn't get the ice cream. He grabbed my arm and I got even more scared so I kicked him and then ran and hid in the bathroom. I thought he was waiting for me so I was too frightened to come out."

Brennan couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it something quite innocent or more sinister. _Did Parker almost fall victim to a pedophile?_ "Parker this is really important but I need to know did the man do anything else like touch you anywhere you didn't like?"

Parker shook his head. "I think he was just sad because he said his little boy was called Davey and was six years old, but lived with his mommy in Florida."

_What do I do? Do I call the police? What if this man was just delusional and didn't mean any harm. What will happen if I don't report it and he really is a sex offender. _"Parker I really think we should call the police and tell them about this man and what he tried to do."

"No!" he replied abruptly.

"Parker this man was bad we have to tell someone." Brennan calmly tried reasoning with him. Although it seemed ten times harder with a five year old.

"Parker cowered away "I don't want to, daddy will get very angry at me."

"No your daddy won't be angry. You don't have anything to worry about, this isn't your fault." She pushed back his blonde curls and kissed him on the forehead. "None of this is your fault remember that."

Parker looked up at her with those same brown eyes she had seen so many times when she looked at Booth. "Can we tell him when he gets out of the hospital?"

It wasn't favorable, but for now she would try to keep it between them so therefore she reluctantly agreed."Okay. Now why don't I buy you a big ice cream and then we'll drop by the hospital and see what your father is up to."

"Yah!" Parker screamed estactically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 5pm when they arrived back at the hospital and Booth seemed to be having a wail of a time with nurse Tanya once again. She could hear the pair giggling halfway down the hallway. Parker looked up at the anthroplogist "Why is daddy laughing like that? Is he being tickled?"

"No Parker. Your daddy is probably indulging in some flirtatious behavior."

"Flirt..what?" the little boy questioned not even able to pronounce the word.

"It means giving the impression of sexual interest in playful behavior."_ Have I just explained to a five year old what flirtatious means?_

Parker's eyes widened "Sexual interest?"

_Great now i'm in trouble. _"Parker forget I said anything. You are right your daddy is probably just getting tickled."

"Oh that's funny," Parker laughed as he ran straight into the room. Brennan trailed close behind trying hard not to imagine what was going on in there.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled as he threw himself on the bed. "Did you enjoy being tickled?"

Booth face contorted in a confused expression "Tickled?"

"Yes Dr Bones said the nurse was tickling you because you were laughing so loudly."

Booth looked up at Brennan who was stood there leaning against the doorway. "No bud the nurse here was just telling me some really funny stories that's all."

I just bet she was," Brennan snarled loudly. She gave Tanya a death stare as she brushed past her to exit the room. _The sooner Booth is out of here the better._

Booth didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe how jealous she seemed to be of Tanya. This was just his nurse who he was sharing a joke with. He had no desire to jump into bed with this woman. As a matter of a fact he had no hidden desire for her whatsoever. Brennan was the only woman for him. The one woman who he could love, cherish and depend on when it really mattered. This was the woman with whom he wanted to share the rest of his life with and not some nurse who probaby tried it on with every male patient in the hospital. Deciding though for now it would be better to change the subject he prompted for some insight on todays adventures at the park.

"It was great daddy. I played on the swings, the slide. Dr Bones got a little scared when I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars."

Booth chuckled softly. "Did she now?"

"Yeah you should have seen her face."

Brennan managed a slight smile "Well if it was intended for him to be a monkey then i'm sure he would have been born with four limbs, a tail and fur," she declared.

"I am a monkey." Parker leapt of the bed and did his his best monkey impression around the room.

"That's my boy," Booth said as he burst out laughing. "Ouch! I can't do that for long." He rubbed the bandgage on the side of his injured ribs. "I need a womans delicate touch," he groaned at the same time as he motioned for her to come over to him.

Brennan relented and sat herself down on the edge of the bed. "What about nurse Tanya? Doesn't she qualify as having a delicate touch?" she asked in a sarcastic undertone."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Nope I need the delicate touch of the most beautiful woman in the entire world." That made Brennan blush and Parker giggle.

After she had gently massaged his bruised body she glanced at her watch. "Seeley it's getting a little late. I really should be getting Parker back. He hasn't eaten yet."

Booth took a look a the time also "Is it that time already?"

Parker sighed in disappoinment. "Do we really have to go already?"

"Yes Parker it's past six now," Brennan explained. "If you're really good i'll order pizza."

Booth didn't like the sound of that "Pizza! Are you serious? That not fair how come you never offer to order pizza when i'm around."

Brennan whispered in his ear licking it gently "You never asked."

"Okay then when I get out of here you are going to order the biggest pizza they have. This hospital food is just killing me." Brennan leant down and kissed his lips at the same time letting her hands wander under the covers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Booth watched sadly as the two, no make that three most important people left the room, but at least he could settle with a huge smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's Lily going to look like?" Parker asked as they sat there stuffing down the pizza that had been recently delivered.

"Well she'll inherit certain charateristics from us both. Twenty three chromosomes from your dad and twenty three from myself," Brennan explained as simply as she could.

Parker screwed up his face clearly puzzled "What does that mean?"

"Well like eye color, hair color, blood group that sort of thing. I mean you have your daddy's eyes, but the same hair color as your mom. There are many genes we inherit from our parents," she explained further.

"Oh," he nodded. "What about muscles and brains?"

Brennan could see Parker was now beginning to ask some awkward questions. "Well children tend to take after a parent in height and build. Lily will probably be quite tall like myself and your dad, and yes hopefully she'll be strong too."

Parker nestled in closer to Brennan on the couch. He put his small hand on her stomach feeling every movement Lily was making as she wriggled furiously. "She'll be smart too, just like you."

Brennan wrapped her arms around the little boy "Thanks Parker."

"Can I watch cartoons now?" Parker then asked politely.

"Okay but only until I clear this mess up and then it's time for your bedtime."

Parker giggled shaking his head forwards and backwards. "Thankyou."

By seven fifteen Parker was dressed and ready for bed. "It's a good job I still had some pajamas here for you isn't it?" Brennan mentioned as she tucked him into bed. "Now which story would you like tonight?"

"Can you read me the dinosaur story again please, pretty please?" Parker pleaded.

Just as she was reaching for the book the distinctive sound of her doorbell echoed throughout her apartment. _Who could that be? _she thought. "I'll just see who that is then i'll be back I promise." As she slowly made her way to the front door she inspected her visitor through the spyhole as always. _Charlie? What does he want?_ She cautiously opened the door as far as the security chain would allow.

"Hey Temperance," came his familiar voice.

She really wasn't in the mood for seeing him right now. "What are you doing here?"

Quinn put his hand to his chest "Is that anyway to greet someone who has come all the way over here especially to apologise? And I even bought you these." He held up a big bunch of roses which she eyed suspiciously. They reminded her of the ones she had delivered all those months ago.

"I've got Parker staying tonight. As a matter of fact i'm in the middle of putting him to bed."

"Thats okay. The more the merrier," he chuckled. "Look I promise I won't stay long just hear me out... please."

Brennan foolishly unlocked the chain and widened the door letting him through. "Just sit yourself down whilst I go read Parker his story."

Quinn jokingly saluted her. "Yes Ma'am."

"Who was that?" asked a very inquizzitive Parker when Brennan returned to the bedroom.

"That was agent Quinn. You know daddy's friend at the FBI. He came over before do you remember?"

Parker immediatley pulled the quilt up around him "I don't like him."

Brennan raised her eyebrows "Why don't you like him?"

Parker brought himself closer to her and whispered "When he was over the last time I saw him..." He brought the quilt over his head unable to continue.

Brennan pulled it back down "Parker tell me what did you see him do?"

"I saw him in your bedroom looking at you when you were still asleep. He saw me too and said he only when to check on you because you were having a bad dream."

Brennan was less then amused. "Parker why would you say that?"

"It's true. He told me not to say anything because he said that everyone has bad nightmares and needs someone to comfort them."_ Why is Dr Bones questioning me like this?Maybe she doesn't believe me._

"I think you have it all wrong Parker. I think you should go to sleep now."

"But Dr Bones." He started to cry as he crawled under the quilt.

"Goodnight Parker." As Brennan left the room she began to rationalize with herself what she had just been told. _What if Parker is telling the truth? Is it that so hard to believe? He undressed me for bed last night and admitted he came into my room to open the window. If he did it that time then he could have easily done it before. Great now i've upset Parker when he 's been through enough already today._

"Everything okay?" Quinn asked interrupting her from her thoughts

"Y-yes everything is fine." Although that was really an understatement. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem a little stressed out. Is Parker alright? I thought I heard him crying."

"Oh that. True he is a little upset but then it's been a long day for us both. Taking him to the park was fun but not on such a hot day when your almost seven months pregnant and feel as big as a house," she explained.

"You should have let me know I could have come with you and kept you company. I mean just in case anything happened to you or Parker."

_That is a strange thing for him to sat considering something did happen. _"It's funny you should say that because there was an incident at the Park today."_ Should I tell him? No maybe not._

Now Quinn was interested "What sort of incident? "

Brennan was internally debating whether or not she should tell Quinn about Parker's encounter. I mean it really wasn't any of his business. On the other hand he was with the FBI and this was a perfect way of him helping and Booth not finding out yet. _Should I confide with him._ "I'm not really sure if you'll be able to help or not."

"Let me decide if I can help or not. I am after all a man of many talents," he gloated.

"I was at the playground with Parker when he said he wanted to get an ice cream. I know I shouldn't have let him go by himself but he insisted." Seeing the troubled look apparent on Quinn's face told her that he disapproved of her actions. "I know that was a stupid and irresponsible thing to do. Anyway he went missing, but only for twenty minutes." She tried not to make that sound like a good thing. "He was found in the public restroom sobbing his little heart out. I managed to get him to talk and he admitted a man tried to take from the park."

Quinn widened his eyes in total shock. "Someone tried to kidnap him?"

Brennan nodded her head still confused. "I don't know if you could call it kidnap, but clearly a man tried to take Parker with the promise of an ice cream. Luckily he takes after his dad and was feisty enough to get away." Brennan buried her face in her hands as guilt wracked her body. "The worst thing being is that this guy could be a dangerous pedophile yet I let him get away."

"Have you told Booth?"

"No," Brennan replied in a low tone sharpish voice.

Quinn clapped his hands together. "Maybe if I could talk to the kid then I could get a good enough description to put in the FBI database. I can do it discreetly if you prefer to... you know keep it hush hush."

Brenann smiled. "Yes discreet for now. I just think if Seeley found out he'd leap out of the hospital bed and be out there all guns blazing. You know that sort of thing."

Quinn understood. He was after all just as protective of his son as much as he was of her. "My lips are sealed. When would be a good time? I could drop by in the morning if thats good."

"Yes that would be fine." Brennan felt more relaxed just talking to him about this. He had no physical or emotional connection with Parker. He didn't have the instinct to protect him not like Booth would have. "So now can I ask what you came here to talk about?"

"I actually came with a little peace offering. You know to make up for last night and this morning."

"Yes well.. you have to understand that Seeley is not exactly very fond of you. He would be even less fond of the idea that you slept over again. He would probably kill you if he found out about the undressing part."

Quinn immediatley defended his actions. "I know, I know i'm sorry. It was very naughty of me. It's just Booth is so lucky to have such a perfect life. He has the perfect woman, the seemingly perfect kid and more then likely the perfect little girl on the way." He was sounding a little scary now. He could tell by the way she was becoming increasingly edgy. "I came to give you this." _I just as well get it over and done with._ He presented her with the yellow organza bag.

Brennan took the bag fom him. "What is it?"

"Open it," he almost demanded.

She untied the little ribbon and pulled out the piece of jewelry inside. It was a gold heart locket with a single diamond placed in the center. She opened it and found there to be an empty space either side in which to accomodate two small pictures.

Quinn watched in anticipation as her face lit up. "Do you like it? I thought it was something special. You'll be able to put a picture in it of you and Lily."

Brennan quickly corrected him. "You mean Seeley, Lily and me."

"That's what I meant. Here let me put it on you."

She turned around and pulled up her hair exposing her delicate flesh. Quinn reached for the catch and unclasped it. Just being able to feel her skin was exhilerating under his touch. "Hang on there it's a little tricky." Once it was successfully done up she gave it a quick tug making sure it was sitting correctly. "This is lovely... thankyou." For some unknown reason she kissed him on the cheek as a gesture of gratitude.

Something instantly sparked inside him as he felt her lips touching his cheek. Suddenly he felt desperate for more, he needed more. He grabbed her shoulders bringing her in for a better positioned kiss, on the lips.

Brennan was physically shocked at his unexpected response and instinctively pulled away trying to avoid his outrageous behavior. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Quinn made no attempt to offer up any kind of explanation, instead his eyes darkened in a more lustful gaze. "Come on Temperance give in to your deepest, innermost desires. You know you can't resist me, just like I can't resist you." He didn't care what he was saying. All he cared about right now was that she had to know once and for all how he felt about her.

A feeling of queasiness entered her stomach as she listened to his ridiculous theory. "What are you talking about? I'm with Booth. I always have been and always will be."

"Booth doesn't know the meaning of the word love. God before he met you he had women lined up ready to screw. Can't you see that when he's bored of you he'll walk right out of your life, and his kids life too. You'll end up a single mom, juggling a heavy work shedule and trying to satisfy a demanding baby." he scoffed.

"Charlie what has gotten into you?" _Now he's acting just like Cam did when she was still alive. _

"I'm trying to be the friend here. I am trying to warn you of Booth's intentions. He doesn't care about you the way I care about you." He leant in again and pressed his lips against hers but harder this time. She tried to push him off but he was too heavy. "Charlie please you're scaring me," she gasped as he pulled away for a breath.

He caressed her cheek gently. "I'm not going to hurt you Temperance. I could never hurt you. I loved you from the moment I first layed eyes on you. You know that day Rachel McAdams body was found. I just knew when I saw you at the crime scene we had a connection. I just needed time to show you."

"Was Parker telling the truth then? Have you been in my bedroom? Not last night or this morning but when Booth was arrested."

"I knew that brat couldn't keep his mouth shut but yeah he was telling the truth. You were having a nightmare. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. It was quite innocent."

Without warning she slapped him hard and quickly stood up reaching for the phone that was on a table across the room. Quinn now a little annoyed took after her grabbing her hand as she picked up the phone. "Temperance this isn't very nice. I'm trying to be the gentleman here and you're just being quite a bitch." He snatched the phone and slammed it against the wall shattering the reciever. Her chest was heaving, her heart pounding yet she had to remain calm for her sake and Lily's. Quinn led her back to the couch and sat her down. "Come on now this isn't healthy for you or our baby now is it?"

_Have I just heard him correctly? Did he just say our baby? He really has lost it. Booth was right why didn't I listen to him sooner? _Charlie this is Booth's baby. Booth and mines, not yours."

"It's alright soon you accept it." He reached across now tugging at the buttons on her shirt enabling him to slip his hand through the opening. He grabbed for one of her breasts fondling it gently. "Ah so warm," he muttered.

"What are you doing?" she asked again this time her voice quivering.

"I wasn't planning on doing any of this tonight. I wanted to wait, but hell i've just poured my heart out so I think I deserve it now."

"Deserve what?" She was rather afraid to know the answer.

"A little booty of course."

Brennan instinctively backed away. "No get away from me!" she yelled a little louder then she expected.

Quinn clamped his hand across her mouth "Quiet! You don't want to alert Parker now do you? I think he is far too young for this wouldn't you think?"

"My baby. Please think of the baby," she pleaded.

"I'm not going to hurt the baby," he assured her.

Brennan struggled furiously and managed to force his hand from her mouth allowing her to let out a scream.

xxxxxxxxx

Parker opened his eyes quite sure he had just heard a scream coming from the other room. _Dr Bones? _He clambered out of bed and silently crept to the door and opened it, just a little way so he could peep out of the small crack. What he saw startled him. The man who he knew as Agent Quinn was hurting his Dr Bones. He ran out of the bedroom ultimately interrupting Quinn's plan for domination. "Get away from her!" Parker yelled.

Quinn furious that now he had another person to deal with stood up and menacingly walked over to Parker "Look kid why don't you just go back to bed and mind your own business. Haven't you ever heard of the saying children should been seen and not heard."

"Leave him alone!" Brennan then demanded as she had managed to get herself up to a standing position.

"He really is just like his father and that won't do," he smirked as he approached the frightened child.

"I'm not afraid of you," Parker announced bravely.

Brennan reached for Quinn's arm attempting to try and stop him from hurting Parker, but he just slapped her hand away. "Don't you touch him. Please he's just a little boy."

Quinn turned to her. "He's a pesky brat now shut up!" Without warning her slapped across the face her sending her falling to the couch where she clutched at her stomach in pain. Parker knew he had to take control of the situation and he kicked the agent hard in the shin, then he stamped harshly down on his foot. "Stupid brat" Quinn shrieked. He was just about to dish out some punishment when he saw out the corner of his eye Brennan standing there with a gun pointed at him.

"You touch him and I will shoot you."

Quinn laughed evilly. "You shoot me and you'll be spending a number of years in prison darling You do know that don't you," he continued to mock her.

"Then get out.. get out now!" She held Parker safely by her side.

Quinn lowered his voice and then as quick as a flash he returned to the sweet natured man she once knew "Temperance please. I'm sorry, god i'm so sorry. Please forgive me I don't know what came over me. Is there anything I can do right now?"

Brennan was confused as to how his personality had suddenly changed from one minute to the next. "Could you just leave..please. Oh and take this with you." She handed him back the locket. There was no way she could accept this now.

"Of course," he said calmly. He grabbed his jacket and left her apartment.

Brennan with her hands still shaking dropped the gun and made sure the door was securely locked. Then she slumped back down on the couch.

"Dr Bones what just happened?" Parker asked as he joined her.

"I really don't know." It was the truth. What had just happened? Quinn had totally lost it yet she didn't know why. Logically she knew she should be calling the police or maybe deputy director Cullen to tell him about what had just happened, yet she found herself calling Angela instead.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn clambered back into his car absolutley furious at what he had just done. _This wasn't the way is was supposed to be. I'm never going to be able to worm my way out of this one. I've just done nothing short of attacking her. I threatened her and Parker. She is bound to call the FBI and i'm going to go down this time. _He continued to sit there just slamming his head against the steering wheel. _Damn it! Damn it! _He continued to sit there for the next twenty minutes feeling sorry for himself and coming up with a plan on how to fix this that he almost missed the car that had pulled up outside her building. The dark haired woman who got out of the vehicle he recognized as Brennan's friend from the Jeffersonian. _Just great. Temperance has now drawn another spider into this web. I bet you any money she is going to spill all to this squint friend of hers._

Angela had immediatley driven over to her best friends place as soon as she recieved the phone call with her friend sobbing on the other end. Now as she sat down on the couch drinking a cup of strong coffee she listened intensively to Brennan's version of events.

"I really don't understand what happened. One minute he's the perfect gentleman bringing me flowers and jewelry. The next he's trying to kiss me."

Angela clamped a hand over her mouth in shock "Oh god sweetie."

"I couldn't believe what he was doing. He kept telling me that he loved me and that Booth was no good for me and that we should be together. Angela he was different. He changed somehow.I've never seen him with that much rage. He even tried to force himself on me. It was only pure luck that Parker interrupted him, but then he started on him too. I've even spent the last twenty minutes settling him back down to sleep."

Angela couldn't quite believe what her best friend was telling her. She reached inside her handbag and pulled out her cellphone.

Brennan saw the black object and instantly stopped her "What are you doing?"

"What do you think i'm doing? I'm calling the police."

"Angela No!" Brennan snatched the cellphone from her friend.

_What is wrong with her? _"Bren. Quinn just attacked you and Parker. God only knows what else he could have done. You're crazy if you're going to let him get away with that? Wake up and smell the cappuccino sweetie this guy is bad news. Tell me why don't you want to report him?"

Angela was right this was crazy. On one hand she did want to, but on the other she knew there had to be a reasonable explanation as to why he did what he did. Maybe some kind of medical condition or underlying psychosis, either way he deserved to be given the benefit of the doubt.

"Are you going to tell Booth?"

"No way! He certainly can never find out. He'll kill him, I mean literally kill him."

Angela did not agree with anything her friend was saying right now. It was like even after what he had done she was defending this guy. _What can I do?_ It was obvious Brennan had made up her mind. "I respect your decision, but it doesn't necessarily mean I agree with it, not by a long shot."

"I'm sorry Ange."

I really need to be going , but i'm going to come by in the morning okay."

"Yeah sure." Brennan walked her to the door and said her goodbye before finally heading to bed and hopefully a good nights sleep. _In the morning things will be clearer._

xxxxxxxxx

Quinn had stuck out the most boring hour watching and waiting. When he saw the artist exit the building he smirked maliciously. _I can't have anyone standing in the way of my happiness whether she knows anything or not. I'll just think of it as collateral damage._

Angela walked briskly to her car. Standing next to the drivers side she dialled a number on her cellphone, but not before the roaring of an engine alerted her. She spun around only to be met with the bumper of a dark colored car which slammed into her flinging her a few feet in the air before she fell violently to the ground sending a trickle of blood pooling on the darkened road...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Yeah you can go ahead and tell me that Brennan is totally insane for still defending Quinn and also you can tell me how mean I am hurting Angela like that. Just remember to include it in a nice little review.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N A big thankyou to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Now I know a couple of reader remarked on Brennan being ooc well I totally agree, but as a situation like this has never arisen on the show and most likely never will it is hard for me to know how Brennan would truly react. Yes she maybe strong, dependant and able to defend herself but we all have a weak point and she is only human. Also she is pregnant and hormones wreck havoc with your emotions. For all of you who want to see Quinn get his just desserts the wait is almost over... I say almost because there are only at least 2 maybe 3 chapters to go. Right now I'll finish my ranting and i'll get on with the next chapter which seem to be growing and growing in length.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 28

Although she had hoped for a good nights sleep it just wasn't going to happen. She lay there in the darkness, shaking uncontrollably whilst her constant tossing and turning to find a comfortable position hindered her need for sleep even more. Events from tonight were still so clear in her mind and more importantly was the thought about what she was going to do about it. Her scientifc brain was telling her that there must have been some logical explanation for Quinn expressing such violent uncharacteristic behavior, yet her heart was telling her that he had attacked her and Parker and for that he shouldn't go unpunished. She wished Booth was here. This would never have happened in his presence. He had and would always keep her safe. She was convinced it was part of his nature even if at times it irritated her. This time however he hadn't been able to keep her safe. This time she was left to face decisions on her own.

_I should never have let Charlie gain the upper hand. I should have been ready, more prepared. Where was my martial art training when I needed it? Wait what am I saying? I'm seven months preganant and I have already been through a threatened miscarriage once before, I couldn't put Lily in danger again. I should have tried being stronger though. I should never have put Parker's life in danger like that. He's Booth's only son, he would never have forgiven me if he had been hurt. In a way though he has been hurt, maybe not physically, but mentally this was going to affect him. _She grabbed hold of the pillow for both comfort and ressurance. The truth was that whatever she kept telling herself, whatever others kept telling her about her ability to defend herself it wasn't always going to save her. She was after all just as human as the next person. Anybody put in such a dangerous situation would use whatever means necessary to protect themselves and the majority of the time they failed. The remains she identified on a daily basis told her that much.

"Dr Bones." The small meek voice belonged to Parker and as Brennan had been deep in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him come in.

"Parker are you alright?"

"Is the bad man gone now?" he asked innocently enough.

Brennan sat herself up so she was facing the child. "Yes Parker the bad man has gone now."

Parker was visibly trembling "I'm afraid and I can't sleep. Can I come and sleep with you?"

Brennan padded the empty space next to her. "Of course you can."

"Dr Bones?" asked Parker as he laid himself down and snuggled up next to her.

"Yes Parker."

"Are you going to tell daddy what the bad man did? because he's with the FBI and he can put him in jail."

Brennan felt for Parker she really did, but telling Booth was the last thing on her mind. "It's not that simple Parker. I really wish it was, but it's far more complicated then that."

Parker didn't understand what she was saying. "But he hurt you and he really scared me. I don't want him to come back and do it again."

There was no easy way to justify her actions, especially to a five year old child who was intellectually incapable of understanding some adult behavior. "Parker. Agent Quinn is sick."

"Does he have a cold?" Parker quizzed.

Brennan shook her head. "No nothing like that. It's just he may not have been fully comprehensible when he did that naughty thing. Therefore I think it's best if we have all the facts before we go telling anyone about this. If i'm wrong then I'll gladly be the first one to tell your dad everything. Does that sound like a deal?"

Parker felt defeated. "But Dr Bones..."

Look Parker it's not that I don't want to tell him. It's just that he has enough on his plate right now, and if you keep quiet about Agent Quinn for now then i'll keep quiet about the incident in the park yesterday." Bribery wasn't her strong point but until she decided what to do she had to deter Parker from spilling everything.

"Okay," he groaned though obviously not too happy.

"Promise?" She grabbed hold of his pinky finger.

Parker entwined his tiny finger with hers and shook it. "Promise."

xxxxxxxx

The ringing of her cell phone sounded deafening in the near silent bedroom.She gazed down at the still sleeping Parker who had his arm encircled around her large stomach. She gently unhooked it from her waist and laid it carefully down on the bed so as not to wake him. Heaving herself out of bed she waddled slowly towards the living room. Whoever was calling her was obviously quite persitant because as soon as it had stopped it instantly began to ring again. "Brennan," she finally answered.

"Dr Brennan it's me Jack." His voice was quavering on the other end of the phone

_He sounds upset. Why is he upset? _"Jack are you alright?"

"It's A-Angela s-she's.. there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident?" There was silence on the other end. "Jack what kind of accident?" she repeated. Her hand began to tremble violently as she now shouted down the phone "JACK are you still there?"

"She's at D.C General. Are you able to come down? She was mumbling your name when she was brought in."

"Yes i'll be there as soon as I can." The phone was thrown to the couch as Brennan hastily made her way back to the bedroom to wake Parker. Shaking the little boy she whispered loudly "Parker come on sweetheart you need to get up."

Parker groaned in his sleep. "No please don't hurt me."

Brennan sat next to him stroking his hair. "Parker it's me Dr Bones. No-one is going to hurt you."

His eyes opened and they looked terrified. "The bad man is coming to get me. He's coming to get me." He was flinging his arms up as if to strike her.

"Sshh. It's alright." She grabbed his arms and then pulled him close to her. "The bad man is not going to hurt you... I promise." _I have to tell the authorities. This has affected him much worse then I thought. Today he'll be going home and if he is going to have these kind of episodes Rebecca is going to start asking some serious questions_. "You know Angela well she's one of my friends she's been hurt and I need to get to the hospital, so i'm going to call your mom and then drop you off at home."

"Did the bad man hurt her too?"

Brennan helped him organize his clothes. "I don't think so honey."

Parker nodded thankfully and then clambered out of the bed and started to get himself dressed.

xxxxxxxxx

"Ben open up!" Quinn shouted as he pounded on his brothers door. The door clicked and he forced his way in.

Ben was mighty surprised to see his brother in such a dishevelled state. His rather creased shirt hanging out over his pants, his tie was absent and his hair had fallen loosely over his face instead of it being in it's normal gelled back style. "Charlie where have you been man. I thought you were going to call me?"

"It must have slipped my mind," he answered sacrcastically as he began raiding his cupboards "Don't you have any food in this place?"

"Just a pack of oreos.. and some cornflakes, but no milk," he added. "Hey man are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"What's going on? Your a fine one to ask me what's going on. What happened at the park yesterday huh? How could you let that little brat get away? He's just five years old. I thought even you would have been able to manage that on your own. Obviously I was wrong."

Ben launched himself into a defensive speech. "That wasn't my fault, and just to let you know I am nursing a very sore leg right now." He pulled up one leg of his pants to reveal a rather nasty forming bruise. "That kid really gives a mean kick. Besides you know I didn't want to do it in the first place. Why did you want me to do anyway? People were looking at me as if I was some kind of child molester."

Flying into a fit of rage Quinn grabbed his brothers throat squeezing harder then he first anticipated. "I already told you dumbass.. it was to impress Temperance. I save the kid from the dangerous sex attacker and she gets all gooey eyed on me.. comprende? I have also made it pefectly clear that if you don't do as I say you'll be sitting in some four by four cell eating shit for breakfast."

Ben fought to pry the large hand wrapped around his throat away. He could feel himself getting weaker as he was deprived of valuable oxygen. Finally Quinn released his grip causing Ben to cough uncontrollably "Yeah yeah you made your point," he continued to gasp. "So what the hell else has gotten into you this morning?"

Quinn began explaining his version of events. "Last night I went over to see Temperance. It was supposed to be perfect. I had the locket, the flowers, the apology even. I was doing everything by the book. I gave her the locket and she seemed so happy, she even kissed me. I couldn't believe that she voluntarily kissed me I just had to... well you know return the favor."

Ben sat there listening curiously, yet at the same time afraid of where this conversation was heading. "Charlie what did you do?"

Quinn stood up grasping at his hair. "I guess I was mistaken. I thought she wanted more. No I know she needed more. She just couldn't admit it. She made me look bad...like I was the one in the wrong. Stupid bitch why would she do that?"

"Because she doesn't love you?" Ben stressed for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"SHUT UP! I could have had her there and then if it wasn't for that meddling brat. He just had to interrupt my fun didn't he? I should have dosed him with some sleeping tablets or something. The worst thing is though I really wanted to hurt her. I could have endangered the baby. What would that have made me?" It was probably for the best I left when I did, before I did something I would have regretted. Once outside I tried to calm myself down. I would have just left if I hadn't seen that squint friend of hers turning up like twenty minutes later. That really did it for me. I knew Temperance was going to tell her what had happened and that made me angry, so angry that I decided to wait. When I saw her leave later that night I was completely enraged, so enraged in fact I hit her with my car."

_This has gone too far. _"Are you out to hurt everyone now? I mean first that Cam woman. Then you want Booth taken care of. Now this woman. Who's it going to be next huh? When is it going to be enough?"

"I just can't handle this anymore. If Temperance would just see that I love her, and I would do anything for her then I wouldn't have to resort to what i'm about to do next."

_This sounds bad._ "What do you mean Charlie?" He grabbed both his brothers shoulders harshly. "Charlie answer me! What is going on in that head of yours?"

"You were right all along. She doesn't care about anybody but Booth. Well except maybe for that pesky brat Parker. Other then that she doesn't care so i've made up my mind. If I can't have her then i'll be damned if Booth will either." _This is how it's gotta be_. "There is only way I'll ever be free of her," he said almost regrettably.

_What does he mean by that? Is he thinking what I think he's thinking? What am I saying? I for one knows that once he makes up his mind about something there is no stopping him. Think Ben think. I can't let him do this. This woman and her baby are just an innocent party in his wicked desire to own what he cannot have. Yet on the other hand if I try to stop him then he'll probably kill me too so I can't let him suspect anything. I'll just have to go along with him for now. _"What do you plan on doing? What about the baby? If you plan on killing her then you'll kill the kid too."

"You're mistaking my intentions Brother. I don't plan on killing the baby. How could I? After all she is part of me isn't she? There are other ways to deliver it apart from the conventional method and she only needs to be barely alive to do it. After all being the saint that I am I will allow her the chance to see her daughter. I'm afraid then though I won't be able to let her live after the procedure is carried out..too much of a risk you see." Quinn offered a satisfying grin. _This is the only way to really get what I want._

Ben could ony stare at his brother in total disbelief at his lastest maniacal plan. "Who do you plan on getting to assist you this time?"

"Oh I have my connections. You wouldn't believe what people would do when the right amount of money is offered to them."

_No I can't let him do this. I have to warn this Dr Brennan about what he is planning to do. Whatever it takes I have to make her listen. _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jack," Brennan called as she rushed through the entrance of the emergency room.

"Dr Brennan." Jack politely greeted her by hugging her gently.

His eyes were red, puffy, and his skin was alot paler then usual. "How is she?" This wasn't how she had pictured things right now. Her fiance and her best friend lying injured in the same hospital. Angela was supposed to be helping with the wedding arrangements and Booth, well Booth was meant to be supporting her throughout these last couple of months of her pregnancy.

"All I know is that she suffered quite a serious head injury. She was conscious when she arrived but very delirious. The only coherent thing she spoke was your name. Other then that they haven't told me anything." He slumped down on a chair. "Who could do such a thing?"

She didn't really have any words for him right now that could explain why someone would do that. All she knew was that he or she was a coward and needed to be caught and put away for a very long time.

I don't understand," he continued. "Angela is the sweetest, most generous person I know." He continued to shake his head in disbelief. "It doesn't make any sense. She did came over to see you right? I mean did you see or hear anything?"

"No," she replied. She felt guilt ridden already that she couldn't offer any information that could help. "We talked, and she left around ten. Then I went to bed."

"The police have been asking questions. Forensics were all over the scene last night. They found tire tracks and they took her clothes for analysis. I mean if they can match a make and model of the car they may find the bastard responsible," Hodgins informed her.

In all her years working at the Jeffersonian this was the first time she had ever heard Hodgins curse like that. "We'll find out who did this," she reassured him. Although she wasn't sure if it was enough.

He grabbed her hand. "You bet we will. I will pay any amount of money to get this sonovabitch behind bars."

A few minutes later the doctor emerged from the set of double doors and headed straight towards them. His eyes rested on the chart he had in his hand before he glanced up and spoke. "Is there a Jack Hodgins here?"

Hodgins immediatley introduced himself. "That would be me." He followed the doctor down the hall leaving Brennan sitting there slightly out of earshot.

"I'm Doctor Walden i've been looking after Ms Montenegro."

Hodgins dreaded the news he was about to hear, but he just had to know what the damage was. "How is she? and don't lie to me. Please just don't lie to me."

"Mr Hodgins please calm down. I have to say Miss Montenegro is an amazing woman very resiliant in fact. I must say she was very lucky. Her injuries are not thought to be life threatening although she will be nursing a very bad concussion, two bruised ribs and minor lacerations to her face and right leg. I will say though it could have been alot worse. We're going to keep her in for the next twenty four hours for observation, mainly because of the head injury. As soon as we get her moved to a private room she will be allowed visitors."

Hodgins let out a huge sigh of relief as he grabbed the doctors hand shaking it vigorously "Thankyou. Oh thankyou."

Brennan had wandered down the hall eager to find out what was happening. When she came across both men engaged in some friendly laughter and Hodgins smiling broadly she smiled also."

Noticing her standing there Hodgins excused himself from Dr Walden's prescence and quickly made his way over to her. "The doc say she's going to be fine. She sustained some minor injuries but nothing that won't heal. They're going to let me see her in a minute. I hope you don't mind but I was kind of hoping that I could have some time alone with her."

Brennan totally understood. "Sure. I'll just go and see how that fiance of mine is doing. _Lets hope he isn't flirting with nurse Tanya this time._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan quietly entered his room. She was half expecting Tanya to be there but surprisingly she wasn't. He was awake with his head buried in the morning newspaper. As soon as he heard the door open and the sound of her heels clicking across the floor he peered over the top of the paper. "Hey Bones."

"Nurse Tanya bored of you already?" she joked as she entered Booth's room.

Booth couldn't help but make some humor of the situation. "Not bored Bones. However she was greatly upset when I told her it was over. It just wasn't working out you see. I mean it's pretty demanding satisfying one woman, but two women well that would just require alot, and I mean alot of hard work and total dedication, and well I just don't have that sort of time on my hands these days." He flashed her a cocky satisfied grin.

It was hard to keep a straight face when Booth came out with some silly lines. "I hope you told her that she would be more suited to the playboy mansion."

"Bones! How would you know anything about the playboy mansion?"

"I do occasionally watch TV Seeley, but actually I think it was Angela who brought it up once."

Booth hadn't realized before but now it occured to him that she was an hour earlier then the official visting times allowed. "Bones don't tell me you're here an hour early because you find me so irresistible because if that is the case then I may not be able to control my bodily functions this time."

"Well I did have to use one of my best charm smiles on the nurse to let me in here. Actually there is another reason why i'm here and that is because.." Her expression turned more serious. "There was an accident last night. It's Angela.. she was involved in a hit and run."

"Temperance i'm so sorry." Just hearing him use her given name told him that he was genuinely concerned. "Is it bad?"

"According to Hodgins she suffered only minor injuries. It's the head injury that was the most serious. I haven't been into see her yet Hodgins wanted to spend some time alone with her first." She fell silent for a moment before continuing "I feel so bad Seeley.

"Why?"

"Angela came over to see me last night."

"Well i'm glad you had company of the female kind this time and not Charlie Quinn."

Brennan rolled her eyes "Now who's the jealous one?" she questioned.

"I'm not jealous Bones, just acting like any concerned fiance should. I just find it a little unhealthy about the amount of time he has been spending around you. I really would kill him if he thought he could take advantage of you seeing that i'm not around."

_It's a little late for that Booth. _"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I don't think i'll be seeing Agent Quinn again anytime soon."

From her body language he could almost sense of hint of uneasyness. "Is everything really okay? Because if he did something I'll kill..."

Brennan placed her finger to his lips to hush him. "Everything is fine. Now has the doctor told you how much longer you're going to need to stay in here for." _I really need him home with me._

"Another day or two. You know i'm really missing you Bones. Being stuck in here has really deprived me two of lifes little luxuries.

"And what would that be?"

"Sex and decent food of course. I'm just dying here."

Brennan leant in closer her lips inches from his "Nice to see you have your priorities straight," she smirked as she placed her hands under his gown and smoothed them over his chest being careful not to touch any vulnerable parts.

"Ah come on Bones no more teasing. Can't you see it's killing me here. I would like nothing more then to be able to ravage you right here, right now."

A loud cough from the doorway caused them both to turn red with embarassment. It was the doctor and he was not amused.

xxxxxxxxx

_After being discreetly escorted from Booth's room by the doctor Brennan made her way to Angela's room figuring Hodgins had had plenty of time alone with her. When she knocked gently Hodgins nodded for her to come in._

"Hey Bren," Angela's strained voice whispered as she struggled to make herself more comfortable. Her head was heavily bandaged and there were several cuts visible on her still pale, ashen face.

"So what is my best wedding planner doing in here huh?" she half joked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you know me i'll be back on my feet in no time... you'll see." She was determined not to let this minor setback ruin Brennan and Booth's big day.

Hodgins turned to his girlfriend "Hey there baby steady on. You've just been involved in a bad accident. I think firstly you should concentrate on healing up."

Brennan concurred. "Jack is right. Besides what is a few extra months eh? Booth and I have the rest of our lives together don't we?"

_I don't believe it. In all the years i've known her I never thought she would be this open and excited about the prospect of marriage, a baby and a relationship with Booth. _"Yes you do," was all she could say say to that. "Jack do you think you could give Bren and me a little private time alone please."

Hodgins was confused but he decided it was best to do as she instructed. He planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving the two women alone together."

Before Angela managed to speak Brennan needed to pose a couple of questions. "Angela did you see who did this? Did you recognize the car? Maybe a color, make or model."

The artist chuckled "You really have been spending too much time with Booth.You're beginning to sound more and more like him everyday."

Brennan blushed slightly embarassed that her best friend would notice this. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it and no I don't remember. It was dark. It was definitley a male driver though and I think the car was black or maybe dark blue. I was so preoccupied at the time it took me by surprise and that's what I needed to talk to you about. "After I left your apartment before the accident. I was about to call Cullen."

Brennan opened her mouth in shock. "Why? I thought we agreed." She felt hurt that her friend would have gone against her wishes.

"I know..I know but what Quinn did was unacceptable sweetie. He tried to rape you. He could have seriously harmed you and the baby, or Parker for that matter. I was so worried about you. I know it was wrong but you have to believe me when I tell you that what I did I was doing for the right reasons. Also I only said I respected your decision I never promised not to say anything."

Brennan sympathized with her. Obviously her friend had been thinking alot more rationally then she was doing right now. "I'm so confused Ange. Tell me what to do? How do I fix this?"

There was only one piece of advice she could offer in response to that question. "You need to tell Booth... and I mean you need to tell him everything."

Brennan was just about to answer when her cellphone rang. "I just need to get this." She made her way to the door and exited her room. After several moments engaged in conversation she said her goodbyes and placed her cellphone back into her jacket pocket. She peered her head back into the room . "I've got to head back to the lab, but i'll think about what you said and i'll drop by later."

"You better," her friend called back.

xxxxxxxxx

Brennan entered the lab wandering what the urgent rush was. Glancing around though she was glad to see that everything seemed to be functioning normally. It was still a little early for the majority of the staff to be in and that included Zach. Taking this as the perfect opportunity to sort through some paperwork she strolled to her office shutting the door behind her. It wasn't until after she heard the door click did she have the uneasy feeling of someone lurking in the room with her. The large, sweaty hand that clamped over her mouth only confirmed her suspicions.

"Your a hard woman to find Dr Brennan," the voice whispered in her ear.

Brennan wriggled out of his grasp and he subsequently let her go. "What do you think you are doing?" For a split second she expected it to be Quinn, yet as she slowly turned to face her assailant she realized it wasn't. Although his face was somewhat familiar._ Where do I know that face? _Then it dawned on her. This was the same individual who had tried to mug her that evening after the trip to the zoo. "You!" She backed away towards her desk and to the phone where she knew she could alert security.

Ben flung up his hands motioning her to remain calm. "Dr Brennan please just hear me out," he pleaded moving closer towards the anthropologist

"If it's money you want..." It was pretty obvious that was whart he wanted. Isn't that the reason he tried to steal her bag the last time.

Ben shook his head "I don't want money. I'm h-here to t-talk to you." He was stuttering, nervous in her presence. He was never able to relate to women all that well. He found himself stumbling over words and would get terrible butterflies just being close to them, and this is why his relationships never lasted. He carried on pacing closer to her and Brennan instantly put her hand on the phone.

"Don't do that!" he spat louder and harsher then he intended. "I'm not going to hurt you I swear."

"If you come any closer I will call security." She picked up the reciever until he bolted towards her and grabbed it from her hand.

He put his hand over her mouth again to stop her from yelling just in case she decided to do so.

_Not again. I don't think I can take much more of this. _Hot tears yet again sprang into her eyes threatening to escape.

"Now I just need you to listen to me so i'm going to take my hand away if you promise to keep quiet."

Brennan affirmed this with a nod and once he was sure she was sincere he released his hand. She slumped down into the chair her heart racing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to frighten you but you have to understand I am trying to help you."

"What by breaking into my office and keeping me captive here?" she exclaimed.

_Get to the point Ben. "_It's about Charlie.. Agent Quinn I mean."

Her eyes widened. "You know him?" _Great probably another wacko. _

"I don't know what's happened to him but he's not himself." _Your rambling again Ben. _The thing is he's obsessed with you, and your baby. He's much more dangerous now then you could ever imagine."

Brennan scoffed. "You sound just as delusional as he is. Are you sure you two are not related? _The resemblence is uncanny I guess._

Anger got the better of him and he lashed grabbing her chin. "ARE YOU MOCKING ME? WELL DON'T. I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!"

Just then the door flung open to reveal Zach standing there his head lowered in some paperwork. As soon as he looked up and saw his boss being held captive by some stranger he yelled "Dr Brennan! Security we need security."

Ben immediatley took his hand away and became very agitated. He couldn't afford to be apprehended. He knew he had to make a quick getaway. "He hurt your friend and now he's after you too," were the last words he said before he bolted from her office almost ploughing into Zach as he did so.

After regaining his composure Zach went over to comfort his boss. "Dr Brennan are you alright?"

A little shaken up but otherwise unharmed Brennan stood up and sauntered towards the door. The two security guards rushed over to her. "He got away, but we have him on the security cameras. We'll catch him."

"How did he manage to get in here in the first place?" she demanded.

The two men looked at each other before one of them answered "We're not sure Dr Brennan but rest assure we will tighten security until he is caught."

It wasn't much of a consolation not by a long shot. "I want a full investigation as to how there was a security breach in this lab."

The guards nodded then made a quick exit mumbling amongst themselves.

_Why is this happening to me?What have I done to deserve this?_

xxxxxxxx

Ben knew he had failed. He had just been in two minds how much he should be telling her. After all for he knew Charlie could have been following him and watching his every move ready to shoot him dead when the opportunity presented itself. _Thats a risk i'm going to have to take. I can't let him hurt anyone else. What do I do now? Well if Dr Brennan won't listen then I'll have to vist the next person on my list Agent Booth._

Introducing himself as Booth's brother had really fooled the ditzty nurse at reception. As he walked along the quiet hallway he went over and over in his mind how he was going to explain to Booth everything that Quinn had done. He wasn't going to be able to scare the agent like he was able to do with Brennan. He had to be brave and just tell him everything. Standing outside his room he took in a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Booth was half dozing when he heard movement inside the room. "Couldn't stay away could you Bones?"

Ben creeped towards the bed and made himself comfortable in the chair. Booth unconsciously patted the bed "Come sit Bones we can continue where we left off," he said almost lustfully. When she didn't obey he opened his eyes fully almost jumping out of his skin when he became aware of the unidentifiable male sitting across from him.

"Hello agent Booth we meet again. How's the ribs oh and the head? I'm sorry I went so hard on you."

Booth blinked his eyes just in case he was hallucinating. "Who the hell are you? and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Ben and i'm here to have a little chat." He was surprised how much more confident and braver he was when talking to Booth. It felt like he was speaking with a close personal friend.

"A chat?" Booth replied sarcastically.

"Well I tried to have the same chat with Dr Brennan not so long ago but she didn't reciprocate very well. I think she has been going through a very bad time courtesy of my brother. You may know him better as agent Quinn. Am I right?"

"What the hell?" Booth's eyes were like fire.

"I need for you to listen very carefully because I can assure you you're not going to like what i'm about to tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N dun dun dun what is Booth going to do when he learns the truth. Oh yes Quinn can run and hide...but not for long. How will he react knowing that Brennan has kept so much from him? Next chapter you will find out.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Okay people I am going to have to hide away now because as I said before this chapter was going to contain the confrontation between Booth and Quinn. Unfortunatley due to Ben having to give his story to Booth and then Booth having his own confrontation with Brennan it was getting way too long as you'll find out and I figured that to include that would have been too much. Also I would like to mention that I have no idea what the jail term would be for assaulting an FBI agent so this is purely my own guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 29.

_Am I hearing him correctly? Lets see. One this Ben guy has just one admitted he is the one personally responsible for putting me in this place and two he has just dropped the bombshell of revealing he's Agent Quinn's brother and he's here to have a chat of the what seems.. friendly kind. Last but not least he's already been to see Bones already. If he has so much hurt one hair on her head I won't hesitate to leap out of this bed and throttle him. Now Seeley calm down that really isn't going to help matters now is it? You need for him to be able to finish his little chat as he calls it, but just what am I not going too like about it is beyond me? I mean I already know Quinn is a complete and utter bastard what more do I possibly need to know? _"Okay Ben you've got my attention, but there is one thing I need to ask before we begin and that is if Bones is okay."

Ben raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Bones?"

"I mean Dr Brennan. Is she okay?"

Ben lowered his head afraid to even look at the agent "Well I think I may have given her a slight scare, but by the looks of it she's a tough cookie, she'll get over it."

Booth saw red "If you hurt her I will not hesitate to shoot you dead." He needed to make it perfectly clear that nobody hurt his Bones and got away with it - nobody.

Ben chuckled loudly. "Hey I'm trying to do the right thing here. As a matter of fact i'm risking an awful lot by just speaking with you. Charlie could be anywhere. He has habit of turning up when you least expect." Standing up he motioned towards the window that gave a good view across the parking lot. He moved the blinds partially just so he was able to take a peep. He was more then afraid that he would glance down only to see Charlie standing there, staring up at him with those dark evil eyes of his.

Booth gestured for him to sit down. "Are you going to start talking or am I going to have to call security? I mean if what you say is true you assaulted a federal agent and that is... well let me see punishable by up to five years in jail."

"Okay Agent Booth but I think it's only fair you get to hear everything right from the very beginning. Also before you have any preconceptions concerning my brother then I must inform you he has had it rather tough. He first began by informing him about Lily who had been the love of his brothers life. They had been high school sweethearts and it seemed they would be together forever. "You see Charlie was happy once. He really was one of the good guys. It started when Lily told him she pregnant. He was excited..estatic you might call it, as you may imagine. It was from that moment onwards that he never left her side vowing to support her throughout her entire pregnancy. When they learned it was going to be a girl they chose to name her Isabella.

"That's a pretty name," Booth interrupted. _This all seems straight forward enough._

"Lily was eight months pregnancy when she began bleeding unexpectantly...placental abruption they called it. She was rushed to hospital where they fought to save her life, but she died later from complications. Charlie was devastated, but at least they were able to save Isabella. She was beautiful, had the biggest blue eyes you ever saw. It was going so well until... and as if fate hadn't already delivered one cruel blow it was about to deliver another. It was found Isabella had a severe heart defect and two days later she too passed away." A tear welled in his eyes as he recalled the day his brother sat sobbing in his arms like a baby. He would never forget that sight... not ever.

Booth really had no idea of Quinn's past and what had happened to his girlfriend and child. _Lily? Uncanny we should be naming our daughter after Quinn's lover. I hope he didn't influence Bones to name the baby that. _"That must have hit him pretty hard?" He added as sorrow threatened to overwhelm him and cloud his better judgement.

Ben nodded. "He would cry himself to sleep every night," he explained. It was eighteen months later that Charlie finally met Rachel. I warned him it was a bad idea. She was a student at university, just a kid really, but he was determined to make it work. In the beginning things were great. He was the perfect gentleman, but it didn't last.

Booth could already sense something bad had obviously happened. "Why.. what did Quinn do?"

"He started becoming overly protective, possessive even. He called her every night and would show up at her dorm late at night. Any guy who so much as looked at her the wrong way Charlie would threaten, using his FBI status to put the fear of god into them. He said he could make their lives a misery if they didn't leave her alone. After she heard about what he had been doing, and I think more at the mere thought he was stalking her she started becoming very distant from him. They argued and constantly bickered and finally they broke up, but not before Rachel found out she was pregnant."

Booth lay there listening intensively as Ben explained eveything. It wasn't until he heard the word pregnant and recalled the name Rachel did he make any sort of connection. "This Rachel girl. Was her last name McAdams?"

_Now he's only just getting it. _"Yes she was the victim from your murder investigation."

Now it all began to make sense. _So agent Quinn dated my murder victim._ He couldn't grasp why he was about to ask the next question. "Did he have something to do with Rachel's murder?"

Ben ignored him only continuing with the task at hand. "She never wanted the baby. She called it a mistake and longed to get rid of it. Quinn told me she had said it would ruin her life, and any chance of a promising career as a lawyer. He tried desperatley to talk her out of it saying he would happily bring the baby up once it was born, but she never seemed interested in even carrying the kid to to term. As you can imagine Charlie went ballistic. He came to me one night eight weeks later saying that she had the abortion and for murdering his baby she didn't deserve to live either."

Booth clenched his fist tightly "So did he kill Rachel?"

"Not exactly...it was me. I did it."

"You?" Booth countered with a puzzled expression.

"I didn't want to but Charlie begged me to help him. He helped cover up a murder many years ago and now whatever he asks me to do I have to agree to do it, because at any time he could shop me to the cops."

"You do realize by telling me this you have just confessed to first degree murder anyway and that you're going to prison. You may even get the needle and Quinn is just going down as an accomplice. _Why would he give himself up like this? _

"Don't be so quick with your assumptions Agent Booth. That was just the beginning. I said I came here to tell you everything and that what is what i'm going to do, and i'm far from finished," he declared solemnly. _Now comes the more serious part._

Booth's back ached tremendously and he shuffled himself around in an aim to make himself more comfortable. Ben immediatey reached over and lifted the pillows propping them behind his back. "Thanks." Whatever he thought of this guy it was possible he could have easily been manipulated. "What else do I need to know?"

"That Charlie is totally obsessed with Dr Brennan. Ever since he first met her at that crime scene she is all he talks about..thinks about even. I think it was after he helped her that day when she almost lost her baby."

_He knows about that? How much more does this guy know? I know he says he's Quinn's brother but he seems to know every intimate detail. _

Ben could tell the agent was getting anxious. "At first is was just flowers."

"Which happened to be roses right?" Booth confirmed.

Ben cast him a small smile "Yes. How did you know? Charlie told me she never knew who sent them. He was trying to make them look like they were from an secret admirer."

_I knew they weren't from any secret admirer and now we have the truth.. at last. _"What next?" He was eager to find out just how much more Quinn had done.

Then there was this time at her apartment which I think you already know about. He had touched Dr Brennan inappropriately and well in response to that you... em well grabbed his jewels, and I think you hurt his pride along with it. The next thing I know he's asking me to carry out more of his dirty work. It was then he began sprouting on about the baby and that he was the father. He even had one of those little pictures... you know the ones you get from an ultrasound."

_Sonovabitch! This just gets better and better and even more of a reason for me to rip his heart out _Booth thought as he announced for Ben to proceed further.

He said he wanted to play the hero to get him back into your good books again. It was that evening you dropped Dr Brennan off near her apartment. I was the guy who grabbed her bag. I'm sorry that I pushed her but I needed to make it look convincing. Once I stole her bag then Charlie could jump into action and save the day. Clever ploy huh?"

"Riveting," Booth answered in disgust. _What was he thinking? _"What were you thinking of?" He was seething now, gritting his teeth as anger coursed though his veins."Did you not remember the delicate position she was in? Do you realize what the implications could have been by causing her that much distress. She could have had another near miscarriage or a full blown one." For the first time he wanted to do some serious damage to this guy, yet he refrained as it seemed Ben had much more to discuss."

He continued with the time Brennan had been put into the hospital because of her argument with Cam. Then went on to inform him of his plan to kill her and then blame him for the crime. "He had seen you angry with her the day before. Threatening her when you went to see Dr Brennan. He knew this would be the perfect motive because of your desire to get your own back on her. There was only one flaw with what he thought would be a foolproof plan, and that was he didn't count on you gaining an alibi."

_I can't believe what i'm hearing. Quinn was the one who killed Cam. _"H-he s-shot Cam?" He asked shakily. The mental images of what he wanted to do to Quinn were already invading his mind.

"Yeah and this time it was all him... I swear. I was only responsible for making the call to you to tell you I had information about the attack on Dr Brennan and to give a location at which to meet. It was a ploy to send you on a wild goose chase and so you wouldn't be able to verify your wherabouts when the authorites started asking questions with regards to that doctors murder."

Booth shook his head as as a single tear begun to fall. "This can't be happening. This really can't be happening." His head was throbbing, his heartrate was gradually increasing and his hands trembled violently. _Calm down Seeley. This isn't helping. _"I take it back he is going down. I'm personally going to see to it." _I 've gotta get out of here. _Booth was about to make an attempt to get out of bed when Ben pressed his hand to his chest causing Booth to flinch under his touch.

"Where are you going? Don't you want to know what else he has done? This 'does' involves your girlfriend too."

"Bones? No you leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this. I mean I already know about the time he tried to make a pass at her and she didn't exactly resist, but thats in the past and alot has changed since then. Besides I know her and she would tell me if anything had happened. We have an understanding," he faithfully concluded

"Would she?" Ben asked grinning. "From where i'm sitting it doesn't seem you know her very well. She's obviously kept you in the dark about a certain number of things. I'm sure she had her reasons but now it has gone too far. She is probably well aware that any attempt at an explanation now is going to rock the boat." He cast Booth a sly look. "Again it looks like I have to be the one to shed some light on what has been going on."

_Bones has been keeping me in the dark about what? Could she have known about Cam's murder. Maybe she found out about Quinn and he threatened her into silence. That would surely be forgiveable. _

The night you were arrested Quinn stayed over am I right?

"Yes," he answered. He had hated leaving her alone with him. There had always been that niggly feeling deep down that something wasn't quite right and the more amd more he heard only confirmed his suspicions. "It was more Cullen's idea.. I would never have agreed to it."

"Well Charlie told me that the next morning he had heard her having a bad dream and he sneaked into her room. He declared that the 'feelings' he had for her were growing considerably and that just watching her sleeping had aroused him."

_Bastard! Who the hell does he think he is? I can't listen to anymore of this. _"Bones wouldn't have been aware of that though would she?" he then quizzed hoping that she wouldn't make a liar out of him and she hadn't been.

"She wasn't, but your son sure was. Parker isn't it?" Booth showed a slight nod of his head. "He caught my brother in her room but Charlie managed to get him to keep quiet about it."

_He swore my son to secrecy? I've always told Parker never to keep secrets. Wait he's five years and old and was probably scared into keeping quiet. What else has my son been subjected to? _

"Now I have to tell you about what happened at the park."

"The park?" Again he expressed a confused look. He really couldn't handle any more surprises. He could already feeling his blood boiling deep inside him.

"Yes. Dr Brennan may have been doing her maternal thing by enjoying an afternoon with her.. I guess you could call him soon to be stepson but she made just one small mistake. Allowing Parker to go alone to get his own ice cream really was her downfall.

"What are you talking about?" Booth snapped as bile rose in his throat. He felt sick to the stomach and this really wasn't alleviating the nausea that was overwhelming him.

"I mean if it was a real pedaphile then I guess Parker may have not been not so lucky."

Without warning Booth flew forward and grabbed Ben by the collar of his jacket. He ignored the pain radiating from his ribs as he continued to hold him in a tight grasp. "What do you mean not so lucky?"

Ben sure hadn't been prepared for the agents turn of aggression. He yelped loudly as he was wrenched forwards by strong arms. "Charlie wanted again to play the hero. He instructed me to follow Dr Brennan and when she headed for the playground I thought that the idea opportunity had presented itself. I really wasn't expecting Parker to be alone but when he was, I struck. My plan was to abduct him from the park cause Dr Brennan more heartache and then Charlie would swoon in and save the day... again."

Booth's hands still remained fixed on Ben's jacket. "What went wrong?"

"Well..." he managed a small grim smile. "Your son can sure take care of himself. I guess he gets that from you." Booth smiled proudly although it wasn't going to get him off the hook that easily.

"After lashing out with a mean kick he ran off. I knew darn well that another attempt was not going to happen, especially seeing how distraught your girlfriend was."

_I can't imagine how she must have felt. No Seeley don't defend her. She didn't tell you about this. How could she not tell me about this? Something this severe involving my son. Did she even report it? I left her in charge of my baby and he was almost led out of the park by a complete stranger without her knowledge. _"Are you sure she didn't know you or Quinn was involved?"

Ben confirmed this "Absolutley not. Charlie never told her he had anything to do with it. That would defeat the object wouldnt it?"

Booth released his hold on Ben and he was able to relax back down in the chair breathing heavily. Booth too slumped back into the bed. "Yeah I guess." He just couldn't grasp the fact that she had come to see him straight after and had not breathed a word to him about it. He had to admit that this was a blow that really had knocked him for six. _For all she knew this could have been a dangerous sexual predator yet she didn't feel it necessary to inform me. What about Parker? Again i've always told him there should never be secrets. _He could maybe tolerate Quinn making sure Parker didn't say anything but Bones keeping him quiet well, that really would be a shock to his system. _She has alot to answer for. _"Is that everything because i'm not sure how much more I can stand right now."

"I promise there is just one more thing and it happened last night in fact. Charlie went over to see Dr Brennan. He wanted to present her with a gift he had recently purchased. He was waiting for the right moment to give it to her. With you in here whatever better time to do it. I can tell you she was very grateful for it, she even kissed him."

"What?" Booth just wanted to find the nearest wall and punch a hole right through it.

"Nothing steamy but a kiss nonetheless. It must have really sparked something inside Charlie though because he launched himself at her ready for something more then just a kiss."

_No! No he didn't. _"Tell me nothing happened?"

"Apparently he was interrupted by Parker. He was acting on your behalf coming to her rescue, although I would never have liked his chances up against my brother. Charlie said he threatened him but didn't physically harm him. He did however slap Dr Brennan and he said he wanted to hurt her."

_Another secret. She purposely put my son at risk. Hell she put herself at risk, our baby at risk. How can I expect her to be a good mother when she would intentionally do that. How can she just act as if nothing has happened. This betrayal is beyond reason. How can I trust her ever again._

"Not to be the bringer of anymore bad news," Ben added, "but her friend Angela, the one who's here in the hospital. Dr Brennan invited her over straight after Charlie left. He was convinced she knew everything. It was him who was responsible for her accident. Now after all that are you seeing things in a whole new light? Are you having second thoughts about your commitment to Dr Brennan, because it was after Charlie had found out about the marriage proposal that prompted him to get rid of you, hence our little confrontation in the parking lot. I was supposed to kill you you know. I betrayed my own flesh and blood so that you may live. Now i'm going to ask you the ultimate question. After everything i've told you, after everything you now know about your precious girlfriend. It this going to give you the motivation to to save her?"

Booth writhed around slightly more afraid of why he was asking such a question. "Why? What has the murderous sonovabitch got planned now, because whatever it is it aint going to happen not at least while i've got a breath left in my body. Does this have something to with Bones? Is he after her?"

"It's isn't your Bones he wants anymore. It's the baby she's carrying."

Booth inhaled sharply. "You're crazy. Besides she only seven months along far too early for the baby to come, and even if she was full term there is no way in hell that dirty bastard is getting his hands on my daughter." His words were sincere enough to be taken seriously. "He'd have to go through me first."

"You may not have a choice," Ben exclaimed. "He plans on kidnapping her and then delivering the baby. Once he has it then he's going to kill her."

"How does he propose to do that?"

Ben simply could not believe he hadn't figured it out. This big smart FBI agent was clueless. "I think he plans on carrying out what it known in the medical world as a cesarean section. He's going to pay someone to do it of course. Once the baby is safely delivered and he has what he wants she'll be disposed of and I know he isn't lying."

"I have to get out of here. NOW!" Booth didn't hesitate to clamber out of bed, despite his own injuries he had to stop Quinn. This baby was the most important thing in the world to him right now and he would be damned if anyone was going to take that away. Booth also had to keep Ben in close proximity, after all he was the only one who knew the truth. The only one who could testify against Quinn providing there was anything left of him once he was through with him. However he was too weak to physically restrain him and once Ben's cellphone rang loudly he bolted from the room leaving Booth alone once again

Ben answered the phone as he hurried along the hallway.

"Ben where the hell are you?" he recognized the voice on the other end immediatley. It was loud, gruff and sounded very annoyed.

"I'm just out picking up a few things," he lied.

"I need you back at the apartment asap. I've made some phonecalls and things are going to be happening alot sooner then I anticipated. Now get your sorry ass back here we have much to discuss."

"I didn't think it would be this fast...can't it wait?" He hoped he could stall for time giving Brennan a better chance at surviving this.

"No it can't wait. Now get back here now or i'll come and hunt you down and believe you me if I find you it ain't going to be pleasant."

xxxxxxxxxx

As soon as his feet touched the cold floor his knees buckled as he fell fowards landing heavily on them. _Damnit_, he cursed. He gingerly steadied himself and held onto the bed for support. His eyes flickered dangerously as he thought about Quinn's plan. _I have to inform Cullen. No there isn't time. If what Ben said is true then Bones' life is at risk along with my baby's. _His legs felt like jello and as he attempted to pull himself up and he knocked over a water container that had been perched on the cabinet by the bed.

The door instantaneously flew open to reveal a very angry looking nurse. "Mr Booth what are you doing? You need to get back into bed right this minute."

Booth ignored her as he searched the room for something other then the thin hospital gown he was wearing. "I'm leaving. Now where are my clothes?"

The nurse was not impressed with his actions "Mr Booth you can't leave. The doctor hasn't discharged you yet."

"Then maybe you should get the doctor to rustle up those papers then. Now where are my personal effects? Clothes, badge, my gun." He pulled open the small locker to find it empty.

"Maybe I should call your wife," the nurse smiled weakly.

Booth chocolate eyes narrowed at the mere mention of the word. "She is not my wife!" After what he had just been told he wasn't sure if she was even worthy to be considered his fiancee. "Now where are my things?"

"Ms Brennan took them," she told him deciding not to anger him again by addressing her as his wife.

"Damnit! Booth screamed in annoyance.

The nurse quickly turned away from him. "I'm going to fetch the doctor," she said upon leaving.

There was no time to lose. With or without clothing he was leaving. _Once I get out of here i'll drop by the apartment and grab some clothes and my gun. Then i'll go and sought Quinn out. He maybe FBI but that does not make him excusable for his actions. _He knew his thin gown would do nothing to protect him from the cool late October weather but right now that didn't matter. _Although_ _I am literally going to freeze my balls off._

The doctor arrived seconds later trying profusely to reason with him, but to no avail. "Mr Booth. Nurse Hamlin informs me you're wanting to leave. Well i'm sorry but there is no way I can discharge you yet. I am still not one hundred percent happy that you're injuries have sufficiently healed, and this amount of movement may cause further pain."

"Look doc I need to get out of here. Now you can sign the discharge papers or not, it really makes no difference because whether you like or not I am not sticking around."

The doctor tried one more ditch attempt, but again it seemed to be falling on deaf ears. "Mr Booth I insist."

This was no time to be having a worthless argument with the doctor. There was simply too much at stake.. too much to lose. As he brushed past the doctor he was powerless to stop him. "If you leave this hospital then know this. We will not be responsible for any implications that may occur from your injuries...Understand?"

Booth didn't look back as he limped weakly along the hallway.

xxxxxxxx

"So where have you been?" Quinn asked Ben harshly as he stepped through the door.

"I already told you picking up some stuff."

Quinn eyed him suspiciously "Is that so? Where is this so called stuff?" he inquired.

"I had to drop it off. Look what is this the third degree. I have got free will you know.. or do I have to justify all my actions with you."

The agent moved closer to his brother. "I just don't want you getting cold feet that's all. You're my brother. You're important to me. I wouldn't want you to do anything that would jeopardise the close bond we share." He patted him on the back as he offered him some potato chips.

Ben slumped into his comfy armchair. "No thanks."

"Look man this is almost over. If you decide to go your own seperate way after this then i'll totally respect your decision. I've already deciding where i'm going to take Isabella anyway."

Ben's eyes shot up at the mention of that name. "You're going to call her Isabella?"

"Of course what else would I call her? Now before we get ahead of ourselves I'm going to relay to you the plan of action." He sat down beside his brother "I promise you this will be the last favor I ask you."

_What now? _"Favor? " he whispered meekly.

"Yes. You see there is no way I can get Temperance to come with me now, but you well she doesnt know you and i'd doubt she'd remember you were the guy who tried to snatch her bag. The shock itself would have deadened her senses."

"I don't think I can do that," he stated.

Quinn snapped. Of course you can do it, because i'm asking, and you know you won't deny me this."

"You want me to lead that woman to her death. I say no way.!" As quick as a flash he saw himself staring down the barrel of a gun as Quinn whipped it out and pointed at him point blank.

"What was that again?" His brother snarled.

Ben nodded, his lips trembling as he felt the cold metal touching his forehead. "Yes okay."

Quinn ruffled his hair in a brotherly fashion and stood up once again. "Good that's the spirit," he mocked. "Now I have made arrangements for the act to be carried out tonight, at eight sharpish. I trust you brother to take care of this, no mistakes this time. With Booth still in the hospital at least you won't have to worry about any interruptions."

Ben offered a grim nod._ Not much time I guess now would be a good idea to put my plan into action. No wait I don't have a plan... Oh hell i'll have to improvise._

_xxxxxxx_

Brennan was driving the twenty minute journey to the hospital with her stomach in knots. She had to tell Booth about her little encounter with Ben. It was true she had kept so much from him but this man had really freaked her out, and she didn't feel safe with him still roaming the streets. _What was Ben talking about? How did he know about Agent Quinn? Why was he trying to scare me like that? Of course I shouldn't be surprised he's nothing more then a thug who probably gets off on hurting people. Well the sooner he's behind bars the better. _Intermittently she would take one hand of the steering wheel to swipe a tear from her eye.

As soon as she pulled into the parking lot she had to look twice as she saw a man who vaguely resembled her fiance making his towards a waiting cab. He was clutching his ribs and limping heavily dressed in just a hospital gown. "Seeley?" She managed to clamber out of her vehicle and hurried towards him holding her stomach and calling his name every so often. "Seeley! Seely wait it's me Temperance." Either he didn't hear her or he was blatantly ignoring her, although if was the latter she wouldn't have known why.

No sooner had Booth got into the cab it quickly pulled out and drove away and was soon out of her line of vision. Brennan sat back into her car breathing heavily as if she had just run a marathon. Her chest was burning as she quickly tried to make sense of why Booth was leaving the hospital, but worst of all was the fact of why he didn't acknowledge her. _Come on Temperance the only way you are going to figure that out is if you ask him yourself. _Turning the ignition she slowly reversed and was soon in hot pursuit. It wasn't until she had settled at a set of traffic lights did she spot the yellow cab up ahead. _That has to be the cab Booth is in. _Deciding to take the chance that it was she continued to follow, thankful when it headed in the general direction of her apartment.

Booth sat in the back of the cab his mind full of doubt, but at the same time anger and despair. _Bones has really betrayed me with her lies and untrustworthyness. How can I ever forgive her?_

Brennan followed closely and breathed a sigh of relief when the cab halted outside her apartment building. She pulled up behind the cab and watched as her fiance emerged. She heard the ranting that came from the driver as Booth had told him to wait there whilst he went to grab some cash, but then remembered if Brennan wasn't home he didn't have his keys.

Brennan decided now would be a good time to intervene. "I'll get this," she offered as she pulled a twenty dollar bill from her purse. She heard a quick grunt from the driver as he sped away. "How did you plan on paying the man Seeley?"

He blanked her as he moved ahead leaving her to follow behind. _I can't even look at her right now._

_What has gotten into him? Why is he giving me the cold shoulder? _Notably more worried about the sudden change in his personality she decided to find out what was going on. "Seeley what is wrong with you? Why have you left the hospital? Did the doctor discharge you?" He was still completely despondant as he made his way up the stairs leaving her to use the elevator alone. He was waiting paitently outside her door chewing happily on his fingernails when she approached.

"Seeley what the hell is going on?" she questioned again as she unlocked the door. Still though he remained silent. Brennan threw her belongings down on the couch when it all came flooding back. Quinn sitting on that same couch pretending to be the all caring friend when all he wanted to do was make a move on her. Deciding that was the least of her worries she followed Booth to the bedroom where he proceeded to pull on a change of clothing. His next port of call was the kitchen and to the fridge to grab a cold beer. He slammed it shut only to find Brennan standing there staring at him coldly, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "I want answers Seeley...Now!"

"Yeah we would all like answers. The question is do we always get them," he replied in a mean and harsh tone.

She grabbed his arm but he swatted it away in like she had a plague or something. "Don't touch me Temperance!" he shouted violently, like he meant business.

Sobs racked her body. The only time he called Temperance was when the situation was either official or like now.. serious. "What is going on with you? I don't understand."

Booth leaned against the countertop swigging on the beer. "You know what Temperance I don't understand either. I really don't understand why you of all people. The almighty Dr Temperance Brennan, great law abiding citizen who helps catch criminals for the FBI... yes that's right the FBI would on this occasion neglect your duties, by allowing... one some other man to take advantage of you and two put my son in considerable danger. Then you know what hurts the most is you didn't even feel it necessary to tell the police or me about any of it. That feels like a dagger to the heart."

_He's not making sense. "_Who have you been talking to Seeley? Has Agent Quinn been to see you?"

His laugh was so omonious it almost scared her. "Ah Agent Quinn. The good ole I can't do nothing wrong Agent Quinn. How do you feel about him now huh? knowing what he almost did to you? I mean if undressing you wasn't enough did he also care to mention the sordid thoughts he's been having about you. It was obvious you weren't thinking of anybody but yourself, not Lily and certainly not Parker. Perhaps you didn't say anything because you were enjoying it. Whilst I was sat in that interrogation room for twelve hours on a possible murder charge, and again whilst I was driving myself crazy in that hospital bed without you, it seems you were having cozy nights in with psycho boy."

Bennan felt sick. _Who told him? and what did he mean by psycho boy _"It wasn't like that!" she stressed as a sob caught in her throat.

"Perhaps he even failed to to mention that he is seriously mentally unstable. According to his brother he was the one who orchestrated the murder of Rachel McAdams because in his eyes she killed his baby. You know what else Temperance. Do you know what else he did? He killed Cam? then attempted to frame me. I could have been put away because of that bastard."

Brennan's mouth opened in undeniable shock. "No I don't believe you? _That has to be a lie. It just has to be. _Her face became more solemn as the words slowly sunk in.

He walked briskly over to her grabbing her arm tightly. "He was obessessed with you and Lily. You see he lost his first child when she was just two days old, then another when Rachel aborted hers. He has one of our ultrasound pictures, and unless you gave him one then how do you suppose he got it?" He gripped her tighter. He got his brother to mug you that day so he could play the hero. The more and more time he was spending with you the more and more obssesive he became. Look at me Temperance. Ben was the one who did this to me. He caused these injuries and it was all because of loverboy."

A lump formed in her throat as the room began to spin. "How do you know this Ben is telling the truth?" There was always the small chance that Quinn's so called brother was the mental one and was trying to put the blame on Charlie.

"Did Ben try to kiss you? Did Ben undress you? Was Ben the one trying to win you over with gifts and flowers? Well was it?" his question now sounding more of a demand. "Answer me!" His emotions were running at an all time high as he shook her hard as if trying to force some sense into her.

"Booth please you're hurting me?"

His eyes became more wild. "Then answer me!"

"No..no he wasn't," she whispered softly. "But there has to be a reason?" He let go of her arm now banging his head against the wall before meeting her gaze once more.

"How can you continue to defend him? How do you think Angela wound up in the hospital huh?"

Brennan took a step back now shaking her head in disbelief. "It wasn't? Tell me is wasn't? Not Angela." She found herself hyperventilating and needing to sit down before she fell down. _Angela i'm so sorry._

"Not so innocent now.. is he? Come on Temperance he ran your best friend down with his car, physically assaulted you, god only knows what he would have done if Parker hadn't interrupted. That brings me to Parker. Were you not even thinking about him when you were getting all pally pally with that piece of scum? I mean does he not matter? Is it because he's isn't your own flesh and blood that you chose to put him in danger?"

This time she chose to become all defensive. "That's not fair! I love Parker. I love him as if he was my own I would never intentionally put him in danger."

"Then why didn't you report the incident at the park?"

"The park?" Tears were forming rapidly "Seeley I don't know what to say." That was the truth. Nothing she could do or say now could change what happened." I only left him for a second. He insisted he wanted to go alone to buy the ice-cream. I never thought anything like that was going to happen. I was hysterical Seeley. I was so scared something really bad had happened. Then when I found him in the restroom I just thanked god he was safe."

"He's my son Bones. My son. He's five years old and was almost abducted from a public playground, and you never thought to call the police, or again inform me. I am his father Bones I had a right to know." Tears continued to stream down her face as she finally began to face the reality of the damage she had done.

"I know.. I know.."

"Lucky for you it wasn't a pedaphile."

Brennan eyes shot up. "What?"

"It was Ben on strict orders from Quinn to take Parker so again he could save the day."

_I can't believe what a fool i've been. Everthing Booth has said is true. I don't deserve to be a mother to Lily or Parker. I've let them both down. _"I am so sorry I never listened to you. I was trying to give him every chance to prove he was just being the loyal caring friend that I thought he was. I just couldn't see what he was trying to do."

Booth was still red with anger. He just couldn't put this past him. The lies and deceit were just too much for him to bear at the moment. For the first time in his life he felt like beating some sense into her and he was rather glad when the doorbell rang, although he was a little startled as to who it could be. A wave of fear came over him when he saw Ben standing there looking very agitated.

"Who is it?" he heard her call.

"Just give me a minute," he replied opening the door and moving into the hallway.

"What are you doing here? How did you get this address?"

"From my brother how else do you think," he smirked in a mocking like tone. I went to the hospital looking for you but they told me you discharged yourself. Anyway that really isn't of any importance right now. Look what I told you before... well it's happening... tonight."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Charlie's plan to kill Dr Brennan and take the baby. He asked me to come get her, and then I have to take her to an abandoned warehouse downtown. He still thinks you're in the hospital."

Booth eyes gleamed with pure evil. "Well isn't he going to have one hell of a big surprise..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Much longer then anticipated and I promise that the big fight will come next chapter which should be up by the weekend. Just one question does anyone feel the teeney bit sorry for Quinn?... nope didn't think so.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N warning this chapter is pretty angsty and contains strong language.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 30.

Temperance Brennan was a curious woman, and now as Booth disappeared out into the hallway curiousity had indeed got the better of her. She crept nearer to the front door until she was within listening distance. The voices were muffled yet she could distinctly make out Booth's dulcet tones along with another male with a much deeper, gruffer voice. Suddenly without warning the door flew open and as Booth reappeared before her she caught sight of the man Booth was talking to and what she saw horrified her. She took a step back now covering her mouth to stifle a gasp _Ben?_

"Bones what the hell are you doing?" Booth yelled almost on the verge of outrage. "Are you spying on me?"

"No! I was not spying on you, and what do you mean what am I doing..w-what do you think..."

"Don't argue with me," he interrupted, irritated that she just has to know everything that is going on. _It's a no wonder she gets herself into hot water on a regular basis. She really should learn to mind her own business. _"Get back inside...Now!"

Her hands went straight to her hips, her face red and flushed. "Don't tell me what to do!" she warned. "What were you doing associating with that man?" She knew she didn't expect any answers from him, but she had to try.

Not wanting to keep Ben waiting unnecessarily he popped his head around the door. "Why don't you wait in the car and i'll join you in just a sec. I just need to take care of a few things here." Without a spoken response Ben just nodded before turning on his heels and began stalking off down the hall.

Brennan continued to stand there with a rueful look. "Booth please talk to me?" she demanded, her bottom lip now trembling.

Booth gently pushed her away. "Why can't you just mind your own business?" He questioned her in a harsh tone.

"That psycho knows where I live and you want me to mind my own business. I mean don't you care. Are you simply okay with that? There had been a time when he wouldn't have stood for that, but it seemed times had changed and he didn't regard her safety a priority any longer.

Booth stormed past her to collect his jacket and then began rampaging around the apartment as if looking for something. He searched the couch, her bookshelves then the kitchen countertop and drawers without success. He then sauntered to the bedroom where he began rummaging through some clothing strewn on the floor, but again he didn't find what he was looking for. "What have you done with it Temperance? Where is my gun?"

"Your gun?"

"Yes my gun Temperance. The nurse at the hospital told me you were the one that picked up my belongings."

_What would he need his gun for? _Deciding it best not to question his reasons she opened the closet and took out a metal box that had been sat on a shelf. "I just wanted to make sure it was well away from Parker," she declared as she caught him glaring at her impatiently.

"I haven't got all day Bones. I've got places to go people to see," He stated in a cold and callous tone of voice.

_What does he mean by that?_ He was acting rather secretive and she was fearful as to what exactly he had planned. "Seeley where are you going and what with all the secretism?"

Booth just scoffed at her. "Secrets? You really are a fine one to talk aren't you. Maybe when you decide to learn to be honest with me I may in return be honest with you." he snarled.

"Seeley how many more times do you want me to say i'm sorry? I mean I screwed up I admit it, but I can't change what happened and whatever you may think what I did I did what was best for you and Parker."

Booth sniggered. "Well I beg to differ on that one." As soon as she had his service weapon in her grasp he reached across abruptly snatching it from her hand. "I don't have time to stand here and listen to anymore of your lies. Now i'm going out for a bit. You needn't wait up for me I don't know when i'll be back."

_He's going somewhere with that Ben guy. There is something serious going on. _It was a leap but she fired her next question at Booth. "You're going to see Quinn aren't you?"

_Alright she's a genius. It wasn't going to take her long to put two and two together, but that doesn't mean I have to openly admit it. _""So what if I am? Are you perhaps worried I may find out something else you've been keeping from me."

"There isn't anything else," she told him firmly. Placing her hands on her stomach she realized that she hadn't felt much movement from Lily recently. _Could she be as distressed as I am right now. _"I just don't want you doing anything stupid."

_Stupid. Stupid. I'm not the one who's been stupid. _He could have easily stayed and argued with her until he was blue in the face but right now he had other more important matters to attend to. "The best thing you can do is right now is just to let me take care of things. You've already caused enough trouble." Without another word he left the apartment slamming the door behind him.

_If it is Booth's intention to confront Quinn then i'm pretty sure he won't stand a chance seeing how worked up he is. If he goes in there all guns blazing he'll only end being the criminal, and I will not have Lily being born with her father in jail. _Throwing on her jacket she too left the apartment hoping that she would be able to catch them up.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had arrived at the warehouse two hours ahead of shedule. Another courtesy call to his assistant for this evening assured him she was already enroute. He had wanted to make sure there was plenty of time to get everything prepared. Nothing could go wrong..Nothing. He sat there his hands visibly shaking. _Calm down Charlie. Everything is going to plan, and as as long as that dumb ass brother of yours doesn't screw this up, in just over two hours time I am going to be a proud daddy. _The sound of the car tires rolling over the gravelled road and the blinding headlamps told him she had arrived. He immediatley strolled over to the entrance to greet his guest.

The short, slender, woman that now moved graciously up the path offered him a huge smile. "Hello Charlie."

"Hello Nicole." Charlie wrapped his arms around her shoulder as he led her inside.

Once inside Nicole glanced around at the dimly lit, almost empty room. _Hardly the place to be carrying out such a delicate operation. _"So how have you been?" she then asked.

Charlie nodded. "I'm good. I'm sorry I never kept in touch after Lily, but I was an utter wreck as you could imagine."

Nicole lowered her head. "It wasn't exactly a bed of roses for me either. Lily was my best friend and you..well you were like a brother to me. Anyway that's all in the past. The only thing that matters is i'm here to help you out of whatever mess you've got yourself into."

"You said over the phone you no longer practice medicine. How come?" Charlie quizzed, hoping he had chose the right person to take care of such delicate matters.

"My mother was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, and well I wasn't too impressed with placing her in assisted living so I gave it my job to take care of her full time. I have to admit the money you're offering is going to help tremendously."

Quinn walked closer to her, his dark eyes narrowed. "You get $5000 now and then another $5000 when the job is done..understand?"

Nicole barely looked at him as she unzipped the black holdall she had brought with her. "Do you mind me asking how you got involved with this woman, and why you are so desperate to steal her baby, because effectively that's what we're doing here."

Quinn sat himself down on a wooden crate that was stacked in the far corner. "From the first time I saw her I fell in love. Her auburn hair glistened in the sun and her eyes were like cascades of sea blue water. I just knew she was the one for me. We'd only been dating like a couple of months before she was almost forcing me to sleep with her. I thought it was too quick but I had to admit she was too delicious to deny. Six weeks later she decides to drop the bombshell and tells me she's pregnant. I was elated, she wasn't. She told me she wanted an abortion, but with some gently persuasion I managed to change her mind. Things didn't go smoothly from then on though. She started drinking and I even caught her taking anti depressants. If that wasn't bad enough she even tried to commit suicide. I was furious asking myself over and over how could she do these things to damage the life we had created. The final straw came when after I had been out of town for a week I came back only to find her in the arms of another man. When I confronted her about him she informed me that she loved him and that she was breaking up with me. Yeah that little whore was going to leave me for that loser and take my baby with her. I was not about to let that happen and thats why you are here today so I can take my baby back."

Nicole was shocked at his story, sad for him even but she still didnt agree with it. The only thing making her do this was the money. In the end it was all about money. "What's going to happen once you get what you want? You don't just expect her to carry on as if nothing's happened. There are bound to be repercussions."

Quinn nodded grinning at the same time. "No there won't be."

Nicole was almost afraid to ask what that meant. "W-Why?"

"Because Nicole, once my baby is safely delivered i'm going to put a bullet in her brain."

_Oh my god he never mentioned he was going to do that. _"You're going to kill her?" _This wasn't part of the deal._

To show he meant business he swifty pulled out his gun. "I hope that isn't going to be a problem. I mean you're part of this now. If I go down you go down, and then what will happen to mommy dearest?" His slid the gun back into his jacket pocket but emphasizing the point it was still there.

_What has happened to the man I once knew and loved like a brother. _She lowered her head in disgust but gently nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know what Agent Booth?" Ben began as they started driving the thirty minute drive to the location where they both knew Quinn would be waiting.

"Yeah," Booth whispered tiredly.

"I just want you to know that once my brother realizes i've double crossed him then he's going to be mad. No he'll be more then mad... he'll be furious. He's going to kill me that much is certain."

Booth glanced across at the fragile man behind the wheel. "It's okay, Quinn isn't going to have the chance to touch you. The only thing he'll be worrying about is how to succumb to the pain and misery i'm going to inflict on his sorry ass."

"That maybe true, but if he does get the chance to kill me then I just want to let you know that I don't regret doing this, and I would do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant preventing him from hurting Dr Brennan and the baby."

His words were comforting and reassuring which gave him even more of a reason to stop him from getting hurt. He was just about to show his gratitude when his cellphone rang. "Booth."

"Daddy. It's me Parker."

_This really is not a good time._ "Parker buddy. How are you?" Listening to the innocent voice of his son only caused him to feel more resentment towards Brennan.

"I'm good. Are you okay?"

"I'm great son. What are you doing? Where's your mom?"

"Mommy is taking a bath, but she said I could call you. Is Dr Bones there? Can I talk to her?"

How could he still want to associate with her after what she has done. "No bud i'm afraid she's not."

There was a momentary silence before he spoke again, "I really wanted to talk with Dr Bones," he whined.

"Parker I know about what happened at the playground. I know about the man who tried to take you." _There can't be anymore secrets. _He ruffled his hand through his hair as he waited for his sons response.

"Dr Bones told you?" Parker began to sob as he listened to what his father had just told him.

"What?" Booth wasn't sure he fully understood why Parker would be upset about that.

"She promised. She said she wouldn't tell." His voice became more squeaky as he bit back the tears.

"Booth suddenly was racked with guilt. "Why did she make that kind of promise?" he probed hoping to get an answer, but all he heard was constant sniffling. "Parker please talk to daddy."

"Because I was sacred about what you would say. I thought you would be mad and she agreed because she said she didn't want you to worry," the little boy explained best he could.

_Oh no what have I done?_

I wanted to tell you about that naughty friend of yours but because Dr Bones promised me, I promised her. She was really scared too you see, but she wouldn't have let him hurt me. After he hit her she took out a gun and was going to shoot him."

Booth slapped his forehead as he now understood how things had really played out_. She was telling the truth. She really was only trying to do what was right. I shouted at her I physically grabbed her. Why did I do that_? "Parker buddy. I've got some things to do tonight, but first thing in the morning I will come over and get you. Then you, me and Dr Bones can go for a picnic. How does that sound?"

"Cool daddy. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"I love you too," Booth shouted down the phone before the line went dead. It was now that Booth seriously contemplated going back. He had made a terrible mistake and it was not going to leave him alone until he had the chance to apologise and rectify the situation."

"Agent Booth," Ben's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Uh?"

"Agent Booth it's just up ahead. Do you think maybe we should call your people and tell them?"

_Great far too late to go back now_. "No I have to face Quinn.. alone. I need you to stay out here in the car. Wait precisely twenty minutes then call this number." He handed Ben a small white piece of paper. "Ask for deputy director Sam Cullen. Brief him on the situation and that I will require backup. Is that clear?"

Ben nodded although not totally happy that Booth would be going in alone, but he figured this was his fight and he didn't happen to feel sorry one bit for what the agent was about to do to his brother.

The gray bricked building with several broken windows stood omonious as they pulled up outside. Instantly Booth noticed that there was another car parked alongside Quinn's black vehicle causing him to become more curious as to who that could be. Booth shrugged before he exchanged one last glance at Ben.

A weak smile graced Ben's face as he held up a cellphone and the white piece of paper at the agent wordlessly telling Booth he knew just what he had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Brennan had managed to catch sight of Booth in the passenger seat of the blue sedan just as it pulled away from outside her apartment buliding. She in turn had headed for her silver sports car and now had been following closely. All the time she was thinking about Booth and what he was going to do once he found Quinn. She was adament now this was where he was going, it seemed the only logical thing for him to do. Whatever his reasons were for for doing what he was about to do he wasn't thinking rationally. This was only going to do more harm then good. Brennan yawned finding the drive immensly tedious, and having to stop at every single set of traffic lights had been pretty daunting. Soon though the blue sedan crossed into a lane exiting the beltway. Brennan followed too but was a little too hasty as horns blared and another car swerved in front of her causing her to lose sight of the car. _Damn it! _She did however recall part of the conversation between Ben and Booth earlier which had mentioned a warehouse downtown. _Well there are only so many warehouses in this part of town and i'll check everyone if I have to._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

As Booth walked casually up the entrance he heaved the heavy door open. It was dimly lit inside, a damp smell permeated his nostrils as he tried desperatley not to gag. Continuing on he crept quietly aiming to surprise Quinn but so far there was no sign of him. He sighted another gray door at the far side and he swiftly headed towards. He just wanted to get this over and done with. Hearing voices beyond the door he unholstered his gun holding it close to him.

Quinn pushed open the door with Nicole at his side. By now she was fully dressed in surgical attire complete with hat, mask and gloves. "Now just remember it doesn't have to be neat she's going to die anyway so you don't even need to worry too much about stitching her up right."

Hearing these vicious words from a once a loyal collegue Booth appeared from the shadows. "Hello Charlie."

Quinns face instantly drained of color as he saw his nemesis standing there his gun aimed right at his chest. "What the fuck!" _Ben. I'm going to fucking rip his heart out._

Nichole grabbed Quinns arm and pulled down her mask "Charlie who is this? What is going on?"

Booth stepped forward now fixated on the pretty young woman holding onto Quinn as if for dear life. "Are you the one he has brought along to cut open my fiancee and steal my baby? How much is is paying you? because I sure hope it's worth going to jail for."

Nicole was speechless. "I- I... h-he said it was his kid, that the mother is a drunk and is a danger to herself and the baby."

Booth clenched his fists tightening them into balls. "You said what?" Booth then readdressed the woman. "This psychopath wants you to perform a cesarean section on my fiancee. Her name is Dr Temperance Brennan, and she is a leading forensic anthropologist. Hardly a drunk and certainly not a danger to our baby."

"Is she also an author?" Nicole then asked.

"Yes."

"I've heard of her. Look I don't have a clue what is going on. Charlie and I go way back. I was best friends with his girlfriend Lily. All he told me was that they were once together, she got pregnant, starting drinking, attempted suicide and then left him for another man." Tears began to well in her eyes as she learned of his deceit. Glaring at him she felt nothing but hate towards him. "Why did you lie to me?"

Quinn shrugged, but then with a smug smile on her face he approached her. "If I had told you the truth you would never have agreed to help me."

She pulled off the gloves and threw them at him. "Damn right I wouldn't. I'm sorry Charlie but I won't be part of this." She turned to leave but not before Quinn whipped out his weapon and pulled the trigger. Before Booth had a chance to react two shots were fired and Nicole fell forward landing heavily on the dirt floor, a bloodstain now spreading across her back.

"You bastard!" Booth yelled. He lunged at Quinn knocking heavily into his torso and he fell backwards onto the ground, his gun skidding across the floor. Booth hovered over him for a few seconds before trudging over and picking up Quinn's gun.

Quinn layed there laughing manically. "So did my brother finally grow some balls to tell you what a bad boy i've been, or perhaps that brat of yours plucked up the courage to inform you of what I did the last time we met. I mean it couldn't possibly have been that bitch girlfriend of yours. Yeah she pretends she's such a strong independant woman but really deep down she is just a scared little girl who needs a loser like you to hold her hand."

A firm kick to the ribs was Booth's first move. "Actually it _was_ your brother who came to see me. Does it hurt Charlie? knowing that your own flesh and blood sold you out, because if that was me i'd want to tear him apart."

Quinn clutched his side wincing as he took a deep breath in. "You must have tricked him. Maybe even coerced him into telling you."

Booth smirked "Nope. He came to me on his own free will. Well technically he went to see Bones first, but as you can imagine she was pretty fearful of him after their last encounter." Booth stroked his chin. "Now let me think..oh yes the one you decided to orchestrate."

"I couldn't just sit back and let you both think I was the bad guy in all this. I knew she wanted me I just had to remind her of the fact. I thought if I played the hero then you would regain my trust." He struggled to sit up. "What else did my brother tell you?"

Booth crouched down beside him "He told me everything. Starting with Lily and Isabella..."

Quinn's face went a deathly pallor as he cut in. "He told you about them?"

Booth nodded "I almost felt sorry for you...right up until the part when you manipilated Ben into killing Rachel McAdams. Now get up!" Booth reached down to grab his arm but without warning Quinn lashed out landing a hit across Booth's jaw which subsequently unbalanced him causing him to fall back to the floor. This gave Quinn the chance to stand and ready himself in a defensive position. _If this is how Booth wants it then i'm all for a little fist fight_

Booth recovered quickly steading himself although nursing a bruised jaw. The next voice he heard Quinn's again. "She killed my baby. It wasn't fair that she should have been allowed to make that decision. I was the father I should have had rights."

Booth's rage was increasing minute by minute. "What about her rights? She was twenty one years old with her whole life ahead, who gives you the right to take that away."

"Then she should have acted more responsible then. She should have taken birth control. I hated that because she chose to allow herself to become pregnant she can just wash her hands of it like it was nothing. I would've took care of the baby. I would've loved it. Just like I would have loved Temperance and just like I will love Lily. There is no denying it Booth I am her father and she belongs to me. I did everything for Temperance. I shot Cam because of how that bitch layed into her. I was the one looking out for her not you!" His arm shot out ready for another punch, but Booth was ready this time grabbing his fist and twisting it painfully behind his back.

"How could she ever love a murdering bastard like you?" Booth yelled at him.

"I could have made her happy. All you were out looking for was a quick fix. Getting into the pants of your so called _work _partner must have been such an achivement for you considering how hard- assed and stubborn she is."

Booth wrenched his arm further up his back until he heard just a small squeal of pain from Quinn. Satisfied just to cause slight agony for the moment he then forced his adversary against the wall.

Quinn felt the force as his face slammed into the hard wall. He opened his mouth to speak but ended up almost licking the flaking paint instead. Then as quick as a flash he found himself being propelled as he was roughly shoved forward to the hard floor. Throwing down his arms in an attempt to break his fall he heard a crack and a seering pain bolted up his arm. "You broke my arm you sonofabitch!"

Booth just smirked at him. "You did that yourself." He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. His shirt was soaked too, now clinging heavily to his body."

"You know if my cowardly brother had finished you off like I asked him to we wouldn't be here right now. I would be with Temperance comforting her when she is grieving over you. Keeping her warm in my arms and making sweet love to her every night." That night when I was undressing her... oh the feelings that were racing through my head were just mind blowing." He sniffed the air. "She smelt so good Booth, and that night I went around to her apartment she was just so radiant, so beautiful. I couldn't resist any longer I just had to have her, and I would have if that little brat hadn't got in the way."

Booth's eye were blazing with pure malice as he grabbed Quinn by his hair yanking him back to a standing position. He then wrapped his arm around his throat in a deadly chokehold. "That is my son you're talking about. You threatened him my not to mention what you got Ben to do to him at the park. You're a sick bastard aren't you. How can you say you love Temperance when you caused her that much pain and heartache?"

Quinn was choking and he clawed at Booth's arm in attempt to free himself. "What was that?" Booth mocked.

"S-She was mad at me. I just wanted to show her that I was one of the good guys," he gasped.

Releasing his grip from around Quinn's throat he slammed him back into the wall and raising his fist he punched him hard across the face again and again. Blood was dripping from a split lip, gushing from his nose which was clearly broken but Quinn fought desperatley coughing every so often. His arms were flailing wildly anything to prevent Booth from continuing his uncontrollable rage. "I know why you wanted her brought here? You were going to cut her open and take my daughter. Then you were going to kill her. Why? Why?" Booth's arms ached from the amount of hits on Quinn but still he kept going even though his knuckles were red and raw.

"B-Because she loves you. She's always going to love you. Just watching the two of you together sickens me. The only way to overcome that is if she was dead," he answered simply.

"You first," Booth countered as he reached for his gun pressing it firmly into Quinn's forehead.

"Go ahead Booth," Quinn taunted. He held onto the gun forcing it harder into the skin. "Well what are you waiting for pull the trigger..."He cocked his head to one side "If you think you're man enough."

xxxxxxxxxxx

After the twenty minutes had passed Ben did what he had been instructed to do. He took the cellphone and carefully dialled the number which was scribbled on tthe scrap of paper.

Brennan has searched four warehouses without success. She was ready to give up until she caught site of one at the very end of the dirt road. The three cars, two being vaguely recognizable in the near darkness parked outside told her this had to be the place.

Ben was nervously waiting for an answer and when he did he began spluttering what Booth had told him to say. When he was sure they had the information that was required he pressed the end call button and then sat there his heart pounding. He glanced out of the window and that was when he saw the car, a silver sports car that had definitely not been there before. _What the hell? _His rubbed his ailing eyes and saw the very pregnant woman making her way towards the entrance to the warehouse. _What is she doing here?_

Brennan scanned the area before moving closer to the door, listening for any movement inside. _Booth has to be in there._

_No No No she can't go in there! _Ben screamed to himself. He forced the door open almost falling onto the hard gravel below. "Dr Brennan," he called but he was too late. Brennan pushed the door open and had disappeared inside. "Seeley are you in here?"

Booth heard her voice and now pulled the gun away. Quinn doubled over spitting out a mouthful of blood and what looked to be one tooth. He wiped the rest of the blood from around his mouth as he dropped to the floor. "Bones," Quinn heard Booth shout.

Brennan crept closer until she could just make out the silhouette of a male stalking towards her. "Bones get out of here now!"

The single light bulb hanging above her now lit up the scene and she gasped at what she saw. Quinn lying there covered in blood. Booth standing over him gun in hand. "Seeley what have you done?"

"He brought this on himself Bones. He's ruined everything. This whole mess is because of him. I couldn't just let him get away with it... I couldn't. He deserves to die for what he did to Rachel..to Cam, you and Parker."

Brennan gripped his arm. "I won't let you do this Seeley. I need you..Lily needs you..please."

"Better listen to her Booth," Quinn spat viciously. He was met with a firm kick to the head

"Shut up!"

All three were then alerted to another set of pounding footsteps. It was Ben who made his presence known by stepping into the light "I'm sorry Booth I couldn't stop her until it was too late."

Quinn grimaced in pain as he strained his neck to look at his worthless brother. "Ben you fucking asshole. How could you betray me for these two?"

"Because you're crazy Charlie and i'm not going to let them pay for your mistakes... do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Quinn replied smugly. With every last ounce of energy he reached up and lunging at Booth wrestled him for the gun. He elbowed Booth in the ribs half a dozen times before he released his grip on the weapon. Now with Quinn aiming it at his brother. "YOU BETRAYED. NOW YOU HAVE TO DIE."

"No!" Booth cried and he got a hand on the gun but not before he pulled the trigger. The shot resounded in the silence of the empty warehouse then all was quiet.

Once everyone had come back to their senses Booth opened his eyes to inspect the damage. It wasn't until he heard the faint whimper that his heart missed a beat. For it wasn't Ben lying there shot, it was Brennan.

Quinn threw the weapon down onto the ground as he comprehended what he had just done. _My baby, my baby _he silently screamed.

The room began to spin as Booth had to prevent the urge to empty his stomach contents over the floor. He immediatley scooted across to his fallen fiancee and sunk to his knees beside her trying to get her ragged breathing under control. "Bones it's alright just try to lay still." His words sounded soothing enough but deep down he was scared to death. The bullet looked as if it had hit close to her stomach but he coudn't have known exactly what damage had been done.

"S-Seeley..the baby.. I can't feel the baby." She was trembling now her face turning pale and her lips were becoming blue.

Just then the doors flung open and FBI agents piled through the doors. Cullen stepped in only to find Booth sobbing next to his fiancee who was covered in blood. _Oh hell no! _He began barking orders to the agents who were quickly dispersed throughout the warehouse. He immediatley got on the radio "This is deputy director Sam Cullen with the FBI. I'm going to need an ambulance stat." He was about to give the location but Booth quickly interrupted.

"Sir an ambulance is going to take too long, she'll never make it."

Cullen then reastablished communication. "Forget the ambulance I need a medievac now!" He then turned back to Booth. "Who did this?"

"It was Agent Quinn," he announced angrily. "He's over there," but as he glanced over to the area Quinn had last been he was no-where to be seen. _Bastard! _He's gone, that sonofavbitch got away."

Cullen was confused "Agent Charlie Quinn? Are you positive?" he quizzed not quite believing it himself.

"Yes it was him." He pointed towards Ben who was sat rocking back and forth tears streaming down his face. "That's his brother he can tell you everything." His attention focused quickly on Brennan again as she began shivering more violently. Her pulse was becoming weaker and he was worried she was going into shock.

Booth grabbed her hand. "Someone get me me a jacket?" As no-one seemed to be listening Ben unzipped his fleece coat and handed it to the panicstricken agent.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," she apologised as Booth covered her with the article of clothing.

Booth stroked her cold cheek. "I'm sorry too. I didn't realize you promised Parker. I just didn't understand and I never allowed you to fully explain." _Why didn't I let her explain._

Ben crawled to his side "How is she doing?"

"Not too good." Her moans of pain were like a knife to the heart."

Cullen placed a hand to his shoulder "Booth i've got agents searching the area for Quinn. I can assure you he won't get far."

"Booth...Booth," her heartfelt pleas were agonizing. Just then he heard the sound of a chopper nearing and he just prayed it wasn't too late.

The medics raced across to Brennan instantly taking charge of the situation,. They bustled around her working quickly providing her with oxygen, checking her pulse and then blood pressure. They spoke only to each other spitting medical jargon he didn't understand, until finally they began asking for some details. Booth began rambling providing them of her condition and the fact she was seven months pregnant. They hooked her up to a heart monitor and then placed another set of pads to her stomach informing Booth that is was a fetal monitor and was going to be able to detect if the baby still had a heartbeat. Once he heard the faint sound he let out a huge sigh of relief although it looked like the medics didn't share in his delight.

"She's loosing alot of blood and the baby is showing signs of distress. We have to get her out of here now." Once she was safely strapped into the helicopter Booth sat opposite her holding her hand. He had left Cullen to take care of things on the ground, but his boss had promised Booth he would join him as soon as he could. The journey was less then fifteen minutes but the whole time all he could think about that there was not just one, but now two lives on the line. As soon as they landed a team of doctors and nurses came to retrieve the paitent. Booth never left her side as he continued to hold onto her hand as if it was a lifeline.

Her weak voice caught his attention. "I'd die for our baby Seeley."

Booth's concerned look broadened. "Ssh don't talk like that."

"No Seeley. I want you to promise me that whatever happens that you won't let Lily die."

A sob caught in his throat and he could hardly get the words out. "You're both going to be fine," he promised her.

It was painful for her to even speak. "Promise me. Promise me that you will not let out baby die." Her voice was stern and he understood just how serious it was.

Although he hated to even say it he nodded and silently whispered leaning into kiss her. "I promise." Once inside they wheeled her furiously to the OR where a older looking nurse forced Booth to one side.

"I'm sorry sir but you're going to have to wait out here."

xxxxxxxxx

Booth slumped into the red uncomfortable looking chair his head buried in his hands. This was turning out to be the most terrifying moment of his life. This didn't even come close to how he felt when she had almost miscarried all those months back. The seconds ticked by as he waited. The second hand of the white clock hung on the wall sounded louder then it really was. He contempleted informing Angela of what was going on, but then decided against it. After all she was still recovering herself, this kind of worry would most likely only hinder her progress so far. His mind wandered back to the warehouse. _Why did I have to go for the gun? _It sounded harsh but if he hadn't got a touch on it then it would have most likely been Ben that would have been shot. He wasn't seven months pregnant and his chances of survival was signifcantly higher. _I just hope Cullen finds Quinn before I do. _He was snapped out of his violent thoughts by the gray haired doctor who was now standing directly in front of him. His face was rigid and not showing much optimism.

"Mr Booth? I'm Dr Carter."

Booth stood up. "How is she?" he quickly asked hoping for even a hint of good news.

"Mr Booth. I'm afraid Ms Brennan has suffered a severe gunshot wound. The bullet grazed her uterus and has now lodged in the abdominal wall. It has caused an extreme amount of internal damage."

_She has to be okay. _But she's going to be alright isn't she? What about the baby?"

"We were able to detect a faint fetal heartbeat but early indication did show that the baby was in distress," he went on.

Booth's heart pounded loudly as he began to ask more questions. "Distress? How bad? This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It should have been natural, like god intended. He was meant to be there with her, holding her hand. damping down her forehead, encouraging her to push and finally being there to witness their child's first cry.

"We really had no choice but to opt for an emergency ceserean section."

Relief washed over him. "So that's that then, Temperance and the baby are going to be fine right...right?

The doctors grim expression only told him that things were not good. "Due to the immense trauma Ms Brennan had already suffered she began hemorrhaging just as we were about to begin the procedure. She was loosing alot of blood..." he trailed off.

For the first time tears flowed freely down the agents face. "You can fix it though? Please say you can fix this."

The doctor nodded "Yes, but in order for us to do that there is a high chance the baby won't make it."

Booth spun around not able to show the doctor the obvious pain he was in. Rubbing his hands over his rough chin he choked back tears. "You have to save the baby. I promised her. I promised her."

"Mr Booth if we were to try and save the baby then it only puts Ms Brennan at greater risk."

"What kind of risk?" he quizzed although almost afraid of the answer.

"She could die."

_I can't do this. I really am not strong enough to be doing this._

The doctor began getting impatient "Sir? We really need to procced quickly, time is of the essence. I understand this has come as a terrible shock to you but we really must have your decision. If it comes down to it who would you like us to save?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N So who is Booth going to save?


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Okay first of all I am sorry for not posting sooner. My internet was down and I couldn't get anything posted. Then I was ill with the stomach flu and I couldn't even get out of bed let alone type. Just when I get over the stomach flu I had another shock instore for me. Yes I find out i'm pregnant. Five weeks today to be exact and I am very happy at the news, even if it was a little unexpected. Now back to the story I wasn't going to kill either Brennan or Lily off that would have been too cruel and this fic is going to have a happy ending.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 31

Deputy Director Sam Cullen trudged along the long hospital corridor. The sterile white walls a constant reminder of where his own daughter Amy's final days were spent, before she was cruelly taken from this world through no fault of her own. _No parent should have to bury their own child. _The concept had been nagging him for the past year now and even those responsible were behind bars it could never bring his beautiful daughter back. _Now come on Sam. You have to be strong for Booth now. Him and his family to be are the only ones that matter._

As he approached the family room where he hoped to find his best agent he faltered. Not only was Booth's partner and unborn child in considerable danger, but now he had to be the bringer of even more bad news by informing him that the bastard responsible, a respected fellow federal agent had failed to be apprehended. He took a deep, sharp breath in as he reached for the door handle and pushed it gently open.

Booth had been sat there for twenty minutes. Twenty agonizing minutes of not knowing whether his beloved wife to be was going to survive this. _Even if she does how is she ever going to forgive me. How is she going to live with the knowledge that I broke my promise ...that I chose her over our child._

"Booth?" The voice he heard was surprisingly soothing not all like the normal tone of his boss that he now saw looming before him.

Booth didn't move though. All he did was raise his eyes which were red, bloodshot and stained with the remnants of dried tears. Before his boss was allowed to speak Booth cut in straightaway. "Did you get him? Please tell me you got that murdering sonovabitch."

Cullen shook his head his eyes full of sorrow. "I'm afraid not." Taking a seat beside the agent he placed a comforting, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise you we have set up a full scale search. He won't get far Booth, and I can assure you once he has been detained he will be dealt with accordingly."

Booth eyes met Cullen's before suddenly he stood up and leaning heavily against the wall he began launching into his own threatening speech. "Yeah well you'd better hope you find him before I do, because if I ever get my hands on him i'm going to tear him to pieces," he warned.

"Agent Booth control yourself. I already said he will be dealt with," came Cullen's omnious reply.

Booth didn't seem to convinced. "You mean by the book."

Cullen sneaked in a small smile "I didn't say that...did I?"

It was then Booth felt a mutual understanding between them as he gently nodded.

"Now are you going to tell me how Dr Brennan and the baby are doing or am I going to have use my authoritive status to get information," Cullen boomed.

_How are they doing? How does he think they are doing? What am I saying? He doesn't know what the situation is. This isn't his fault. It's not the doctors fault, hell it isn't even Bones' fault. The only one who is at fault here is me! I should have gone with my gut instincts months ago. Instead I let it get out of hand and now my fiancee and child are paying the price._

"Booth?" Cullen questioned again.

"I just gave the doctor orders to let my daughter die..my little girl who hasn't even had the chance to take her first breath, if it means Temperance will live. I promised her that I would save Lily." His voice quavered momentarily as he was again on the verge of tears. "I promised her... yet if the doctors had to save anyone I chose Bones..I chose her." Booth sat himself back down beside his boss and lolled his head to one side so it was resting on Cullens shoulder. He had never shown this amount of vulnerbility and he hated himself for it.

"I'm sorry Booth. You should never have had to make that kind of decision, but believe it or not you made the right choice. Dr Brennan is young and healthy, there's every chance that she will be able to concieve another child. If you had decided to save your baby think what it would it have been like. Your daughter would have grown up without a mother and you would have been left to raise her alone."

Booth had never thought of it that way before although it didn't make it less easier to deal with. "I can't sit here any longer I need to find out what's going on." He sauntered off down the hallway towards the operating theater. His heart was pounding so loudly he thought it was going to jump right out of his chest. Suddenly the doors to the OR swung wide and he watched as Brennan was wheeled out with two nurses either side of the gurney. Booth wasted no time in racing to her side. He grasped her hand "Bones..Temperance it's me Seeley." She didn't respond. _Why isn't she responding? _"Excuse me what's going on?" he asked as panic consumed him.

"Are you Ms Brennan's husband?" one of the nurses inquired.

"I'm her fiance..Please can you tell me how she is?"

The same nurse then answered him. "Ms Brennan is going to be fine. It was certainly touch and go but I will admit she's a fighter." She offered Booth a courteous smile.

Booth had to agree with that. With everything she has ever had to endure in her life she hasn't had much of a choice but to be strong, and he admired her for that so much. He continued grasping onto Brennan's hand caressing it gently, yet being careful not to disrupt the IV line which was still attached to her hand. Then leaning down he swiped some loose hairs from around her ear and then whispered softly. "It's okay baby.. once your ready we can start trying again." He just hoped after this ordeal she would still consider another child.

"Em Mr Booth we really need to get her to recovery, besides I think there is someone else you should meet," the nurse then declared.

"What?" It was then his eyes darted to another nurse who began wheeling out a incubator with a very tiny bundle of flesh lying inside. "Is t-that m-my baby?" Booth was too lost for words as he approached the incubator and was able to put his hand through the small hole in the side. "I can't believe it... she's alive." More tears streamed down his face and he looked to the heavans "Thankyou god..Thankyou."

The nurse could see the pure elation spreading across the agents face. "She must really take after her mom," the nurse stated.

"In more ways then one," Booth replied after noticing the darkened hair, cute nose and bright blue eyes that even though were only half open they were just like Brennan's. _Okay so all babies are born with blue eyes, well lets just hope she gets to keep her baby blue ones._

The nurse nodded then spoke again. "Obviously she is a little premature weighing in at just 3lbs 5oz so she will have to spend a few days in our neonatal unit where she'll be monitored closely."

It was taking a little time for everything to sink in and he still needed that extra reassurance. "She is alright though.. isn't she? I mean being so small and all there aren't going to be any major problems are there?"

_He's just being a first time dad. _the nurse reminded herself. "Absolutley fine. Premature babies tend to have a little difficulty with their breathing so that's why we just want to keep an eye on her. Though I will say judging from the amount of crying she was doing when she came out tells me she has a good healthy pair of lungs on her, so hopefully she won't need to stay in special care for too long. Of course we would like to make sure her feeding is satisfactory to ensure her weight increases. Your welcome to spend as much time with her as you want."

Booth nodded as he let go of his daughters tiny hand. "When can I hold her?" He was desperate. I mean it was bad enough that Brennan hadn't even seen Lily yet let alone hold her. He hated that she was going to miss out on things like the nursing. She had been so looking forward to breastfeeding. True she had been a little hesitant on the whole giving birth side of things but she had always wanted it as naturally as possible and now he couldn't help but feel she had been forcibly deprived of these things. Now as he watched them take his daughter away those small things seemed insignificant. _She's alive and that is all that matters to me. _The next thing he wanted to do was hug the doctor who had not only saved Brennan and the baby's lives, but his aswell and it wasn't long before he got his wish.

The doctor soon emerged from the OR to find Booth standing there still a little shocked. He pulled down his face mask and walked over to meet him.

"Booth couldn't hold back his gratitude any longer "Thankyou.. thankyou for saving them...both of them."

"All I can say you've sure got a couple of feisty ones there. I can see they are going to give you a run for your money."

Booth didn't care. He still had his Bones and now a beautiful baby daughter. Nothing else mattered now...nothing.

After informing Cullen of the wonderful news, he felt he could now inform Angela and Hodgins. He decided to leave out certain details of how she came to be in the hospital so early. He also thought it best not to worry her about the life or death decision he had been forced to make. All she needed to know was that her best friend was alive and her goddaughter was perfect.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Booth you're not telling me everything." Angela had been completely shocked to hear that not only was Brennan in the hospital at seven months pregnant, but had already given birth to Lily. "I don't understand Booth. Why did she go into early labor? I mean was it because of the stress with that agent Quinn? How was the birth? Were you there? Did you cut the cord?" All these things she just had to know.

"It's possible that the labor was indued by certain anxieties and stress.. yes."

Hodgins who was sat next to Angela's bed gripped her shoulder "Come on baby what's with all the questions. Aren't you just glad that Dr Brenann and the baby are fit and well." That was when Booth's face went pale and it felt like both Angela and Hodgins could see right through him. "They are BOTH fit and well aren't they?" Hodgins prompted although with a little emphasis present in his tone of voice.

"W-Well..." He had a feeling it would come to this. "Look maybe I should just tell you the truth. So he began, starting with the the fight they had had. Then Ben coming to see him, the confrontation with Quinn at the warehouse and then finally Brennan getting shot and him being asked to make the worst decision of his life.

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My god Booth I had no idea what was going on. So this agent Quinn he responsible for putting me in here too?"

"I'm afraid so," Booth told her.

Hodgins gripped her hand tightly "It's okay baby." He then diverted his gaze to Booth. "So where is this piece of scum?" He asked angrily.

_Just what I need. _"I did a quite a number on him but once he shot Bones and then amongst all the chaos he got away."

"Got away!" both Angela and Hodgins screeched in unison.

"I want this bastard caught just as much as you do and that's why Cullen had got a team of agents out there scouring the city. Look I really have to get back to Lily, and Bones should be arousing fron the anaesthetic right about now."

"I want to come and see them," Angela announced already clambering out of the bed.

Hodgins was dissuading her. "Honey maybe you shouldn't. The doctor said you still need to rest."

There was no way she was going to let him or any doctor keep her from seeing her best friend and goddaughter. "Stop fussing i'm going to see them and I don't need your approval," she snapped, and even though Booth wasn't objecting he felt her anger was somewhat aimed at him also.

Moments later Angela was sitting next to Lily's cot. Booth had used every ounce of sweet talk into in allowing the artist in to see Lily. "You wouldn't deprive my daughters godmother a few minutes with her goddaughter now would you? He had used all his charm until they eventually agreed.

"She is so beautiful Booth. Her skin is so soft and her ears... they are so dainty," she squealed

_Of all of her features and she only notices her dainty ears. _"Yes she is. Takes after her mother in every way, including the stubborness." They both sat there for a good ten minutes just watching the little angelic form breathing in and out rapidly. Her lungs were still a little under developed so breathing was much harder, but luckily the extra oxygen would help tremendously. It was just a few minutes later when the voice of a young nurse interrupted the silence.

"Mr Booth."

"Yes," Booth quickly answered as he swung around to look at the young blonde who had entered.

"The doctor sent me down to get you. He says that your wife woke up a few minutes ago and has been asking for you."

"She has?" He could hardly believe he was finally going to be able to hold her again. "Oh Angela are you going to be alright here?"

"Yes go be with her just don't forget me okay?"

Booth nodded then in an instant he began walking briskly to the private room on the third floor where the nurse had informed him she would be. He couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He couldn't wait to see her face when he told her they had their precious daughter. Once he approached the room though he became awfully scared about going in. Only an hour ago he was overwhelmed with the dreadful notion that he was never going to see her again. He was also frightfully worried she would start asking questions about Quinn and he didn't have anything good to tell her right now.

"Ah Mr Booth. There you are." Booth swung around only to come face to face with the doctor who he hadn't noticed appear from inside Brennan's room.

"I came as soon as I heard."

The doctor lowered his glasses before speaking. "I've just been in to carry out a quick examination and everything seems fine. She still has a slight temperature and her blood pressure was a little high, but that will correct in time. The bullet was successfully removed and hasn't caused any complications that would hinder any further pregnancies."

Even though the agent breathed a sigh of relief he sure wasn't in a hurry to put Brennan through another pregnancy just yet. "That's great. So she is going to be okay then?"

"She'll need to stay in for another week or so, and then if all goes well she should be allowed to go home. Although she will still be quite sore so bed rest will be essential."

_Bed rest I can make sure of that. Bones doesn't need to worry about a thing I'll take care of them both. _"Is it possible to see her now?"

"Of course." The doctor offered a reassuring smile before allowing Booth to enter the room.

This time around Booth didn't hesitate he just marched straight in there. It was dimly lit with just a small window on one side of the room. It had a typical antiseptic smell which caused Booth to almost vomit. He steadily approached the bed and and as he did so he heard her whisper in a very faint voice.

"Seeley is that you?" As he moved closer she could distinctly smell his familiar scent. His cologne was permeating around the room and then she just knew it was him.

"Yeah baby it's me."

When Brennan had first awoke it had taken her a few moments to realize where she was. As she became more and more conscious she remembered feeling her abdomen and was struck with terror and panic when her bump was no longer there. _My baby. Wheres my baby? _Her obvious panic had sent the doctor rushing into her room, and although he had significantly aimed to calm her he hadn't told her anything about what was going on. Now seeing Booth there she needed answers. "Seeley what happened? Where is our baby? Where's lily?" She was clearly agitated as she grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly.

Booth sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "Temperance. Everything is fine. You were shot, but they managed to retrieve the bullet and you're going to be alright."

_He's still isn't answering my question. Why isn't he answering my question? Something went wrong I just know it. _"Please Seeley tell me where's lily?"

Booth stroked her hair as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Our daughter is fine. As a matter of fact she's perfect. They had to carry out a emergency c- section. She is a little premature that's why she had to be transferred to the neonatal unit. As a matter of fact her godmother is in with her as we speak."

"Angela?"

"The one and only. She's almost as stubborn as you."

Brennan gave him a disconcerting look. "I need to see her Booth. When can I see my baby?" She threw the covers off and began to move closer to the edge of the bed but only winced in agony as a shooting pain shot straight across her stomach." OW!" she screamed out.

"Bone's what the hell do you think you are doing? You're recovering from a gunshot wound and major surgery, so if you could just ease off there i'll be eternally grateful."

"But I want to see Lily Now!"

_Of course she wants to see her. That maternal bonding thing and all. _"Why don't you just rest and I'll see what I can do huh?"

It wasn't what she expected but it would have to do. She yawned as she succumbed to the exhaution overwhelming her. Her eyelids felt like lead and then there was only blackness.

Booth watched as she fell back to sleep. He watched as she slept peacefully, but he himself wasn't at peace. Not until he was sure Quinn was rotting in his grave."

xxxxxxxxxx

5 hrs later.

"Booth she is going to be so estactic at seeing Lily," Angela informed Booth as they strolled to her room. Hodgins trundled behind feeling slightly left out.

"Yeah she is." Since Lily had been in the special care unit she had been feeding well and only on minimal oxygen so the nurse had promised she would bring her to see Brennan later on that day. Booth couldn't wait until they both got to hold their baby."

"Hey baby how are you doing?" Booth inquired as he entered the room bringing along some much needed visitors. Angela had got Hodgins to buy a big bunch of flowers from the hospital gift shop.

"Wow Angela they are lovely," Brennan said as her friend layed them down on the bedside cabinet.

"I chose them," Hodgins interrupted proudly as he attempted to get in on the conversation.

Brennan then turned to the entomologist "They are lovely Hodgins...thankyou."

Angela gave her friend a peck on the cheek before sitting herself in the chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like i've been shot," Brennan joked, although any amount of laughing only caused pain so she tried not to do it too much.

"Any word on whether they've arrested Quinn, " Brennan then asked Booth who was a little taken back at that question. he had hoped that would be the last thing on her mind right now. Cullen had called earlier but there was still no sign of him. He said it was like he had vanished without a trace.

"I'm sorry babe but still no news."

Angela took Brennan's hand "Maybe we could form a mob and go after him ourselves. We'd probably have better luck at finding him then the great Federal bureau of investigation," she claimed with a hint of sarcasm.

Booth just scowled at the artist. He was going to say something to counter her little remark but the last thing he wanted to do was to have a heated argument in front of Brennan and Lily. He was actually glad when a knock on the door broke the silence and when he went across it was none other then the nurse from the neonatal unit and she had Lily with her.

"I brought you a surprise," she gleamed as she wheeled the cot over to Brennan who did her best to shuffle herself to a half sitting position. Everyone was quiet as the nurse took the baby which was swaddled in a soft pink blanket and handed her to Brennan. "There you go. You can see your mommy now."

As soon as she held the small bundle she didn't even try to contain the tears and they spilled down her face. She gently moved the blanket so she had a better view of her face and then kissed her daughter's small nose. "Hey Lily i'm your mommy." She continued to hold her close. "I just can't believe she's here and that she's healthy," she sobbed.

Booth sat next to Brennan and gripped Lily's tiny finger. "Thankyou Bones. You have made me the proudest father there could ever be."

Angela and Hodgins smiled. "How do you feel about us following in their footsteps?" Hodgins then asked Angela.

That took her by surprise "What?"

"You know the whole making babies and stuff. I mean once your out of this place there is nothing stopping us is there?"

Angela didn't know whether he was being serious or the the baby thing had gone to his head. "Really?"

"Yes really."

It seemed both Brennan and Booth had been listening in on their conversation and now were waiting patiently for an answer.

Angela just hugged Hodgins "Yes I would love to."

Lily let out a small cooing sound meaning it had to be set in concrete now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie Quinn was on the run. In the hours that followed the scene at the warehouse he had made changes, he had to. First a bottle of hair color, some new clothes and then he ditched his car. He felt kinda sorry about the old guy he had shot so he could steal his car but he felt it was a necessary evil. It wasn't like they could do any worse to him after what he had already done. After using some of his FBI staus he had learnt Brennan had been taken to Washington memorial hospital and that she was alive and so was the baby, so that was where he was now heading. It was definitely risky. He could only imagine the place would be littered with police and FBI agents, but he hoped with his new found disguise he wouldn't be so easily discovered_. Daddy's coming for you Isabella. We'll be together soon. I promise._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N so there you have it, Brennan and Lily are fine. I have one small twist left up my sleeve but I can assure you all will end well.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N Oh gosh here I was thinking that I could end this with one more chapter but obviously I was wrong. There was just to much to jam in and I didn't want too much stuff going on. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and all those who congratulated me on my pregnancy, which is going extemely well...so far.

I would also like to mention a special thankyou to puppylove1993. Thankyou for your kind words, glad that you are enjoying this fic and yes as I mentioned above I am the pregnant one. Not sure about writing a follow up but it isn't out of the question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 32.

Another two days had passed and with both Brennan and Lily getting stronger Booth had allowed Parker to come for a short visit. He was so excited when he was able to see his baby sister for the first time.

"She's so tiny," came his first statement as he held her in his lap although not without a vigilant Booth sitting next to him. Brennan watched too as her future stepson ever so carefully stroked Lily's fine hair. It had also been that very morning that the doctor had given her the elated news that Lily was going to be allowed to stay with her inthe sameroom. He had mentioned something about detachment issues babies may suffer when parted from their mothers. Booth of course had taken her by wheelchair down to the neonatal unit several times but it was never the same feeling.Waking up in the middle of the night and realizing the cot was empty had caused her much heartache. It was funny as the notion hit her that even though Lily totally depended on her, she depended on her just as much.

"Well bud she came a little earlier then expected, so that's why she is small," Booth did his best to explain to his son.

"Maybe she didn't like it in Dr Bones tummy any longer," Parker joked.

Booth and Brennan both smiled. "Yes that was probably it. She just couldn't wait to come out and meet everyone, especially her big brother," Booth went on.

Parker giggled. "When are we taking her home?" he then asked with a surge of excitement evident in his voice.

"Soon bud..soon. Come on lets get a few pictures and then I think it's time to get you home. Once the pictures were over with Booth prompted for Parker to say his goodbyes.

Parker kissed his sister gently on the forehead then reached over and gave Brennan a big hug. "Bye Dr Bones."

"Bye Parker."

Once Booth had departed the doctor had made another quick visit to ensure everything was going smoothly. "So has this little one been giving you any trouble?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head. "She's been an absolute angel. I can't believe how 3oz of formula knocks her out for a good four or five hours," she joked.

"Well she really has put on a little weight," the doctor noted as he began to eye up her plumper little body. Once she's gained a little more weight we can then think about sending her home. I'm afraid though it may mean a slightly longer hospital stay then yourself."

Brennan almost pouted. It just seemed unbearable for her to leave the hospital leaving Lily behind, but the doctors knew what they were talking about and when it came to the welfare of her newborn daughter she knew on this occasion she had no choice but to listen to them.

It had now been three hours since Booth had left with Parker and Brennan had managed to doze off. It wasn't long though before she startled awake and what she saw shocked her to the core. It was Quinn and he was now stood in her very room leering over the cot where Lily slept soundly.

_"Isabella."_

_Isabella? No her name is Lily. _Brennan silently thought.

Quinn's darkened eyes pierced her very soul as he reached down into the cot and picked up the sleeping infant. "_She's mine, all mine. Don't worry Isabella, daddy's here."_

Brennan tried to move but the pain was too much. "_What are you doing?" _

Quinn cast an evil smile. "_Taking back what's mine"._ Wrapping Lily in her blanket he began walking towards the door. "_Hope you get well soon Temperance," _he sneered before exiting the room.

"No! No!" Brennan screamed as she jolted awake with beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She slid across the bed but as she did so a hot seering pain shot across her stomach and she knocked over a water cooler which went crashing to the floor. A nurse immediatley entered the room followed by a very concerned Booth.

"Bones!" Booth grabbed her shoulders. She was obviously in a state of panic as her arms flailed wildly

"Lily where is Lily?" She gasped.

The nurse had Lily held safely in her arms. She had been woken by the commotion and had been crying. "Dr Brennan. Lily is right here."

"Did you her that?" Booth inquired as his fiancee relaxed. "Lily is fine."

Her eyes darted to the open door. "I thought Quinn had taken her." When Brennan set eyes on Lily she immediatley calmed too.

Booth reassured her "It was just a dream. A bad dream."

It was then Brennan got angry. "Where were you? You were gone ages."

"I- I dropped Parker off and then I went to see Cullen. I needed to know if they were able to update me on the situation or if there was any information as to Quinn's wherabouts?

"And?" shehad nowadopted a stern look. "

He bowed his head in shame "No...nothing."

"That's not good enough! He's still out there. What if he comes to get Lily?" She was sobbing now, her hands trembling. That dream had seemed so vivid it had chilled her literally to the bone.

Booth hugged her tightly. "There is no way Quinn is getting in here. The security is very high. Even I had trouble getting in just now, and i'm the father."

This assured Brennan, but only slighty.The unsettled feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach wasn't going to go away at least not until Quinn was found and was right where he should be, and that was behind bars.

xxxxxxxxxxx

He had sat in the parking lot for hours each day. He had only been able to learn that Brennan and Lily were still in the hospital and that they were both progressing nicely. As much as he desired to march right in there and grab his baby, he knew that would be a very stupid thing to do. _Booth isn't stupid. He's probably posted armed guards outside her room. __No I have to wait and be patient. I'm sure that in a few days they will be home and this will be make it much easier to attain my daughter._

xxxxxxxxxx

That next morning Brennan awoke utterly exhausted. Lily had been up half the night crying. After being fed, burped, changed and rocked she had still continued on with her high pitched yell, leaving the anthropologist at wits end with trying to console her. It wasn't what she had planned to do but after five hours of non stop crying she had finally given in and called for the nurse to assist. As if by magic a few minutes in the young nurses arm and Lily had drifted back to sleep and Brennan couldn't have been more grateful.

"I'm sorry," Brennan apologised. "I guess I hadn't been prepared for that. I thought once she had been been properly taken care of she would have gone back to sleep."

The nurse smiled "Sometimes baby's just cry for no apparent reason. You'd like to hope that once you have seen to all their needs they should automatically settle, but believe you me this is not always the case. Don't worry though, you're a first time mom and all this is very new. Once you get to know this little one you'll soon get to know just what she needs." The nurse handed Lily back to Brennan who held her close before putting her back down.

"Hey sweetie," came the chirpy voice from the doorway. "Look what i've brought for my favorite goddaughter." The nurse smiled on the bubbly womans entrance before leaving them to it.

Brennan yawned. "Did you just buy the whole shop Angela?"

"Nope these balloons were on sale so I bought all ten of them." Angela tied the string of the helium filled balloons to the bed. They were all a mix of pink and yellow and all pretty much read the same thing. 'New baby' 'New baby girl' 'You have a daughter' 'Congratulations on your baby girl etc. "Look what else," Angela spurted on. The artist held up a pink four piece suit consisting of a vest, pants, cardigan and hat. The little hat said 'Welcome to the world' written across the front. "Oh and these." A pair of small lace booties were held up in front of Brennan.

"They are n-nice," Brennan answered although slighty unsure of Angela's idea of sizing. "It's really cute..Thanks Angela."

"Your welcome, and I know I bought newborn size but baby's... well they grow so fast, and hey at least they'll last."

Her best friend nodded. "I guess you're right about that."

"So how is this one treating you huh?" Angela had already taken it upon herself to get a cuddle with Lily even though she had just this instant been settled. Seeing though at how excited Angela looked Brennan decided against interrupting their little bonding session.

"Last night was hell, but i'm sure it was just a one off." _I hope so anyway_. She thought to herself.

"Well you know i'm always here to help... don't you? Anything you need, even if you need a little time by yourselves you know Jack and I will be glad to babysit. At least it would help us get ourselves prepared and all."

"So you really are serious then? About planning for one of your own I mean."

"Serious! We've spent the last two nights making love in all the right positions and in all the right places," Angela informed her.

Brennan was a little confused. "There are certain places and positions? she inquired rather naively.

"Oh yes," Angela squealed. "Jack comes in very handy as one hell of baby making machine I can tell you."

As happy as she was for the two of them that was just too much information. "I'm really pleased for you but remember it only takes one time of sexual intercourse to make one of these," Brennan added now all too familar with how Lily had ended up in this world.

It was Booth who next interrupted the discussion going on and he looked very happy. "Hey Bones. Oh hi Angela," he waved as he acknowledged the woman sitting with Brennan. "The doctor had just given me the greatest news. You're going to be allowed home tomorrow and possibly Lily too."

That was unbelieveable news and brought a huge smile to both Brennan's and Angela's faces. "You hear that little one. This time tomorrow you might be back home with mommy and daddy."

Booth sat himself down beside Brennan. "I just thought I'd let you know that first thing this morning I went and purchased a stroller. That lady and her family I helped that night before I was arrested. Well she owns a baby shop and she did me a great deal on it, car seat included. I also managed to get a bassinet at half price."

Angela smiled at Lily, who's big blue eyes were fixated on her dark brown ones. "Oh your daddy is just fine..yes he is," she chatted on in her best girly voice.

"Hey Ange? Do you think I could... you know get a hold."

Angela suddenly went bright red. "Of course you can..superdad." She proceeded to hand Lily across when the doctor stepped in as part of his morning rounds.

"Morning everyone." He walked straight over to Brennan. "Has your husband told you the good news yet?"

Brenann wriggled trying to make herself more comfortable. Her back was absolutely killing her. "Actually he just this minute did."

"I'm going to take some blood and urine samples. I'm also going to examine your wounds and to remove some of your stitches. If all goes well then i'll be happy to discharge you tomorrow. Your baby is continuing to put on weight nicely and I don't see why she can't go home with you," he concluded.

Everyone seemed happy but most of all Booth. "Now we can really start being a family."

xxxxxxxxxx

One day later.

Booth couldn't have felt more prouder as he left the hospital carrying his baby girl home who was now comfortably snug in her car seat. Both Angela and Hodgins had come to jointhem for the exciting day, and it was Angela who had offered to give Brennan her ride to the car in a wheelchair. There had been quite a bit of fussing from Brennan when the doctor had ordered for her to be wheeled out to the awaiting vehicle. She had protested as usual but since it was one of the conditions of being discharged she finally relented, although much to her own annoyance. Once they were had arrived at Booth's suv Hodgins helped to pack some of the essentials which they had accumulated from the stay in hospital onto the backseat. This included the ten balloons courtesy of one crazy godmother. When Lily had been safely strapped in Booth helped Brennan out of the wheelchair. 

"Booth i'm fine," she snapped.

"Now Bones what did that doctor say? Don't you think he'd be just a little disappointed at your objections since you were so good in the hospital," he countered, hoping she would just do as she was told for once in her life.

"Yes well i'm not in the hospital now so I no longer have to take orders." she replied harshly.

Booth continued to help and even with her contant whining he managed to get her settled in. "Now just let me put your seatbelt on I wouldn't want you straining yourself." He ignored yet another huff from Brennan as he buckled her in.

Angela resisted a chuckle. She just had to thank god her and Hodgins weren't Brennan and Booth. Tapping on the window she waited for her friend to acknowledge her. "Now remember if there is anything you need just call okay. She then directed her gaze at Booth. "Oh and you make sure you take care of my little goddaughter, and of course my best friend here."

"I sure will," he assured her.

Brennan hugged her friend. "Thanks Angela. Good luck on you know what."

The artist gripped Hodgins' waist squeezing hard which caused him to jump slightly. "You can bet on it."

xxxxxxxxx

The journey up to her apartment had been pretty daunting especially as she had insisted on walking all by herself. "I can walk you know."

Booth was far too tired to argue. He gripped the handle of the car seat swaying it slightly with each stride. As if Lily knew she was finally home she opened her eyes and let the whole world know she was awake. Brennan immediatley leapt into action as she reached down to grab her daughter.

"Bones you really shouldn't be doing that!"

As if looks could kill the sudden feeling of his neck constricted as she shot daggers at him. "What! so I can't pick up my own daughter now?"

_Why does she always have to make something out of nothing. _"That's not what i'm saying. I just don't want you doing anything that could agrivate your injuries further.

"For your information the doctor said I wasn't to pick up anything heavier then Lily."

He couldn't believe that there they were standing in the hallway arguing over something so trivial. "Bones can we not argue..please just for Lily's sake." He took Brennan's hand kissing it before he unlocked the door and chauffered her through. "Now sit down on the couch and i'll bring Lily to you."

Booth was glad he had managed to quip out the guest room whilst Brennan was in the hospital. He had stocked up on some baby essentials such as changing mat, packs of diapers, baby bath and a bundle of clothing. It really had been quite a rush. At seven months pregnant he thought he had much more time to prepare.

"I think she's due a feed," Brennan reminded Booth. "Are there any bottles made up?"

Booth offered one of his irresistable charmed looks. "Come on Bones what do you take me for, some helpless father. Now as a matter of fact I made up some early this morning."

_Wow he really is on top form with his parenting skills. I just hope I can match his. _After heating the bottle he handed it to Brennan and in one quick opening of her mouth Lily clamped down on the teat and began sucking furiously.

With everything soon collected from the car Booth was able to slump himself down next to Brennan and was now just able to watch in the private of their own home their daughter feeding. This may not have seemed very intriguing, but to Booth it was a really wonderful feeling.

Brennan so far had done all the right things. When Lily was finished her bottle she whisked her against her shoulder and proceeded to burp her. "There there," she soothed rubbing her back.

There had been so much he had missed out on with Parker so now Booth was determined to make every minute with Lily count. "You really are a natural you know that don't you?" Booth commented when he heard the loud burp.

Brennan smiled "I guess I am," she announced proudly. "Although I must say I think it's your turn to change the diaper." Laying Lily back down she gripped her tiny hand "You know for someone so small you smell really bad," she joked.

xxxxxxx

That night Brennan counted that Booth had must have gotten up over five times. "I'll go,"he had quickly whispered before clambering out of bed. On his lastest trip Brennan had woke suddenly only to find the opposite side of the bed empty along with the bassinet that he had situated on his side of the bed. "Booth!" she shouted, but there was no answer. Delicately getting herself out of the bed she walked the few meters down the hall to the makeshift nursery in case he had needed to take care of a diaper change, but no he wasn't there either. Deciding to check the living room what she saw made her heart melt. Booth was slumped on the couch with Lily resting comfortably buried in his right shoulder, a half empty bottle resting on the coffee table. _Oh Booth. _Rummaging around in her closet she brought out a blanket and joined both her fiance and daughter on the couch.

Booth became restless when Lily began wriggling and opened his eyes to find Brennan curled up next to him. He brought his free arm up and stroked her hair. She mumbled incoherently reaching out unconsciously rubbed his leg, and with that his mind began to wander. He knew getting back to normality with Brennan would take time but it didn't stop him feeling warm all over. He knew he had to be gentle and that she would still need lots of pain medication and rest, but he was sure that with every passing day it wouldn't be long before she got back to her normal self. Of course being a man there was one thing he had been missing out on although he thought it best not to make that known to Brennan_. What ever will think if I told her that sex has been on my mind ever since she had recovered from the shooting and the birth._

Things had been going nicely. Booth had been busy keeping up with all the chores and making sure Brennan was not over doing it. By the third day though sleep deprivation had finally taken it's toll and Brennan had decided to take Angela up on her offer and allowed her to take Lily out for the afternoon so they could both get some much needed rest.

"Of course I can take Lily," Angela had cheerfully replied when she had recieved the call. "What time do you want me to come over? Three? yes thats fine."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn couldn't quite believe his luck when he had watched them arrive home. _Wow those doctors sure like to get rid of their patients as soon as they possibly can_. It was getting nearer to his time of reckoning, but still patience was a virtue. Now he knew they were no longer in the safety of the hospital it would be much more easy to launch an attack. He had to devise a plan though of how to gain access to Lily. I mean it wasn't as if he was going to be able to knock on her apartment door and expect them to welcome him with open arms. I mean he was a wanted man. The FBI were out there, but so far they were no closer to finding him. He just had to watch his step. So imagine his excitement when a opportunity had presented itself. He had faithfully been watching from a distance outside her apartment when he saw caught sight of the dark haired women exiting the building with Lily in tow. He immediatley recognized her as Brennan's meddling friend.

_This really is too easy_. He followed closely, but discreetly. He had flipped on a dark pair of shades as he continued watching as she made her way towards the park. _Perfect._

xxxxxxxx

Angela felt really in character pushing the stroller_. Yeah I could see myself doing this one day_. As a cool breeze swept leaves from the grass area she pulled the small blanket further up over Lily's tiny body."There you go. Can't have you getting cold now can we?" Her cellphone rang loudly alerting her to an incoming call. _That must be Brennan. _This would be the fifth time she had called in the past half hour. "Hey sweetie," she answered calmly. She again reassured her that Lily was fine and that she would get her back before dinner. "You mom sure is a worry wart," Angela told the sleeping baby, although she knew this would be a one way conversation.

After treating herself to ice cream, feeding Lily and changing her in the washroom she glanced at her watch and noticing the time decided to make her way back. Weaving her way between some parked cars the sudden honk of a horn startled her. _What now? _She pushed the stroller towards the dark colored car.

"Excuse me?" Came the deep male voice.

Angela cautiously strolled over. "Yes."

"I'm looking for Nelson Square."

Angela eyed him suspiciously "You're on the wrong side of town..." Before she had a chance to continue the door flung open and the man leapt out.

"Shutup!" he shouted as he placed the knife to ther throat.

"A surge of panic arose within her. _Not here. Not now. Not when I have Lily. _"W-What do you want?" she nervously asked hoping for an answer.

"The baby. Give me the baby," he shrieked harshly.

There was no way she was going to hand over Lily. "No!" she replied firmly although her bravery was fading fast as she found herself violently trembling.

"It looks like Temperance has such a loyal afriend," he whispered coldly into her ear.

It was after the mere mention of her best friends name that the realization finally hit her as to who this man was. "You?"

Quinn's hand began to shake violently. "Hand over my baby or i'm going to slit your throat," he threatened in a warning tone.

"She's not your baby!" Angela told him adamently.

He was done with her objections. He grabbed his weapon and pistol whipped her across the head causing her to collaspe to the ground. Quinn instantly glanced around to check out if there were any witnesses in close proximity, but the area was empty. He then peered into the stroller and that was when his heart melted. _Isabella. _He quickly plucked the infant from the stoller and fastened her into the car seat he had recently purchased. Then grabbing the changing bag which contained a bottle, diapers and wipes he threw it onto the passenger seat and drove off.

xxxxxxxxx

"You know Booth it was really good of Angela to take Lily off our hands this afternoon wasn't it?"

Although the afternoon should have been about catching up on some much needed rest Booth instead had dished up some macaroni cheese and was using the fork to feed Brennan. "Yes she's going to come in quite handy," he agreed.

"You know I am quite capable feeding myself," Brennan insisted as she grabbed the utensil from Booth.

Booth was disappointed "I know but I said I would take care of you so here I am."

Brennan cast him a flirtous smile. "There are other ways to take care of me you know," she grinned.

He wasn't sure what she meant by that and he didn't want to jump to any conclusions. "What do you mean?"

"Well maybe we could take a long hot bath together. Angela said she would be another hour or so."

Booth felt tingly all over. "Sure." He kissed Brennan gently on the lips whilst cupping her face. "I love you Temperance Brennan."

"I love you too Seeley Booth," returning he kiss.

"I'll go start on the bath then." Booth was just about to enter the bathroom when the phone rang. "I''ll get it." Booth picked up the phone only to hear a terrified muffled sob on the other end which sounded awfully like Angela.

"Angela is that you?"

Brenann immdiatley looked up as she heard her friends name mentioned. "What is it? she asked quitely.

"He took her! He took her!...he took her!" was all she was saying over and over.

"Angela you're not making any sense." He tried his best to calm her.

"I'm so sorry Booth. I couldn't stop him."

Booth was becoming more worried as Brennan was now beside the phone panicstricken. "Give me the phone," she yelled as she snatched the phone from his hands. "Angela what's wrong? Where's Lily."

"Sweetie i'm so sorry, but I think Quinn took Lily."

Brennan's face went pale and she dropped the phone collasping into Booth's arms.

"Bones!"

"He took Lily. Quinn has Lily..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I Promise one more chapter then an epilogue. Quinn is going to try something very nasty in the next chapter as he completely flipsand Brennan and Booth are going to need Ben's help.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N Okay people it has been a while I know. I would even apologise for my lack of updating but unfortunatley I have been dealing with a very personal experience. Yes as fate would have it I miscarried my baby at 8 weeks. I had been getting some pain a week or so before and went for an ultrasound where everything was well. Baby measured a little earlier then I thought 7 weeks to be exact, but it was growing well and I even saw the heartbeat. Then only a few days later I had some spotting which led to bleeding which resulted in another ultrasound only to be told the most dreadful news i've ever had to hear and that was that the baby had died. I don't think I screamed so loudly in my whole life, but what does one expect when your world has just fallen apart in a split second. I just have to keep telling myself it just wasn't meant to be. Anyway I opted for a D&C purely because there was no way I was going to sit around each day and wait for it to happen naturally. Anyway I feel now it must be due to all this angst I keep writing, perhaps a curse. Anyway in a few months I will try again and hopefully we'll be blessed with a little baby then.

Right enough of my sob story and onto the story. I can't tell you how many times I rewrote this chapter and i'm still not really happy with it, but hey i'm an emotional wreck and really just want to get it finished. This is the final chapter but I will be writing a epilogue and it will be nice and happy for once. Thankyou to all my reviewers you are my inspiration to keep going.

WARNING! CONTAINS SOME BAD LANGUAGE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 33

_Did she just say what I thought she said. Did she just say that Quinn has my baby girl. _She was sobbing her heart out alright as she gripped onto him for dear life. Booth grabbed the phone from Brennan and now found himself practically yelling down the phone at Angela requesting her location, but in her obvious current state of mind it was proving to be more difficult then he had imagined. "Just stay where you are, i'm on my way."

"Seeley we need to find her..Now!" Brennan was still shaking, her legs felt like jello and she was finding it hard to focus on anything then finding Lily. It would be easy for her to pin the blame on someone right now and the first person in the line of fire was Angela. _No Temperance now that is just damn stupid. If anyone is to blame it should be me and Seeley. After all we were the ones selfish enough to have wanted some time alone together. If Lily had of been here with us this would never have happened. _Booth suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders guiding her to the couch and sitting her down.

"Listen to me I want you to stay here. I'm going to see Angela and i'll call Cullen enroute. We'll find the bastard I promise you."

Brennan never imagined that she could ever feel such malice against another human being then she did right now at Agent Quinn. Not only had he threatened her best friend, but now it was even possible he was out there with her one week old baby girl. She immediatley wriggled out of Booth's grasp. "You want me to stay here? Are you serious?"

Booth felt a pang of guilt but he knew it was for the best, however it seeemed his wife to be had other ideas.

As she steadied herself up Brennan pushed Booth away, her eyes filled with rage. "If you honestly think i'm staying here you have another thing coming Seeley Booth. Quinn may have Lily and we need to get her back."

Grabbing her arm he began pulling her gently towards him and locked eyes with hers. "Please Bones. You are far too emotionally strung right now. I just want you to let me handle this alright." For a moment he thought he had gotten through to her, but no sooner had he let her go to head towards the door she stomped after him. "Do you have any idea on how my best friend might be feeling right now? Not to mention that my daughter is in the hands of that maniac," she yelled. "Now whether you like it or not i'm coming."

It was pointless to argue. Once she had made up her mind about something nothing would unchange it. "Fine, but just let me do all the talking."

A quick nod of her head told him she had acknowledged him and now they both headed for the door. Booth put his hand on the small of her back as they exited the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angela was in the company of a female emt when Booth and Brennan arrived. The wound to the back of her head was quite severe and had required a little more attention then she had first thought.

"OUCH," she winced as the medic cleaned away with some antiseptic.

Brennan didn't even wait for the car to stop before she bolted from the vehicle and joined her best friend.

Angela looked up and even though she was extremely happy to see her best friend racing towards her, a mixture of guilt and anger riddled her. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to the anthropologist. _She's never going to forgive me for this...ever._ She waited with bated breath for the inevitable to happen, but instead of a slap or a string of some very unkind words she was caught by surprise when Brennan flung her arms around her neck.

"God Angela are you alright?" She pulled away so she was able to get a good look at her friends tear streamed face. "Did he hurt you? Do you remember what happened?" Brennan knew it sounded as if she was interrogating her friend but it was best whilst events were still fresh in her mind.

The distant sound of sirens told Booth the calvary were arriving and as he joined the two women he couldn't help but get a feeling of anomicity towards Angela. _Why would she let this happen? How could she allow this sonovabitch to take Lily._

"I was crossing the street just over there." She gestured with her finger at the location in which the car had been parked. "I heard a honk of a car horn, and seeing as there was no-one else in sight I figured someone was trying to gain my attention."

"Do you recall the make and model of the car?" Booth interrupted, setting himself beside the artist.

Brennan who was still holding onto her best friends hand scowled at Booth. His tone was sharp and she could sense slight disdain in his voice.

Angela bowed her head before answering. "No." It was then she broke down sobbing furiously. "I couldn't stop him Brennan, he had a knife. I really thought he was going to kill me. I swear I would never have just handed Lily over...I swear."

Brennan soothed her best she could by rubbing circles on her back. "I know you wouldn't."

Booth was quickly becoming more and more agitated. He could see how upset Angela was, but he needed answers. "Can you remember the color of the car?"

All she could recall was that it was a silver car with tinted windows. "Silver," she finally whispered.

Booth turned on his heels ruffling his hand through his hair. "Well that really helps Angela," he growled in frustration.

"Seeley!" It was obvious that this had affected him badly but to take it out on her best friend was totally unacceptable. Brennan left Angela alone for a minute and took Booth aside. "Was that really necessary? Don't you think that she's been through enough?"

He couldn't be sure why just twenty minutes ago she was a quivering wreck and now all of a sudden she being so calm. "Bones how can you stand there and defend her. We entrusted her with Lily's safety and she let us down. She let him take her."

"How about us though? Were we being responsible when we felt the need for some alone time. We never objected when Angela offered to look after Lily, when we knew Quinn was still out there. Neither of us would have known he was watching and waiting. This is our fault as much as it is hers," she then added.

_She's is right as usual. I'm really not acting rationally am I? _"You're right Bones." He sat back down beside Angela. "I'm sorry, for..well you know...acting all insensitive and all."

Angela managed a small smile. "It's okay Booth."

xxxxxxxx

"Agent Booth," boomed the voice of Sam Cullen as he sauntered over to where the little congregation had settled.

Booth wasted no time in updating his boss of the situation. "Quinn's gone to far this time. He attacked Miss Montenegro here before abducting my baby."

Cullen barked some orders at the floods of agents who were gathered at the scene before placing a comforting hand on the agents shoulder. "This maybe not much consolation but we're doing all we can. I've put our best agents onto this. Now what information were you able to prise out of the squint?"

"She approached a car which she says was silver. When the occupant opened the door he jumped out and threatened her with a knife. He told her he wanted Lily and when she didn't agree he pistol whipped her."

"It seems Miss Montenegro has been through quite an ordeal," Cullen then stated.

_She's been through an ordeal. What about what we are going through. _"Yes she has."

A small ressuring smile was offered by the deputy director "We'll get him Booth...I give you my word."

Anger began to rise as he succumbed to the fact that so far his faith in his fellow agents hadn't been very forthcoming. "You weren't able to apprehend him the last time. What makes you think you'll be able to get him this time?" Despair flooded his normal handsome features. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I just feel so helpless. I should be doing something." He clenched his fist tightening it into a ball but suddenly held back the urge to hit something.

"The best thing you can do is to take Dr Brennan home and sit tight. I've put road blocks up within a fifty mile radius. Every car matching the description will be searched. Once I get something I'll call right away."

"Thanks boss."

"Dr Brennan is doing alright isn't she?" he then inquired.

"It's hard to say sir. When we got the call about Lily being missing she just broke down." He glanced across at the two women both comforting each other in the back of the ambulance, also surrounded by a group of agents vying for information. It became obvious to him that although Brennan had calmed significantly she was torn inside even if she wasn't showing it. "I think she's trying to put on a brave face in front of Angela. I mean it's only natural that she would feel some kind of guilt in Lily's abduction."

Once Cullen had left Booth he went back over to the ambulance. "Hey Bones I think we should get you home."

"Home.. Why? What about Lily? What did Cullen say? What is the FBI doing to find Lily?" She found herself babbling out a bunch of questions that she wasn't even sure he would be able to answer."

Booth took her hand. "Just let them do their jobs. I wish I could tell you more but i'm as clueless as you are, and right now I need you to be safe at home."

She nodded although she had promised Angela she would accompany her to the hospital.

The artist offered a weak smile. "Booth's right you should be at home. Jack is going to meet me at the hospital anyway. Just promise you'll call me as soon as you hear anything."

Brennan hugged Angela one last time. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn hadn't been able to believe how easy it had been to snatch his daughter from that squints grasp. He felt bad he needed to hurt her like that with his gun, but he had to do what was necessary. He turned now to look at the infant who was sleeping peacefully in the back seat. "You're so beautiful Isabella. Just like your mother."

As he took out his map he used his finger to trace the back roads he would be taking. It was probable now that Angela woman had alerted the authorities, which then would include Booth and Brennan who he was sure would be out of their minds with worry. It was also most likely the FBI were already out scouring the area so taking the back roads deemed a safer route. A confrontation right now was not on the top list of his priorities.

Cruising towards the city limits he felt uneasy as he rounded a bend in the road and became aware of the flashing lights up ahead and some cars which were queued. _What the hell! _He hadn't expected for this to have happened so fast. It had been merely an hour since the incident. _This is probably totally unrelated _he kept telling himself.

He could make out the darkened vehicles and the men with flashlights who it seemed were checking cars. _Fuck! _His first reaction was to turn around but as he went to reverse he found himself now blocked in by several cars who were parked up his ass. _Double fuck! If it is the FBI then they're looking for a male in his twenties with a newborn girl. I could most likely fool them with my disguise but they'll only get suspicious when they find my Isabella. _He opened the glove compartment which concealed his weapon. _I'll just have to do what I need to do _he assured himself.

As he neared the front of the queue he trembled. As easy as it felt to act the bad guy he was after all a FBI agent and these were his fellow men. Though as he glanced once again to the backseat to take a look at his baby the uneasy feeling left him. _No! Isabella belongs to me and I have to do whatever is necessary to keep it that way._

He slid down the window as the agent approached his side of the car, whilst another agent used his flashlight to check out the rest of the vehicle. "What can I do for you?" he asked confidentley.

The agent reached into his jacket pocket and took out a small notebook and pen ready to scribble away. "Could you turn the engine off please?"

"Sure. What's up with the road block? Is there something wrong?"

"We're investigating a possible kidnapping," he answered bluntly. "Where are you heading to tonight?"

A unnerving feeling overwhelmed him. "E-Em Vermont. I have family there," he lied.

The agent looked up only to recieve an affirmed nod and although no words were spoken when he saw his collegue point towards the backseat he leapt into action "Sir you going to need to step out of the vehicle."

"Why?" There was a hint of hostility in his tone of voice.

The agent raised his voice a second time around. "Please step out of the vehicle."

Quinn clambered out trying to remain as calm as possible. Sweat began to pour down his forehead as he stood out in the cool winter night. He began to breathe heavily as both agents searched the backseat.

"Is this your child?" the first agent asked.

"Of course it is!" he replied with slight panic in his voice.

Another question was then thrown at him. "We're going to need to see license and registration?"

_License and registration just great. Oh well this is going to give me the opportunity I need to end things. _"They're in the glove compartment. I'll just get them for you." As he opened the compartment he saw the second agent take out a picture which he guessed was either of himself or Isabella, and then his heart stopped when he reached for his radio and asked to be patched through to Cullen.

_No! No! No!_ Without further hesitation he grabbed his gun and with no mercy he pointed it at the agents and cocked the trigger. It was over in a flash as the agents dropped to the ground, each with a single gunshot wound to the head. A woman seated in the car behind must have seen the whole thing as she began screaming. Several people came to assist the distraught woman, some on their cellphones making contact with who he could only guess would be the police. Quinn quickly put the car in drive and headed straight forward careering into the road blocks situated in the middle of the road.

_I can't believe what i've done. _A screeching cry then alerted him to the fact that Isabella had woken up. "Sshh Isabella. Daddy needs to concentrate on the road." _Maybe a feed time. "_It's okay sweetheart we'll stop soon and you can have your formula. _Thankgod there was already a made up bottle in that diaper bag. _The screaming though didn't stop. "Isabella shutup i'll feed you soon, I promise." _I'm sure that agent was able to get a location out over his radio. What if they are on their way right now. This is becoming more nervewracking then I thought. _He had only driven a further few miles when he heard the unsettling sound of a helicopter hovering overhead maybe only a half a mile away. Halting to a complete stop on the side of the deserted road he got out of the car and seated himself in next to Isabella. Unbuckling the strap fom the car seat he took the crying baby and cradled her in his arms. "If they find us they'll take you away from me, just like last time, and I can't..I won't let that happen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as they had arrived back at the apartment the first thing that Brennan did was to grab Lily's soft blanket from her bassinett. It was just a comfort of being able to smell her little girl as if she was there in her arms.

Two agents by the names of Samuels and Collier had accompanyed them both and whilst Collier posted himself outside the door Booth had asked Samuels to make himself comfortable. "Thanks Booth," came the reply.

An hour had passed since they had left the scene and as yet there had been no news. Several cups of coffee later and Brennan became agitated. "What is going on? Why has no-one called?"

"Bones please just sit down," Booth told her firmly.

"I can't just sit down Seeley. Unless you've forgotton but we have no idea where Quinn has gone and that means we have no idea how Lily is." A tear threatened to fall.

A string of muffled words suddenly were heard over the radio of Agent Samuels. Both Booth and Brennan were on tenderhooks as they waited for desperate needed news.

Samuels didn't offer them any words instead went outside and conversed with agent Collier. Seconds later he reappeared with some news. "That was Cullen. Two agents were gunned down at a road block off Hunington road. Apparently they had stopped a vehicle matching our description. One of the agents was dead on the scene whilst the other died shortly after, but he was able to give a brief description of the driver and the fact that he was travelling with a newborn. Boss says it definitely sounded like our guy so he's raised a helicopter to help with the search. Several agents have been also dispatched to that area."

_Sonovabitch! _Booth silently swore. There was no doubt in his mind it was Quinn, but the thought that haunted him the most was how he could kill in cold blood two of his own. Nothing surprised him any more about that miserable bastard..nothing.

Brennan stood up as the information slowly registered. "I need to get out there. Seeley we need to get out there."

"Dr Brennan that really is not a good idea. It could be like looking for a needle in the haystack," Samuels reminded her.

"Do you have children?" she asked out of the blue.

"No ma'am."

"Then you couldn't possibly have any idea what it feels like sitting here feeling useless. If Quinn shot those two men then maybe more unstable then any of us might of thought. " She grabbed hold of Booth's arm for his added support. "What if he does something to hurt Lily?"

Although there was no real answer to that Booth did his best to reassure her. "If somewhere in that deluded mind of his he really believes that Lily is Isabella, then i'm sure he won't do anything to hurt her."

_How can he be so sure? _

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sirens wailing in the distance told him that they were hunting him. They were the animals and he was the prey. He knew all too well if they caught him he would spend his life behind bars in a federal prison, never to see the light of day again. _I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. If I end up in jail who will take of Isabella, she's so young, so defenceless, she needs me. There is only one way to end this, only one way we can be together._

He sped on, rain began to fall, lashing onto the winshield. The trees giving him some protection from the helicopter although he could still hear it churning above him. _It isn't far, the bridge is not far now. _He turned to the baby in her car seat. "Don't worry Isabellla. Soon we'll be together forever."

xxxxxxxx

Booth was pacing, wearing out the carpet more like. With each passing minute his stomach tightened further into knots. _I can't believe I work for these useless neandethals. _He felt ashamed that he could ever be called an federal agent.

Agent Samuels sat there as solemn as he could be. There was no point in showing his emotions. As hard it was not to be able to connect with these pepole he just couldn't. He had in his ten year career as an agent seen the most hideous of crimes. What humans feel pleasurable to do to another human being, whoever they may be, man, woman, or child. He arrested some of the worst scum on this earth but nothing could prepare him for having to deal with one of his own collegues.

The apartment door then flung open to reveal a very out of breath agent

Brennan frightfully gripped Booth's arm again as the agent spoke. "Agent Samuals I just had word from boss. I think we should talk outside."

"No. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us," Brennan snapped as she stepped forward.

"I don't think..." the agent started to say before Brennan rudely interrupted.

"This is not up for negotiation. Now what is going on?"

Cullen was able to confirm our suspect is Agent Quinn and he is still has in his possession a young baby." His voice lowered as he continued...

"Can't you just cut to the chase," Booth barked. This was no time for a long story.

Cullen's on his way to the scene now. He's threatening to throw himself from a bridge."

_Good riddance. _Booth could only think, but then the horror sank in. "Wait commit suicide?"

"We believe so," the other agent concurred.

"What about Lily?" Brennan cut in as she listened tentavely to the conversation in progress.

"I'm afraid he has her with him," came the almost whisper of a reply. At that moment Samuels didn't even have the nerve to look the pair in the face.

The scream that resonated around the room was that of pure terror as Brennan threw herself into Booth's arms where she began pounding on his chest. "This can't be happening. How can this be happening?" Her cries continued as a helpless Booth rubbed her back.

"It's alright baby we'll get her back...I promise you we will get her back." He turned his attention to Samuels. "I need to get out there... Now," he ordered.

"Agent Booth. Cullen gave me strict instructions for you both to remain here."

_That is not going to happen_. "I don't give a shit what Cullen said. That is my daughter out there and if you won't take us then i'll just drive myself..are we clear agent Samuels."

There was no stopping Brennan though she was already heading for the door when Samuels grabbed her arm a little more forceful then he intially intended. "If Booth can't go then you can't go."

"Don't touch me," Brennan yelled. If she was in a better state of health then she wouldn't have hesitated to take him down, but with her healing wounds it would have been impossible for her to practise one of her karate moves. Although that didn't didn't stop Booth from stepping in and taking care of him.

"Don't you ever touch her!" He pushed Samuels away from Brennan and drawing his fist back he planted a punch on the agents unsuspecting jaw. "Now would you like to revaluate your orders?"

The agent rubbed his throbbing jaw, although it was more his ego that was hurting. He managed a gentle nod before following them out of the apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Quinn why don't you just come down and we can talk about this man to man." Deputy director Cullen had been trying the softly softly approach for the past twenty minutes, but to no avail. It was obvious the agent had no intentions of coming down from the platform. Cullen knew the swat team would be arriving shortly, but the last thing he wanted... actually more like needed was for them not to make the situation worse then it already was.

"I can't go to prison. Isabella needs me.. Do you hear me she needs me," Quinn yelled.

"You need help and if you come down I promise we'll get you the best care the city can provide."

"You're lying! I've done so many bad things. I've hurt people...killed people no less. I turned my brother into a killer, yet he's always been the one who has stood by me through thick and thin. Then there is what I did to Booth...I attempted to frame him for murder."

"None of that matters now," Cullen boomed back. Although in all honesty he couldn't wait for this maniac to be properly apprehended.

"Then there's what I did to Temperance...I...I shot her. She'll never forgive me for what i've done. Booth will never forgive me."

"Do you think that they will forgive you if you hurt their baby. Come on, now you have chance to put things right, to redeem yourself."

Quinn brought Lily closer to him. "SHE'S NOT THEIR BABY..SHE'S MINE SHE BELONGS TO ME! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER." He stepped further back, one foot almost hanging off the girder. A crowd of onlookers had gathered all whispering amongst one another in muffled voices. They were being handled by the local police, and it was a good job too as it seemed to be making Quinn more nervous. The next car that arrived at the scene was that belonging to Agent Samuels, and Cullen couldn't quite believe who the passengers were.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cullen asked loudly. The sound of his voice told the agent he was not a happy man. Before Samuels could attempt an explanation Booth jumped in taking all the blame.

"This is my fault, but i'm not going to apologize for coming out here. Did you honestly think that I was going to stay at home whilst that bastard is contemplating suicide with my child?"

He couldn't blame Booth, not one bit. He was stubborn much like that fiancee of his which reminded him where was that Dr Brennan. "Dr Brennan not with you?"

"Of course she..." Before he had the chance to help her out of the vehicle he could only gasp as he saw that she was heading towards the array of people. "Bones where are you going?" he shouted. Cullen, Booth and Samuels raced after her before she could do something she would regret.

When she saw Quinn on that girder, her daughter in his arms she almost lost it. A local police officer tried to hold her back but with burst of adrenaline she broke free. "Charlie! Charlie What are you doing?"

Quinn turned his attention to her. "Stay away Temperance. I'll jump I swear to god."

She slowly approached him her arms outstretched "Please Charlie..give Lily back to me..she needs her mother." Begging was not one of her specialities so it probably sounded really lame.

"Her name is Isabella and i'm her daddy, i'm all she needs."

"She's not your baby Charlie. Isabella is dead. Your baby is dead." She had to get through to him somehow. "She's ours. Seeley's and mine..now please give her back."

Quinn pulled the blanket down so he could get another look. He was met with gurgling and cooing sounds as he wrapped his finger around her tiny one. He kissed her and almost had a change of heart until he saw Booth appear behind Brennan who then decided to take charge.

"I am going to kill you..you sonovabitch!" Booth yelled harshly. "Hand us over Lily and I may just let you walk away from this in one piece."

"Seeley please you're not helping."

"What do you want me to do Temperance just wait for him to take flying lessons with lily." God c_an't she see i'm hurting too._

_He's upset I can tell because he never calls me Temperance. _"I'm sorry Seeley but i'm so scared that's all." A comforting pair of arms were instantly around her as he embraced her. Her heart was thumping and her whole body was shaking.

"So violent Booth. Do you honestly think I can entrust my daughter with you now?" Came Quinn's voice once again

"She's not yours Quinn. Never has been never will be." _What can I say next? _"Hey what about Ben? Have you forgotton about Ben...your brother. Who's going to visit him when he's serving his life sentence. That's right a life sentence he's going to serve because of what he did for you."

_Ben? shit I totally forgot about him. No he won't want anything to do with me now. _"He's better off without me."

"Your wrong. He was asking you about you." That was a complete lie, but any tactic he had to stall him he now welcomed.

Quinn's face lit up considerably. "Really?"

"Yes..really."

_After everything i've done he still wants to see me. "_Okay if that's true I want you to bring him here."

"Sure just as soon as you come down of that bridge and put Lily where she belongs."

"Get me my brother and we can discuss that." Booth really had no choice, yet was Cullen going to agree to have Ben transported here. A little persuasion was going to have to be put into motion.

"Are you serious agent Booth?" barked his boss.

"If there is a chance he can help..then yes," replied Booth.

"Cullen inhaled sharply before reluctantly agreeing. "I'm holding you personally responsible if anything goes wrong."

Booth shrugged. At this point he couldn't care less. As long as Lily was safe that was all that mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later a handcuffed Ben had been escourted to the scene two agents keeping him company. Cullen approached first with a brief outline of what exactly was going on. Brennan and Booth watched silently as there came a grim nod from Ben who then sauntered towards them.

"Agent Booth, Dr Brennan," he greeted them with a warm smile. "I promise I will do all I can to help get your baby back." He trudged casually over to where his brother stood, totally shaking on the edge of the platform. The wind had picked up and more droplets rain were in the air threatening to fall any minute.

"Ben is that you?" Quinn called out in the near darkness.

"Yeah bro it's me. What's going on? Why don't you come down from there and we can have a nice brotherly chat."

"I can't do that Ben. Once I come down from here they'll lock me up some animal and I can't live without Isabella. They'll prove i'm an unfit father and they'll take her away again."

He had never seen his brother so scared, so vulnerable in all his life. He always took took charge of every situation. "I need you man. You're my brother and I love you. What ever you've done we can fix it."

Quinn glanced around at the faces of the men and women watching. Most were strangers but the agents were very familiar. Then there was Brennan and Booth. It was their fault it had to end like that. _If only Temperance could have known what I would have done for her. I would have made her happy. Instead she chose Booth._

"Hey Booth you listening?" bellowed Quinn.

"Yeah i'm listening."

"I 'll consider coming down but I do have one request."

"What's that?"

"I want a kiss... with Temperance. Not just a kiss on the lips though, a full on proper smooch, tongues and all. If she agrees then i'll come down from here with the baby unharmed."

He found himself shaking his head even before he finished his sentence. "No way," he whispered. How could he possibly expect him to agree to that.

Brennan answered before Booth had a chance to answer the desperate agent. "I'll do it."

Grabbing both her shoulders he spun her around. "Absolutley not!" he declared as authoritively as possible. "There had to be another way?" The pain and sorrow he now saw in her eyes told him that there wasn't.

"Seeley please.. this is for our daughter." She kissed him gently on the lips. "Just trust me," she then whispered into his ear. His grip on her lessened as he let her go.

Brennan slowly walked across to the edge of the platform. There was no way that she was going to go through with it. She's rather die then have any physical contact with that man. A plan was already being formed and she just hoped he would be too focused on other things to realize it.

"So he finally agreed to my terms did he? I'm surprised seeing as he is the jealous type and all."

I'll do it, but only on one condition."

"And what's that," he asked in an almost mocking tone. "I thought you had already agreed to my terms."

"I have, but what you have to think about is how are you going to really fully appreciate the moment when you're holding Lily. That's why I think you should hand her over."

_She's trying to trick me. _"Do you think i'm stupid Temperance?"

"No of course not, but if you don't there won't be any kiss." She was so close now, she could almost touch her baby who had now started crying loudly, and it broke her heart. "Please she needs me."

As if with one last ounce of humanity he perhaps possessed he gradually let go of the small bundle watching as she was back in the arms of her mother." A tear slipped down his face although he wasn't going to allow this tender moment ruin _his_ moment "Now where's my kiss?" he growled

Brennan turned to him. "Did you honestly think I could kiss the man who kidnapped my baby, tried to frame my fiance for murder and almost killed me."

"You BITCH!" he screamed. Whilst one hand gripped the support beam he used the other to reach for the out a gun from his back pocket. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Brennan saw the glint of the metal object and realized what he was about to do. She immedialtely turned to face away from him and tucked Lily in front of her to make sure she was as protected as she could be.

Ben saw what was happening long before anyone else, and he knew that he couldn't let Brennan get hurt again. He raced towards Quinn who had already unbalanced himself when he had reached for the gun. "No!" he screamed as he lunged at his brother

Booth had pulled Brennan to safety and Cullen had given the order to shoot. A series of shots were fired. Several were fired in Quinn's direction with two hitting him square in the chest. The force of the bullets had caused him to topple backwards and as Ben pushed him the momentum cause them to both fall over the bridge and into the raging river below.

Several agents rushed to the side and looked over, but in the darkness it was impossible to see anything. Brennan had Lily gripped tightly in her arms. She couldn't quite believe that Ben had commited a selfless act. He had saved them both and now there was no way she was ever going to thank him for that.

"He saved us..he saved us." She was shivering as handed Lily over to her father. He stroked her fine hair as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder. With a free arm he wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "It's all over now. It's all over now," he repeated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N The next chapter will be an epilogue to wrap things up. It will be all happy though.


End file.
